A Whole Lotta Soul
by ALR Marsters
Summary: What I'd hope to happen in the season 7 opener and beyond
1. A Whole Lotta Soul

I don't own these characters in any way shape or form, I am, in fact, just a fan. This story/script is not an actual script from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" but merely a hope/prediction of the 7th season opener.  
  
A Whole Lotta Soul  
  
Buffy walks into the bathroom and turns on the faucet. Steam rises in the room - the mirror fogs, and Buffy lays in the foamy bathwater. She puts on her headphones and leans back. Michelle Branch blares and you can hear the song "Goodbye to you" on repeat. Buffy's eyes close but tears begin to fall. Suddenly, there is a loud knock on the door.   
  
DAWN: (yelling) Buffy! I gotta pee! Buffy!   
  
Buffy is jerked out of her sadness. She splashes water in her face.  
  
BUFFY: (yells) Come in!  
  
Dawn cracks the door.  
  
DAWN: Are you decent?  
  
BUFFY: There are bubbles.  
  
Buffy turns toward the door.  
  
DAWN: Ok. (Dawn enters the bathroom, and unzips her pants,) Don't look!   
  
BUFFY: (Buffy picks up a magazine and pretends to read it,) Not looking.  
  
Dawn goes to the bathroom, pulls up her pants, and heads toward the sink,   
  
DAWN: Ok, you can look now.   
  
Buffy puts down the magazine. Dawn begins to wash her hands.   
  
DAWN: What are you listening to?  
  
BUFFY:(lying) Oh - uh - Sarah McLachlan.  
  
DAWN: Mirrorball?  
  
BUFFY: Surfacing - my theme from past pain.   
  
Buffy corrects speaking of the pain of killing Angel rather than the pain of Spike.  
  
DAWN: Angel?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah.  
  
  
DAWN: Well, do me a favor and don't go slitting your wrists in here,... I hope that didn't give you any ideas.  
  
BUFFY: No - I'm - I'm fine. I-I just need to relax - forget about everything,"   
  
Dawn looks at Buffy concernedly.   
  
BUFFY: Really, I'm all right. Just - make sure I have no more interruptions until I'm outa here, ok?  
  
DAWN: No problem.  
  
Buffy puts her headphones back on, and slips back into her trance. Visions pass through her mind of the night in the abandoned building with Spike, and when she was invisible, and behind the doublemeat palace. She remembers Riley catching them, and breaking up with Spike. Then, Buffy recalls the scene that happened next to the very bathtub she was laying in. More tears begin to stream down Buffy's face. She had decided it would be a night of relaxation.   
  
Tomorrow would be 161 days since Spike left Sunnydale. She is happy he had left - he needed to leave, but she misses him. She'd had the whole summer to spend time with her sister and think about the things she had done. She'd played Spike like a sex toy - like Riley's rebound - like an embarrassment, and she was wrong.  
  
So much for a night of relaxation - she thought herself into a state of confusion and anger. She's angry with herself - there is only one thing she can do now to feel better: slay.  
  
Buffy gets out of the tub, and dries off. She throws on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved tee-shirt. She tucks a stake in the back of her pants and another in her boot. She is ready.   
  
BUFFY: Dawn - I'm going out to patrol!  
  
Buffy yells upstairs as she stands half way out of the front door.  
  
DAWN: I thought you were gonna stay in tonight.   
  
Dawn yells from the top of the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: I made myself angry - I have to hurt something - preferably beasties and not...the coffee table or something like that.   
  
DAWN: Good idea - not braking furniture.  
  
BUFFY: Will you be ok? I'll be right back after I kill something.  
  
DAWN: I'll be fine - doors and windows locked, Willow should be home any minute - Dawn safe.  
  
BUFFY: Good - I'll be right back - I promise, but I mean it this time.  
  
Buffy locks the door and slams it behind her and makes her way to the cemetery.  
  
Back at the Summers House, the phone rings. The Caller ID shows Xander.   
  
DAWN: (she picks up the phone) Hey, Xander - what's up?  
  
XANDER: Is Buffy there, Dawnie?  
  
DAWN: (cynically) Dawnie - you never call me Dawnie, what's up?  
  
XANDER: Just put your sister on the phone.  
  
DAWN: She went out to kill something.  
  
XANDER: (worried) Wha - what kind of thing?"   
  
DAWN: Whatever non-human gets in her way. Well, not like she's gonna kill a dog, but just - not of this... dimension - you know what I mean. Wait, why are you so worried?  
  
XANDER: Are you alone, Dawnie?  
  
WILLOW: (from the front door) Buffy! DAWNIE! I'm home!  
  
DAWN: (to Xnader) No, Willow just came in.  
  
XANDER: Good, put Willow on the phone.  
  
DAWN: Xander, what's wrong?  
  
WILLOW: (from behind Dawn) Something's wrong?  
  
DAWN: (scowling)He won't tell me. He wants to talk to you.  
  
Willow takes the phone. Dawn stands listening to the conversation.   
  
WILLOW: Xander? Who...What...Hey, slow down...Ok...do you know why?...so we should probably find Buffy...yeah, well she is the slayer...ok, c'mon over and we'll...wait?...Ok, Xander, see you in a few. (to Dawn) Xander is coming over.  
  
DAWN: So I gathered. So, who or what is here?  
  
  
WILLOW: It's nothing - we're just gonna wait...Buffy can handle this.  
  
DAWN: (sarcastically) Ok?  
  
Buffy flips over a vampire and lands on a tombstone.   
  
BUFFY: Sorry, but I don't fall down on the first right...hook that is.   
  
Buffy pulls a stake from her boot and slams it into the vampire's stomach.  
  
VAMPIRE: (snydely) A little off, aren't ya, Slayer?.  
  
BUFFY: Hey! It's my day off!   
  
She pulls the stake out and begins to re-aim it. Too late, the vampire is charging at her. Buffy sticks out the stake, but before the vampire can come any closer, a figure tackles the vampire to the ground and stakes him.  
  
FIGURE: Nice to see ya again, Slayer!  
  
Buffy holds the stake up ready to thrust it into the figure.   
  
BUFFY: Spike! What were you trying to rape him, too - didn't know you liked men.  
  
SPIKE: That was a good one - I suppose I deserved that. Can we have a little chat, well, a long chat?  
  
BUFFY: And why would I wanna chat with you, Spike, so we could get together and 'go steady?' How about not? (scowls) Sorry I don't swoon over your bullshit anymore.  
  
SPIKE: Why would you? What I did to you was wrong. I would hate me too.  
  
BUFFY: Damn right! Wait a minute...   
  
Buffy can tell that there is something strange about this one - he's changed.   
  
BUFFY: You seem awfully reasonable for a cold, heartless, soulless vampire.  
  
SPIKE: Well, luv, that would be where you're wrong. In fact, I have a soul. So do ya wanna chat about this, or do you wanna stand here in awkward silence?  
  
BUFFY: (mouth wide open) C'mon - let's go.  
  
SPIKE: Where?  
  
BUFFY: Just c'mon.   
  
Buffy leads Spike to the playground where they sit on the top of a picnic table. Buffy keeps the stake resting on her lap: just in case.   
  
BUFFY: So...how?  
  
SPIKE: I went to Africa and passed a few tests from this demon bloke - he killed that damn chip and restored my soul.  
  
BUFFY: I-Is it like Angel - where if you... (struggling for right words) if you...if we...then it's gone again?  
  
SPIKE: Nope. You can make me happy as much as you'd like.  
  
Buffy looks down at her feet unaffected by Spike's horney joke - just...thinking.   
  
BUFFY: Spike - I'm sorry.  
  
SPIKE: Hmmm, pet?  
  
BUFFY: I'm sorry.   
  
Buffy mumbles again staring at her hand in her lap.  
  
SPIKE: Why should you be sorry?   
  
Spike asks putting one of his hands on hers.  
  
BUFFY: I used you, and I broke you, and I drove you to do what you did. I'm not justifying your actions, but I know I've made some mistakes, too. I just wanted you to know that I was sorry.  
  
SPIKE: I'm sorry. When I even try to think of what you did to me, it makes me so sick with myself I almost have to hide myself in a hole for weeks.  
  
BUFFY: Let's walk.   
  
Buffy says pulling Spike off of the picnic table - she is in one of those moods now where she has to move. The two walk around Sunnydale talking about their trials and tribulations over the summer.   
  
BUFFY: Dawn got her first hikki!  
  
SPIKE: Dawn? Yeah, well I couldn't say that I couldn't tell it was gonna happen - where was it?  
  
BUFFY: Her neck! (Buffy smacks him) As if it would even be somewhere else! I could tell because it was over a hundred degrees out and the was in a mock - turtleneck sweater.  
  
SPIKE: I'm sorry I missed it. I missed her, though - that little vixen. I'm gonna give her a big old squeeze when I see her.  
  
The two stroll through Sunnydale until they finally end up at Buffy's house.   
  
BUFFY: Wanna come in  
  
SPIKE: Do you think I should?  
  
BUFFY: Why not? Who would stop you?  
  
SPIKE: Your friends - I dunno - whoever knows what happened .  
  
BUFFY: No worries - Xander isn't here, and...well, don't worry about it.   
  
Buffy opens the door a crack and then wider. She sees no one. She stands in the foyer and looking up the stairs. Spike stands to the limit of the thresh hold waiting to be invited in.   
  
BUFFY: C'mon in, Spike. (Buffy looks around some more - no one) Dawn! Dawnie! Willow! Hey, Will!   
  
No one answers.   
  
SPIKE: Shhh, I hear giggling - upstairs - they're upstairs.  
  
Spike and Buffy head upstairs, they look in each room, finally they find Xander, Dawn, and Willow in Willow's room.   
  
BUFFY: Hello?   
  
Buffy opens Willow's door.  
  
XANDER: Buffy! Guess who's back in town?   
  
Xander hops up off of the bed. Buffy opens the door further to reveal Spike.   
  
XANDER: Spike. (frowns) Spike is back in town, but apparently you already knew that.  
  
DAWN: Spike?   
  
Dawn looks up, Willow looks up too.  
  
SPIKE:(smiling) Evening..  
  
BUFFY: I have good news you guys, Sp-  
  
XANDER: (angry) What the hell is he doing here?!  
  
SPIKE: Well, if you'd let the girl finish.  
  
XANDER: (yelling angrily) Uh-uh, you don't get to talk, you get to die a slow and painful death, but no talking!  
  
BUFFY: (loudly) HEY! Before you get all Mr. Violence in here - hear me out. Now I know what all three of you are thinking - Spike: Evil: Rape: Hate. But something happened over the summer, and I think we all need to just stop and think about it before anyone goes after Spike.  
  
WILLOW: What is it?  
  
BUFFY: Huh?  
  
WILLOW: What happened to make us not wanna kill Spike?  
  
BUFFY: I was getting to that part. Spike, well, believe it or not, Spike jumped on the Soul bandwagon.  
  
XANDER: (to himself) Why do I not believe this? Oh yeah! Because Spike is a lying, cheatin, backstabbing rapist - that was it!  
  
BUFFY: Xander - Spike got his chip removed, so I wouldn't say that. 'Cause if he didn't have a soul, we'd all be dead. Understand?  
  
SPIKE: I'd listen to the lady, man, she knows what she's talking about.  
  
WILLOW: Now, let's think about this logically, ok. Spike is still harboring feelings toward Buffy, right (turns to Spike)?  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, so what's your point?  
  
WILLOW: Well, we all know you Spike, and if you want Buffy, and...Buffy, do you want Spike (turns to Buffy)?  
  
BUFFY: I might.  
  
WILLOW: Well, then what happens then?   
  
Willow looks at Buffy then Spike the Xander.  
  
DAWN: "When?  
  
XANDER: Dawn, maybe you should leave (half commanding)  
  
DAWN: (offended) NO!  
  
XANDER: (warning) Ok, then, if you wanna hear this. So you guys have sex - Spike is soulless again and we all have to go through that drama again.  
  
BUFFY: God, (Buffy sighs looking up at the ceiling) you just don't get it, do ya? He wasn't cursed, he just got his soul back. That's it. Jesus, why do you guys worry about me so much?  
  
XANDER: Because you're our friend and we love you. But I guess you don't realize that, do you?   
  
Xander storms out.  
  
BUFFY: Xander!  
  
WILLOW: I'm gonna go after him, (she stands up) he just doesn't get it. Don't worry about it. ( Willow looks up at Spike) Glad ta have ya, Spike.  
  
Dawn looks a little confused, but happy because she has Spike back and better than ever. She brushes passed him as she walks through the door.  
  
SPIKE: Hey! Where are ya going? Don't I get a hug?  
  
Dawn turns around and squeezes Spike as tight as she can.   
  
DAWN: I missed you!   
  
Then, Dawn rears back and smacks Spike across the face as hard as she can.  
  
SPIKE: What the bloody hell was that for?   
  
Spike yells holding the side of his face. Buffy looks at Dawn, mouth wide open.  
  
DAWN: I had to do that - from before - just to make it known so it'll never have to happen again   
  
Dawn says, then she hugs Spike again.   
  
DAWN: Gotta go to bed - school tomorrow.  
  
WILLOW: Xander!  
  
Willow yells chasing him down the street.   
  
WILLOW: Xander, wait!  
  
XANDER: What, Will?   
  
Xander doesn't even turn back to acknowledge her.  
  
WILLOW: You can't just do that all the time. It happened with Angel, and where was your foot? Right back in your mouth! You've gotta just accept that you can't protect Buffy from everything. You saved the world a few months - leave it at that. Buffy can handle herself, she did before.  
  
XANDER: But it's Buffy, ya know - you'd think she's learned now. I guess she hasn't, but I can't keep telling her and trying to protect her from these things.  
  
WILLOW: Did you not hear a word I said. She's the Slayer, she needs no protecting - I know you love her, I love her too; we all do, but she can handle herself. I'm sure she's thinking of the repercussions right now.  
  
Buffy pushes Spike against the wall, then onto the bed, Spike rolls over onto Buffy as the passionately kiss. Suddenly flashbacks of the night in the bathroom come back to Buffy - she jerks back and slides from under Spike.   
  
BUFFY: Wait, stop, hold on a minute!   
  
Spike sits on the bed looking up at Buffy.   
  
BUFFY: This...this... (Buffy points between teh both of them) this is moving way too fast. I mean, yeah I want you, but whenever we get too close, I think of that night, and... well, hence the backing off.  
  
SPIKE: I know, I know (shaking his head). It's too soon - we need to, I don't know, take it slow - go to the movies or something. Regular date stuff - or a drink.  
  
BUFFY: Right - right, take it like a couple not a vampire and a slayer. Ok, yeah, yeah, I can do this, we can do this (sighs). So, what's up with your crypt?  
  
SPIKE: I gotta find a new one - the old one is completely trashed.  
  
BUFFY: Well, you can stay here for a couple of nights.  
  
SPIKE: Thanks.  
  
BUFFY: I'll go get some pillows and blankets - I'll sleep on the floor.   
  
Buffy turns to go into the linen closet.  
  
SPIKE: No, I'll sleep on the floor, I mean, it's your bed, you should be able to sleep in your own bed!  
  
BUFFY: Ok...   
  
Buffy grabs some blankets and they head to her room. She takes a pillow off of her bed and hands it to Spike.   
  
BUFFY: There ya go.  
  
SPIKE: Thanks.   
  
Spike arranges the blankets and pillow on the floor. He takes off his shirt. Buffy bites her lower lip as she sees that he's still got his rippling muscles.   
  
SPIKE: Good night.   
  
Spike pushes himself under the blankets.  
  
BUFFY: Night.   
  
Buffy pulls the covers over her and lays on her pillow staring at Spike who seems to be asleep.  
  
Spike lays with his eyes closed flashes of love and pain flow through his memory - he can't sleep at all. Buffy tosses and turns and cannot seem to fall asleep. She finally leans on the edge of her bed and stares at the "sleeping" Spike. When Buffy finally dozes off, she is so far on the edge of the bed that she falls off with a thud. Spike is so jolted by the noise that he jumps about three feet back from her. Dawn and Willow rush into the room as Buffy pulls herself up off of the floor.   
  
BUFFY: Ow   
  
She winces as she pulls a stake out of her pants - the same stake she had put there when she'd left to slay - she kept it there just in case Spike was lying.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy! Are you ok?  
  
DAWN: You didn't impale yourself or anything, did you?  
  
BUFFY: No - no I'm fine, I just fell out of bed. I'm fine, you can go back to bed.  
  
Willow and Dawn head back to their rooms. Spike is huddled against the wall still irked by the strange sound. Buffy puts the stake on her nightstand and crawls towards Spike.   
  
BUFFY: Hey, are you ok?  
  
SPIKE: Bad dream - ( trembling in shame) I dreamt that, well, you know what I dreamt.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, (Buffy puts her hand on his forearm which is crossed over his legs) hey, it's ok, everything is ok now. How about you come up and sleep next to me - maybe then I won't fall off of the bed.  
  
SPIKE: I don't know if I should.  
  
BUFFY: C'mon, it's ok - we're fully clothed, and we'll be sleeping.   
  
Buffy pulls Spike up off of the floor and leads him to the bed slowly as she holds her back. Buffy winces as she tries to get into bed.   
  
SPIKE: Are you ok?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, I just really hurt myself when I fell, I need a massage -  
  
SPIKE: (tempted) Uh -  
  
BUFFY: I'll ask Willow for one in the morning - I can't go to work with a pain like this."   
  
Buffy and Spike lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling saying nothing. Finally, they both doze off.  
  
When daylight comes, Buffy walks up the smell of burning flesh. She turns to see Spike's hand smoking.   
  
BUFFY: Spike! Spike! Wake up!   
  
Buffy rushes to the window and shuts the curtains. Spike turns and yawns finally realizing that his hand is burnt.   
  
SPIKE: OW!   
  
Spike shakes his hand and blows on the wound as if it would help.  
  
BUFFY: I'll get something for it.   
  
Buffy rolls out of bed holding her back and heads into the bathroom. She meets Willow in the bathroom.   
  
BUFFY: Morning.  
  
Willow is brushing her teeth and spits out some foam before saying;   
  
WILLOW: Good Morning.   
  
Willow looks at Buffy holding her back as Buffy grabs some antiseptic, some gauss, and tape.   
  
WILLOW: Took an awful spill last night, huh?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, if you wouldn't mind maybe giving me a massage later, I'm not gonna go to work especially with my back the way it is.  
  
WILLOW: No problem. What are the gausss for?  
  
BUFFY: Spike got a bad sun burn, I gotta go dress his wounds.  
  
WILLOW: Ah - well, come by my room later, k?  
  
BUFFY: I'll be there - right after I dress Spike's wound and call in.  
  
Buffy begins to dress Spike's burn.   
  
BUFFY: You know you really should be more careful, just because you have a soul doesn't mean you're not a vampire.   
  
Buffy is holding Spike's hands the way he did the night she came back from the dead; Buffy realizes this, but brushes it off and continues with sarcastic jokes.   
  
BUFFY: You can't go out without some...SPF 1,000,000 - you know that.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, well I actually had a good night's sleep for once - (admittingly) haven't had one of those for months.  
  
BUFFY: Well, I'm glad to accommodate to your sleeping needs. (realizing how bad that sounds) In the literal sleeping sense.   
  
Buffy finishes dressing Spike's wounds and stands up to put the supplies away. She winces and clenches her back.  
  
SPIKE: Maybe you should go to Willow like...now.  
  
BUFFY: I am, right after I call in...which I'm gonna do right now.  
  
SPIKE: I think I'll keep on sleeping. I'm pretty tired.  
  
BUFFY: Alright.   
  
Buffy takes off the long-sleeved tee-shirt she's had on since last night and throws it in the laundry hamper, under it she is wearing a white tank-top. She says in her head, 'just make it easier for Willow to get rid of this pain.' Buffy leaves the room and heads downstairs, Dawn has already left for school, and Buffy heads straight for the phone. She dials the number for work.   
  
BUFFY: Hey, Rob...it's Buffy, uh I kinda fell outa bed last night, believe it or not, and I fell on something...I cna barely walk, so I can't come to work...ok, thanks, Buh-bye. (to herself) That was easy enough. Now to Willow and her magic hands.  
  
Willow lifts up the back of Buffy's shirt as Buffy lays on Willow's bed, Willow reveals a huge bruise.   
  
WILLOW: Shish! You fell on that stake pretty hard. I don't think I should touch it. I think we should get you some ice, and you should just lay around...I'll got get ice.  
  
Buffy lays waiting Willow's return trying to twist her neck around far enough to see what Willow had seen. It hurt to turn too far around so Buffy falls limp across the bed waiting for Willow. Willow comes back with a dish-towel full of ice and an ACE Bandage.   
  
BUFFY: What's the bandage for?  
  
WILLOW: I figured it would be easier if you didn't have to hold it all day.  
  
BUFFY: Makes sense.  
  
Buffy half sits up as Willow puts the ice on the bruise and wraps the bandage around Buffy's stomach.   
  
BUFFY: How's Xander?  
  
WILLOW: Shaken up, but he'll deal, he always does.  
  
BUFFY: That's our Xander, it seems like we're all carrying some kind of baggage around lately.   
  
Buffy pauses to think about the baggage of Spike she still carries around.  
  
WILLOW: All done, now got lay around and get some rest - gotta get to class.   
  
Willow turns to the closet to get dressed.  
  
Buffy heads down to her room, when she gets there, she finds Spike tossing and turning in her bed.   
  
BUFFY: (whispers) Poor thing.   
  
Buffy shrugs, and goes to her closet. She figures that since Spike is sleeping she can change with little worry. Spike softly moans in the background. Buffy takes off her tank top and puts on a black one and some red pajama pants - Spike is jerked out of his nightmare just in time to see Buffy pull up her pants, he fakes being asleep as she turns around. Buffy grabs a book and Spike open's his eyes.   
  
SPIKE: What did you do to your back?  
  
BUFFY: Apparently that stake wacked me pretty good and it needed ice, and she told me to get some rest.  
  
SPIKE: Let me see it.  
  
BUFFY: Huh?  
  
SPIKE: C'mon let me have a look at it.   
  
Buffy slowly sits up and lifts up her tank-top. Spike pulls a little bit of the bandage down reveling a purple and yellow blotch, he runs his fingers gently across the bruise.   
  
SPIKE: Yeah, it's pretty bad.   
  
Buffy closes her eyes as Spike touches her. She leans back onto her pillow.  
  
BUFFY: I'll just sit here and read, then. You sleep.  
  
Spike lays back and buries his head in his pillow. He tosses and turns - he eventually ends up laying across the bed. At first there are soft moans, but then Buffy makes out what he is saying.   
  
SPIKE: Buffy, (moaning) I'm sorry Buffy...I'm so sorry...Buffy.   
  
Spike's head falls into Buffy's lap.   
  
SPIKE: I'm sorry, Buffy.   
  
Buffy looks down at the troubled vampire, she begins to stroke his hair.  
  
Buffy thinks about the day she turned invisible when Spike told her how much he loved her hair and she chopped it off.   
  
BUFFY: It's ok, Spikes, shhh, shhh, it's ok.  
  
SPIKE: (yelling) BUFFY!   
  
Spike jolts up practically knocking Buffy back into the headboard. Spike looks up to see a startled Buffy.   
  
SPIKE: Bad dream.  
  
BUFFY: (joking) Yeah and to think, I thought you'd be taking care of me.   
  
SPIKE: If you want me to, c'mon, lay your head down here (he points to his lap then pats his thighs). C'mon now.   
  
Buffy carefully lays her head down on Spike's lap. Spike runs his hands through Buffy's hair.   
  
SPIKE: You know, I love this hair.  
  
BUFFY: I know.  
  
SPIKE: You do?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, you told me that once and then I chopped it all off.  
  
SPIKE: Well, I still love this hair, now get some rest.  
  
Buffy begins to doze off and Spike leans against the headboard and closes his eyes - he's asleep within minutes.   
  
WILLOW: Buffy I'm-   
  
Willow walks to the door and sees Buffy and Spike asleep.   
  
WILLOW: (whispers) leaving.   
  
Willow walks downstairs and out the front door.  
  
WILLOW: How sweet.   
  
DAWN: Hello? Anybody home?   
  
Dawn walks into the kitchen to see a note Willow left her: *Dawnie, Buffy and Spike are asleep in Buffy's room, Buffy stayed home from work, I'll be home around four. ~Willow* Dawn quietly walks upstairs and into Buffy's room. They are in the same positions as when Willow had left them.   
  
DAWN: (excitedly) That is so cute!   
  
Buffy and Spike quickly pop up.  
  
Buffy has a crease on her face from Spike's jeans.   
  
BUFFY: Dawn! What are you doing home so soon?  
  
DAWN: Um, it's 3:15 - I'm actually kinda late.  
  
BUFFY: (clenching her teeth) Three Fifteen? We've been asleep since Nine!   
  
DAWN: You guys musta needed the sleep - I'm going to my room to do homework.  
  
SPIKE: (rubbing his stomach) I could use some blood, though, luv.  
  
BUFFY: I'll get you some, I'll just head to the butcher's ... right now.   
  
Buffy goes to stand up and holds her back in pain.  
  
SPIKE: All of your ice has melted - I'll go downstairs and get you some more.  
  
BUFFY: No, you'll melt - better take the blanket!  
  
SPIKE: Good lookin' out. I'll be back in a jif.   
  
Spike walks down the stairs holding the blanket over his head. He rummages through the drawers in the kitchen until he finds a dish towel and then heads to the freezer for some ice.   
  
WILLOW: Buffy?   
  
Willow comes through the kitchen door. Spike turns around and the sun shines right on him.  
  
SPIKE: Ahhh!   
  
Spike yells turning back around as he drapes the blanket over himself more.   
  
SPIKE: I was just getting Buffy some more ice.  
  
WILLOW: Sorry.   
  
Willow slams the door, and Spike relaxes.   
  
Buffy heads to the bathroom and washes her face.   
  
BUFFY: (to herself) Bad, bad, bad...this is not good, anything is too fast." She shuts the door and locks it. Buffy begains to pace across the bathroom, "Could you leave?... No too impersonal. I'd appreciate it if we kept our space... That might work! I'd love to see you more, but not too much...not too much? What is too much? No that's a blank check. I love you, but I'm not in love with you...too cliche. I don't know! There's a good one - I just don't know. Ok - I'm ready.   
  
Buffy opens the door and heads back to her room.   
  
BUFFY: Spike, I-  
  
SPIKE: Here, come sit on the bed so I can change your ice.  
  
Buffy sits on the bed and Spike begins to unwrap the ace bandage.   
  
BUFFY: Spike, I-this is nice, but I lov- I'd apprecia- I don't know.  
  
SPIKE: You don't know?   
  
Spike peels off the wet dish towel to reveal the large rainbow bruise.   
  
BUFFY: (screeching) I don't know if this - COLD!   
  
Spike puts the new ice on her back.   
  
BUFFY: If this arrangement is gonna work.   
  
'Could I have been any more cryptic?' Buffy asks herself.  
  
SPIKE: What arrangement?  
  
BUFFY: (whispering to herself) Will you stop interrogating me?  
  
SPIKE: Huh?  
  
BUFFY: Nothing, I just wanna go slow, like almost standing still slow. Like tortise slow. Or snail slow. If a tortise and a snail and a sloth all got together - that's how slow I wanna go. Slow.  
  
SPIKE: I couldn't agree anymore.   
  
Spike clips the ACE bandage together.   
  
SPIKE: All set.  
  
BUFFY: Like separate beds slow.  
  
SPIKE: (trying to think of something to say) Uh-  
  
BUFFY: I gotta go get you some blood before the butcher's closes.   
  
Buffy leaves quickley leaving Spike alone in her room. She stands in the foyer and yells up the stairs.   
  
BUFFY: I'm going to the butcher's for blood! Be back in a few!  
  
DAWN/WILLOW: (from thier rooms upstaris) Alright!  
  
SPIKE: Alright.   
  
Spike fumbles through the top of Buffy's dresser.  
  
Buffy opens the door to find Xander standing on the top step.   
  
BUFFY: Xander.   
  
Xander looks up elbows on his knees and hads folded under his chin.   
  
BUFFY: Walk with me?  
  
Xander stands up, and they head to the butcher's shop.   
  
XANDER: I worry about you, Buff.  
  
BUFFY: I know you do, but you've gotta realize, I can make my own decisions. I know it's a long shot, but I know how to protect myself, in fact I have this huge bruise on my back from trying to protect myself.  
  
XANDER: He didn't try-  
  
BUFFY: No! No, no, no. I had a stake in the back of my pants, just in case, and I fell onto it last night: pointy side flat - that's why it's just a bruise.  
  
XANDER: So you're gonna try this, this thing with him.  
  
BUFFY: A meager attempt, but slow. Very, very slow. Almost backwards slow.  
  
XANDER: Well, you know how I feel about William the Bloody - he had sex with my ex-fiance, and he tried to rape you. But you can hadle yourself, so I'll keep my gaurd up, and you do what you want to.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks. Thanks for your permission.   
  
XANDER: I didn't mean it like that - you don't need my permission.   
  
They walk to the butcher's and Buffy gets Spike a pint of blood. Xander walks Buffy home.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks. Thanks for walking me home.  
  
XANDER: No problem.  
  
Xander walks home. Buffy enters the house and heads upstairs.  
  
BUFFY: I'm home!  
  
Buffy walks down to her room. She hears punk music blaring.  
  
BUFFY: (at he loudest) I'M HOME!  
  
The music is flipped back to her cd player which is still on repeat to Michelle Branch "Goodbye to you." Buffy walks into her room. She immediately stops at the sight of a cott pushed up against her bed.  
  
SPIKE: Different beds.  
  
BUFFY: Clever. Very clever.  
  
SPIKE: I thought so, too. Next step, twin beds pushed together.  
  
BUFFY: How about bunk beds.  
  
SPIKE: OK, but only for a week or so.  
  
BUFFY: Brought you blood.  
  
Buffy hold out the pint.  
  
SPIKE: Thanks, luv.  
  
Spike sits on the cott.  
  
BUFFY: I put some of that root stuff in there - that stuff you like in the blood.  
  
SPIKE: Thanks, again.  
  
Buffy turns and looks at the CD player which has just begun to play "Goodbye to you" for the who knows how many-th time.  
  
SPIKE: You know, you should get some better toons, this dreary stuff could leave you suicidal.  
  
BUFFY: That's not much of a compliment to you... or Giles for that matter, but he's back and that's good.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, haven't seen the chap yet, should pay him a visit. Wait...why is this song an insult to me?  
  
BUFFY: He's coming over for dinner tonight. I didn't say it was an insult.  
  
SPIKE: Well if it's not a compliment and it's not an insult, what is it?  
  
BUFFY: It's a... a comment. And you said it, not me.  
  
SPIKE: I may have said it, but I don't get *your* comment.  
  
BUFFY: The night Giles left... the Bronze.. this song. Am I ringing any bells.  
  
SPIKE: (in realization) Bells, whistles, and a gigantic fog horn.  
  
Buffy walks to the CD player and flips on the radio. 70s punk blares - Buffy quickly changes the channel to an easy listening station.  
  
SPIKE: Now you can't tell me you like this crap.  
  
Buffy turns the radio down.  
  
BUFFY: No, but it's better than that stuff you were listening.  
  
SPIKE: Hey! That was a classic.  
  
BUFFY: (changing the station to some indie music) Yeah, ok. A classic terror.  
  
SPIKE: Being terrible was good... is good.  
  
BUFFY: Be careful, you might land yourself in the dog house.   
  
SPIKE: (sweetly) Wouldn't wanna do that, now would I?  
  
They look at eachother and then look outside.  
  
BUFFY: Sun is setting - it should be safe for you to some downstairs- it won't show through the windows anymore.   
  
SPIKE: Good, i've been cooped up in this room too long.  
  
BUFFY: Then how did you get the cott?  
  
SPIKE: Oh, uh, Dawn brought it in.  
  
They walk out of Buffy's room and meet Dawn at the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: K, kids - we gotta make dinner.   
  
DAWN: (joking) Oh no, Buffy is trying to cook again. Maybe we should have someone come over.  
  
BUFFY: Like who? It'll be fine. Willow can help me, and if all else fails, just pretend you like it.  
  
Steam fills the kitchen - a skillet has oil and vegetables sauteying over the stove. Spike puts a match under the skillet and uses it to light his cigarette. He looks at the vegetables.  
  
SPIKE: You know what this needs? (Buffy looks up at him) Some brandy.  
  
Before Buffy can stop him, Spike splashes the rest of his glass of Brandy into the skillet.   
  
BUFFY: (annoyed) SPIKE!  
  
SPIKE: What? It'll burn off.  
  
GILES: (knocks on door while opening it) Hello?  
  
Willow walks to the door.  
  
WILLOW: Hey Giles.  
  
GILES: Oh h-hello.  
  
DAWN: Giles! C'mon in, dinner is almost ready.  
  
Giles enters and Willow shuts the door behind her. Xander is sitting on a couch in the living room.  
  
XANDER: Giles! What's up?  
  
GILES: Xander.  
  
BUFFY: (walking out of the kitchen. Spike follows close behind her.) Giles! Hey! Ummm, do you guys wanna head into the dining room? We'll bring the food right out.  
  
They all sit at the dinner table. Willow and Giles at the ends. Xander and Dawn sit across from Spike and Buffy. They eat quietly.  
  
GILES: I-Is there brandy in this?  
  
BUFFY: (emphasizes) *Spike* spilled his brandy into the vegetables.  
  
Under the table we see Spike's hand on Buffy's bare knee.  
  
SPIKE: It was an accident, sorry.  
  
GILES: Oh. (Obvious change of subject) So the demon just gave you your soul back?  
  
Under the table: Buffy smacks Spike hand off of her.  
  
SPIKE: (shook by the smack) NO! (recovers) No, I had to pass a few tests first.  
  
Spike puts his ahnd back on Buffy's knee. She smack it off again, and he glares at her - she glares back. He turns back to Giles and puts his hand on Buffy's thigh.  
  
SPIKE: I had to (Buffy grabs Spike's hand and starts to twist back a couple of his fingers.) fight (in pain) this guy with flaming fists and stuff like that.  
  
Spike withdraws his hand.  
  
XANDER: You ok there Spike?  
  
SPIKE: (rubbing his hand under the table) Fine, just fine.  
  
Xander rolls his eyes.  
  
Later that night, everybody waves to Giles from the porch.   
  
XANDER: Well, I'd better be going, too.  
  
EYERYONE: BYE!  
  
Xander leaves, and they all head into the house.  
  
BUFFY: Well, you two (to Willow and Dawn) have to go to school tomorrow. I have to go to work, and Spike (looks at Spike), well, Spike has to do something tomorrow, so we should all go to bed.  
  
Everyone heads upstairs and brushes their teeth. They say goodnight to eachother and head to their bedrooms. Spike layed on his cott and Buffy snuggled into her bed.  
  
SPIKE: G'night Slayer  
  
BUFFY: 'Night Spike  
  
Buffy turns out the light beside her bed. Spike closes his eyes and visions of the "accident" 4 months ago in the bathroom replays.  
  
SPIKE: (softly) Slayer?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah Spike.  
  
Buffy rolls on her side and faces him.  
  
SPIKE: I know it's against the tortises and the sloths and the snails if I sleep in your bed tonight, but I can't seem to get a good night's sleep if I don't sleep in your bed...next to you.  
  
BUFFY: That's probably true with me too.  
  
Spike looks up in surprise.  
  
BUFFY: C'mon up, Spike.  
  
They cuddle close together in the bed. The lights fade, and they are happily asleep. Dawn is happily asleep, as is WIllow, and Xander, and Giles.  
  
THE END 


	2. Live, Learn, & Love

I do not own these characters - these are merely my own thoughts and hopes for the next season.  
  
Live, Learn, & Love  
  
Buffy wakes up from a good night's sleep. She yawns and sits up in bed. She looks around - everything seems the same, but something is different. She looks outside: The curtains are shut and a black sheet covers them. The cot that was next to her bed has been removed. She looks down and Spike has just rolled over and looked up at her.  
  
BUFFY: Good morning.  
SPIKE: 'Morning.  
  
Buffy rolls out of bed and goes to her closet. She pulls a sweatshirt on over her tank top - she is in cut off sweat-pants.  
  
SPIKE: (from bed) You work today?  
BUFFY: two to ten.  
SPIKE: Ok.  
BUFFY: Are you hungry? French toast, bacon, eggs, blood?  
SPIKE: I'll see when I get downstairs.  
BUFFY: K, see ya down there.  
  
Buffy walks out of her room and down to Dawn's.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn! Are you awake.  
DAWN: yeah, I'm just getting dressed.  
BUFFY: Well, hurry up - it's Social Worker Day! (in realization) Social Worker Day! I forgot! Dawn!  
DAWN: Yeah?  
BUFFY: I gotta get dressed, I'll see ya downstairs.  
DAWN: K.  
  
On Buffy's way back to her room she stops by Willow's room.  
  
BUFFY: (rapping on Willow's door) Willow!  
WILLOW: (waking up) Yeah?  
BUFFY: Are you up?  
WILLOW: I am now.  
BUFFY: get dressed, it's Social Worker Day!  
WILLOW: I'll be right out.  
  
Buffy has already gone to her room to get dressed. Spike is still laying in bed. Buffy pats him on the stomach a few times.  
  
BUFFY: Wake up! It's Social Worker Day!  
  
She begins disrobing not even caring that Spike is still in the room.  
  
BUFFY: I totally forgot, and we all have to get dressed and get downstairs. And no smoking or drinking, Spike, I mean it!   
  
Buffy is down to her underwear and rummages through her closet for the perfect outfit.  
  
BUFFY: Your name is William. You know that, but go by it instead of Spike. "Spike" is too harsh, you know?  
  
Buffy sets her clothes (a red sweater and a pair of black pants) out onto the bed and begins to change into them.  
  
SPIKE: I rather like the name Spike.  
BUFFY: but is a social worker gonna trust a girl who hangs out with guys named Spike?  
SPIKE: Suppose not.  
BUFFY: Right, then. William it is. Get dressed!  
  
Buffy sits on the bed waiting for Spike to get dressed.  
  
SPIKE: You're gonna watch?!?  
BUFFY: You watched me!  
SPIKE: Fair enough. (Spike begins to change) So, what should I say to her.  
BUFFY: Don't try to defend me or anything, just be yourself - without the crudeness.....Just eat and smile and try not to say too much.  
  
Spike finishes changing, and he and Buffy head downstairs. they meet Dawn and Willow in the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Remember, guys - Spike is William today.  
WILLOW: So what am I making for breakfast?  
DAWN: Pancakes?  
BUFFY: Any objections?  
(No one objects)  
WILLOW: Pancakes it is.  
XANDER: Did I hear pancakes?  
DAWN: Yupp!  
XANDER: Good! I'm starved.  
  
Buffy and Willow get out the griddle and the ingredients. Suddenly, the doorbell rings.  
  
BUFFY: I'll get it. Remember, everybody be on their best behavior.  
  
Buffy rushes to the door. She opens it to find a woman in her mid thirties wearing a pants suit.   
  
SUSAN: Good Morning, you must be Buffy.  
BUFFY: Yes, and you must be the social worker.  
SUSAN: Susan Laree, pleased to meet you.  
  
Susan offers Buffy her hand, Buffy shakes it.  
  
BUFFY: Likewise. Come on in, Miss Laree.  
SUSAN: Please, call me Susan.  
BUFFY: Ok, Susan, everybody is in the kitchen.  
SUSAN: Everybody?  
  
They begin walking towards the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, Dawn, Xander, Willow, and...William.  
SUSAN: All these people live here?  
BUFFY: Oh, no. Xander is just a friend who takes Dawn to school. William, he is staying here for a while...while he's looking for a new home. And, since we had an extra bedroom, my friend Willow lives here with us.  
SUSAN: Oh, ok.  
  
They arrive at the dining room as Susan takes a grand tour of the downstairs.  
  
SUSAN: So, where does William sleep?  
BUFFY: (embarrassed, ashamed) In my room.  
SUSAN: (assumingly) So you and him -   
BUFFY: Oh, no, he's just a friend. (putting a piece of hair behind her ear) We, we used to, but now - just friends.  
  
They were at a point in the dining room where the others could hear everything being said from the kitchen.  
  
SUSAN: What happened to his old place.  
BUFFY: Well, he went to Africa for a few months to...rediscover himself, and when he came back, the place was vandalized, so he needed a place to stay to get back on his feet.  
SUSAN: Ok? Shall we go in? (pointing to the kitchen)  
BUFFY: Sure, come on in.   
  
They enter the kitchen. Dawn is eating her pancakes while Xander and Spike wait for Willow to make theirs.  
  
BUFFY: Everybody, this is Susan Laree, but she likes to be called Susan.  
SUSAN: Hi.  
BUFFY: Susan, this is Dawn.  
  
Dawn swallows a piece of a pancake and looks up.  
  
DAWN: Hi.  
SUSAN: Hi.  
BUFFY: Xander.  
XANDER: Hey.  
SUSAN: Hi.  
BUFFY: William.  
SPIKE: G'morning.  
SUSAN: Hello.  
BUFFY: And Willow is over there cookin' the pancakes.  
  
Willow turns around with a plate of pancakes and gives them to Xander.  
  
XANDER: thanks.  
WILLOW: (to Susan) Hey.  
SUSAN: Hi.  
SPIKE: (offended) Hey! Why does he get his first?  
BUFFY: Because Xander has to get Dawn to school.  
WILLOW: You'll get yours next, Sp-William. Unless you want some, Susan.  
SUSAN: No, that's alright, I already eat.  
WILLOW: Alright. You're next William.  
SUSAN: Buffy, can I speak to you in private for a moment?  
BUFFY: (worried) S-sure.  
  
Susan and Buffy head to the living room. They sit across from each other.  
  
SUSAN: There are just a couple more questions I have for you.  
BUFFY: Shoot.  
SUASAN: I want to know-  
XANDER: Buffy, we're gonna go.  
BUFFY: (to Susan) Will you excuse me for a second?  
SUSAN: Sure.  
  
Buffy walks into the foyer.  
  
BUFFY: (to Dawn) You got everything you need?  
DAWN: Yupp.  
BUFFY: Ok, I want you home by four - Willow will be waiting for you, and William will be here, too.  
DAWN: Ok.  
  
Buffy hugs Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, have a nice day. (hugging Xander) Drive safe, ok?  
XANDER: Ok. (to Susan) Nice to meet you.  
DAWN: Dido.  
  
Susan smiles and waves. Dawn and Xander leave the house.  
  
BUFFY: (from the front door) See you guys later!  
  
Buffy returns to the living room.  
  
BUFFY: now, what did you want to ask me?  
SUSAN: Do you work tonight?  
BUFFY: Two to Ten. Why, are you gonna come and check on me at work?  
SUSAN: No, I checked with your manager, and she said you've been doing fine. I just wanted to know who takes care of Dawn when you're at work.  
BUFFY: Depending on whose available: Willow, William, or Xander. And our old friend who came back from England a few months ago Giles - if no one else can do it.  
SUSAN: Ok, now you were fired from your job at one point, is that right?  
BUFFY: Yeah, you see, I thought it was a funny little practical joke, but no one else thought it was funny. But I have the job back now.  
SUSAN: I have just one more question.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
SUSAN: I've noticed that all of the curtains are closed and there are black sheets over them. Why?  
BUFFY: Oh, that? Well, Sp- William has sensitive eyes, and the Sun shines right through, plus he has sensitive skin, so we keep the windows covered.  
SUSAN: Ok. Twice now I've heard one of you say "Sp" before William's name, why?  
BUFFY: Well, William has a rather crude nickname, and we all call him by it, but we didn't want to make a bad impression.  
SUSAN: What's the nickname?  
BUFFY: Spike.  
SUSAN: Spike?  
BUFFY: Yeah, don't ask.  
SUSAN: Ok, well I have another appointment soon, so I have to go.  
BUFFY: Oh, ok.  
  
Susan gets up to leave. She walks toward the front door.  
  
BUFFY: S-Susan?  
  
Susan turns around.  
  
BUFFY: How did we do?  
SUSAN: I'd say, pretty good.  
  
Buffy walks up the door and opens it for Susan.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, thank you. I'll be seeing you.  
SUSAN: Bye, Buffy.  
BUFFY: Bye.  
  
Susan steps out of the house and Buffy shuts the door behind her. Buffy turns around and runs into the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: She said we did pretty good!  
WILLOW: That's great!  
SPIKE: Great! Now come and eat your pancakes!  
  
Cut to the Double Meat Palace: 10 PM. Buffy walks out of the burger joint to meet Spike. They walk down one of the streets on Sunnydale.  
  
SPIKE: So how's life at the Double Meat Palace?  
BUFFY: Long and tiring.  
SPIKE: That bad, huh?  
  
Spike puts his arm around Buffy and she leans into him.  
  
SPIKE: So do you wanna do a little patrolling before we head home?  
BUFFY: Mmmm, a late night stroll through a cemetery, sounds like my kind of date.  
SPIKE: I knew it was. How's your back?  
BUFFY: It's doing better, I can fight now.  
SPIKE: Good.  
  
Spike and Buffy walk through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries. Spike stops dead in his track stopping Buffy with him.  
  
SPIKE: Shhh, I hear something.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
  
They walk a few steps further until they see two vampires diggin up a grave. Buffy walks up behind one of them.  
  
BUFFY: Whatcha doin'?  
VAMPIRE 1: Slayer!  
BUFFY: That's me.  
  
The first vampire comes charging at Buffy. She sticks a stake right in his heat and moves on to the second.   
  
BUFFY: So, what were you doing?  
  
Buffy high-kicks the vampire in the head.  
  
BUFFY: Digging up parts to make your dream girl?  
  
The vampire swings at her and she grabs his arm and flips him over.  
  
BUFFY: Resurrecting an old friend?  
  
Buffy stands over the vampire: stake in hand.  
  
BUFFY: Or just stealing?  
  
Buffy stakes the vampire and stands up brushing the dust off of her uniform.  
  
BUFFY: Ahh, that was enough slaying for the night, wouldn't you say?   
  
Spike was standing over the grave staring at it.  
  
BUFFY: What were they stealing?  
SPIKE: They weren't.  
BUFFY: Then, what were they doing?  
SPIKE: I don't know, but look: there are candles down there - they were performing some kind of ritual or something.  
BUFFY: We'll get the name off of the tombstone, and we can research it. What's the name?  
SPIKE: Fredrick O'Harren  
  
Buffy and Spike leave the cemetery and head home. Spike, once again has is arm around Buffy's shoulder, and her head is leaning against his chest. When they arrive back home, Buffy heads to the kitchen looking for Willow. Willow is on the computer in the dining room.  
  
BUFFY: Willow!?  
WILLOW: In here.  
BUFFY: Willow! Can you see what you can find on the name Fredrick O'Harren?  
WILLOW: Sure.  
  
Cut to a crypt. Vampires sit around and joke. The one leading the conversation is a vampire named Lucia. A young vampire rushes in.  
  
YOUNG VAMP: Lucia! Tyrone and Geoffrey didn't come back, the Slayer got them!  
LUCIA: Well, we'll just have to send a couple more out. Who'll volunteer?  
  
About five vampires raise their hands. Luc scans the group of vampires, she notices a couple who don't want to go.  
  
LUCIA: (to the ones who don't want to go) Trevor, RJ! You'll go and get Fredrick for me.  
RJ: But Lucia!  
  
Lucia glares at RJ, her eyes turn red and some inexplicable wind blows her hair back.  
  
LUCIA: Do you really want to fight with me on this?  
RJ: N-n-no.  
  
The wind stops and the fire in Lucia's eyes dies down.  
  
LUCIA: (calmly) Go and you shall be rewarded.  
YOUNG VAMP: Lucia, are you sure? Are you sure you want these ones.  
LUCIA: Yes, my little one, they'll do.  
  
Back at the Summers' house, Willow surfs the net to find information on Fredrick O'Harren.  
  
WILLOW: Hey, guys, I think I got something!  
  
Buffy, Spike, Xander, and Giles rush into the dining room.  
  
WILLOW: O'Harren was an escape convict who died in a police chase in 1943. His wife was with him and lived through it. Her name was Lucia Evans. Wait, there's more. Lucia mysteriously disappeared in 1946, but there have been sightings of her...she's a vampire.  
BUFFY: So we're looking at a vampire trying to resurrect her long lost love...shouldn't be too hard to stop.  
SPIKE: It will be. Lucia has powers.  
BUFFY: Powers?  
SPIKE: Yeah, she's the real Fire Starter. I'd be careful.  
BUFFY: Fire Starter? Like she can start fires with her mind?  
SPIKE: Yupp.  
BUFFY: Willow, can you find a weakness of her that we can use?  
WILLOW: I'll try.  
BUFFY: Good, thanks, but right now, maybe we should all get some rest.  
  
Everyone Giles and Xander leave. Buffy, Spike, and Willow head upstairs to go to bed. Buffy brushes her teeth and heads to Dawn's room.  
  
BUFFY: (quietly) Dawn?  
DAWN: Hey, Buffy. Rough day at the office..s?  
BUFFY: Yeah, we found these vamps trying to resurrect a criminal, so we'll see where that goes tomorrow. How was your day?  
DAWN: Oh, the usual. Classes, then lunch.  
BUFFY: That wasn't the usual back when I went to Sunnydale High, of course, it's a completely different school.  
DAWN: Yeah.  
BUFFY: Well, you'd better get your rest. I'll see you in the morning.  
DAWN: Good Night.  
  
Buffy heads back to her room. Spike is already half asleep in bed. He's tossing and turning. He moans Buffy's name.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, sleepy - maybe you should wait until I get in bed before you sleep: less nightmares.  
SPIKE: Good idea.  
  
Buffy hops into bed and turns out the light next to herbed.  
  
BUFFY: Goodnight, Spike.  
SPIKE: 'Night, luv.  
  
Buffy falls asleep with the words "'Night luv." echoing through her brain. In the middle of the night she shoot up in her bed. She rubs her eyes and walks downstairs for a drink of water. As she's goining toward the kitchen she talks to herself.  
  
BUFFY: Turtles wouldn't call me "luv" this soon. Neither would sloths.  
  
Buffy walks down into the kitchen. We see Willow in the dining room (in the background) on the computer.  
  
BUFFY: (slamming a glass down on the counter, then filling it with water) And snails sure as HELL wouldn't!  
WILLOW: Are you ok?  
BUFFY: (startled) Y-yeah, fine. Why?  
WILLOW: You were talking about sloths and snails.  
BUFFY: Oh, that - that was nothing. I was just venting about Spike.  
WILLOW: Oh.  
  
Buffy sits at the dining room table drinking her glass of water.  
  
BUFFY: Couldn't sleep either? What are you doing?  
WILLOW: Getting more stuff on Lucia and Freddie O'Harren.  
BUFFY: So what have you got so far.  
WILLOW: Well, Freddie, he was really into chaos. He didn't really have an all out purpose, you know, he just liked to terrorize places. Like Sunnydale. And, well, get him and Lucia together and it's double the chaos. His vandalism and her fire starting capabilities - this place would be ruins in less than a night.  
BUFFY: So what your telling me is if I don't stop Lucia from resurrecting her psychotic husband, this whole place goes bye-bye.  
WILLOW: Basically.   
  
Buffy goes into the kitchen and puts her empty glass in the sink. She walks back into the dining room and kisses Willow on the head.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks, Will.  
  
Willow looks up at her.  
  
BUFFY: Get some rest. You still have school in the morning.  
WILLOW: Tomorrow is Wednesday. I don't go in until eleven - thank God.  
BUFFY: Well, get some sleep anyway. Good Night.  
WILLOW: 'Night.  
  
Buffy walks upstairs talking to herself again.  
  
BUFFY: I know he loves me, and I love him, but that doesn't change what happened. And I won't pretend like it did. And I'm trying really hard.  
  
Buffy walks into the bathroom - focus on the outside door of it. You can hear Buffy talking to herself through the door.  
  
BUFFY: Really hard. And i am resisting all of the temptations, and trying not to use him, and all that.  
  
We hear the toilet flush.  
  
BUFFY: But I can't sit here and resist all of his charms.  
  
Buffy walks out of the bathroom and heads down the hall to her room.  
  
BUFFY: How dare he call me love!  
  
Buffy opens her door and walks in. She sees Spike tossing and turning. He moans her name a few more times.  
  
BUFFY: But, then again - he is sorry, and we are trying.  
  
Buffy snuggles into bed with Spike and the moans stop.  
  
BUFFY: (to herself) And he does need me.  
  
Buffy falls asleep, and wakes up the next morning to the blurred rays of sun. She get up out of bed and throws a sweatshirt on over her tee shirt. She heads towards Dawn's room.  
  
BUFFY: You ready Dawn?  
DAWN: I'll be out in a couple seconds.  
BUFFY: OK!  
  
Buffy heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She hums some punk song Spike had forced her to listen to. Suddenly, Spike appears in the door.  
  
SPIKE: You're likin' it, aren't you?  
BUFFY: Liking what?  
SPIKE: The music.  
BUFFY: It's ok.  
SPIKE: It's great.  
  
Spike turns to leave, and then turns back around.  
  
SPIKE: Say, if you're not doing anything tonight - I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bronze. Have a drink? Dance?  
BUFFY: Like a date?  
SPIKE: (as if he were saying DUH!) Uh, yeah!  
BUFFY: What about Lucia?  
SPIKE: She'll send out another couple of minions - we have time. We kill them, they don't bring him back.  
BUFFY: We'll see.  
  
Buffy rinses out her mouth and she and Spike head downstairs. Willow and Dawn are downstairs, just like the day before. Willow is still in her PJs.  
  
BUFFY: How late did you stay up last night?  
WILLOW: Until about three.  
BUFFY: Oh.  
WILLOW: What'll it be today, Dawnie?  
DAWN: French Toast?  
WILLOW: Will do.  
SPIKE: Mmmm, I love pouring blood over it - makes it taste really good.  
  
The three girls turn and look at him in repulsion.  
  
SPIKE: What?  
BUFFY: Ewe!  
SPIKE: You'd like it, too if you were a vampire.  
XANDER: Yeah, the problem here is that none of us ARE vampires...just you. Now, what were you guys talking about?  
BUFFY: French Toast.  
XANDER: Well, I like French toast, what's wrong with French toast?  
BUFFY: With blood smeared all over it.  
XANDER: Now that is just DISGUSTING! Ewe, Spike.  
BUFFY: My comments exactly.  
  
Xander and Dawn eat their French toast as Buffy and Spike wait patiently to get theirs.  
  
XANDER: So, Willow, did you find anything on this Lucia chic that could help Buffy?  
WILLOW: Well, here is always a protection spell, but Giles would have to do it.  
BUFFY: So what do we protect? The grave, or me?  
WILLOW: He could do both for added assurance. When would you wanna do it?  
BUFFY: Tonight?  
SPIKE: No - not tonight. Lucia will probably have another couple of her minions out tonight.  
BUFFY: Then what do you suppose we do Spike.  
SPIKE: You're the slayer.  
BUFFY: That's right, I am. Ok, what if tonight, we do the protection spell on the grave. If Spike is right, there will only be a couple more minions, and I can take them while Giles does the spell. Then, tomorrow, he does the spell on me, and I meet Lucia at the grave where we have it out. Sound good?  
WILLOW: Sounds like a plan to me. We should call Giles just to check with him, though.  
  
Xander finishes his French toast and looks at his watch.  
  
XANDER: Well, I'd say it's about time for us to go. Wouldn't you say so, Dawnie?  
  
Dawn lances at Xander's watch.  
  
DAWN: Yeah, we should probably go.  
  
Xander and Dawn head to the foyer. Buffy follows them.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, well, drive safely. Make sure you've got everything you need. I'll see you at four.  
DAWN: Ok.  
XANDER: Buh bye.  
DAWN: Bye  
BUFFY: Bye!.  
  
Buffy shuts the door behind them and goes back in to the kitchen. Willow has just given Spike his French toast. Buffy pick up the phone and dials Giles' number.  
  
BUFFY: Hello? Giles? We have a plan for Lucia, but we need your help.   
  
Spike goes to the fridge and gets some blood.  
  
BUFFY: Tonight we wanna put a protection spell on the grave, and then tomorrow a-  
  
Spike pours some blood out onto his French toast.  
  
WILLOW: Ewe - that is so disgusting!  
BUFFY!: Spike, go eat that somewhere else! (to Giles) He just poured blood on his French toast! Yeah, right in front of Willow and me!  
SPIKE: Fine I'll go in the dining room.  
BUFFY: (to Spike) No! Not the dining room - I don't want it smelling like pig's blood! just eat it in here - we'll deal.  
SPIKE: Fine then.  
BUFFY: (to Giles) Anyway, tomorrow we want you to put a protection spell on me so I can fight Lucia. Sound good? Ok, I'll see ya here before sun-down. Ok, bye.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone. She looks over at Spike who is devouring his French toast.  
  
BUFFY: Ewe! Spike!  
  
Cut to: living room later that day. Willow is gone and Buffy is half sitting, half laying on the couch watching TV. Spike comes downstairs from whatever he was doing. He sits down next to Buffy on the opposite side from where she's leaning. Buffy completely readjusts herself so she is leaning on Spike's chest. Buffy sighs. They watch TV together.  
  
SPIKE: Is this slow enough for you?  
BUFFY: I don't know, it's just comfortable. You, me. just watching TV, and something is there, but it's a little more than sex. I like this.  
SPIKE: Me too, luv.  
  
All the blood rushes out of Buffy's face: he said it again.  
  
BUFFY: But, i don't like that.  
SPIKE: Like what?  
BUFFY: You calling me "luv"  
SPIKE: Why not?  
BUFFY: I don't know, it just implies too much.  
SPIKE: And what does it imply this week?  
BUFFY: What it always has: love.  
SPIKE: And what's so wrong with love?  
BUFFY: Nothing! Everything! I don't know. I told you before that I don't know.  
SPIKE: Ok. So you don't know. It's ok. I don't know, either. that's the beauty of it.  
BUFFY: (quickly changing the subject) Have you found a crypt yet?  
SPIKE: Nope. It's seems that some vampires took over my crypt when I left, and I can't find an unoccupied anywhere in Sunnydale.  
BUFFY: So what you're trying to tell me is you're stuck here with us, and we're stuck here with you.  
SPIKE: Basically.  
BUFFY: I guess we can go on that date tonight - ti shouldn't take too long to do the spell and scare some vamps.  
SPIKE: Good.  
  
Cut to: Xander's apartment later in the afternoon. There is a knock on the door. He opens it to find Enya.  
  
ENYA: Hey, I was just wondering if i left my red cashmere sweater here?  
XANDER: C'mon in. You might have.  
  
Xander goes to a corner of the front room and picks up a box filled with a bunch of what seems like junk.  
  
XANDER: Here's a bunch of stuff I found of yours. You must have forgotten it.  
ENYA: Thanks.  
  
Enya turns to leave.  
  
XANDER: Enya! You want a drink or something?  
ENYA: I don't think that's such a good idea.  
XANDER: Why not?  
ENYA: Because Xander!  
XANDER: Still waiting for a real answer.  
ENYA: Because God knows what'll happen. I may even build up some more feeling for you. And then what? You'll just ditch me like before. Then, where are we? Right back here. So no, I'm just gonna leave.   
  
Enya walks out the door.  
  
XANDER: Wait! Enya!  
  
She's gone.  
  
Back at the Summers' house, Spike and Buffy are still laying on the couch watching TV: it's about an hour until Sundown. There is a knock on the door. Buffy gets up to get the door. It's Giles.  
  
BUFFY: Oh, hey, Giles.  
GILES: Hello.  
SPIKE: Hello, Giles.  
GILES: Spike.  
BUFFY: You're a little early.  
GILES: I just wanted to know more of the plan.  
BUFFY: Come on in and sit down.  
  
Giles sit on the couch next to Spike. Spike rolls his eyes because he can no longer sit next to Buffy. Buffy stands in front of the TV and turns it off.   
  
BUFFY: Xander is gonna stay here and watch Dawn. We're gonna go down to Freddie O'Harren's grave, adn keep watch while you do the protection spell on it. If any vamps come, we'll scare them off so they'll tell Lucia that I'm waiting for her, then tomorrow night, I'll fight her.  
GILES: Ok.  
  
Suddenly, the door opens, and Xander walk in.  
  
XANDER: Hello? I brought pizza.  
BUFFY: Dawn's upstairs with willow doing homework.  
XANDER: Ok, but do you guys want any pizza?  
BUFFY: No thanks.  
SPIKE: Naw.  
GILES: No, but thank you anyway.  
XANDER: Ok?  
BUFFY: Actually, if you're here, we should probably get to work. I'll go up with you to get Willow.  
  
Xander and Buffy go upstairs leaving Spike and Giles alone on the couch.  
  
SPIKE: You know much about this Lucia?  
GILES: No, do you?  
SPIKE: I should, I dated her.  
GILES: You dated her?  
SPIKE: Yeah, me n Dru were having one of those off times. Luc is hell bent on getting that Freddie guy back. That's why I had to leave her. that, and Dru wanted me back.  
GILES: Hmmm. So nothing useful to tell us then?  
SPIKE: Hmm, let me see. Not really - but iI remember something I'll be sure to let you all know.  
  
Willow and Buffy come down the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: The sun us almost down - we should get going.  
  
Buffy throws a blanket at Spike.  
  
BUFFY: You might still need this.  
SPIKE: Thanks, lu- Buffy.  
  
The four exit the house and get into Giles' car. They drive to the cemetery. the Sun has gone down and Spike and Buffy stand guard as Willow watches Giles perform the ritual.  
  
Cut to: Lucia's crypt. RJ and Trevor stand straight in front of Lucia. Lucia paces back and fourth in front of the two.  
  
LUCIA: It's been almost 60 years since my Freddie has been alive, and I still love him. Just think about it - we'll reek havoc all over Sunnydale, all the little humans you want at your disposal. All you have to do is bring me Freddie back. Is that clear?  
RJ/TREVOR: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Trevor and RJ move to leave.  
  
LUCIA: And don't think you can use a stupid excuse like the slayer to get out of this.  
RJ/TREVOR: Yes ma'am.  
  
Back at the cemetery, Spike any Buffy stand at either side of the grave looking for anything unusual as Willow watches Giles perform the ritual. Giles speaks in Latin with candles all around him and a pentacle made of sand under him. Spike's ears perk up, he hears a noise. He walks up next to Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: Two complaining vampires at twelve o'clock. And they seem to be talking about Lucia sending them on this stupid mission.  
  
Soon RJ and Trevor come into Buffy's view. They see her, too.  
  
RJ: the slayer!  
BUFFY: Hello, boys! Can you do me a favor.  
TREVOR: (trying to cover his fear) N-n-no.  
BUFFY: Just tell Lucia I'll be waiting for her here, tomorrow.  
RJ: O-ok, come on Trevor let's go.  
  
The two vampires run as quickly as they can.  
  
BUFFY: that wasn't too hard.  
SPIKE: Plus, it gives you another fairly easy night tomorrow.  
BUFFY: Huh?  
SPIKE: She' won't believe those tow. She'll just think that they made it up so they wouldn't have to work, so tomorrow she'll send two of her good ones out, and if they disappear or come back without the body, she'll make an appearance.  
WILLOW: (to Giles) Finished?  
GILES: Yes, that should do it.  
BUFFY: Good, then let's go home - I have a date tonight.  
WILLOW: Buffy! What would all the sloths and snails say?  
BUFFY: Oh, they agree with me.  
  
Giles gives Willow and Buffy a strange look as Spike just smiles.  
  
SPIKE: (to Giles) Don't ask, they probably wouldn't tell you.  
  
RJ and Trevor rush back tot he crypt. Lucia meets them at the door.  
  
LUCIA: Where's Freddie?  
RJ: The slayer was there, she told us to tell you -   
LUCIA: Silence!  
TREVOR: It's true!  
LUCIA: Let's face it boys, I sent you to do a simple little job for me and you botched it. You know aht this means, don't you?  
RJ/TREVOR: (screaming) No! Pleas, don't!  
  
The red glow returns to Lucia's eyes, the inexplicable wind comes back, and soon with just her gaze, RJ and Trevor are engulfed in flames. Lucia shuts the door and turns to see the rest of the vampires staing at her.  
  
LUCIA: Let that be a lesson to the rest of you. Now, who would like to go tomorrow?  
  
All of the other vampires raise their hands at once.  
  
LUCIA: Hmmm, let's see. How about Darien and Frank.   
  
Darien and Frank smile a squeal in excitement.  
  
FRANK: You won't be disappointed.  
LUCIA: I better not be.  
  
Cut To: Summers' house. Giles and Xander have left. Buffy, Dawn, and Willow are in Buffy's room with Spike waiting impatiently.  
  
BUFFY: (holding up a little red dress) How about this?  
WILLOW: No, too skanky.  
SPIKE: (from outside the door) Are you ready yet?  
  
Dawn opens the door a crack so Spike can't see a thing that is going on in the room.  
  
DAWN: She's gotta get dressed.  
BUFFY: (in the background) How about this?  
WILLOW: Too Virgin Mary.  
  
Dawn shuts the door on Spike. Back in Buffy's room, they try to find an outfit.  
  
WILLOW: Just go for jeans and a cute shirt.  
DAWN: Yeah, that'll always look good on you.  
BUFFY: Ok, good idea.  
  
Buffy changes. Dawn opens the door and shuts it straight behind her as Spike tries to get a peek of what's inside.  
  
SPIKE: Why do you always have to be so secretive...yesterday she changed right in front of me and didn't even care.  
DAWN: Well, today is different.  
SPIKE: Why?  
DAWN: Because it's a real date.  
WILLOW: (from inside the room) Ok, we're ready.  
SPIKE: It's about damn time.  
  
Dawn slowly opens the door to reveal Buffy. She wears some black stretch dress pants, and a glittery light blue tank top. Her hair is down and glittery.  
  
SPIKE: Wow, Buffy, you look amazing.  
BUFFY: Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.  
  
Buffy and Spike head to the Bronze. When they're there, they drink a little, dance a little, and generally have a good time. Soon they sit at a table and drink some coffee.  
  
SPIKE: So, having a good time?  
BUFFY: Great time. You?  
SPIKE: It's fun. Just me and you...on a date. No violence. No interruptions - just me n you.  
BUFFY: Yeah, this *is* nice.  
  
Buffy and Spike finish their coffee, they head to a couch in the back of the bronze. they sit next to each other. The band plays some classic punk.  
  
BUFFY: This is alright music.  
SPIKE: Yeah, I love this song.  
BUFFY: Well, I wouldn't go that far.  
  
Spike gives a little chuckle and stares down at Buffy who is leaning on his chest. She looks back up at him. Their eyes lock. They kiss. They slowly move apart and just gaze at each other.  
  
SPIKE: Do you work tomorrow?  
BUFFY: No.  
SPIKE: Then lets go.  
  
Buffy and Spike rush home kissing all the way there. They make their way up the stairs of the Summers' house and just barely make it into Buffy's room. They fall on the floor and Buffy kicks the door closed. Buffy slides from under Spike. She gets up and sit on the bed. Spike stands in front of her. The unbuttons his shirt. It's like slow motion. They slide into the bed and we see Spike on top of Buffy under the covers. There are close ups of Buffy and Spike staring straight at each other - not even flinching.  
  
At about one in the morning, Buffy wakes up and goes downstairs. She walks into the kitchen, and pours herself a glass of water. She hears typing in the dining room. Willow is at her laptop.  
  
BUFFY: Up late again?  
WILLOW: Dawn was up with me for a while. She said she could hear you guys and she didn't wanna be up there.  
BUFFY: Oh, God, that's not good. W-was, she ok?  
WILLOW: She seemed ok.  
BUFFY: I should go talk to her anyway.  
WILLOW: So you and Spike are back at it?  
BUFFY: It's not like that - it wasn't like that. It-it wasn't just sex like it had been before, it was like making love, you know?  
WILLOW: I know exactly what you mean. The two are completely different.  
BUFFY: Well, I should probably go talk t Dawn - don't stay up too late.  
  
Buffy put the empty glass in the sink and headed upstairs to Dawn's room. She walks in. Dawn is asleep.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn?  
  
Dawn turns and wake up.  
  
BUFFY: Sorry to wake you, but I heard we'd been keeping you up anyway.  
DAWN: It's ok, you tow were just getting back together.  
BUFFY: Yeah, but you shouldn't have to hear all that.  
DAWN: Don't worry about it.  
BUFFY: Are you sure, cause if you wanna say anyth-  
DAWN: Buffy! I really need to get some sleep.  
BUFFY: Ok, well, I'll see you in the morning.  
DAWN: Goodnight.  
BUFFY: 'Night.  
  
Buffy goes back into her room and sinks down into her warm bed. Spike is fast asleep.  
  
Buffy wakes up the next morning well rested. Nothing seems wrong and nothing seems right. She's going to fight some big evil tomorrow and it's fine with her. She rolls out of bed and walks down to Dawn's room.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn! You awake?  
DAWN: Yeah, I'll be down in a second!   
BUFFY: A'it! See ya down there.  
  
Buffy turns to walk away but then turns back.  
  
BUFFY: Remember what I said: If you wanna talk about last night, I'll be here to talk about it.  
DAWN: OK!  
  
Buffy goes downstairs into the kitchen to find Xander already sitting there talking to Willow.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, Xand, you're here early.  
XANDER: Yeah, I just came to talk.  
BUFFY: What's up?  
WILLOW: Xander got a visit from Enya yesterday.  
BUFFY: (wincing) Oooh, was it painful?  
XANDER: Uh, yeah. She basically said she couldn't be around me because if she were something might happen and we'd be right back in the same situation.  
BUFFY: Ouch. Not to pour salt on the wound, but I heard somewhere that everyone only has two great loves in a lifetime...Angel and Riley.  
WILLOW: Oz and Tarah.  
XANDER: Enya and Cordellia.  
BUFFY: Great, we're all doomed for failure.  
XANDER: Look at it this way, Buffy, you died, so you get another lifetime.  
BUFFY: Thanks...not comforting.  
  
Buffy goes into the foyer and yells up the stairs.   
  
BUFFY: Dawn! What do you want for breakfast?  
  
No answer.  
  
BUFFY: (to Willow and Xander) I'll be right back.  
  
Buffy walks up the stairs and into Dawn's room: No Dawn. She goes into the bathroom: No Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: (to herself) Maybe Spike knows where she is.  
  
Buffy walks into her room. She hears Dawn's voice through the door.  
  
DAWN: (to Spike) So do you love her.  
SPIKE: Of course I do.  
DAWN: And does she love you?  
SPIKE: Maybe you should ask her that.  
DAWN: Well, do you think you could keep it down next time.  
  
Buffy opens the door and stands in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
BUFFY: What do you want for breakfast?  
DAWN: Ummm, a ham and cheese omelet sounds good.  
BUFFY: (annoyed) Fine!  
  
Buffy goes down the stairs infuriated.  
  
BUFFY: I distinctly remember asking her multiple times "Do you wanna talk about it" and then the asks him for the scoop.  
  
Buffy walks into the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Urgh! (angrily) Dawn wants a ham and cheese omelet!  
WILLOW: Ok.  
XANDER: Why are you so mad?  
BUFFY: So I ask if she wants to talk about it. "No,' she says. "Ok," I say back - maybe later. I ask her today, then I find her talking about it with Spike. Spike of all people!  
WILLOW: Well, he was there, too.  
XANDER: Wait. What'd I miss? What is *it*?  
BUFFY: It is *it* Xander. *IT*  
XANDER: Oh, *it*. Wait, you did *it* with Spike yesterday? And Dawn knows about it, how?  
WILLOW: She could hear it.  
XANDER: Buffy!  
BUFFY: I know, I know, we didn't mean to be that loud or anything, it just happened.  
  
Just then, Spike and Dawn come traipsing down the stairs giggling. Buffy looks up at them as they enter the kitchen, and she scowls.  
  
BUFFY: (annoyed) Good morning, nice of you two to join us.  
SPIKE: What's wrong with you?  
BUFFY: Don't worry about it.  
DAWN: Oh, then I suppose I should worry about it?  
BUFFY: No - don't worry about it. I'm gonna go and watch some TV.  
  
Buffy leaves and walks into the living room. She sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She flips through the channels until she finds some cartoons.  
  
SPIKE: What's her problem?  
XANDER: It.  
SPIKE: Huh?  
XANDER: Don't worry, I'll go talk to her.  
  
Xander walks into the living room. Buffy is laying on the couch watching cartoons.  
  
XANDER: Hey.  
BUFFY: Hey.  
XANDER: you look like you could use a hug.  
BUFFY: (sitting up) You read my mind.  
  
Xander sit next to Buffy on the couch and hugs her.  
  
XANDER: I know it's hard because she's your sister, and she's not confiding in you, but maybe it's because she's your sister that she wants to ask someone else.  
BUFFY: What's that supposed to mean?  
XANDER: Would you ask your mom about this stuff?  
BUFFY: Good point.  
XANDER: Ready to face the firing squad now?  
BUFFY: I guess.  
  
Buffy and Xander walk out of the living room and head into the kitchen. Xander has his arm around Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: You ok?  
BUFFY: (smiles) Fine. I-I heard you guys talking upstairs.  
DAWN: Oh. Ar-Are you mad?   
BUFFY: (lying) No, no not at all.  
XANDER: Buffy!  
BUFFY: Ok, I was angry, but now, I'm ok with it.  
DAWN: So you don't mind if Spike asks me about that stuff?  
BUFFY: (surprised/confused) Spike asking *you*!?  
DAWN: Yeah, Spike asking me what kind of jewelry you like - whether you like silver or gold, all that. What'd you think we were talking about?  
BUFFY: N-nothing. Don't worry about it.  
XANDER: Dawn, we should probably go now.  
DAWN: Yeah, we should.  
BUFFY: (still sitting at the island looking down) You got everything you need?  
DAWN: Yupp.  
BUFFY: Be home at four, we'll all be here.  
DAWN: Ok. Bye.  
XANDER: Bye.  
BUFFY: Bye.  
  
Cut to Xander's car. He and Dawn sit at a stop light on their way to Sunnydale High School.  
  
XANDER: So is Spike gonna buy Buffy a necklace or something?  
DAWN: (amused) Hardly.  
XANDER: What is it.  
DAWN: I can't tell you - you'll tell.  
XANDER: No I won't, come on, what's he getting her.  
DAWN: An engagement ring.  
XANDER: (stunned, talking like her has something in his throat) An engagement ring?  
DAWN: Yupp.  
  
Xander pulls up to the student drop off at Sunnydale High. Dawn gets out of the car.  
  
XANDER: Have a good day, ok?  
DAWN: Ok.  
XANDER: See ya later.  
DAWN: Bye.  
  
Dawn slams the car door and walks off. Xander speeds off.  
  
XANDER: He's gonna propose to her? This is not good! How? Where? When? No. No! Not good.  
  
Cut to: Summers' house. Buffy is in the shower. Willow and Spike sit at the dining room table. Willow is highlighting in one of her books.  
  
WILLOW: So, when are you gonna do it?  
SPIKE: Christmas?  
WILLOW: No, too close to her birthday.  
SPIKE: Thanksgiving?  
WILLOW: Too soon.   
SPIKE: It's almost mid October!  
WILLOW: Yeah, but something like this needs planning.  
SPIKE: Fine, what about her birthday?  
WILLOW: That might work. How would you do it.  
SPIKE: Shhh, the water just turned off. I'll think about it, and then get back to you. It's not like I don't have time to think about it. Three months.  
WILLOW: Believe me, it'll go bye fast.  
  
A few minutes later, Buffy comes down the stairs in a gray t-shirt and some jeans. Her hair is still wet and the shoulders of her t-shirt are too.  
  
WILLOW: Did you kill another blow dryer?  
BUFFY: Nope, I just felt like letting it air dry.  
WILLOW: Oh.  
BUFFY: What are you guys doing?  
WILLOW: Studying.  
BUFFY: (to Spike) You studying, too?  
SPIKE: I figured I'd get a little knowledge in, you know, since Willow here is full of it.  
BUFFY: Ok? Spike, can I talk to you for a minute?  
SPIKE: Sure, you wanna go into the living room or something.  
BUFFY: Uh, no. Maybe Willow should hear this, too.  
SPIKE: (cynically) Ok?  
BUFFY: What were you talking to Dawn about.  
SPIKE: She told you: jewelry.  
BUFFY: What does jewelry have to do with you loving me or me loving you for that matter?  
  
Willow looks up: shocked and hoping that Buffy hasn't figured out what jewelry, love, and Buffy have in common.  
  
SPIKE: Two completely different parts of the conversation.  
BUFFY: So, what was the part about the love? Did she ask you about last night?  
SPIKE: Just a bit.  
BUFFY: What did you tell her.  
SPIKE: I told her that I love you and then you burst in and the conversation was shot.  
BUFFY: And that was it?  
SPIKE: That was it.  
BUFFY: Ok, thank you. I'm gonna go throw my hair into a ponytail.  
SPIKE: Ok.  
  
Once Spike hears that Buffy is safely upstairs, he lets out a big sigh.  
  
SPIKE: That was close.  
WILLOW: Sooner or later she could put two and two together.  
SPIKE: Yeah, do you think Xander knows?  
WILLOW: I'm sure she told him everything.  
SPIKE: Great, now I have to deal with that.  
BUFFY: (from the foyer) Deal with what.  
SPIKE: Xander.  
BUFFY: What about Xander?  
SPIKE: Jeeze! you've been asking a lot of questions today. Xander finding out about us...last night.  
BUFFY: Oh, I wouldn't worry about him. He has his own love issues, he won't go meddling around in ours.  
WILLOW: Well, I should get to class.  
  
Willow picks up her books and walks out through the kitchen door.  
  
WILLOW: I'll see you guys later!  
BUFFY: Bye, Will!  
SPIKE: Bye.  
They hear the door slam shut. Buffy and Spike head into the living room to watch some more TV. Buffy leans on Spike.  
  
BUFFY: So, Giles tells me you used to date Lucia.  
SPIKE: Oh, that bloody librarian!  
BUFFY: So, what's up with her, does she have any weaknesses.  
SPIKE: She is obsessed with that husband of hers. I was glad to leave her.  
BUFFY: She's obsessed with him, huh? She wants him back?  
SPIKE: Yeah.  
BUFFY: You can't bring someone back if they're in tiny pieces? Can you?  
SPIKE: No, I suppose you can't.  
BUFFY: Then, why don't we just burn O'Harren or something like that. She can't put him back together.  
SPIKE: But that doesn't solve the problem of Lucia.  
BUFFY: Lucia can't live without the hope that Freddie will come back, right?  
SPIKE: Right, she's head over heels gripping to her last hope.  
BUFFY: So we take her last hope away.  
SPIKE: (rolling his eyes) What's the plan?  
  
BUFFY: (on the phone with Giles) Right, so we kill the vampires Lucia sends save one in which we send back with a message telling her to meet us tomorrow. When that vampire leaves, we dig up Freddie's body and burn it: then Lucia can't bring him back.  
GILES: (in his apartment looking through spell books) What do we do about Lucia?  
BUFFY: I think she'll take care of herself for us. Freddie is her last hope, if he's gone - so is she.  
GILES: Ok. So I'll see you tonight, then.  
BUFFY: Tonight before sun down.   
GILES: See you then. Bye  
BUFFY: Bye.  
  
Buffy turns to Spike.  
  
BUFFY: All set then.   
  
Buffy sits back down on the couch next to Spike.  
  
SPIKE: Good.  
BUFFY: (looks at the clock: 4:10) Where is Dawn, she should have been here ten minutes ago!  
SPIKE: She's probably just running late.  
  
The door opens and Dawn walks in covered in sweat.  
  
DAWN: I'm late, I know I lost track of time. I ran all the way here from Jenna's house to try to make it. Sorry!  
BUFFY: Ok, I can accept you being late every once in a while, as long as it doesn't become an every day thing.  
DAWN: Thanks. So what's going on tonight? Fighting big bad evil?  
BUFFY: Yupp, Willow is gonna stay with you tonight - help you with your homework.  
DAWN: Cool, why isn't Xander?  
BUFFY: It really tore Willow up last night - she hid it well, but I could tell, so she's gonna sit this one out.  
DAWN: Ok.  
SPIKE: I think Xander needs to let out some aggression, too if you know what I mean.  
BUFFY: No, I don't, what do you mean?  
SPIKE: After the visit from Enya.  
BUFFY: Yeah, I guess.  
DAWN: Well, I'm all sweaty, so I'm gonna go take a shower before every one gets here.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
  
Dawn runs upstairs and gets in the shower. Buffy and Spike lay down on the couch like they've been doing all day.  
  
BUFFY: If all goes well, you'll have a new crypt by tomorrow night.  
SPIKE: Why do I need a new crypt?  
BUFFY: Because I don't want Dawn up every night because we're so loud.  
SPIKE: (coaxingly) We'll be quieter next time.  
BUFFY: We'll see.  
SPIKE: We'll sound-proof the walls.  
BUFFY: And how do you suppose we do that?  
SPIKE: Xander can do it for us.  
XANDER: Xander can do what?  
  
Xander walks into the living room from the foyer.  
  
SPIKE: Sou-  
BUFFY: Oh, nothing, nothing important.  
XANDER: Alright, then. We all set? Giles is in the car.  
BUFFY: Just waiting on Willow.  
  
Just then, the kitchen door opens and slams.  
  
WILLOW: Hello! I'm home!  
BUFFY: We're all in here, Will.  
  
Willow comes into the living room.  
  
WILLOW: Hey. Sorry I'm late.  
BUFFY: It's ok, Dawn's in the shower - she was running a little late, too.  
WILLOW: Ok. You guys should get going - have you done the protection spell?  
BUFFY: No, we're gonna wait until tomorrow for that.  
WILLOW: Oh, makes sense. You don't wanna show your cards too soon, right?  
BUFFY: Right.  
XANDER: Well, we'd better go. See ya, Will.  
WILLOW: Bye.  
  
Darien and Frank head to Freddie's grave. They've prepared all day for this - they know the slayer will be there.  
  
FRANK: I'm gonna take that slayer and tear her head off.  
DARIEN: I dunno, Frank, you ever killed a slayer before?  
FRANK: (lying) Of course.  
  
Buffy comes out from behind some bushes.  
  
BUFFY: Well, you can try, but I doubt you'll kill me.  
  
Frank runs at Buffy in an urge to prove himself. Darien rushes at Buffy, too, but she is intercepted my Spike.  
  
SPIKE: Xander! Come hold her!  
  
Xander holds Darien down as Spike ties here arms and her legs so she can't run away or fight. Darien pulls and jerks trying to get out.   
  
DARIEN: Spike! Spike, what's wrong with you?  
  
Spike just turns away.  
  
Buffy and Frank go at it. Frank punches Buffy in the jaw - she doesn't even flinch, she just looks at him. Frank looks down to see a stake in his heart - he dusts.  
  
BUFFY: Told ya you wouldn't kill me.  
  
Buffy stands over Darien.  
  
BUFFY: I want you to tell Lucia to come see me - tomorrow - just after sun down: here. Can you do that for me?  
  
Darien whimpers and nods her head. Buffy leans down and unties Darien's legs.  
  
BUFFY: Go on!  
  
Darien Pushes herself up and runs away.  
  
BUFFY: Let's get to work.  
  
Xander and Spike dig up O'Harren's grave as Buffy leans up against a tombstone.  
  
XANDER: Why am i getting a sense of Deja Vu here?  
BUFFY: Uh, because you've dug up a grave before?  
XANDER: Yeah, while you just sit there.  
BUFFY: Should I use my line there or do you already know it?  
XANDER: Yeah, yeah, woman make the babies - I've heard it all before.  
SPIKE: I've hit something.  
  
Spike and Xander bend down and wipe the dirt from the top of the casket - Giles and Buffy look over from the main ground. Spike leans and pulls open the casket.  
  
Darien runs in to Lucia's crypt.  
  
DARIEN: Lucia! The slayer is digging up Freddie's grave! She said for you to meet her tomorrow right after sun down, but she's digging up the grave NOW!  
LUCIA: What!?  
DARIEN: And she has Spike with her.  
LUCIA: EVERYONE! We have to go kill a slayer.  
  
SPIKE: Yupp, that's Freddie, alright.  
XANDER: How can you tell, he's all decomposed?  
SPIKE: Well, it-  
BUFFY: Can we just cut the chit-chat. I have a feeling like something's coming.  
  
Xander and Spike hop out of the grave.  
  
SPIKE: (looking back at Buffy) Lighter fluid?  
  
Buffy hands Spike some lighter fluid which he pours all over Freddie's corps. Buffy lights a match and drops it into the grave. Freddie's decomposed body bursts into flames.   
  
LUCIA: Slayer!  
  
Everyone turns around startled.  
  
BUFFY: (scowling at Darien) I thought I said tomorrow. Didn't I say tomorrow? I could have sworn I said tomorrow.  
LUCIA: Well, I'm here now!  
BUFFY: Giles, you got any quick protection spells?  
GILES: I'll see what I can do.  
XANDER: It's too late, Lucia. You can't get Freddie back. (looks down at the grave) He's all ashes now.  
Buffy looks down, too. The fire is dying down, and all that is left is Freddie's bones. Spike jumps down into the grave.  
  
Lucia's eyes turn red and her hair blows back.  
  
BUFFY: Giles, now would be a good time!  
SPIKE: Xander! Sledge Hammer!  
  
Xander hands Spike a sledge hammer, and her proceeds to smash O'Harren's bones.  
  
XANDER: (to Lucia) It's way too late. There's no way you can get him back now.  
  
Lucia's eyes grown a brighter red, and the wind grows stronger.  
  
LUCIA: NO!  
  
Lucia suddenly bursts into flames, as do all of her minions.  
  
BUFFY: See, I told you she'd take care of herself.  
  
They put the dirt back into O'Harren's grave and head home. Giles drops Buffy and Spike back at the Summers' house.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow.  
XANDER: Bye.  
  
Giles drives off.  
  
BUFFY: Hello! We're home.   
  
Buffy and Spike walk into the dining room. Willow is at the table on teh computer.  
  
BUFFY: Just once, will you go to bed at a decent hour?  
WILLOW: Maybe. Problem solved?  
BUFFY: Yupp, Lucia and all of her little cronies are gone.  
WILLOW: Good.  
BUFFY: Goodnight.  
WILLOW: Good night.  
SPIKE: 'Night.  
  
Cut to: Buffy and Spike laying in bed.  
  
BUFFY: you know, I kinda feel sorry for Lucia.  
SPIKE: Why?  
BUFFY: All she wanted was to be with ehr true love, and we took that away from her, you know?  
SPIKE: Yeah, but the girl was insane.  
BUFFY: We're all a little insane.  
SPIKE: True.  
BUFFY: Goodnight.  
SPIKE: 'Night.  
  
Buffy and Spike lay back to back. We see Spike's face: he still is awake.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy?  
BUFFY: Yeah, Spike?  
SPIKE: Do you trust me?  
  
The End. 


	3. Remixed Reruns

I do not own these characters, I am in fact, a fan who is bored and waiting for season seven.  
  
Remixed Reruns  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep so she wouldn't have to answer Spike's question.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy! Do you trust me?  
BUFFY: (groaning as if asleep) Hmmmp.  
SPIKE: (to himself) Was that a yeas or a no?  
BUFFY: (still groaning) Hmmmp.  
SPIKE: Great.  
  
Cut to: one of the many cemeteries in Sunnydale. Spike walks alone patrolling.  
  
SPIKE: (taking to himself) I don't know why I'm doing this. She doesn't trust me: She'll probably patrol again later tonight because she doesn't trust that I did it right! She's lucky she works tonight, or I'd have at her! He thinks she can treat me like this.  
  
Suddenly a vampire jumps out from behind a tombstone and attacks Spike. The vampire punches Spike in the face, spike punches him back - it's a classic fist fight. Spike punches the vamp in the gut, the vamp hits Spike in the jaw. Suddenly a teenaged girl jumps in - she punches Spike in the gut.  
  
SPIKE: Hey! Get outa here!  
  
The girl roundhouse kicks Spike in the head. Spike stumbles back and the girl stands in front of him.  
  
SPIKE: Well, at least if you're gonna help, don't help the bad guy.  
GIRL: You're the bad guy - you're the vampire.  
SPIKE: Yeah, but I have a soul, and he doesn't (Spike looks into the distance) Too late, though, he got away.  
  
Spike goes to get up, and the girl pulls out a stake.  
  
GIRL: How do I know you have a soul?  
SPIKE: Well, I didn't attack you, did I?  
GIRL: Are you Spike?  
SPIKE: Who are you?  
GIRL: Victoria: The Vampire Slayer.  
SPIKE: (rolling his eyes - leaning back against a grave.) You have got to be kidding - we already have one of those here, sweetie.  
VIICTORIA: She's dead.  
SPIKE: Newsflash - she came back. (Spike puts his hand out.) Come on now, give me a hand.  
Victoria pulls Spike up. Spike gets a better look at the girl - she is wearing black leather pants with a baby blue tank-top and a black trench coat leather jacket. She has medium brown silky hair with red streaks that is ironed straight.  
  
SPIKE: We'll talk all about it on our way to pick the slayer up from work.  
VICTORIA: The slayer works?  
SPIKE: Well Victoria, you would to if you had a house to take care of and Social Services breathing down your neck.  
VICTORIA: Vic.  
SPIKE: What?  
VICTORIA: Call me Vic.  
  
Spike and Vic walk through Sunnydale to the Double Meat Palace.  
  
VIC: So, how did Buffy come back?  
SPIKE: Her pals brought her back from the dead.  
VIC: Oh. (pauses for a while) I thought you had a chip in your brain!  
SPIKE: You've been outa the loop for a while, huh?  
VIC: I've been in Africa for a year and a half - wouldn't you be outa the loop?  
SPIKE: Guess so. Got the chip removed and got myself a soul.  
VIC: (not caring) That's special...so when do I meet the famous Buffy?  
  
They stop in front of the Double Meat Palace.  
  
SPIKE: Now.  
VIC: Great! Wait, why are we stopping here?  
SPIKE: This is where she works, pet.  
VIC: She works at a burger joint?  
SPIKE: It appears so.  
  
Buffy walks out of work. She says goodbye to a few of her co-workers, then walks towards Spike.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, Spike, who is this?  
Spike raises his eyebrows.  
BUFFY: Wait, lemme guess, new slayer - a little late, aren't you?  
VIC: There was some major stuff going down in Africa.  
  
They start walking.  
  
BUFFY: So you were there for a year and a half? What's your name, anyway?  
VIC: Vic - short for Victoria.  
BUFFY: Born and raised in Africa by an American family?  
VIC: Born and raised in New York by Irish parents until I was twelve, then -  
BUFFY: They died and the watchers counsel took you in.  
  
They have reached the park and sit down on the jungle gym.  
  
VIC: No, So my parents decide they wanna go back to Ireland - so we go and it completely sucks. I missed New York, so I ran away. I ended up in London for like two and a half years - where the Watchers Counsel finally found me and trained me to be a slayer. (she sticks her index finger up in the air and spins it around a few times) (screams with fake excitement:) Woo-hoo. (boredly) That's the story.  
BUFFY: Why are you here?  
VIC: Well, Faith was out, and there was a slayer after that, but she died after a very short time - she was only sixteen. So I became the slayer. I was trained, and then sent to Africa to beat all of the demons there. So I slayed a few demons for a year, and then they sent me here - you had died, but there wasn't too much major evil over here, so I could wait a while before coming.  
BUFFY: So is there some big evil we should be aware of?  
VIC: Something is brewing, we just don't know what.  
BUFFY: Where's your watcher?  
VIC: Africa. She likes it there, and she's monitoring demons. She knows I'll do the right thing and blah blah blah, so as long as I check in once a week, I'm good.  
BUFFY: What's her name - I wanna check her, and you.  
VIC: Eleanor Barkley.  
BUFFY: K.  
  
They get up and head for the Summers' house.  
  
BUFFY: You got a place to stay?  
VIC: Nope.  
BUFFY: You can stay in Dawn's room.  
VIC: The key?  
BUFFY: That's our Dawnie. How old are you?  
VIC: Seventeen.  
SPIKE: What kind of music do you listen to?  
BUFFY: Spike! Who cares?  
SPIKE: What? I haven't said anything in a while, and I'm just wondering.  
VIC: Mostly punk - new school, old school, just punk.  
SPIKE: (to Buffy) See - Punk. Not that crap you listen to.  
BUFFY: Spike, I swear to God, if you don't shut, up, I'll stake you.  
SPIKE: Where?  
BUFFY: Where do you think?  
SPIKE: I'm just asking because in the arm: that would just hurt - wouldn't do much damage.  
BUFFY: (rolls her eyes) Whatever. (dutifully) Come, we must explain this to the Scoobies.  
VIC: Scoobies?  
BUFFY: my friends who help me defeat able.  
VIC: (eagerly) Am I part of the Scoobies now?  
BUFFY: You've got a lot to learn, kid.  
VIC: Kid?  
  
They walk into the Summers' house.  
  
VIC: Hey, I've slain lots of demons - without help. I'm just here to help you!  
  
Vic follows Buffy and Spike into the kitchen. Willow and Dawn stare up at her.  
  
BUFFY: We don't need help.  
SPIKE: (whispering in Buffy's ear) Hey, give the kid a chance.  
WILLOW: Who is she?  
BUFFY: Slayer -   
WILLOW: Why so -  
BUFFY: Fighting big evil in Africa for a year and a half.  
WILLOW: Ahh.  
  
DAWN: (to Vic) Hey, I'm Dawn.  
VIC: (smiles) Vic - hey, you know a good place to hang out, maybe get a drink.  
SPIKE: (slides Vic a glass of brandy) One step ahead of you, kid.  
VIC: Thanks.  
BUFFY: Spike! That's contributing tot he delinquency of a minor!  
SPIKE: What? She's Irish.  
BUFFY: Dawn, Vic will sleep in your room, ok.  
DAWN: Cool.  
BUFFY: Go get the cot outa the basement.  
DAWN: K.  
  
Vic follows Dawn into the basement.  
  
BUFFY: We have to call Giles - maybe he still has some ties so we can see if this slayer is legit.  
  
Cut to: the basement. Dawn grabs the cot - still laid out from being in Buffy's room.   
  
DAWN: So, I guess you'll be staying with us for a while?  
VIC: Whenever - there's some big bad evil brewing - we just don't know where.  
  
Cut to: Lucia's crypt. Lucia sits with what was left of her minions from the week before.  
  
LUCIA: Did you like that trick I pulled on the slayer - had them fooled, didn't I? They think I'm dead! (all of the other vampires laugh) Well, my poor Freddie can never come back, so you know what this means, don't you?  
VAMPIRE 1: Random chaos with your literal fire power?  
LUCIA: No, you idiot! The end of the world.  
VAMPIRE 2: How?  
LUCIA: Simple - bring her in.  
  
The little vampire walks in holding the captured Anya. Anya is bound and gagged - she jerks and pulls trying to free herself.  
  
LUCIA: We simply make a wish.  
  
Vic and Dawn walk back upstairs with the cot - they drop it in Dawn's room, then head back down to the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: (on the phone) Ok, Giles, thanks.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone.  
  
VIC: Are you done? I have to call my watcher.  
VIC: (on the phone with her watcher) Yeah, they resurrected Buffy, yeah. No, I'm fine. Ok, I'll call you next week. Ok Bye. (to Buffy) My watcher says hi.  
  
Vic hangs up the phone.  
  
BUFFY: Tell her hi back.  
  
Vic looks back at the phone, and hesitates.  
  
VIC: I'll tell her next week.  
SPIKE: Screw this sitting around talking about watchers and slayers, let's all go out - have some fun.  
WILLOW: The Bronze?  
VIC: What's the Bronze?  
DAWN: It's a club in town.  
VIC: Cool. Wait, I have nothing to wear.  
DAWN: You can borrow some of my clothes - come on, let's go.  
  
Dawn and Vic go to get changed. Buffy glares at Spike.  
  
SPIKE: What?  
BUFFY: Why can't we all just sit around or watch TV? And why do you always have to suggest the fun ideas?  
SPIKE: Well, you weren't suggesting any, you were all, Miss Precautionary Measures.  
BUFFY: (ignoring Spike) Come on, Will, we have to change.  
WILLOW: Should we call Xander?  
BUFFY: We will.  
  
Cut to Xander's place. Xander is rummaging through his drawers looking for something. He shuffles through a drawer, and Anya's red Cashmere sweater falls out.   
  
XANDER: Crap! I'd better go take it to her.  
  
Xander gets up and heads to Anya's place. He knocks on the door, and it opens with a loud creak.   
  
XANDER: (cautiously) Anya? An?   
  
Xander looks around to see the place in ruins. Signs of a struggle are all over the place.  
  
XANDER: Crap! Oh hell!  
  
Back at Xander's place, his phone rings.  
  
Everyone is back at the Summers' house all ready and dressed to go out, and everyone waits around Willow who is on the phone calling Xander.  
  
WILLOW: (hangs up the phone) No answer.  
BUFFY: Maybe he's already out.  
SPIKE: Let's go.  
  
The group leaves and heads to the Bronze. They enter the club.  
  
VIC: (taking it all in) Hey, this is all right. C'mon, Dawn, let's dance.  
  
Vic and Dawn hit the dance floor while Spike, Willow, and Buffy grab a table. They look out at Dawn and Vic.  
WILLOW: Well, she's making friends fast. That's good.  
BUFFY: Yeah.  
  
Xander rushes up to the door of the Summers' house, and goes to turn the handle still running - he hits the door because the knob won't turn. Xander rings the bell a few times while knocking on the door.  
  
XANDER: Buffy! Willow! Dawn! Buffy! Spike! Somebody!  
  
No luck.  
  
XANDER: Where would they be?  
  
Cut to: the Bronze. Willow sits and watches as Buffy and Spike & dawn and Vic dance. She lets out a deep sigh.   
  
Xander half runs into the Bronze completely out of breath. He sees Willow sitting alone. He runs up to Willow.  
  
XANDER: Hey Will, have-  
WILLOW: Hey, Xander, you wanna dance?  
XANDER: NO!  
Willow frowns.  
XANDER: I mean yes, but...have you seen Buffy.  
Willow nods her head toward the dancing couple.  
XANDER: Great! Anya is missing.  
WILLOW: What do you mean missing? Maybe she just left again.  
XANDER: No - I went to her place: major signs of struggle: something definitely happened to her.  
  
Cut to Lucia's crypt she stares at Anya who is ties to a pipe against the wall. Anya squirms.  
  
LUCIA: Oh, don't try to fight it, poor girl - soon it'll all be over.  
LITTLE VAMP: What shall you wish for.  
LUCIA: It's a secret.  
LITTLE VAMP: Oh, please tell us.  
LUCIA: Fine, fine, you all have been good to me: for the hell mouth to open.  
  
The Vampires smile and squeal with excitement. Anya squirms and tries to scream through her gag.  
  
Xander rushes over to Buffy and Spike dancing. We see it from Willow's POV. Buffy stops and it looks like she says : What? Buffy stops Vic and Dawn from dancing and pulls them off of the dance floor.  
  
BUFFY: Come on, Willow, We've got work to do.  
  
Xander finally realizes there is one more person than usual.  
  
XANDER: Dawn, maybe we should get your friend home.  
BUFFY: Xander -  
XANDER: Yeah, Buff?  
BUFFY: This is the new slayer.  
XANDER: (to Vic) A little late, huh?  
VIC: (ignoring the common phrase) Victoria (put her hand out to be shook) nice to meet you. You can call me Vic.  
  
Cut to: Lucia's crypt. Lucia is walking back and fourth in front of Anya - brushing her had across Anya's hair and such.   
  
LUCIA: It's ok, my darling. Soon the world will be perfect again. Filled with demons, and God knows what else. In a few days, all of your friends will be dead.  
ANYA: (incoherent mumbling)  
LUCIA: What?  
ANYA: (the same incoherent mumbling)  
LUCIA: Little one! Remove the gag!  
LITTLE VAMP: Do you really thing I should?  
LUCIA: I told you to remove it! Remove it!  
  
The little vampire pulls the gag out of Anya's mouth.  
  
LUCIA: Now, what were you saying?  
ANYA: Why wait? Why not just kill em now and not give them a chance to find out what you're doing and try to stop it.  
LUCIA: Shhh, all you need to know will come to you in due time. Due time, my dear.  
  
Cut to: Summers' house. Giles, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn, Spike, and Vic sit at the dining room table.  
  
VIC: So, why would someone want a vengeance demon?  
BUFFY: That's the question.  
VIC: What we need are contacts. People who get the low down?  
BUFFY: (looks at Spike) Your contacts dry up since the soul implant?  
SPIKE: No, they don't know.  
VIC: Good, why don't you and I go down there? Wherever there is.  
BUFFY: (nervously) U-uh, sure, ok, and Xander, Willow and I will check out Anya's place again. Giles, will you stay here with Dawn?  
GILES: Of course.  
DAWN: Why can't I help.  
BUFFY: You're helping by staying here.  
VIC: (turns around about to leave) Sorry Dawnie.  
  
Spike and Victoria enter the bar. It is loud and crowded. Spike sits down at a bar stool and Vic stands behind him.   
  
SPIKE: Two doubles of brandy.  
  
The bartender slides Spike his order and Spike turns to face Vic and hands her a drink.  
  
SPIKE: Listen, (gulps some brandy) when we get in there -  
  
Vic downs the whole glass of brandy as Spike stares in awe.  
  
SPIKE: Don't you think you should pace yourself?  
VIC: I am pacing myself - fast paced. (To the bartender) Another? (Back to Spike) What? I'm Irish.  
  
The bartender hands Vic her drink.  
  
SPIKE: As I was saying, when we get in there - let me do the talking. I know these guys. You ready.  
VIC: Born ready.  
  
They storm into a back room of the bar. Around a table, there is a Fish Demon, Spikes Loose Skinned Demon friend, and a Reptile Demon playing poker.  
  
SPIKE: Hey boys.  
LS DEMON: Spike! I thought you skipped down.  
SPIKE: Well I skipped back. What? No tears?  
F DEMON: You can't play Spike.  
SPIKE: Come on - I promise, no cheating! Lemme just play on credit.  
R DEMON: Whose the girl?  
SPIKE: Oh, just some little chickie I picked up on the way here.  
VIC: (realizing the plan, she acts naive and innocent) Hey, is this some kind of costume party? Why didn't you tell me? I would have changed.  
SPIKE: Don't worry about it, baby.  
F DEMON: Deal him in.  
  
Spike leads Vic to a chair in the corner of the room to watch the game. Spike sits at the table to BS. Vic watches as the boys play she notices their currency is puppies this time. A look of repulsion comes over her face.  
  
SPIKE: Hey, you know anyone looking for a Vengeance Demon?  
R DEMON: Why? you got one you're looking to get rid of?  
SPIKE: Ha! I wish.  
LS DEMON: Well, your old girlfriend Lucia has got that Anya chick locked up in her crypt.  
SPIKE: But the slayer killed Lucia.  
LS DEMON: Nope, Lucia used some sort of trick - now she's back with a vengeance.  
F DEMON: That Lucia is creepy.  
SPIKE: Yeah she is.  
VIC: Spikie, I'm getting kind of creeped out, can you walk me home?  
SPIKE: Sure, luv.  
R DEMON: You're just gonna take orders from some girl?  
SPIKE: Yeah, well -  
  
As Spike gets up, a few cards fall out of his sleeve. The Fish Demon stands up and moves towards Spike.  
  
F DEMON: Cheating again, Spike?  
SPIKE: Yeah, well, ya know, cheaters never prosper...gotta go.  
R DEMON: not so fast.  
  
The Reptile Demon rushes towards Spike. Vic gets in the way and pushes the Reptile Demon back. She roundhouse kicks him, and he lands on the ground. She puts her boot to his neck.  
  
VIC: (in her normal voice) Not just some girl - a slayer. That's right boys, tell your friends: There's a new Slayer in town.  
  
Vic takes her foot off of the Demons neck and he sits up and pushes himself back against the wall.  
  
VIC: C'mon Spike.  
  
Spike and Vic make the way out of the bar.  
VIC: That should be enough info, right?  
SPIKE: Sure.  
  
On her way out, Vic stops at the bar.  
  
VIC: Fill me up.  
SPIKE: Me too.  
  
The bartender hands them each a glass of brandy which they each immediately down and slide back to him.  
  
Cut to: Anya's place. Buffy, Willow, and Xander search for clues. The search is hopeless.  
  
BUFFY: Well, there was a struggle, but this was planned - they left no clues. It's a dead end. Let's hope Spike and Vic got something.  
WILLOW: Maybe she just packed in a hurry.  
  
Willow picks up the pieces of a broken lamp.  
  
XANDER: And that would explain broken stuff, how?  
WILLOW: Just trying to be optimistic.  
BUFFY: Let's just go and hope they found something.  
  
Cut to: Spike and Vic walking home.  
  
VIC: Hey, you wanna go slay something (words begin slurring) before we head home?  
SPIKE: No, you're drunk - you may like to drink, but you had one too many.  
VIC: (falling limp) Hey! I'm Irish! I can handle my liquor!  
SPIKE: (holding her up) We're taking you home and getting you in bed.  
VIC: Sorry, honey I don't do that on the first night.  
SPIKE: Alone in your bed.  
VIC: That's more like it!  
  
Cut to: Xander, Willow, and Buffy entering the Summers' house. Spike and Giles are in the living room sitting silently. Buffy looks down at Spike.  
  
BUFFY: Where's Vic?  
SPIKE: Sleeping - she got drunk.  
BUFFY: You got her drunk!?!  
SPIKE: She got herself drunk.  
XANDER: Did you guys find anything?  
SPIKE: Lucia is still alive, and she's got Anya trapped in her crypt.  
BUFFY: Did you find out why.  
GILES: (in realization) To open the hell mouth.  
BUFFY: How do you figure?  
WILLOW: It makes sense, Buffy. Lucia wants vengeance from you taking her husband - opening the hell mouth will create the chaos she wants.  
BUFFY: So basically I have to kill her this time - like watch her dust and sweep it up and burn it again?  
SPIKE: Basically.  
BUFFY: Well, we'll hit the place first thing in the morning, right now, I suggest everyone get some rest.  
  
Xander and Giles leave while Spike, Willow, and Buffy head upstairs. Buffy and Spike snuggle into bed.  
  
SPIKE: Do you trust me?  
BUFFY: (staring at him: meekly) Yes.  
  
Spike kisses Buffy. They make love. Passionate - not just sex - the whole deal all over again.  
  
Cut to: Dawn's room. Vic wakes up.  
  
VIC: Dawn?  
  
Dawn isn't there. Vic gets up and keeps hearing the noise from Buffy's room. Vic smiles to herself. She walks downstairs to find Dawn and Willow sitting at the dining room table.  
  
VIC: Do they do this every night?  
DAWN: No. But they do it enough.  
  
Vic goes into the kitchen and purs herself a glass of water and gets some aspirin out of the cabinet.   
  
VIC: So what re we doing about Lucia?  
WILLOW: We're hitting the crypt at sun rise.  
VIC: Well then they'd better stop going at it so we can get some rest.  
DAWN: I know, I have school in the morning.  
VIC: Oh, I'm sorry.  
DAWN: It's ok, I've gone to school on less sleep than this.  
VIC: No, I'm sorry you go to school, it must suck.  
DAWN: Yeah, it does, but I'll deal.  
VIC: I guess you'll have to...oh, my head.  
WILLOW: Well, that's what you get for getting drunk. How much did you drink?  
VIC: Like three doubles.  
WILLOW: No wonder.  
BUFFY: No wonder what?  
  
Buffy emerges from the kitchen.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy!  
DAWN: Good, I'm gonna get some rest.  
  
Dawn gets up to go upstairs.  
  
VIC: I'm right behind you.  
  
The two girls head upstairs.  
  
WILLOW: Maybe we should enroll Vic into school tomorrow.  
BUFFY: No, she dropped out when she was like 13.  
WILLOW: Well, Buffy, she can't just sit around with Spike all day and slay all night.  
BUFFY: We'll see. Right now, we just need to prepare for Lucia.  
  
Cut to: Dawn's room. Dawn and Vic get in their beds. The door slowly opens.  
  
SPIKE: Guess what.  
  
Dawn and Vic look up startled.  
  
SPIKE: She trusts me.  
DAWN: That's great Spike!  
VIC: (boredly) Great.  
  
Vic lays her head down and tries to sleep.  
  
DAWN: So, when arte you gonna do it.  
SPIKE: Soon. Maybe her birthday.  
DAWN: That's not soon.  
SPIKE: Willow says it will go by fast.  
  
Vic looks back up annoyed.  
  
VIC: What are you two talking about!?!  
DAWN: (to Spike) I'll fill her in. Go back to bed.  
  
Spike leaves the room and goes back to Buffy's room. Buffy isn't there. He lays in bed trying not to fall asleep. Just waiting for Buffy to come back up. Slowly, his eyes close, and he is asleep.  
  
When Spike wakes up, it is daylight. Buffy isn't sleeping next to him. He rolls out of bed and goes downstairs. There is a note: *Spike: We went to kill Lucia and save Anya. I guess I must have really worn you out last night. We'll be home soon. Dawn is in school. See ya later. ~Buffy*  
  
Cut to: The outside of Lucia's crypt. Xander is holding a broom and a dust pan, Willow has lighter fluid and matches, and Giles holds holy water and an urn. Vic and Buffy stand in front of them at the door of the crypt.  
  
BUFFY: Ready?  
WILLOW: No, but yeah.  
VIC: Let's go.  
  
Buffy and Vic simultaneously kick the door knocking it down. Vampires shy back into the darkness - wherever they can find it. Xander and Giles break any windows they can find shooting more light into the crypt. Vic whips out a stake and starts dusting any stragglers. They barely put up a fight because they have nowhere to go. Buffy grabs the little vampire.  
  
BUFFY: Lucia? Where is she?  
  
Xander stands right behind Buffy waiting.  
  
LITTLE VAMP: Sh-She went in there. (He points to a door.)  
XANDER: Is that where Anya is, too?  
  
The little vampire nods.  
  
BUFFY: Vic! Over here.  
  
Vic rushes over and stakes the little vampire, then follows Buffy and Xander. They enter the door to find Lucia hanging around the bound and gagged Anya.  
  
XANDER: Anya!  
ANYA: (though the gag) Xander!?  
Vic takes a run at Lucia getting a few kicks in before Lucia's eyes turn red, and her hair blows back. Lucia creates a fire ring all around her. Xander rushes to Anya and pulls off her gag.  
  
LUCIA: Vengeance Demon! I wish for the hell -  
  
Vic runs over to Anya and pulls the gem from her neck.  
  
LUCIA: mouth to open!  
  
Anya's face turns weird and wind starts blowing through her hair.  
  
ANYA: It is done!  
  
Nothing happens. Lucia looks confused. The fire rind around her dies.  
  
LUCIA Wha - what happened?  
  
Just then, Buffy tackles Lucia, and Vic helps Buffy hold her back.  
  
BUFFY: Willow! Giles!  
  
Xander grabs a stakes and comes towards Lucia. Lucia squirms and tries to break free from Vic and Buffy's grip. Xander rams the stake in Lucia's heart, and she dusts. Giles and Willow run into the room. Xander is sweeping up Lucia's ashes. Willow unties Anya. Vic tosses Anya her necklace.  
  
ANYA: Thanks.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Vic is on the phone with her watcher.  
  
VIC: Yeah, I took the amulet off of Anya so Lucia couldn't make the wish, yeah, then we killed Lucia. We re-burnt the ashes, and then poured holy water on them, and put them in an urn with crosses all over it. Oh, we buried it with her husband - we thought we owed her that. Ok, then, I'll talk to you next week. Bye.  
BUFFY: Vic, we've gotta talk. We've discussed it, and we think you should either go to school or get a job.  
VIC: B-But the last grade I passed was sixth.  
BUFFY: We know, but Willow talked to the high school, and if you pass some tests, you can go right back to 12th grade.  
VIC: But, why?   
BUFFY: You can always get a job.  
VIC: (looks at Anya) You got any openings at the magic shop?  
ANYA: Sure.  
VIC: Cool, when do I start?  
ANYA: Tomorrow.  
VIC: Great. (to Buffy) There. I have a job.  
XANDER: I think we should all go out tonight and celebrate.  
VIC: Sounds like a plan to me.  
SPIKE: No drinking for you, young lady!  
VIC: Aww, can't I just have one shot?  
SPIKE: Ok, but just one - after that, you're cut off.  
VIC: Fine.  
  
Cut to: Later that night: The bronze. They all sit in one of those little cubbies with the couches and chairs. Spike sit on a chair with Buff on his lap. Anya sit in a chair with Dawn leaning on the back of it, and Xander, Willow, and Vic sit on a couch with Xander in the middle.  
  
WILLOW: Hey, you guys wanna dance.  
BUFFY: Sure.  
VIC: I think I'm gonna sit this one out.  
XANDER: Me too.  
  
Everyone else goes and heads to the dance floor. Xander and Vic sit next to eachother.  
  
XANDER: So...  
VIC: Yeah.  
XANDER: A slayer, what's that like?  
VIC: You've hung out for one for years.  
XANDER: Yeah, but I like a second point of view.  
VIC: It's like - I dunno, like destiny. There's something you're good at, and you do it, and it makes you happy because you save people.  
XANDER: See, you're like Buffy. You're not a raving psychopath like Faith, and you're not by the books like Kendra.  
VIC: I'm just me.  
XANDER: (leans up to Vic's face) Yeah.  
  
They look at each other, and kiss. Xander pushes Vic away.  
  
XANDER: No, no, you're just a kid.  
VIC: I'll be 18 in May.  
XANDER: May, then, not now.  
VIC: (annoyed) I'm going to dance.  
Vic goes out and dances for a while. Xander just sits there contemplating what he had done. They all come back to the cubby. The seating arrangement is the same, but Vic and Anya switch seats. They sit around talking for a while.  
  
DAWN: So, Vic, any stories?  
VIC: Stories?  
DAWN: yeah, every slayer has some story.  
VIC: Ok, I'll tell you one. So I'm caught in England, and I'm hanging around these punks, because I had no where to go. And these people kept showing up bleeding from the neck. And back then, I was like "Pasha, there is no such thing as vampires - it's probably just a hikki." So life goes on, and this one night, I'm making out with this guy, and his face gets all freaky on me, and I'm like "What the-" so I duck down and try to avoid him, but he came after me, and then I see this chick in a trench coat behind him. So I had no idea what to make of the situation. And she goes "Kill him! Kill him!" so I broke this pallet and stabbed him in the heart and he just dusted. Man, was I confused. But I refused to believe that being a Slayer was my destiny. So I lived with the punks for a few more months until the Watcher's Counsel kidnapped me and made me face it.  
BUFFY: You didn't want to be a slayer, either, huh?  
VIC: Nope.  
DAWN: Any boyfriends.  
VIC: Well, one. But - I don't, well, it wasn't fun.  
XANDER: Wh-Why not?  
VIC: (angrily) Well, (goes into a story) So I'm in Africa, and i meet this nice African boy, and we have fun, and he's a great lay - you know, all of that. So one night, we're having sex, and he gets all demon faced on me. I had thought he'd been acting strange lately. (sadly) So I rolled over, grabbed a stake, and dusted him.  
  
There is a long silence after Vic tells her story. No one makes eye contact with anyone else, they just stare off into space.  
  
SPIKE: Well, it's hard to follow that tragedy up, but let me try.   
  
Spike gets up out of the seat, and Buffy falls into is. Spike gets on one knee in front of Buffy. He pulls out a box.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy Summers, will you marry me?  
  
Spike opens the box - there is no ring.  
  
BUFFY: Where's the ring?  
SPIKE: I thought you'd wanna pick it out. Like the French - so you don't hate it.  
Everyone stares in awe because the proposal is supposed to be a dew months away.  
  
BUFFY: Oh.  
  
SPIKE: So what do you say?  
  
The group waits in anticipation. Buffy smile and then frowns and then smiles again. Tears start to well up in her eyes. Buffy sniffles and wipes a tear from her eye.  
  
BUFFY: I- Y - um- uh. (giving up) Yes. Yes. My answer is yes.  
  
Xander shakes his head trying to hide it from everyone, but Vic sees it and stares at him. He looks up at her and she shakes her finder at him. Spike smiles, stands up, and picks Buffy up spinning her around.  
  
SPIKE: (setting her down) You're not just leading me on, are you?  
BUFFY: Nope.  
ANYA: (bluntly) Well, good luck, because you never know. (looks at Xander) Everything could be going fine, and then a demon fakes telling the future and the whole relationship goes to hell.  
  
Xander rolls his eyes.  
  
VIC: You two were engaged?  
ANYA: Yupp, and he told me at the altar that he couldn't do it.  
VIC: Harsh.  
ANYA: I thought so.  
VIC: Well, we have to do something to celebrate the engagement.  
SPIKE: Well, we're here, aren't we?  
WILLOW: Yeah, but what about Giles?  
DAWN: Yeah, maybe we should go back to the house.  
BUFFY: Yeah, I'm sure Giles would want to know about it.  
WILLOW: Well, I'll stop at a store for decorations.  
VIC: Yeah, Dawn and I will go get chips and soda.  
XANDER: I'll go get Giles.  
ANYA: I'll go with Willow.  
SPIKE: And we'll go home. And wait.  
  
Cut to: Summers' house. Willow and Anya have just finished putting decorations up. Xander and Giles sit in the living room with Buffy and Spike.  
  
WILLOW: I wonder what is taking Dawn and Vic so long.  
BUFFY: Maybe the store was closed and they had to find another one.  
SPIKE: Maybe Vic is trying to score some alcohol.  
BUFFY: Don't say that.  
SPIKE: She does have a talent for drowning her sorrows.  
BUFFY: How do you know she has any sorrows?  
XANDER: C'mon, Buff, everyone has sorrows.  
WILLOW: Right, I mean, she staked her boyfriend. Remember how you were after that?  
GILES: She has a point.  
  
Cut to: Vic and Dawn walking down the street holding bags of chips and pop. A teenaged boy walks behind them.  
  
BOY: Hey ladies, where's the party?  
  
Vic mouths the word "Vamp" to Dawn.  
  
VIC: Oh, nothing you'd be interested in.  
DAWN: Engagement party.  
BOY: Well, you got time until you have to be there.  
VIC: I guess.  
BOY wanna go to the park?  
VIC: Sure.  
  
They head to the park. Dawn sits on a swing with the pop and chips while Vic and the boy make out against a tree. The boy has Vic pinned. She can feel his breath coming towards her neck. She knees him between the legs. The boy looks up with his vampire face showing.  
  
BOY: (holding himself) What'd you do that for?  
  
Vic pulls a stake out of her boot.  
  
BOY: Oh.  
VIC: Now, you're not making this any fun. Get up and put up a fight, or run. Do something.  
  
The boy stands up and comes at Vic with a right hook. She blocks it and goes to shove the stake into the boy's heart. The boy block is and twists her around. She can feel his breath coming down towards her neck. She head-butts him with the back of her head and he stumbles back. Vic stakes the boy and he turns to dust. Vic walks over to Dawn on the swing and picks up the bag of soda.  
  
VIC: You ok.  
DAWN: Fine.  
VIC: Good, let's go. They're gonna start thinking something happened to us.  
  
Dawn and Vic walk back to the house, and walk in the door.  
  
VIC: Sorry we're late. There was a vamp.  
BUFFY: Tough fight?  
VIC: Barely a fight. He was thinking through his pants.  
DAWN: Like most guys.  
VIC: But I put a stop (lifting her knee) to that didn't I?  
DAWN: Yupp.  
  
The boys in the room wince and cross their legs.  
  
VIC: So let's get this party started!  
  
Willow turns the music up, and there is some dancing. They hang out drinking soda and eating chips.   
  
Willow walks up tot he dancing Dawn and Vic.  
  
WILLOW: Have you seen Xander?  
VIC: Nope.  
DAWN: Haven't seen him.  
VIC: It's getting kinda hot in here. You wanna go out for some air.  
DAWN: Sure.  
  
Dawn and Vic head outside to see Xander sitting there on the top step of the porch.  
  
VIC: I'll go get Willow.  
DAWN: Ok.  
  
Dawn sits down next to Xander.  
  
DAWN: So, what's up?  
XANDER: Don't worry about it, Dawnie.  
DAWN: Dawnie: so something is wrong.  
  
Willow and Vic come out. Vic sits on the step under Xander leaning on the railing while Willow sit on the other side of Xander.  
  
WILLOW: What's up?  
XANDER: Buffy's engaged, Will. Like last week it seemed like only and idea, but this week: reality.  
WILLOW: I know.  
XANDER: I mean, I was always the guy with the crush on her. I was always the guy who wanted to be with her. But here Spike is taking it all away is one foul swoop.  
  
Willow leans over and hugs Xander, then backs away.  
  
WILLOW: It's ok. It just takes some getting used to. I mean Buffy is getting married! How do you think it felt when you were getting married? It hurt a little. It was strange. But we got over it, and we were ready to go through with it - you weren't, but we were.  
XANDER: So you think I should tough it out.  
VIC: Yeah, be a man! Get a girlfriend or somethin' (she winks)  
XANDER: Yeah, I guess you're right. I should move on: for real.  
  
Buffy come out of the front door.  
  
BUFFY: Hey! What are you guys doing out here? The party is getting a little empty.  
XANDER: (stands up) Well, we can't have that can we? C'mon you guys.  
  
Everyone stands up and goes into the house. Anya and Vic sit on the couch.  
  
VIC: So what time should I be at work tomorrow?  
ANYA: Eight AM sharp.  
VIC: What'll I be doing, anyway?  
ANYA: Selling stuff, putting it out - things like that. I'll show you the ropes tomorrow. Right now, I just wanna get drunk.  
VIC: I'm all for that.  
  
They go into the kitchen. Spike is there pouring himself a brandy.  
  
VIC: Our me a glass?  
SPIKE: Sure, but only one. You've already had one tonight.  
ANYA: You got any beer?  
SPIKE: Check the fridge.  
  
Anya goes to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of beer. She opens it with her hand and guzzles it down. Vic downs the brandy at the same time. Anya goes back to the fridge and takes out another beer. She takes a sip of it and sighs.  
  
ANYA: I guess I'll go back out and face the world now.  
  
She leaves Spike and Vic standing at the island in the kitchen.  
  
VIC: So...you're getting married!  
SPIKE: Yupp.  
VIC: So how does it feel?  
SPIKE: Strange. Interesting. Exciting. But I'm nervous as hell.  
VIC: Why should you be nervous?  
SPIKE: The rest of her life - not mine. She'll die and I'll lose her, and I don't think I can deal with that.  
VIC: Well, maybe coming back from the dead changed her aging process and she'll live for a really long time.  
SPIKE: Or maybe there will be a demon way too powerful for her, and she'll die and I'll be alone and miserable.  
VIC: There is no demon too big for Buffy - maybe some inner demons but no physical ones.  
SPIKE: I don't know about that.  
VIC: Well, think about it this way: now there are two slayer, it cuts the work in half and if there is a demon too big for one, he shouldn't be too big for two.  
SPIKE: I guess.  
VIC: Don't worry about it. You'll be happy with her. And if something does happen, at least you didn't wait too long.  
SPIKE: Too long for what?  
VIC: I dunno. To tell her you love her. For her to tell you she loves you back. To get married. To live a life with her.  
SPIKE: That's a good point.  
VIC: C'mon, let's go join the party.  
  
Vic and Spike walk into the living room. Spike sit on the couch and Buffy sit on his lap. Spike looks up at Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: I love you.  
BUFFY: I love you too.  
WILLOW: Aww.  
VIC: I think we need a toast. Someone needs to say something.  
  
Everyone looks around at everyone else: no one stands up.  
  
VIC: Fine, (stands up) I'll say something. I've known you guys for like a couple days. but what I've seen is something amazing. I've seen a vampire and a slayer with a great relationship. And I hope that if I ever find it - whatever it is- it's like what you two have. Cheers!  
EVERYBODY: Cheers.  
BUFFY: Thanks, that was sweet.  
VIC: Ok, who's next? Xander?  
  
Xander reluctantly stands up.  
  
XANDER: Well, here's to you guys. You know I disapprove, but I always disapprove - I hope you guys lead a happy life together, and the best of luck. (Xander nods and sit down).  
BUFFY: Thanks Xander.  
WILLOW: (standing up) This relationship started out a little rocky - well, VERY rocky. Being arch nemeses isn't exactly a good foundation. But you guys somehow pulled off what looks like a good relationship, so good luck (she sit back down).  
  
Dawn and Giles stand up at the same time. Giles sits back down.  
  
DAWN: Thanks. Well, what is there to say that hasn't been said. You're a great couple, and I always knew Spike was a good guy, I'm just glad you figured it out. Could you just keep it down next time? Good luck (Dawn sits back down).  
GILES: (stands up) Now there really is nothing to say that hasn't already been said. Despite previous turmoil. Buffy has, in fact, given in to Spike's numerous charms - even though the rest of us haven't seen any of them-  
SPIKE: It this a roast or an engagement party?  
GILES: But I'm sure you have some charms. So good luck to you both, and I hope you lead a happy life together. Cheers.  
EVERYONE: Cheers.  
  
Giles sits down.  
  
ANYA: (finally saying something: Half drunk) Good luck to you guys. Hopefully one won't take the other and tear out her heart with his bare hands. And then - want you back, and-  
XANDER: (goes up and grab Anya by the shoulders) Anya, come on, you're drunk.  
  
Xander starts pulling Anya out of the house. He picks her up because she's dragging.  
  
ANYA: And then, he gets mad at you fir getting drunk and having sex with a guy when you're broken up!  
XANDER: I'll be back. I'm just gonna get her home.  
  
Xander slams the door behind him.  
  
BUFFY: Well, thanks to everyone for the speeches. For all but that last one, they were very sweet and very good.  
SPIKE: Yeah, thanks.  
VIC: (excitedly) Does this mean I don't have to be to work tomorrow?  
WILLOW: No, you'll have to be to work. Anya loves money, and she will be in that store hang-over or not.  
  
Vic rolls her eyes.  
  
Cut to: Xander's car. Anya lays down in the backseat.  
  
ANYA: Xander! Pull over, I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Xander pulls to the side of the road. Anya rushes out of the car. Xander get out and comes around the front of the car to make sure she is ok. Anya vomits all over the side of the road.  
  
XANDER: You ok now?  
ANYA: Better, but not ok. Not close to ok.  
  
Anya gets back into the backseat of the car, and Xander keeps driving. When they reach Anya's place, Xander leads Anya into her room.  
  
ANYA: No - take me to the bathroom. I have to brush my teeth.  
  
Xander leans under Anya's shoulder and leads her to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, then he takes her back to her room and puts her into bed. He puts her on her side and starts stuffing pillows around her. He is kneeling putting pillows around the front of her.  
  
ANYA: Why all the pillows?  
XANDER: Because I don't want you rolling over on your back and then choking on your own vomit. I love you too much for you to die like that.  
ANYA: Oh.  
  
They stare at each other, then they kiss. Xander back off.  
  
XANDER: I gotta go.  
ANYA: Xander, don't go. I thought you wanted this?  
XANDER: I do. Just not now. Not with you all drunk. That would be taking advantage, and I don't want to do that to you.  
ANYA: Well, still, don't go.  
XANDER: I gotta. I told them I'd come back. Goodnight, Anya.  
ANYA: Xander! Don't- (Xander has left the room) Goodbye.  
Xander heads back to the Summers' house. He arrives just as Giles is leaving. Buffy and Spike are standing in the doorway while Giles heads to his car. Xander meets him on his way to the car.  
  
XANDER: Leaving already?  
GILES: Yes, I do believe I need some rest.  
XANDER: Alright. well, I'll see ya then.  
GILES: Goodbye.  
  
Giles get into his car and drives off. Buffy, Spike, and Xander wave from the porch.  
  
BUFFY: Xander! You're just in time.  
XANDER: Just in time for what?  
BUFFY: to help clean up.  
XANDER: Great, I'm part of the clean- up crew.  
SPIKE: Don't worry, everyone is.  
  
The End. 


	4. Duplication

I don't own these characters. I am merely a fan trying to make my way through the summer reruns with out screaming.  
  
Duplicate  
  
Teaser: Buffy and Vic walk through a cemetery. A demon growls behind them. Vic is quick to turn and kicks the demon in the head. The demon shoves Vic into a tree and she hits it with a thud, sliding to the ground.  
  
BUFFY: Vic!  
  
Buffy punches the demon. He swings at her, and she blocks his arm, and uses her leg to sweep under him. He falls on the ground. Vic has finally gotten up.  
  
VIC: Buffy!  
  
Vic throws Buffy a sword, and Buffy stabs the demon in the heart.  
  
BUFFY: (to Vic) You ok.  
VIC: I'll be fine.  
  
Enter: Buffy's room there are no black sheets covering her windows: rather, heavy curtains so that the light can't shine through. It is like this throughout the house. Buffy gets out of bed and pats Spike on the stomach.   
  
BUFFY: Come on, time to wake up.   
  
She walks out of the room and goes down the hall.   
  
BUFFY: Dawn! Willow! Get up - it's time for school.  
WILLOW: Ok.  
DAWN: I'll be down in a sec.  
  
Buffy walks down the stairs and to the basement. She knocks on the basement door.  
  
BUFFY: Vic! You'd better wake up or you'll be late for work.  
VIC: I'm up! I'm up!  
  
Buffy walks into the kitchen. She gets out some plates and some glasses and sets them on the island. She gets out some juice and starts pouring it into the glasses. She starts a pot of coffee, and gets pots and pans out. Vic comes up the stairs from the basement.  
  
BUFFY: How do you want your eggs?  
VIC: Scrambled - like my head.  
BUFFY: We tell you not to drink - you drink anyway.  
VIC: I think I smashed my head a little too hard on that tree last night.  
BUFFY: That'll do it to ya.  
  
Buffy scrambles Vic's eggs and slides them onto a plate.   
  
BUFFY: There ya go.  
VIC: Thanks.  
  
Vic sits down at the island and eats her eggs. Dawn and Spike come down the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: How do you guys want your eggs?  
DAWN: Sunny side up.  
SPIKE: Yeah, that sounds good.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
  
Spike goes tot he refrigerator and pulls out a pint of blood. He begins to drink it. Vic looks up from her eggs disgusted.  
  
VIC: You hungry?  
SPIKE: Just a bit.  
VIC: Well while you're there could you hand me some aspirin?  
SPIKE: Sure Vic the Vixen. ( Hands Vic some aspirin) You hung over again?  
VIC: (annoyed) No! (calmly) I just hit my head on a tree last night.  
SPIKE: Ah.  
  
Willow walks in the kitchen and pours herself some coffee. Buffy puts Spike and Dawn's eggs on their plates.  
  
BUFFY: Enjoy. (To Willow) Hey, Will, how do you want your eggs?  
WILLOW: Broken yokes.  
XANDER: Make that two.  
BUFFY: Hey, Xand.  
  
As Buffy cooks the eggs we get a shot of her engagement ring. It is a silver band with a hexagon-shaped diamond. Buffy serves Willow and Xander their eggs.  
  
BUFFY: I think I'll have scrambled. Hey, do we have any cheese?  
  
Buffy goes to the refrigerator and rifles through it. She pulls a bag of shredded cheddar out.  
  
BUFFY: Yes! I found it.  
  
Buffy goes to the stove and sprinkles cheese into her omelet.   
  
XANDER: Whelp, we'd better go, huh girls?  
VIC: Yeah, I should be getting to work.  
DAWN: And me school.  
  
All three get up and head for the front door. Buffy follows them.  
  
BUFFY: You guys got everything?  
DAWN: Yupp.  
BUFFY: You got money for lunch?  
DAWN: Yupp.  
BUFFY: Ok, well, then you two have a great day, and I'll see you later today.  
VIC: Alright. See ya.  
DAWN: Bye.  
XANDER: Bye, Buffy.  
  
Vic, Xander, and Dawn walk out of the door.  
  
BUFFY: Bye!  
  
Buffy picks up the newspaper off of the front porch and heads into the kitchen. Her eggs are sitting on a plate on the island.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks, whoever finished my eggs.  
WILLOW: Didn't want em to burn.  
  
Buffy eats her eggs as she reads the paper.  
  
BUFFY: Ooh! The wanted adds.  
SPIKE: You have a job.  
BUFFY: I don't wanna be working at the Double Meat Palace for all eternity.  
WILLOW: Point taken. So what's in there?  
BUFFY: Well, I could work at the high school in the office. But I don't think Dawn would like that.  
WILLOW: Well, just ask her about it first.  
BUFFY: Yeah, I will.   
SPIKE: What else is there?  
BUFFY: Nothing much else. Most stuff requires the full college education that I don't have.  
SPIKE: Any night jobs?  
BUFFY: What, are you looking for a job now.  
SPIKE: Well, I have to contribute some, don't I?  
BUFFY: The Bronze is looking for a bartender.   
SPIKE: That could work.  
WILLOW: (joking) Aww. Our little Spikie is growing up and getting a job. I gotta go get dressed and head to school.  
BUFFY: Ok. I think I'm gonna call Dawn at school, and ask her about the job. First I'm gonna get a shower.  
  
Willow and Buffy go upstairs. Spike sits at the island. He turns the paper around and read the add for the Bronze: Bartender needed between the hours of 10pm and 3am. Call Between the hours of 8am and 12n. Spike looks up at the clock: 8:15am. He goes to the phone and dials the number. The phone rings.  
  
SPIKE: (oh the phone) Hello, yes, I was calling about your add in the paper about the bartending job... Yes, I'm well over 21.... Well, yeah - I drink... in moderation, of course, but I know a lot about mixing drinks and all that... Ok, at nine o'clock tonight? Ok...(Spike grabs a pen and paper and starts writing down information) I ask for John. Ok, see ya then. Buh bye.  
  
Willow comes downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
SPIKE: Well, I got an interview at the Bronze.  
WILLOW: Oh, that's good. I better be going.  
SPIKE: Bye.  
  
Willow walks out of the Kitchen door and shuts it behind her. Spike goes into the living room and sits on the couch. He turns on the TV and starts watching cartoons. He starts dozing off and falls asleep on the couch.   
  
About ten minutes later, Buffy comes down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
BUFFY: Wake up, Sleepy head.   
SPIKE: (waking up) Oh, hey.  
BUFFY: Hey. I'm gonna go call Dawn now. She has study hall right now.  
SPIKE: OK.  
  
Buffy goes into the kitchen and dials the number for the school. The phone rings.  
  
SECRETARY: Hello? Sunnydale High?  
BUFFY: Hi, yes, I need to speak to my little sister: Dawn Summers. She should be in study hall.  
SECRETARY: Hold on, let me have someone get her.  
BUFFY: Ok. thank you.  
  
The secretary puts Buffy on hold and calls a student over to go and get Dawn. Buffy waits on the phone.  
  
DAWN: Hey, Buffy, what's wrong?  
BUFFY: Why would anything be wrong.  
DAWN: Because ypu're calling me in the middle of school.  
BUFFY: Well, nothing is that wrong. I just have a question for ya.  
DAWN: What is it?  
BUFFY: Would you mind if I worked at the school?  
DAWN: What? Like a janitor?  
BUFFY: (offended) NO! Like a secretary at the office or something like that.  
DAWN: No, I don't really care, as long as you don't bother me.  
BUFFY: I promise I won't.  
DAWN: Ok, then, can I go back to class now?  
BUFFY: Go ahead, I'll see ya later.  
DAWN: Bye. (hangs up the phone)  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone and grabs the newspaper. She dials the number for the office of the school. A different secretary answers the phone.  
  
SECRETARY: Hello? Sunnydale High School Human Resources?  
BUFFY: Hi. I saw in the paper that you have an opening in your office.  
SECRETARY: Yes we do.  
BUFFY: Well, I was wondering if I could get an interview for that.  
SECRETARY: Do you have a resume?  
BUFFY: Ye-yeah, I do.  
SECRETARY: Well, bring it down here today, adn we'll see hwat we can do.  
BUFFY: Ok. Thank you. Bye.  
SECRETARY: Bye.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone. She then stands still.  
  
BUFFY: Oh, God.  
SPIKE: (from the living room) What's wrong?  
  
Buffy walks into the doorway of the living room.   
  
BUFFY: I have to find my resume.  
SPIKE: You have to find it?  
BUFFY: Yeah, after I quit college, I was pretty upset, so I typed up a resume to try to make myself feel like I accomplished something.   
SPIKE: Well, it's changed now, right?  
BUFFY: Yeah. It's on Willow's lap top.  
  
Buffy runs into the dining room to find Willows lap top sitting where it usually is.  
  
BUFFY: Thank God, she didn't take it to school.  
  
Buffy sits down and goes through the files until she finds her resume. She adds her jobs at the Double Meat Palace, and he one day at the Magic Box, and her other one day doing construction. She saves it and clicks print.   
  
BUFFY: There.  
  
She runs up the stairs to pick the resume out of the printer in Willow's room. She grabs the resume and goes back downstairs. Spike is standing at the foot of the stairs.  
  
SPIKE: All better?  
BUFFY: Yupp.  
SPIKE: Good, now come and watch TV with me.  
BUFFY: I can't. I gotta go turn this resume in and try to get a job.  
SPIKE: Right this second.  
BUFFY: Yes, I really want a new job.  
SPIKE: Fine, I'll be waiting here for you.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Vic, Anya, and Giles sit at the usual table. The table Spike and Anya had sex on. Vic leafs through some demonology book. Anya sits there checking in some invoices. Giles is reading a book.  
  
ANYA: Hey, Vic, can you put these crow's feet where they go, please?  
VIC: No problem.  
  
Vic grabs the crow's feet and puts some of them out in their appropriate place. She doesn't have enough room to put them all out.  
  
VIC: Hey, Anya, there isn't enough room for all of these.   
ANYA: Ok, then go put em in the back.  
VIC: Ok.  
  
Vic heads into the back room.   
  
SPIKE: Hey, Vixen!  
  
Vic jumps about three feet back and puts her arms up in blocking position. The, she realizes it's Spike.  
  
VIC: Spike! (catching her breath) What are you doing here?  
SPIKE: Oh, Buffy went out for a job interview and I thought I'd just stop in and say hello.  
VIC: You're stealing, aren't you?  
SPIKE: No...well, yeah. (Hold up a gangly handful of roots) I like to put em in the blood makes it crunchy and spicy.  
VIC: Nice. Better not let Anya catch you here. How did you get here, anyway?  
SPIKE: Through the sewers - they lead anywhere in Sunnydale.  
VIC: Good to know. Well, I've gotta get back to work, and you've gotta go. See ya later.  
SPIKE: Later.  
  
Vic heads back upstairs.  
  
ANYA: What took you so long?  
VIC: Oh, I forgot where they were supposed to go.  
ANYA: Did you find the right place?  
VIC: Yupp.  
ANYA: Good, now put these out.  
  
Vic grabs some jars of green slime and sets them where they go on the counter.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale High School: Human Resources Office. Buffy walks in. She walks up to the front desk.  
  
BUFFY: Hello, I'm Buffy Summers, I'm here to see about the job in the office at Sunnydale High.  
  
The secretary grabs Buffy's resume from her hand. She looks at the front and then the back.  
  
SECRETARY: You get the job.  
BUFFY: Not to seem ungrateful, but isn't there some interview process or something that I have to go through?  
SECRETARY: The High School isn't really too picky on who they hire - if you were in college for a day and then dropped out, they wouldn't care. Just fill out his paperwork (hands Buffy some paperwork) and bring it back here as soon as possible, and you can start.  
BUFFY: Ok. Thank you. D-do you know what I'll be doing in the office?   
SECRETARY: Answering the phones, you'll be in the attendance office, so writing passes, checking in late students, stuff like that.  
BUFFY: Ok, then I'll be in with this stuff ASAP. Thank you - bye.  
SECRETARY: Buh bye, sweetie.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Buffy walk in to find Spike just as she left him.  
  
BUFFY: I got the job.  
SPIKE: That's great!  
BUFFY: Yupp, all I have to do is fill out this paperwork.  
SPIKE: I got that interview at the Bronze.  
BUFFY: Spike, that's great!  
SPIKE: Yupp, I gotta be there at nine o'clock for the interview, and ask for John.  
BUFFY: Well, I'm proud of you. I'm gonna go fill this out.  
SPIKE: I'll still be here.  
WILLOW: (from kitchen) Hello? I'm home.  
  
Buffy rushes into the Kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Will, why are you home so early?  
WILLOW: A couple of my classes were cancelled.  
BUFFY: Well, then you can help me with these forms.  
WILLOW: What forms?  
BUFFY: I got the job.  
WILLOW: That is great, Buffy.  
  
Willow and Buffy sit at the dining room table filling out the paperwork.  
  
Cut to: the Magic Box. Vic sit back down at the table and starts leafing through the book again. She stops at a page.  
  
VIC: Hey, this is the demon Buffy killed last night. It says they usually travel in large groups. This one was alone.  
GILES: Strange.  
VIC: They're called the Reproduttori, they're here to colonize, or at least that's what the book says they're here for.  
ANYA: That's not good.  
VIC: Why not?  
GILES: Well, we don't want a bunch of demons running around spreading chaos around Sunnydale.  
VIC: Good point.  
ANYA: Does the book say if they're peaceful or not?  
VIC: Well, from the looks of the one we had last night - not too peaceful.  
ANYA: But he was all alone, right? I mean, maybe they were just passing through and he got left behind.  
VIC: I doubt it.  
GILES: Yes, they'll probably want to reproduce on the Hell Mouth.  
VIC: I guess we'll be patrolling tonight.  
GILES: I'll call Buffy.  
  
The phone rings at the Summers' house. Buffy picks up the phone.  
  
BUFFY: Hello?  
GILES: Buffy, we've got trouble.  
BUFFY: What kind of trouble?  
  
Willow and Spike rush over to Buffy.  
  
WILLOW: There's trouble.  
BUFFY: (to Willow) Shhh.  
  
GILES: The demon you killed isn't supposed to travel alone.  
VIC: Give me the phone! (Vic grabs the phone from Giles) Hey, Buff.  
BUFFY: Hey.  
VIC: The demon is part of a group of demons - they're kind of like chaos demons, but a little less scary. They wanna colonize on the Hell Mouth.  
BUFFY: So we've gotta go find the rest of them.  
VIC: Yupp, which means we patrol.  
  
Giles grabs the phone from Vic.  
  
GILES: Just get over here right away with everyone.  
BUFFY: Ok, I just gotta drop this paperwork off for my new job.  
GILES: You got a new job?  
BUFFY: Yupp, at the High School.  
GILES: Well, good for you.  
BUFFY: Thanks. We'll be right there.  
GILES: See ya then.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone.  
  
BUFFY: So apparently the demon I killed last night doesn't work alone. And we have to kill them before they reproduce.  
WILLOW: Oh, well, that's not good.  
BUFFY: Spike, you stay here and wait for Dawn, and then meet us at the Magic Box. And if you see Xander, tell him to meet us there, too.  
SPIKE: Will do.  
BUFFY: We'll call you with any news.  
SPIKE: Ok, you'd better get going.  
BUFFY: Ok, c'mon Will.  
WILLOW: We should probably get some weapons?  
BUFFY: Good idea.  
  
Buffy and Willow run upstairs and come back down with a duffle bag full of weapon.  
  
BUFFY: See you later, Spike.  
SPIKE: Bye.  
  
Buffy and Willow leave.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box.  
  
ANYA: So Buffy is gonna work at the High School?  
GILES: That's what she said.  
VIC: Well, good for her - it's not suitable for a slayer to work at a burger joint. Especially a fast food one.  
GILES: Anything else on the demons.  
VIC: (shuts book) Not in this book.  
  
Vic gets up and looks for another book. Xander walks in the front of the Magic Box.  
  
XANDER: Hey, all. Just came to give Vic a ride home from work.  
VIC: Xander, hasn't anyone told you? There are some major evil demons about to colonize in Sunnydale.  
XNADER: Ok, who wants donuts?  
ANYA: I want the custard filled ones.  
GILES: Jelly - double up on the jelly.  
XANDER: (to Vic) any requests?  
VIC: Custard filled sounds good to me - or those ones filled with the white frosting - those are good too.  
XANDER: Ok, I'll go get those, plus the usual for Buffy and Will.  
GILES: And Dawn and Spike.  
XANDER: That big of a bad?  
ANYA: That big.  
XANDER: I'll go get the donuts.  
  
Vic leafs through another books. She finds a page on the Reproduttori. She starts reading it.  
  
VIC: Ewe!  
ANYA: What?  
VIC: Ewe! It says here that after intercourse, the female Reproduttori give birth to their young through their mouths. It only takes about a half an hour for the babies to develop.  
ANAY: That is sick.  
  
Giles takes the book from Vic and reads on.  
  
GILES: It also says here that there is one male Reproduttori who impregnates all of the females.  
VIC: So if we kill the male, they can't reproduce?  
GILES: (continues reading) All but one of the males are killed at birth.  
VIC: (sarcastically) Oh, how sweet.  
GILES: Oh, here's something. If all of the males in the colony die - the female can no longer survive and will kill themselves.  
VIC: Thank God, less work.  
  
Cut to: The street: Willow and Buffy have just exited the Human Resources building and are heading for the magic Box.  
  
BUFFY: I'm late, Will.  
WILLOW: Late for what?  
BUFFY: My period.  
WILLOW: Oh, Buffy, I'm sure it'll come soon. You've been exercising a lot lately, they say if you exercise a lot, you don't have periods.  
BUFFY: No, Willow, I've exercised a lot more than this, and that's never happened, well, once but that was at the beginning of college. No, it should have been here like a week and a half ago.  
WILLOW: And it's still not here?  
BUFFY: It gets worse. I took the little stick test.  
WILLOW: Maybe it was a fluke.  
BUFFY: I took it twice.  
WILLOW: And both times it was...positive?  
BUFFY: It' like the only test I passed, and it's the only one I didn't want to pass.  
WILLOW: I thought vampire can't have babies?  
BUFFY: Well, Angel and Darla did - maybe it set something off and now they can.  
WILLOW: How are you gonna tell Spike?  
BUFFY: I don't know.  
WILLOW: Well, at least you know he loves you, and he wants to marry you - even before he knows about you being pregnant.  
BUFFY: Yeah, you're right.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Dawn walks in the front door.  
  
DAWN: Hello! I'm home! Spike! Buffy?  
SPIKE: Come on, we've gotta head to the Magic Box.  
DAWN: Why?  
SPIKE: Big demon trouble.  
DAWN: What kind of Demon trouble?  
SPIKE: The kind where you're needed to help. Be grateful, kid.  
DAWN: We'll see about that.  
SPIKE (grabbing his blanket) Come on, lets go.  
  
Spike and Dawn leave the house and shut the door behind them. They walk to the magic box. Dawn looks a little embarrassed because she is walking with a guy who has a blanket over him. They enter the Magic Box. Buffy, Willow, and Xander are all there discussing what has been found out already.  
  
SPIKE: Hi all.  
XANDER: Hey Spike, Dawn.  
DAWN: Hey.  
SPIKE: So what do we know?  
VIC: They wanna reproduce on the Hell Mouth - causing chaos.  
BUFFY: It only takes 30 minutes after they have sex for the baby to be born.  
ANYA: In a really nasty way.  
GILES: And if all of the males in the population are dead - the females will kill themselves.  
BUFFY: So all we have to do is kill the males.  
WILLOW: But we don't know where they are.  
XANDER: And we don't know how to distinguish males from females.  
SPIKE: So why don't we break up into groups and find this stuff out.  
BUFFY: Ok, Spike, you and I will go look around town for where they could be hiding. Vic and Xander, you two go try to get some information on where they could be. Everyone else - research mode. Sound good?  
SPIKE: I have an interview at nine. Not to mention, it's still daylight.  
BUFFY: Good point. Willow, you wanna come with me to find where they could be.  
WILLOW: Sure.  
  
Willow, Xander, Buffy, and Vic leave the Magic box.  
  
ANYA: (to Spike) You have an interview?  
SPIKE: Yeah.  
ANYA: What kind of interview.  
SPIKE: The kind for a job.  
GILES: Where do you plan on working?  
SPIKE: The Bronze is hiring a bartender.  
ANYA: How suiting.  
  
Spike scowls at Anya.  
  
GILES: Well, good luck.  
SPIKE: Thanks.  
  
Dawn goes and grabs some books from the self and sets them down on the table. Spike picks one up and goes though it.  
  
VIC: So where do you think we should hit first?  
XANDER: I dunno, Willie the Snitch?  
VIC: Who's that?  
XANDER: Some guy we used to go to in High School, I wonder if he's still around.  
VIC: Wouldn't hurt to try him.  
  
Vic and Xander head to Willie's bar.   
  
XANDER: Let me do the talking.  
VIC: Spike said that last week, and I ended up saving him from some poker-playing demon.  
XANDER: I'll do the talking - you do the ass kicking.  
VIC: Works for me... So is that how you are normally?  
XANDER: What do you mean?  
VIC: You the type of guy who is all talk - very little action?  
XANDER: Hey! I do my part of action.  
VIC: But usually you just make snide little comments.  
XANDER: (sarcastically) Boy you really know how to read people, don't you? I act, it's just usually when I do, I end up being thrown somewhere by a huge demon and knocked unconscious.  
  
They arrive at Willie's.  
  
XANDER: This is it. remember I talk.  
  
They walk in the bar. It hasn't changed a bit. It is empty because it's early in the day. Someone is wiping the counter, but it isn't Willie.  
  
XANDER: Where's Willie?  
MAN: I don't have to tell you.  
XANDER: Well, then, maybe you could help us. We're looking for where some demons hang out.  
MAN: Demons?  
XANDER: Yeah, you know demons. Those weird looking guys with funky skin conditions that like to hang out here.  
MAN: Yeah, I know what a demon is.  
XANDER: Well, we're looking for where the Reproduttori hang out. You know who I'm talking about?  
MAN: (lying) Sorry, can't say I do.  
XANDER: Do you know what a slayer is?  
MAN: Some old myth about a chosen one.  
VIC: Oh, it's no myth.  
XANDER: What's your name?  
MAN: Johnny.  
XANDER: Johnny the Snitch, I like the sound of it. Well, Johnny the Snitch, I'd like you to meet my friend Vic: the Slayer.  
VIC: How do you do?  
  
Vic jumps over the counter and punches Johnny in the stomach. Johnny grabs his stomach.  
  
XANDER: (leaning over the counter) Now, let me repeat it for you: i need to know where the Reproduttori are living. Do you have that information?  
JOHNNY: They're shacked up in the old High School Building - the library.  
  
Vic pats Johnny on the head.  
  
VIC: Thanks Johnny - be seeing you.  
JOHNNY: I hope not.  
VIC: That's good, I like that.  
  
Vic and Xander leave Willie's.   
  
XANDER: Let's head back to the Magic Box.  
VIC: Don't you think we should find Buffy and Willow? So they don't search any more?  
XANDER: Yeah you're probably right.  
  
Cut to: Buffy and Willow walking down and alley looking in abandoned warehouses.  
  
BUFFY: If you were a demon, where would you wanna have sex?  
WILLOW: I dunno. Where did Spike wanna have sex?  
BUFFY: Everywhere and anywhere.  
WILLOW: Well, that doesn't help us.  
BUFFY: God! Willow what am I gonna tell him, and everybody else for that matter?  
WILLOW: The truth: that you're pregnant.  
XANDER: You're pregnant!?!  
  
Willow and Buffy jump back and then turn around; startled.  
  
VIC: (Hitting Xander lightly on the shoulder) Never sneak up on a Slayer, or you'll end up with a stake in your heart!  
BUFFY: Especially in these alleys - this is where it happened before.  
XANDER: But, Buffy, you're pregnant.  
BUFFY: Yeah, I know.  
VIC: Congrats. We found where the demons are.  
WILLOW: Where?  
XANDER: The High School. The library to be more specific. Willie the snitch has been replaced with Johnny the snitch.  
BUFFY: Good to know. Well, we should head back to the Magic Box, then.  
  
They start walking to the Magic Box.  
  
XANDER: Buffy is pregnant.  
BUFFY: Yeah, Xander, we all know that now. But could you keep it down, I haven't told Spike or anyone else but you guys, yet.  
XANDER: My lips are sealed.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. The Sun has just set.   
  
SPIKE: Found anything yet?  
DAWN: No, you?  
SPIKE: Nope.  
ANYA: Me neither.  
  
A few minutes pass.  
  
ANYA: Found anything yet?  
SPIKE: Nope.  
DAWN: Me neither.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
DAWN: You found anything yet?  
ANYA: Nope.  
SPIKE: Me neither.  
GILES (angrily) Will you three stop!?! We'd get a lot more work doe if we'd just work.  
SPIKE: (to Giles) Have *you* found anything yet?  
GILES: No, no I can't say I have.  
ANYA: Neither have we.  
GILES: Just stop! Read!  
  
A few minutes pass.  
  
SPIKE: You found anything yet?  
DAWN: Nope.  
ANYA: I have.  
  
Everyone looks up.  
  
ANYA: The females and males are a completely different color. We haven't noticed it because most of the books have no color, but look.  
  
Anya flips the book around on the table so everyone can see.  
  
ANYA: The males are yellow while the females are that weird purpley color.   
GILES: Is it different when they're babies?  
SPIKE: No, it says the babies are the exact same way.  
  
Buffy, Vic, Willow, and Xander enter the Magic Box with another box of donuts and coffee.  
  
DAWN: Any luck.  
BUFFY: They're in the old High School library. This from Johnny the Snitch: Willie's replacement. Did you guy have any luck?  
DAWN: The boys are yellow and the girls are purple.  
BUFFY: Good.  
GILES: Now all we need to know is when they'll reproduce.  
SPIKE: The next full moon.  
BUFFY: The Full-full moon, or the night before?  
SPIKE: Doesn't say.  
GILES: Probably the night before.  
BUFFY: That's tomorrow. We have time. Everyone can go home and get some rest.  
XANDER: I'm all for that.  
  
Xander is the first one out of the door followed by Giles.   
  
BUFFY: Come on, Vic.  
VIC: I have to help close.  
BUFFY: Ok, well, we'll see you at home.  
VIC: I'll be right there.  
  
As Anya is closing she pushes in all the chairs at the table.  
  
ANYA: Oh, look, Xander left his tool belt. He might need it tomorrow.  
  
Vic looks up: the perfect opportunity.  
  
VIC: I'll take it to him on my way home.  
ANYA: Ok.  
  
They walk out of the Magic Box and Anya locks up.  
  
VIC: I'll see you tomorrow.  
ANYA: Oh, you don't work tomorrow.  
VIC: Oh, I know, I just figured: Demon research.  
ANYA: Oh, yeah, well, then, I'll see ya.  
VIC: Bye.  
  
Cut to: Xander's place. Vic knock on the door. Xander opens it.  
  
XANDER: Vic?  
VIC: Hey.  
XANDER: What are you doing here?  
VIC: Oh, you left this (hold up the tool belt) at the Magic Box. We thought you might need it tomorrow.  
XANDER: (takes the tool belt) Thanks.  
VIC: (still standing there) Can i come in?  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Spike gets ready to leave for his interview.  
  
BUFFY: I'll walk you there.  
SPIKE: Ok?  
BUFFY: We need to talk.  
SPIKE: Ok?  
  
Spike and Buffy walk down the streets of Sunnydale towards the Bronze.   
  
BUFFY: Spike, I'm pregnant.  
  
Spike stops in his tracks.  
  
SPIKE: What are you late?  
BUFFY: Not just late: pregnant.  
  
They start walking again.  
  
SPIKE: How do you know?  
BUFFY: I took that little stick test...twice.  
SPIKE: So you're pregnant.  
BUFFY: (nervously) Yeah.  
  
Spike stops again, and Buffy stops with him.  
  
SPIKE: Well (optimistically) I guess this just mean we'll have to get married sooner.  
  
Spike put his arm around her, and kisses her on the head.  
  
BUFFY: Are you sure?  
SPIKE: Are you?  
BUFFY: I don't know. I'm practically a mother to two teenaged girls already - lets add another on!  
SPIKE: Then you've got some practice.  
BUFFY: Don't you think it's strange?  
SPIKE: Why is it strange.  
BUFFY: You're a vampire.  
SPIKE: Yeah?  
BUFFY: Vampire can't have children.  
SPIKE: Well, Angel had one.  
BUFFY: Yeah, I know, maybe it set something off.  
SPIKE: Well, it doesn't matter now, because you are pregnant.  
BUFFY: Maybe we should have a look at that prophecy.  
SPIKE: Yeah, but right now, lets see about getting me a job.  
  
They enter the Bronze, and Spike goes up to the bar.  
  
SPIKE: Hi, I'm Spike. I'm here to meet John about a bartending job?  
BARTENDER: (turns around) Hey, John, there's someone to see you.  
JOHN:(goes to Spike) You must be Spike?  
SPIKE: Yeah, that's me.  
JOHN: Do you do drugs?  
SPIKE: Nope?  
JOHN: Been convicted of a crime?  
SPIKE: Nope.  
JOHN: Be here tomorrow at a quarter to 10.  
SPIKE: Will do. Bye.  
JOHN: Bye.  
  
Spike and Buffy leave the Bronze and start walking home.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, do you mind if I stop at the Double Meat Palace before we go home? I wanna quit ASAP.  
SPIKE: Sure, let's go.  
  
They walk to the Double Meat Palace.   
  
BUFFY: Hey, where's the manager?  
WORKER: In the back.  
BUFFY: Ok, this'll only take a second.  
  
Buffy heads to the back of the Double Meat palace.  
  
MANAGER: Miss Summers, I didn't know you were working tonight.  
BUFFY: I'm not. I'm quitting tonight.  
MANAGER: Any reason why?  
BUFFY: I found a better job with benefits, and I won't come home smelling like grease every night. I'm sorry.  
MANAGER: Fine. Just be sure to drop off your uniform. And pick up your last check on Friday.  
BUFFY: O-Ok. Bye.  
MANAGER: Bye.  
  
Buffy walk out from the back.  
  
BUFFY: (to Spike) That was virtually painless. Well, now at least I have benefits for the baby. Now we've just gotta tell Dawn.  
  
Cut to: Xander's place. Vic sits on the couch with a soda in her hand.  
  
VIC: So you are all talk and no action.  
XANDER: Why do you keep going back to that?  
VIC: Because it's the only truth I know about you.  
XANDER: Well, ask about any other truth - any other truth at all.  
VIC: Why haven't you kissed me tonight?  
XANDER: I've told you this. You're too young.  
VIC: And I told *you* I'll be 18 in May.  
  
Xander sits on the couch next to her.  
  
XANDER: May, then.  
VIC: (whispers gazing into his eyes) May then.  
  
They kiss, slowly, passionately. Xander pushes her off.  
  
XANDER: May! May, May, May! May! (stares at Vic) May I kiss you again?  
  
They kiss again. Vic leans back until Xander is laying on top of her on the couch. They roll over and fall onto the floor with a thud. Vic hits her head.  
  
VIC: Ow!  
  
They kiss some more.  
  
Cut to: the Summers' house. Buffy and Spike walk in the door. Willow and Dawn are in the dining room surfing the net for info on the demons. Buffy and Spike sit at the table with them.  
  
BUFFY: Where's Vic?  
WILLOW: hasn't come home yet.  
  
Just then, the phone rings.  
  
Buffy picks it up.  
  
BUFFY: Hello?  
VIC: Hey, Buffy, it's Vic.  
BUFFY: Where are you?  
VIC: At Xander's, hanging out.  
XANDER: (yelling from behind Vic) Hey, Buff!  
BUFFY: Well, don't be home too late.  
VIC: Ok. Bye.  
BUFFY: Bye.  
  
Vic hangs up and her and Xander start kissing.   
  
Buffy hangs up the phone.   
  
BUFFY: (sits back down) Vic is at Xander's.  
WILLOW: She ok?  
BUFFY: She's fine.  
SPIKE: (clearing his throat) Eh, em.  
BUFFY: Dawn, we've gotta talk: We've got good news.  
DAWN: Those two phrases usually don't go together.  
BUFFY: Well, today they do. I'm pregnant!  
  
Dawn squeals in excitement and runs around the table and hugs Buffy around the neck. Buffy smiles and pats Dawn on the arm.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, oxygen - oxygen for the pregnant lady.  
DAWN: I'm gonna be an aunt!  
  
Dawn goes and hugs Spike.  
  
DAWN: You're gonna be a dad!  
BUFFY: Willow, did you find anything on the prophecy?  
WILLOW: It says nothing about other vampires being able to reproduce.  
BUFFY: Well, are there any other prophecies about it.  
WILLOW: I'll check.  
DAWN: (to Spike) So what are you gonna name it - s it a boy or a girl?  
SPIKE: Sweetie, she's only a week pregnant.  
DAWN: I'm just so excited.  
WILLOW: Here's one! A slayer and a vampire have a baby. It's supposed to be a girl. And it's human. That's basically what it says.  
BUFFY: Thank God, it's human.  
WILLOW: This opens the gate for all other vampires to have children.   
BUFFY: Great.  
WILLOW: No, it's ok. Two vampires can't have children...besides Angel and Darla, but we don't have to worry about that...Anyway, the baby would be preserved as an embryo. The only way a vampire can have a baby is if it's a male vampire and a female human.   
BUFFY: That's better. Well, you guys, let's get some sleep. I start work, and you guys have school, and Spike has work. I have to call Xander and ask him if I can have a ride to work tomorrow. You guys go up.  
  
Everyone else goes upstairs to get ready for bed.  
  
The phone rings at Xander's place. He picks it up. he is wearin a sheet around his waist.  
  
XANDER: (out of breath) Hello?  
BUFFY: Hey, Xander, why are you all out of breath?  
  
Vic walks into the room.  
  
VIC: Where is my other sock?  
  
XANDER: (To Buffy) Hey, BUFFY! I just ran to get the phone, that's why I'm out of breath.  
  
Vic puts on her shoes.  
  
VIC: Bye!  
XANDER: Bye, Vic, see ya tomorrow!  
  
BUFFY: Vic is still over there!?!  
XANDER: She just left.  
BUFFY: Well, I was just wondering if you could drive me to work tomorrow since I'm going to the High School.  
XANDER: Sure, of course.  
BUFFY: Thanks.  
XANDER: I'll see you tomorrow, then.   
BUFFY: Ok, Good Night.  
XANDER: 'Night.  
  
Xander goes to go back into his room. There is a knock on the door. He opens it to find Vic.  
  
VIC: I think I forgot my underwear.  
XANDER: Come in and get it.  
  
Vic goes into Xander's room and grabs her underwear.   
  
VIC: You mind if I change here? I don't want them knowing that I didn't have my underwear on at one point of the night.  
  
XANDER: Go ahead.  
  
Vic walks out of Xander's bedroom.  
  
VIC: Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then.  
XANDER: See ya.  
  
Vic moves in and kisses Xander. He doesn't kiss her back.  
  
VIC: Goodnight.  
XANDER: 'Night.  
  
Vic walks home happy. She quietly walks through the front door and makes her way down into the basement. She gets into her cot and falls asleep.  
  
Vic wakes up to the sound of pots and pans clattering - the Sun is up. She walks upstairs to find Spike trying to make something. He looks back at her.  
  
SPIKE: Good morning, Vixen! What time did you get in last night?  
VIC: I don't even know.  
SPIKE: Were you drinking.  
VIC: Nope - not a drop.  
SPIKE: (pouring her a glass of brandy) Well, then here's your reward.  
VIC: Thanks. What time is it?  
SPIKE: 10:30am  
VIC: Why'd you let me sleep so late?  
SPIKE: I figured you needed it. What were you two doing last night?  
  
Vic says nothing, she just raises her eyebrows.  
  
SPIKE: Oh, you were doing that last night. With Xander?!? Sweetie, you could have done much better.  
VIC: I know.  
SPIKE: Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself.  
VIC: Don't tell anyone, ok?  
SPIKE: Your secret is safe with me.  
VIC: Thanks.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale High School: Attendance Office. Buffy follows around one of the office workers as she shows her around.  
  
WORKER: Your desk is here. You answer the phone, and write who will be late in this column and who is gonna be absent in this column. The, you program them into the computer like this.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
WORKER: You have to give a pass to all of the late students, and if they don't have a note or their parents didn't call, it is unexcused. So you mark on the pass whether it is excused or not in one of these two boxes.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
WORKER: You have to call all of the parents of students who are unexcused late or absent. Their numbers are in this drawer here.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
WORKER: Let kids use this phone if they have to call home sick, and make sure their parents sign them out. if they're 18, they can sign themselves out.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
WORKER: And if you need any help, let me know, or ask one of your student assistants.  
BUFFY: Ok, thanks.  
  
The worker walks out and Buffy lets out a deep sigh.  
  
BUFFY: Back at Sunnydale High.  
  
Cut to: later that day: almost Sun down. Everyone is in the Magic Box.  
  
BUFFY: We forgot one thing.  
XANDER: What's that?  
BUFFY: How are we gonna kill 'em?  
ANYA: Flame thrower.  
BUFFY: We don't have any flame throwers.  
XANDER: Then I say we pay a little visit to our friends at the army base.  
  
Xander looks at each of the girls to find the right one for the job. Vic is dresses all in tight leather.  
  
XANDER: Vic.  
VIC: Yeah?  
XANDER: Come on, we're gonna go steal from the military...again.  
VIC: Ok?  
XANDER: Well, be right back.  
  
Spike shakes his head.   
  
VIC: So I was thinking that tonight we could -   
XANDER: Vic! Last night was an accident, I'm sorry.  
VIC: (trying to seem un-hurt, and thinking of a new thing to say) Yeah, duh, I was thinking we all could go to the Bronze and harass Spike at the Bronze. You know, Buffy, me, you, Willow, Dawn?  
XANDER: Oh, yeah, sorry - I cut you off too soon.  
  
About 1o minutes later, Xander and Vic come back to the Magic box. They walk in.  
  
XANDER: Alright, we've got flame throwers, grenades. and just in case you wanna take a trip down memory lane, Buffy, I got a rocket launcher.  
BUFFY: Great.  
  
Cut to: The old Sunnydale High School: Buffy and Vic come back from casing the place.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, there are about five of the females, and the one big yellow male. They're all in the library.  
  
They all walk into the school, when they arrive at he library, Xander and Spike throw grenades into it to create some initial damage. When the dust clears, there are only 3 females left. Buffy and Vic each throw a grenade out - only one of the demons is killed. The other two are very angry. Buffy takes on one demon as Vic takes on the other. The male demon sits watching the whole fight - unharmed.  
  
Spike, Xander, and Giles set up the rocket launcher and aim it at the male. Buffy and Vic are fighting a fierce battle between the two females. Willow and Dawn watch from where it's safe.  
  
WILLOW: Ooh, Buffy, watch out!  
  
Xander looks into the sight of the rocket launcher to make sure it's aimed right. Then he checks everything again and hits the button. The male lets out a great wail, and the two females look up at him and make a howling noise. Buffy and Vic look at each other, and then take the swords from the females' belts on chop off their heads.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. Spike is tending the bar. Vic goes to him.  
  
VIC: Shot of Jack D. please.  
SPIKE: ID, please.  
VIC: C'mon, Spike, you know me.  
  
Spike slides the shot to her.   
  
SPIKE: You're cut off.  
VIC: Fine.  
  
Vic goes out on the dance floor. She goes up to Xander and starts dancing. Xander turns around and starts dancing with Willow. Vic goes and joins Dawn.  
  
Cut to: Later that night: The Summers' house. Buffy is upstairs brushing her teeth, and she hears music blaring from the basement. She rolls her eyes and starts walking down the stairs. As she heads downstairs, she can hear that Vic has "Somewhere Out There" by Our Lady Peace blaring on repeat. Buffy knocks on the door.  
  
BUFFY: Vic! Vic I can hear your music from all the way upstairs!  
  
There is no change in volume, and no one comes to the door. Buffy opens the door. She finds Vic crying in Spike's arms. Buffy walks over to the radio and turns it down.  
  
BUFFY: What's wrong?  
SPIKE: Bad break up.  
VIC: It wasn't even a break up.  
BUFFY: Spike, why don't you go to bed? I'll take over here.  
  
Spike gets up leaving Vic to cry on Buffy's shoulder.  
  
SPIKE: 'Night, Vixen.  
VIC: 'Night, Spike.  
  
Spike leaves the basement and shuts the door.  
  
BUFFY: So, you wanna talk about it?  
VIC: I guess.  
BUFFY: Who was it?  
VIC: I don't wanna say.  
BUFFY: Ok? Then, what happened.  
VIC: One night stand - turned next day rejection.  
BUFFY: XANDER!?!  
VIC: (sobbing louder) Yeah!  
BUFFY: (holding Vic tighter) Don't worry, sweetie, I'll handle it.  
VIC: I can do it.  
BUFFY: No you can't. Now we just need a plan.  
  
The End 


	5. Scorned

I do not own these characters. I am merely a fan trying to get through the summer by developing my own predictions for season seven.  
  
Scorn  
  
Teaser: Vic's room. Dawn and Vic sit on an old couch that was put down there because it wouldn't fit in the living room. It is dusk.  
  
DAWN: What is it?  
VIC: A secret.  
DAWN: I'm only like a year and a half younger than you. I can handle it.  
VIC: But can you?  
DAWN: Fine. I'll ask Spike.  
  
Dawn rushes upstairs and goes into the living room. Spike is watching cartoons.  
  
DAWN: Do you watch any other kind of show?  
SPIKE: This has it all, Action, Drama, Love, Humor - it's great.  
DAWN: (sweetly) What is this thing you guys talk about behind my back.  
SPIKE: You don't need to know.  
DAWN: But Vic's in on it.  
SPIKE: You're too young for this - you can watch it happen, but you can't be part of it.  
DAWN: But she's only a year and a half older than me.  
SPIKE: But it's her thing.  
DAWN: What's that supposed to mean?   
SPIKE: I've said too much.  
DAWN: You've said nothing. Fine! If you're not gonna tell me, I'll ask Willow.  
SPIKE: Go ahead.  
  
Dawn goes into the dining room where Willow sit on her lap top.  
  
DAWN: Whatcha doin?  
WILLOW: Talking to Anya online.  
DAWN: About that thing I'm not a part of?  
WILLOW: (sympathetically) Oh, Dawnie - it's not like we don't want you to be a part of it, it's just complicated.  
DAWN: Not complicated enough for Vic, though.  
WILLOW: Vic got herself into this. (Willow looks down at the computer) Ha!  
DAWN: What?  
WILLOW: Anya says that if you want to be a part of this so bad, you should bring a guy to the party.  
DAWN: A guy? Why - I thought it was no dates?  
WILLOW: It's part of the thing - just... we'll tell you after it happens.  
DAWN: I can't get anything out of you people! I'm going to Buffy.  
WILLOW: She'll tell you the same thing.  
  
Dawn walks upstairs and into Buffy and Spike's room. Buffy is emptying her closet looking for an outfit.  
  
DAWN: Trying to find an outfit for the party.  
BUFFY: Yeah, Well, I thought I should look good for my "I'm pregnant" party.  
DAWN: Yeah, you should. Buffy?  
BUFFY: (Digging through the clothes on the floor) Yeah, Dawn?  
DAWN: Why should I bring a date to the party? I thought it was no dates.  
BUFFY: Only for Xander, everyone else is encouraged to bring a date.  
DAWN: Why? I thought it was Vic's problem.  
BUFFY: It is, and Xander is Vic's problem.  
DAWN: Huh?  
BUFFY: I'll tell you after tomorrow night.  
  
Vic yells up the stairs.  
  
VIC: Dawn! Come on, chica, it's Friday night! We're going out!  
DAWN: Ok.  
VIC: (to Spike who is still watching cartoons) You work tonight?  
SPIKE: Yeap.  
VIC: Then tonight is the night.  
SPIKE: It has to be, unless you're looking to find a guy tomorrow.  
DAWN: I gotta get dressed!  
VIC: Can I borrow some clothes!?!  
DAWN: Sure, come on up!  
  
Vic runs up the stairs, she stops at Buffy's room.  
  
VIC: (to Buffy0 You coming tonight?  
BUFFY: No - wouldn't wanna cramp your style. Plus, I kinda have to find my own style. (She is sitting in a pile of clothes.)  
VIC: Well, try not to stress yourself out.  
BUFFY: I could really use a beer.  
VIC: Oh, well, I'll drink for you tonight.  
BUFFY: No, you won't. One shot, young lady.  
VIC: Yes, mother.  
  
Vic runs down to Dawn's room to find a good outfit.  
  
SPIKE: (Yelling up the stairs) We're going!  
  
Dawn and Vic run down the stairs.  
  
VIC: Coming! We're coming!  
BUFFY: (still from her room) You guys have fun - find boys...decent ones!  
VIC: Ok!  
WILLOW: (from the dining room) I might be down there later.  
DAWN: Ok!  
SPIKE: Bye!  
  
Spike, Dawn and Vic leave the house and head to the Bronze.  
  
Willow goes upstairs to check on Buffy who is submersed in an ocean of clothing in her room. Buffy is doing the "dead man's float" in the clothes.  
  
WILLOW: (standing in the doorway) Buffy.  
BUFFY: (looks up) I give up.  
WILLOW; Just be you. The girl inside you hasn't taken over your body yet.  
BUFFY: Yeah, I guess.  
WILLOW: Now, let's go out and party, like the real you would do.  
BUFFY: Ok. Lemme change.  
  
Cut to: the Bronze. Spike is tending bar. Dawn is out dancing with boys and mingling. Vic sits at the bar listening to the band.  
  
SPIKE: You'd better get moving.  
VIC: I'm waiting for an opportunity to present itself.  
SPIKE: You'll be waiting all night.  
VIC: We'll see. I'll take my shot now. Please.  
  
Spike slides Vic a shot. She swallows it down hard.  
  
VIC: What was that?  
SPIKE: Tequila.  
VIC: You owe me a shot of brandy.  
  
Spike shows Vic a bottle indicating that what he is pouring now is truly brandy. Vic downs the drink.  
  
VIC: Thank you.  
  
A guy sits down next to Vic.  
  
GUY: A glass of Brandy, please.  
SPIKE: ID please.  
  
Vic gives the guy a good once over: Cute, semi-shaggy brown hair, blues eyes, T-shirt, and semi-baggy jeans.  
  
VIC: Spike, you don't need to see his ID - I'll vouch for him.  
GUY: Thanks, but I don't even know you.  
VIC: Vic - Victoria - or, to Spike: Vic the Vixen.  
GUY: Zeke.  
  
Zeke puts out his hand - Vic shakes it. Spike slides Zeke his brandy.  
  
SPIKE: (pointing at Dawn) Look at her.  
  
Vic and Zeke turn back and seen Dawn dancing in a crowd of guys.  
  
VIC: You think I should go get her?  
SPIKE: No, it's not outa hand yet.  
VIC: So we're just gonna wait for it to get outa hand?  
SPIKE: It won't.  
  
Vic and Zeke turn back around.  
  
VIC: This is a really good band.  
ZEKE: Yeah, well, my band is playing later tonight, you should stick around.  
VIC: I definitely will. What kind of music do you play.  
ZEKE: Kind of a Punk rock type thing - it's music, you know, you can label it - it's just not pop, I know that.  
VIC: Did you hear that, Spike: Punk! (to Zeke) So I don't really see you around here much, you guys just start.  
ZEKE: We've been in the garage for a while - trying to perfect our style.  
VIC: You should just be yourselves - no need to perfect it.  
ZEKE: Perfect our music, then.  
VIC: Yeah, I get that, you wouldn't wanna suck.  
ZEKE: That's right. So, you go to school here?  
VIC: Ick, school? No school.  
ZEKE: Me neither. After high school - was outa there.  
VIC: No, um, I work, but school just isn't right for me - I dropped out.  
ZEKE: Oh, that's cool. How old are you?  
VIC: 17.  
ZEKE: I'm 19.  
VIC: Hey, you wanna go to party with me tomorrow? It's not like a drunk, breaking glass, high school party. You see, Spike's fiance is pregnant, and we're having this party, and it should be pretty fun.  
ZEKE: Like on a date?  
VIC: if you wanna call it that.  
ZEKE: Well, let's make it a date.  
VIC: Make it a date?  
ZEKE: You doing anything before the party.  
VIC: No.  
ZEKE: You wanna go to a movie?  
VIC: Sure. So.. what do you play?  
ZEKE: Bass and I'm the lead singer.  
VIC: Cool. You wanna dance?  
  
Cut to: Willow and Buffy walking down the alley and into the Bronze.  
  
WILLOW: So, did you call Angel?  
BUFFY: Yupp, he should be here tomorrow.  
WILLOW: Does he know the plan.  
BUFFY: All of it. He knows what happened, and what he may have to do.  
  
Buffy and Willow enter the Bronze. They take a seat at the bar.  
  
BUFFY: A beer, please.  
  
Spike slides her a frosty mug.  
  
SPIKE: Apple juice.  
BUFFY: (rolling her eyes) Thanks. So where's out Vixen?  
SPIKE: Dancing with the lead singer of the next band.  
BUFFY: Good.  
SPIKE: They have a date before the party tomorrow...on his request.  
BUFFY: Where's Dawn?  
SPIKE: Oh, I lost her in that crowd of boys hours ago.  
BUFFY: You lost her!?!  
SPIKE: No - she's right there - that little pink blur in the middle of all those boys.  
  
VIC: (dancing with Zeke) So what's your band named?  
ZEKE: Happy People Make my Ass Twitch  
VIC: Ok?  
ZEKE: It's a quote from the movie "French Kiss" We thought it was funny.  
VIC: Oh, that's cool.  
ZEKE: We thought so.  
  
A guy come up from behind them.  
  
GUY: Zeke! There you are! You've gotta get ready, were almost up.  
ZEKE: Ok. (to Vic) I'll see you after our first set.  
VIC: Ok, I'll be watching.  
  
Vic walks over to the bar and sits next to Buffy.  
  
BUFFY: Cute date.  
VIC: He's perfect.  
BUFFY: Even if you weren't using him?  
VIC: I don't think I'm using him anymore.  
BUFFY: So you like him?  
VIC: I like him a lot.  
BUFFY: Good.  
VIC: You found anyone, Will?  
WILLOW: Not yet, but I'm looking.  
VIC: I'm gonna go find Dawn.  
BUFFY: She's that pink blur right there.  
VIC: Then I guess I'm gonna go dance then.  
  
Vic goes out into the dance floor and finds Dawn in the slew of boys she's attracted.  
  
VIC: Picked one yet?  
DAWN: Nope.  
VIC: Wait for a slow song. Then you'll see who really likes you.  
DAWN: Done this much?  
VIC: You know it. Hold on I'll see what I can do about the song.  
  
Vic pushes her way through the mass of flesh-hungry boys, and makes her way backstage. She sees Zeke and walk up to him.  
  
VIC: Hey!  
ZEKE: You missed me that much?  
VIC: You got any slow songs coming?  
ZEKE: Of course.  
VIC: Like second song?  
ZEKE: I'll see what I can do. Why?  
VIC: It's for a friend.  
ZEKE: So you won't be out there dancing with strange guys.  
VIC: Well, if I do, I promise I won't like them near as much as I like you.  
ZEKE: Well, as long as that's true.  
VIC: Thanks.  
  
Vic kisses Zeke on the cheek and scampers off. She pushes herself back into the throng of boys forming around Dawn.  
  
VIC: Second song of the set.  
DAWN: How'd you manage that?  
VIC: Help to know a guy in the band.  
  
The boys come on stage and everyone turns around and screams and claps. Vic is screaming louder than any of them. Zeke looks down and winks at Vic, she waves. Behind her, two girl argue.  
  
GIRL 1: He winked at me.  
GIRL 2: No me.  
  
One girl slaps the other and it turns into a cat fight with hair pulling and the whole bit. Vic gets in the middle of it.  
  
VIC: Hey, hey, hey! He winked at me, so cool it.  
  
The girls stop and scowl up at her.  
  
VIC: Sorry.  
  
Vic turns back around and stands next to Dawn to watch the band.  
  
GIRL 1: (behind Vic) Bitch.  
VIC: (snaps around) Excuse you?  
GIRL 2: I believe she said Bitch.  
VIC: Oh, was she checking her make up in a mirror, or looking at you?  
  
The second girl charges at Vic. The Delinquents start blaring their punk music. Spike hops over the bar and stands between Vic and the girls.  
  
VIC: Come on, Spike, you know I can take them.  
SPIKE: I'm not worried if you'll get hurt, I'm worried if they will. (to all of the girls) Just cool off and watch the band. He was winking at all three of you - as a whole.  
  
All three girls back off. The first song is over.  
  
ZEKE: Ok, this song is about a girl I met tonight, and she asked me to play it, so this one is for you, Vic.  
  
The band starts playing a slow song about love. Vic turns around to the girls.  
  
VIC: I'm Vic, nice to meet you.  
  
Vic turns back and turns to Dawn.   
  
BOY: (to Dawn) You wanna dance?  
  
Dawn looks over at Vic who nods her head in approval.  
  
DAWN: Sure.  
  
Dawn and the boy take their place among the many couples on the dance floor. Vic stares up at Zeke as he sings. He is singing right to her.  
  
SPIKE: Hey, Slayer, you wanna dance? I'm on break.  
BUFFY: Sure. You gonna be ok Will?  
WILLOW: Sure, no problem.  
  
Vic stands still watching Zeke. A boy approaches her.  
  
BOY: You wanna dance.  
  
Vic looks up at Zeke and shrugs her shoulders.  
  
VIC: Sure.  
  
They take their place on the floor near Spike and Buffy. Buffy fixed a spot where she could still look at Zeke. He smiles and shakes his head at her. Willow sit gazing at the mess of happy couples, or at least couples pretending they're happy. A girl approaches her.  
  
GIRL: You wanna dance?  
WILLOW: I'd love to.  
  
Parallel conversation between Willow and her partner and Dawn and her dance partner.  
  
WILLOW: Say, there's this party...  
DAWN: ...we're having for my sister, and I was wondering...  
WILLOW: ...if you're not doing anything tomorrow night...  
DAWN: ...if, maybe you'd like to come...  
WILLOW: ...it should be fun...  
DAWN:...and lots of good people.  
WILLOW'S PARTNER: Sure  
DAWN'S PARTNER: Sounds like fun.  
WILLOW: Good, so I'll meet you...  
DAWN:...here, say...  
WILLOW:...Six Thirty?  
DAWN'S PARTNER: Sounds good.  
WILLOW'S PARTNER: Yeah, sounds like a plan to me.  
WILLOW: Uh, what's...  
DAWN:...your name?  
WILLOW'S PARTNER: Veronica  
DAWN'S PARTNER: Sam.  
  
The song ends and the group gets a cubby while Spike goes back to work. Vic indicates to Zeke where she'll be by pointing there. He gives her the "ok" sign.  
  
The first set ends, and the boys go to take a break. Vic is sitting hanging out with Willow, Veronica, Dawn, Sam, and Buffy. Zeke walks in.  
  
ZEKE: Hey.  
VIC: Hey.  
ZEKE: So I was thinking we could meet here at like, four-ish.  
VIC: Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you then.  
ZEKE: Ok, well, I have to get back up there.  
VIC: Alright, four then.  
ZEKE: Four.  
  
Zeke turns to leave.  
  
VIC: Wait!  
  
Zeke turns around.  
VIC: My number - just in case.  
  
Vic hands Zeke a piece of paper with a number on it.  
  
ZEKE: Thanks.  
VIC: See ya.  
ZEKE: Tomorrow.  
  
Zeke leaves.  
  
BUFFY: He's cute.  
VIC: Isn't he? And his band is pretty good.  
BUFFY: You ready to go home, guys?  
WILLOW: Sure.  
DAWN: Fine.  
BUFFY: ( standing up an grabbing Vic) We'll go and tell Spike.  
DAWN: Ok.  
  
Buffy and Vic walk out of the cubby.  
  
BUFFY: We have to let them say goodbye. Not everyone can be as cool with goodbyes as you and Zeke.  
  
They walk up to the bar.  
  
SPIKE: (to Vic) I told you, you're cut off.  
VIC: I know.  
BUFFY: We're leaving.  
SPIKE: So soon?  
BUFFY: We need our beauty rest - there's a party tomorrow, and Vic has a date.  
VIC: And we have to play with Xander's head.  
SPIKE: That especially.  
  
Willow and Dawn walk up.  
  
WILLOW: Ok, we're ready.  
BUFFY: Ok. (to Spike) I'll see you at home.  
SPIKE: Bye.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. The girls are all in their PJs watching TV. There is a knock on the door. Buffy gets up to get it.  
  
BUFFY: Angel!  
  
All of the girls turn around.  
  
BUFFY: We weren't expecting you...come on in.  
ANGEL: Well, I left just after Sunset. I didn't wanna be late tomorrow.  
BUFFY: Oh, well, the house is Sun-proofed, so you don't have to worry about that. You can sleep on the couch I guess.  
  
They walk into the living room.  
  
BUFFY: Angel, this is Vic. She's the new slayer.  
VIC: Hey.  
ANGEL: Hi. (to Buffy) Who's she the replacement for?  
BUFFY: The replacement of Faith's replacement/me.  
ANGEL: So the counsel worked that out?  
BUFFY: Kinda, I mean there aren't three slayers.  
VIC: (clearing her throat) Eh-em.  
ANGEL: Sorry.  
WILLOW: So, how's your son?  
ANGEL: Oh, well, he's dealing.  
WILLOW: Good.  
  
Cut to: Later that night. Angel is asleep on the couch. Spike slips in the front door. He looks around - Angel looks up.  
  
ANGEL: Hey, Spike.  
SPIKE: Well, you're a little early.  
ANGEL: It was either way early, or way late.  
SPIKE: Well, glad to have you. I'm gonna go get some rest. Big day tomorrow.  
ANGEL: Yeah. 'Night.  
SPIKE: 'Night.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze: 3:58pm according to Zeke's watch. He lets out a heavy sigh. Vic comes prancing up to him.  
  
VIC: Hey.  
ZEKE: Hey.  
VIC: What, am I late?  
ZEKE: Nope, a little early.  
VIC: Good. So what are we going to see?  
ZEKE: I didn't really look - whatever's on.  
VIC: Ok.  
  
They head towards the movie theater.  
  
ZEKE: So what's up with this party.  
VIC: Well, Buffy's pregnant, so no alcohol, smoking, or caffeine. Or fish. Anything a pregnant woman can't have isn't gonna be there.  
ZEKE: Oh.  
VIC: But there are gonna be a lot of cool people there. And just between you and me, no one has to know what's in our cups.  
ZEKE: So alcohol will be served?  
VIC: If I can con Spike into opening the cabinet.  
ZEKE: They locked the cabinet? What so you couldn't get to any of it?  
VIC: No - it's just his stash.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Buffy is going through the cabinets emptying all of Spikes' booze into the sink.  
  
SPIKE: What are you doing!?!  
BUFFY: No drinking, no smoking.  
SPIKE: But that doesn't mean you have to dump it out.  
BUFFY: I trashed the coffee, and the soda.  
SPIKE: You're gonna deprive them of their caffeine for Nine Months!?!  
BUFFY: Yupp, and they're gonna like it.  
SPIKE: They're gonna sneak some in.  
ANGEL: (from the living room) Spike! Can you help me hang up this banner?  
SPIKE: I'll be right there. (to Buffy) You can take the caffeine out of the house, but you can't expect the people in the house to give it up.  
  
He walks into the living room.  
  
ANGEL: Can you just hold up the other side for me?  
SPIKE: Sure.  
  
They put of the banner while Willow, Dawn, and Anya hang up other decorations.   
  
WILLOW: Come one, Dawnie, we've gotta change to meet our dates.  
DAWN: Ok.  
ANYA: While you're doing that, I'll get the food ready.  
  
Anya head into the kitchen. Buffy is pouring the last of the soda into the sink.  
  
ANYA: You're wasting all that good soda? If you woulda just told me, I coulda taken it from you guys.  
BUFFY: No, that's ok, I like this idea better.  
ANYA: But that's good money down the drain.  
BUFFY: It's too late now.  
ANYA: I suppose.  
  
Willow and Dawn run down the stairs.  
  
WILLOW: We're going to get our dates!  
BUFFY: Ok, see you in a few.  
  
Angel is on the couch with Spike in the living room.  
  
ANGEL: So do you think this little plan is gonna work.  
SPIKE: Even if it backfires, it should be fun to watch.  
ANGEL: I don't know why she can't just confront Xander herself.  
SPIKE: She wanted to.  
ANGEL: She did?  
SPIKE: Yupp, Buffy wouldn't let her.  
ANGEL: Why not?  
SPIKE: Buffy logic - I don't know. I was all for Vic's plan.  
ANGEL: What was that?  
SPIKE: Break his knee caps.  
ANGEL: You don't think that psychological pain is worse?  
SPIKE: Yeah, but physical pain provides immediate gratification.  
ANGEL: You may have a soul, but you're still the same old Spike.  
SPIKE: I'd like to think so.  
  
Xander opens the door.  
  
XANDER: Hello? Anyone home?  
SPIKE: In here, Xander.  
  
Xander walks into the living room.  
  
XANDER: Hey spike, Angel.  
ANGEL: Hey, Xander.  
XANDER: Where's the Buffster?  
SPIKE: In the kitchen draining my stash.  
XANDER: I'm gonna go and say Hi.  
  
Cut to: Vic and Zeke getting out of the movie theater: the Sun is setting.  
  
ZEKE: You like the movie?  
VIC: Action packed. I love a good action movie. Especially - never mind.  
ZEKE: What?  
VIC: Nope - not telling.  
ZEKE: No, what?  
  
Vic stops and bows her head, blushing.  
  
VIC: Especially one with a good love scene - not that it's love, but sex, but that's reality. The fake crap at the end where they stay together isn't true.  
  
Vic starts walking again.  
  
ZEKE: Sometimes I hope it is.  
VIC: Believe me, it's not. Someone changes, or someone stays the same. Or it's just sex.  
ZEKE: And how do you know so much about it?  
VIC: I live my own action movie every day.  
ZEKE: And that's a metaphor for?  
VIC: Maybe I'll tell you one day.  
ZEKE: You'd better.  
  
Vic and Zeke are holding hands.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze: Willow and Dawn wait for their dates. They lean up against a wall. Veronica comes up.  
  
VERONICA: Hey.  
WILLOW: Hey.  
VERONICA: you ready to go?  
WILLOW: No, we've gotta wait for Dawnie's date.  
VERONICA: Oh, ok.  
  
The girls wait for about five minutes.  
  
DAWN: God! Where is he?  
VERONICA: I'm sure he's just running a little late.  
  
Five more minutes pass.  
  
DAWN: He is officially late. Let's go.  
WILLOW: Oh, Dawnie.  
DAWN: It's ok.  
  
The three girls start walking down the alley back to the main road. Sam runs up.  
  
SAM: Dawn! I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time.  
  
Dawn keeps walking - not even acknowledging him.  
  
SAM: Oh, Dawn, come on! I didn't mean to be late.  
DAWN: You were.  
  
They reach the main road.  
  
SAM: But I swear, I'm sorry. Forgive me?  
DAWN: Just this once. Just don't do it again!  
SAM: I promise.  
  
Dawn rolls her eyes. She's been promised to so many times that they mean nothing to her.  
  
Cut to: The front door of the Summers' house. Vic and Zeke stand in front of it.  
  
VIC: You ready.  
ZEKE: Sure.  
  
Vic opens the door. Xander is standing right at the door, and she almost runs into him.  
  
VIC: Xander!  
XANDER: Oh, hey Vic.  
VIC: Zeke, this is Xander; Xander, Zeke.  
ZEKE: (putting out his hand) How ya doing?  
XANDER: (shaking Zeke's hand) Alright, and you.  
ZEKE: Good.  
VIC: Zeke, why don't you get us some drinks, ok?  
ZEKE: Sure, what do you want.  
VIC: Oh, anything.  
  
Zeke leaves and goes into the kitchen.  
  
XANDER: You brought a date?  
VIC: You didn't.  
XANDER: I thought we couldn't.  
VIC: Buffy said it was ok.  
  
Just then, Willow, and Dawn walk in with their dates.  
  
VIC: See. Looks like you, Anya, Giles, and Angel are the ones without dates. Let's see, well, Anya won't wanna talk to you. Giles and you have nothing to talk about, Generally, and neither do you and Angel. Damn, you do need a date... if you could get one.  
  
Xander stands there scoffing in disgust with Vic's blatant and striking remarks.  
  
VIC: You should really mingle, though. I'm gonna go find my date.  
  
Vic leaves leaving Xander frozen stiff. Vic walks into the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Did it work.  
VIC: I don't think he's moved since I said it to him.  
BUFFY: Good. I love the guy, but he deserves it.  
VIC: Has Zeke stopped here.  
BUFFY: Nope.  
VIC: Better go find him.  
  
Vic goes into the dining room to find Zeke chatting with Anya.  
  
VIC: Hey.  
ZEKE: Hey, Anya was just telling me about how you saved her life.  
VIC: Really, what did she say?  
ANYA: Just that I was kidnapped and you came in and kicked some butt.  
ZEKE: That takes a lot of guts, you never know what people are packing these days.  
VIC: Around here, not a lot of people pack...period. Come on, let's go get a drink.  
  
Vic takes Zeke's arm and they walk into the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Hi, you must be Zeke.  
ZEKE: Hi?  
BUFFY: I'm Buffy.  
ZEKE: Oh, hi. I thought you'd be more...  
BUFFY: Pregnant?  
ZEKE: Yeah.  
BUFFY: Only a couple of weeks.  
ZEKE: Oh.  
  
Vic picks up a cup of juice and hands it to Zeke, and then grabs one for herself.  
  
VIC: (to Buffy) We're gonna go mingle.  
BUFFY: Ok, I'll see you out there.  
  
They go into the living room. Spike has just turned on some Punk music. Vic goes up to Angel, Giles, and Spike who are all talking on the sofa.  
  
VIC: Hey you guys.  
GILES: Oh, hello.  
VIC: I want you to meet my date. This is zeke. Zeke, this is Angel.  
ANGEL: Hey.  
VIC: Giles.  
GILES: Hello.  
VIC: And you know Spike from lat night.  
SPIKE: Hey.  
ZEKE: Hi.  
  
They stand around talking. Vic turns back to see Xander sitting in a corner, alone. Anya walks up and pulls Vic out from the group.  
  
ANYA: Excuse me, can I steal her for a second?  
  
Anya takes Vic into the kitchen, and pulls Willow while they're heading htere.  
  
ANYA: It's working.  
BUFFY: Good.  
ANYA: He's all alone in a corner. Do you think it's time for phase two?  
WILLOW: So soon?  
ANYA: Well, yeah, he's prime.  
BUFFY: Ok, Vic, go get the boys.  
  
Vic goes out into the living room and grabs Spike and Angel from the couch. They walk into the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, which one of you is gonna do it?  
SPIKE: I don't want to - I think Angel would be a better candidate.  
ANGEL: That's right, Spike, brush the responsibility onto someone else.  
SPIKE: Well, you know how to talk to people, and he likes you better than me.  
ANGEL: Fine - we'll both go.  
SPIKE: Ok.  
  
Everyone goes back to the party. Angel and Spike walk over to Xander.  
  
ANGEL: Hey, man, why so alone?  
XANDER: I don't wanna talk about it.  
SPIKE: Vic?  
XANDER: How did you know about that?  
SPIKE: The deduction skills in this house are very keen. All it took were some tears and the word one-night stand.  
XANDER: Well, she didn't seem too sad when she tore my heart out with that evil, sharp tongue.  
ANGEL: Well, you should know not to mess with girls like that. You can't just use em.  
XANDER: Well, I know that now.  
ANGEL: Ok, then come and join the party.  
XANDER: I will in a second.  
  
Angel and Spike walk off. Xander sits collecting his thoughts. Vic gets up from the sofa and heads over to Xander.  
  
VIC: Next time, I break your knee caps.  
XANDER: There won't be a next time.  
VIC: Next time you do that with anyone, I break your knee caps. Now come on (she offers him her hand) join the party.  
  
Xander takes Vic's hand and she pulls him up. Vic gabs Buffy, Willow, and Anya.  
  
VIC: We can de-couple, now.  
WILLOW: Great, I don't like this girl too much.  
  
Zeke stands in the doorway. No one notices.  
  
ANYA: Too bad, Vic, you were just using that boy - he's cute.  
ZEKE: You were just using me!?!  
  
Vic scowls at Anya.  
  
VIC: Zeke! Wait!  
  
Zeke goes upstairs to grab his coat off of the bed. Vic chases him.  
  
VIC: Zeke!  
ZEKE: (rummaging through the coats to find his) I'm out here.  
VIC: Zeke, Anya didn't know what she was talking about.  
ZEKE: It seemed like she knew it pretty clearly.  
  
Zeke finds his coat and runs down the stairs. Vic chases after him. He slams the front door. She follows him, still. She catches up with him half way down the block.  
  
VIC: Zeke! (she grabs his arm to turn him around)  
ZEKE: (he turns around angrily) You used me!  
VIC: I didn't!  
ZEKE: She said you did - and that girl says exactly what's on her mind.  
VIC: Just because it's on her mind doesn't mean it's the truth.  
  
Zeke starts walking away again. Vic walks behind him.  
  
VIC: It's just her interpretation of the truth. She's going by the plan.  
ZEKE: The plan!?! There's a plan?  
VIC: Yeah, we all meet guys and take them to this party so Xander is lonely.  
ZEKE: So you used me to make him lonely.  
  
They stop at the park.  
  
VIC: I didn't use you!  
ZEKE: Oh, then what do you call inviting a guy to a party to make another guy jealous?  
VIC: At first, yes - that was what it was gonna be, but about 5 minutes after I met you, I thought "Hey, we could date after this party."  
ZEKE: Don't lie.  
VIC: I'm not. I like you. I mean. I wouldn't have agreed to go to the movies with you before hand.  
ZEKE: What and that's supposed to make me feel better?  
VIC: Yeah. I mean I'm not the type of girl to have these relationships leading up to something. It's usually just something for a few days and then - at most, friends.  
ZEKE: So you're telling me you don't go on dates.  
VIC: my idea of a date is getting drunk somewhere, and then hanging out and having sex.  
ZEKE: So, this is like some big accomplishment for you?  
VIC: In the romance category, yes. Let's go on a walk.  
  
  
Zeke and Vic walk through Sunnydale passing through cemeteries.  
  
ZEKE: So this is what you like to do? Walk through cemeteries?  
VIC: I do it - I don't always like it.  
  
A voice erupts from behind them in some strange demonic language. Vic turns around.  
  
VIC: Could you repeat that - I'm not to fluent in your language.  
  
The demon slowly repeats what he had said.  
  
VIC: God! You don't have to be so rude about it! Yes, I am Victoria.  
  
Zeke backs up slowly.  
  
ZEKE: Vic?  
VIC: Don't worry. (to the Demon) What do you want?  
  
The demon says something in his language.  
  
VIC: Yeah, what about Xander?  
  
The demon says something else.  
  
VIC: What kind of gift?  
  
The demon shoots a dart into Vic's chest and runs away. Vic collapses. Zeke runs up to her.  
  
ZEKE: Vic? VIC!?!  
  
Cut to: The party. Everyone is laughing and joking. The punk music blares. Everyone is having a great time.  
  
DAWN: what do you think happened to Vic and Zeke?  
WILLOW: Maybe she's groveling.  
DAWN: Maybe they're making up.  
ANYA: We can only hope.  
DAWN: So that was the whole plan I wanted to be a part of? Make Xander jealous? There has to be something more.  
ANYA: Well, Xander has a tendency to-  
  
There is a knock on the door. Buffy opens it. Zeke is standing there holding Vic in his arms. The music suddenly turns all the way off.  
  
BUFFY: What happened?  
ZEKE: Demon. Shot her with a dart - I took it out so all of the poison couldn't get in.  
ANGEL: Where was she shot?  
ZEKE: In the chest.  
BUFFY: Come on, we've gotta get her upstairs.  
  
They take her upstairs and push all of the coats off of Buffy's bed, then lay Vic down. Dawn begins convulsing.   
  
ANGEL: Put her on her side, we don't want her choking.  
BUFFY: (to Willow who is standing in the doorway) Get the dates out here.  
ZEKE: I'm staying.  
  
Buffy looks back at him.  
  
ZEKE: I'm staying.  
BUFFY: Fine - we need your help, anyway. We need to know what the demon looked like.  
  
Buffy takes Zeke by the arm and leads him downstairs. She sits him down on the couch.  
  
ZEKE: He looked like a demon.  
BUFFY: Any horns, scales, scabs, color?  
ZEKE: He, uh, he has a braid in a bun on the top of his head, and he was dark blue with a lot of black veins all over. And he was tall - really tall.  
BUFFY: Do you remember what he was wearing?  
ZEKE: Uh, um. A loin cloth - that's it. He had some bracelets on.  
BUFFY: Any designs on the bracelets?  
ZEKE: No, uh, just bead bracelets.  
BUFFY: Ok - we'll look into it. Right now you should get home - get some rest.  
ZEKE: I'm not leaving.  
BUFFY: Zeke -  
ZEKE: I'm not leaving.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
ZEKE: Can I go see her now?  
BUFFY: Sure.  
  
Zeke goes upstairs. Anya, Buffy, Willow, and Giles head to the Magic Box. Zeke walks into the doorway. Angel is at the edge of the bed with Spike standing over him. Dawn and Xander are in the corner of the room watching Vic. Vic convulses a couple of times.  
  
ZEKE: What's wrong with her.  
ANGEL: (Still looking at her) We don't know yet.  
ZEKE: We should get her to a hospital.  
SPIKE: Hospitals don't know about demon poisons.  
ZEKE: Well, we have to do something.  
ANGEL: We're doing all we can.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box: the group goes through books looking for this demon. There is a sketch of him in the middle of the table with a description.   
  
WILLOW: I think I found him. Tall, Dark blue. Black veins. Loin cloth. Bracelets. Braided bun.  
  
Everyone crowds around Willow.  
  
WILLOW: He's part of the Amore-Disprezzato: Love scorned.  
ANYA: Oh, I know them! They're like vengeance demons, except ugly.  
BUFFY: What do they do?  
ANYA: They find the love scorned people, and poison them.  
BUFFY: Yeah, we got that.  
ANYA: Then, the person who scorned them has a certain amount of time to reverse the poison's affects, or she dies.  
BUFFY: How do we reverse it?  
ANYA: I don't know.  
BUFFY: Willow?  
WILLOW: The poison is called Perdono: forgiveness.   
BUFFY: And the antidote?  
WILLOW: The blood of the one who scorned her. Fresh blood.  
BUFFY: Do we have to kill him.  
WILLOW: It just says his blood.  
BUFFY: Then, let's call him.  
  
Cut to: Summers' house. Angel is still at the edge of the bed, his is using a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from Vic's face. She starts convulsing again.  
  
ANGEL: She's getting worse.  
  
The phone rings. Dawn run to answer it.  
  
DAWN: Hello? Buffy?  
BUFFY: How is she?  
DAWN: Worse.  
BUFFY: We found the antidote.  
DAWN: Great!  
BUFFY: Put Angel on the phone, and bring Xander too.  
  
Dawn runs upstairs with the phone.   
  
DAWN: Angel, Buffy wants to talk to you, but she wants Xander with you.  
  
Angel takes the phone, and he and Xander head out into the hall. Zeke takes over wiping Vic's face.  
  
ANGEL: Hello?  
BUFFY: Hi, we found the antidote.  
ANGEL: What is it?  
BUFFY: Xander's fresh blood.  
ANGEL: Until dead?  
BUFFY: It doesn't say. Put him on the phone, ok?  
  
Angel hands the phone to Xander.  
  
XANDER: (solemnly) Hey, Buff.  
BUFFY: To cure Vic, she needs to drink your blood.  
XANDER: This is all part of the plan right? It's a joke?  
BUFFY: No, no, it's not. You won't die. It's just like giving blood.  
XANDER: You're joking.  
BUFFY: Xander! If you don't do it, Vic is gonna die!  
XANDER: Fine, I will.  
BUFFY: We'll be right back there.  
XANDER: Ok. bye. (To Angel) How do you wanna do this?  
ANGEL: Drain it first or straight from the arm.  
XANDER: Well, straight from the arm is fresher, and I won't loose any un-needed blood.  
ANGEL: I'll go downstairs and get a knife.  
  
Angel goes down the stairs, and Xander heads back into the room. He pulls up a chair to the bed, and begins to roll up his sleeve.  
  
ZEKE: What are you doing?  
XANDER: My blood is the antidote.  
SPIKE: Perdono. I thought that might be what it was.  
  
Angel comes back upstairs with a knife.   
  
ANGEL: Up the wrist, or across the vein?  
XANDER: Which gives more blood?  
DAWN: Up the wrist.  
XANDER: (stares at her for a second) Up the wrist, then.  
  
Angel goes to cut open Xander's wrist. He stops.  
  
ANGEL: Dawn, go get some gauss from the medicine cabinet, and some tape.   
  
Dawn leaves to go get what Angel asked. Angel cuts Xander's wrist. Xander winces and pain. He slowly moves his arm over to Vic's mouth. She pushes it away.  
  
ANGEL: Hold her down.  
  
Zeke grabs one of her arms, and Spike the other. Angel hold her head still. Xander moves his arm to Vic's mouth this time. She lets the blood slide into her mouth. She begins to drink it.   
  
ZEKE: Is it working?  
ANGEL: Don't know yet.  
  
Vic stops drinking from Xander, and he pulls his arm away. The other boys let go of her and she relaxes. Dawn come in the room with gauss and some tape. She wraps it around Xander's wrist and tapes it up.  
  
ANGEL: Now all we can do is wait.  
  
They all walk out of the room and downstairs. Zeke stays upstairs holding Vic's hand. The rest of the group joins the others in the living room.  
  
BUFFY: Zeke go home?  
ANGEL: He's up with Vic.  
BUFFY: She ok?  
SPIKE: We don't know yet.  
ANYA: Is she dead?  
XANDER: No.  
ANYA: Then, she'll be fine.  
WILLOW: (to Xander) Are you ok?  
XANDER: Why, thank you for yours concern, Willow. I'll be fine.  
SPIKE: Well, I bet this teaches you about not playing women.  
XANDER: Yeah, yeah it does.  
  
Cut to: Sunrise - the next morning. Zeke is still asleep at Vic's side. Angel is sleeping in Vic's cot. Buffy sleeps with Dawn in Dawn's bed. Willow sleeps alone, and Spike sleeps on the couch. Xander is asleep in one of the arm chairs in the living room. Vic slowly wakes up to see Zeke. He wakes up when he feels her move.  
  
ZEKE: Hey.  
VIC: Hey.  
ZEKE: Action movie lifestyle, huh?  
VIC: I told you.  
ZEKE: So do you think this will end with sex, and stop at that?  
VIC: We'll see. We've come this far, haven't we?  
ZEKE: (kisses her hand) Yeah, we have.  
VIC: What was the antidote?  
ZEKE: Xander's blood.  
VIC: Eh.  
  
She turns her head and shuts her eyes. Zeke gets up and goes down the stairs. Spike and Xander are rudely awakened.   
  
XANDER: How is she?  
ZEKE: Conscious.  
SPIKE: Well, that's good.  
  
Cut to: That night. Vic is still in bed. Angel kneels next to it.  
  
VIC: Thank you.  
ANGEL: Oh, I didn't do anything.  
VIC: You did.  
ANGEL: Well, if it ever gets too much for you, or too boring for you here, come on over to LA. We'll put you to work.  
VIC: I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Angel kisses her on the head.  
  
ANGEL: Goodbye.  
VIC: Bye.  
  
Xander walks up to Vic and sits on the bed.  
  
XANDER: I'm gonna be leaving, too.  
VIC: Thank you so much for what you did. I owe you my life.  
XANDER: You've saved my life at least once already, and I'm sure you'll save it again.  
VIC: Still, thank you.  
XANDER: I'll see ya.  
VIC: Bye.  
  
Xander walks out. Buffy walks in patting Xander on the back.  
  
BUFFY: So you got him - he got his punishment.  
VIC: Thank you - even if the whole demon thing wasn't planned.  
  
Anya steps up behind Buffy.  
  
ANYA: Who said that wasn't planned?  
  
The End 


	6. Out Cold

I do not own any of these characters, I am, in fact, merely a fan trying to cope with summer boredom.  
  
Out Cold  
  
Teaser: The Summers' house: Devil's Night. The doorbell rings. Vic looks up at the ceiling from laying in her bed.  
  
VIC: Will someone get it!?  
  
The doorbell keeps on ringing. Vic slowly gets up from her bed, and walks up the stairs.  
  
VIC: Is somebody gonna get the door!?  
  
Vic walks out and through the kitchen. She heads to the front door. Someone knocks on the kitchen door. Vic turns around. It's Zeke. She hobbles to the door.  
  
ZEKE: Still milking that (Vic opens the door) "I was poisoned" thing.  
VIC: For all it's worth.  
ZEKE: You wanna go TP someone's house or something?  
VIC: I wanna sleep.  
ZEKE: Come on, tomorrow's supposed to be your real one night off.  
VIC: They've told me that vamps in Sunnydale don't follow those rules.  
ZEKE: Then, you might as well enjoy tonight, right?  
VIC: I've gotta work tomorrow. Big day for the Magic Box. (Staring at Zeke who is still outside) Are you gonna come in?  
  
Zeke walks in.   
  
ZEKE: I just thought we could have some fun.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. Buffy sits at the bar. Spike tends bar.  
  
BUFFY: I need a beer.  
SPIKE: Nope.  
BUFFY: Just one beer?  
SPIKE: Nope.  
BUFFY: A coffee?  
SPIKE: Not happenin'  
BUFFY: A soda, then?  
SPIKE: Can't do it.  
BUFFY: Please.  
SPIKE: Nope.  
  
Buffy lays her head down on the bar.  
  
SPIKE: Maybe you should go home.  
BUFFY: (head still down) Where's Dawn?  
  
Spike whistles and Dawn comes out from a crowd of boys.  
  
SPIKE: Take your sis home.  
BUFFY/DAWN: Ok.  
SPIKE: Go on now.  
  
Buffy gets up and Dawn takes her arm and leads her towards the door.  
  
BUFFY: I can't believe we have to be at that damn High School tomorrow.  
DAWN: Yeah, I know, school on Halloween.  
BUFFY: Hey, maybe someone will vandalize it, and it'll be closed.  
DAWN: We can only hope.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house: Vic's room. She and Zeke are making out on her new found bed. Vic leans back until her head is back on her pillow.  
  
ZEKE: You sure?  
  
Vic sits up erect. With a strange questioning look towards Zeke.  
  
VIC: (offended) Am I sure?  
ZEKE: Sorry, I just - well, you've gotten your heart torn out, and then shot in the heart. I just didn't know.  
VIC: Maybe you're right - maybe we shouldn't do this.  
  
Vic sits up on the edge of the bed.  
  
ZEKE: Aw, Vic, I didn't mean it like that.  
VIC: Why do people do that?  
ZEKE: Do what?  
VIC: Say someone's name like, "Aw, Vic" I'm the only other person in the room, who else would you be talking to?  
ZEKE: Myself, I guess.  
VIC: (angry) Urgh!  
ZEKE: What?  
VIC: Nothing.  
ZEKE: (puts his hand on her shoulder) Hey, if you wanna do it, let's do it.  
VIC: Maybe I don't.  
ZEKE: Then, we won't.  
VIC: What's wrong with me?  
ZEKE: Why would there be something wrong with you?  
VIC: I dunno, but there obviously is.  
ZEKE: Why do you say that?  
VIC: I've never not wanted to.  
ZEKE: So it's a bad thing that for once in your life, you don't wanna have sex?  
VIC: Yes.  
ZEKE: (Kissing the back of her neck) It's not, trust me.  
VIC: (angry) Urgh!  
ZEKE: What?  
VIC: Why are you so damn agreeable?  
ZEKE: You want me to disagree? Fine. (Raises his voice) You know, what the hell is wrong with you? How can you not wanna have sex? The moment is perfect, but no, something has taken a striking blow on your libido, and I have to suffer. I won't stand for it!  
  
Vic turns around and kisses Zeke. She pushes him down on the bed and strattles him.  
  
VIC: Thanks.  
  
She tears open his shirt.  
  
ZEKE: No problem.  
  
Zeke kisses Vic and rolls over on top of her. They make love - not sex.  
  
Cut to: Xander's flat - he's all alone. Sitting on his couch watching TV. The phone rings. He answers it.  
  
XANDER: Hello?  
WILLOW: They're having sex right now.  
XANDER: Who?  
WILLOW: Vic and Zeke. I'm in the living room, but I can hear 'em.  
XANDER: Well, do you wanna come over here? I'm not doing anything.  
WILLOW: No, I just don't wanna listen to them go at it.  
XANDER: You wanna go egg cars and TP houses like the old days.  
WILLOW: Xander - we never did that in the old days.  
XANDER: Never too late to start.  
WILLOW: You watchin' TV?  
XANDER: Yupp.  
WILLOW: Whatcha watching?  
XANDER: Charlie Brown   
WILLOW: Me too. Hold on, I think they stopped.  
  
Willow puts the phone down and listens. There is a pause, but then they start back again.  
  
WILLOW: False alarm, they were just taking a breather.  
XANDER: Are we just gonna talk about another couple's sex life tonight?  
WILLOW: I'm jealous - why should they get to do that while I'm up here watching Charlie Brown...the blockhead?  
XANDER: I know, I'm jealous, too.  
WILLOW: well, at least you've had someone in the past month - unlike me.  
XANDER: Well, pause and realize that the person I *had* is the one in the basement with some guy right now.  
WILLOW: True. Talked to Anya lately?  
XANDER: I've never *really* talked to her since she got back.  
WILLOW: you need to talk to her.  
XANDER: She won't talk to me.  
WILLOW: I didn't say that she had to talk to you, just you talk to her.  
XANDER: She won't listen.  
WILLOW: Make her listen.  
XANDER: What? Do you want me to (flipping channels) chain her down, and - ooh.  
WILLOW: What?  
XANDER: Invasion of the Body Snatchers: channel 51.  
WILLOW: I'm there.  
XANDER: As I was saying, do you wnat me to chain her dowwn and make her listen to me?  
WILLOW: If that's what it takes.  
XANDER: Ooh, and I get a nice mental picture with that one.  
WILLOW: Ewe! Xander! Wait, I think they stopped.  
  
Willow stops and listens.  
  
WILLOW: Nope - still going.  
XANDER: Jesus. Go find yourself a woman and get some.  
WILLOW: It's not that easy, and you know it.  
  
Dawn and Buffy come in the house. Buffy walks over to the sofaand lays down on the remaining two cushions.  
  
WILLOW: (to Dawn) Is she ok?  
BUFFY: Caffeine!  
WILLOW: Aww, poor Buffy.  
BUFFY: Have to work tomorrow.  
  
She pauses. Then lifts her head.  
  
BUFFY: What's going on downstairs?  
WILLOW: Do you really wanna know?  
BUFFY: No.  
WILLOW: (to Xander) See, Buffy heard it too.  
XANDER: Put the Buffster on.  
  
Willow hands Buffy the phone.  
  
WILLOW: It's Xander. He wants to talk to you.  
BUFFY: Xander? They're making loud noises downstairs.  
XANDER: So I heard.  
BUFFY: I want caffeine.  
XANDER: You know you cant have it.  
BUFFY: But I have to work tomorrow.  
XANDER: No caffeine.  
  
Buffy looks up at the TV.  
  
BUFFY: Ooh, Body Snatchers.  
XANDER: I know.  
BUFFY: I'm gonna give the phone to Willow while I yell at the kids downstairs.  
XANDER: Don't interrupt them.  
BUFFY: They're loud.  
  
Buffy hands the phone to Willow. She walks into the kitchen and to the basement door.  
  
BUFFY: Hey! This is your last round!! You're too loud.  
  
Zeke's body relaxes over Vic's.  
  
VIC: Alright.  
ZEKE: (to Vic) Sorry.  
VIC: Oh, it's ok.  
  
Vic slides her shirt on. They start putting all of their clothes on.  
  
ZEKE: So, what are you doing tomorrow?  
VIC: Patrolling.  
ZEKE: Could you use any company?  
VIC: Sure. I gotta call my watcher.  
  
Vic goes up the stairs leaving Zeke alone in the basement.  
  
VIC: (to Willow who has the phone still) Hey, sorry about the noise. I need to call my watcher, though - she probably thinks I'm dead.  
WILLOW: Oh, ok. (to Xander) Hey, Xand?  
XANDER: Yeah?  
WILLOW: Vic has to call her watcher - can I call you back?  
XANDER: Sure.  
WILLOW: I'll talk to you later.  
XANDER: Ok, bye.  
  
Willow hits the talk button and the phone turns off. She hand sit to Vic.  
  
VIC: Thanks.  
  
Vic dials her watcher's number  
  
VIC: Hi...poisoned. It's ok, I'm all better. We fought some weird Reproduttori a couple of weeks ago...I know, I'm sorry, I lost track of time...yeah, well they're telling me that Halloween is pretty busy in Sunnydale... Yes, i will call you and tell you what happens...ok...I'll talk to you again...bye.  
  
Vic hits the talk button, and returns the phone to Willow.   
  
BUFFY: Was she mad?  
VIC: Yeah, and concerned because I was poisoned, but she was cool about it.  
  
Zeke walks into the living room.  
  
ZEKE: Uh, (points behind him) I'm gonna go.  
VIC: No! Why?  
ZEKE: Well, if you want me to stay.  
VIC: Uh, yeah.  
BUFFY: Yeah, come on, stay.  
WILLOW: Yeah, I'll have Xander come over so you won't be the only guy.  
BUFFY: We can have a Halloween Sleepover - where Dawn and I have to wake up and go to school.  
VIC: Yeah, and I have to go to work.  
BUFFY: But it'll be fun.  
  
Willow dials Xander up.  
  
WILLOW: Hey Xander.  
XANDER: Hey, Will.  
WILLOW: You wanna come to our Halloween sleepover?  
XANDER: But doesn't everyone have to be somewhere tomorrow?  
WILLOW: Yeah, we'll set an alarm.  
XANDER: I'll be right over.  
WILLOW: See ya then.  
  
Willow hangs up the phone.  
  
BUFFY: Xander coming?  
WILLOW: Yupp.  
  
Vic and Zeke lay out on the floor next to each other.  
  
WILLOW: Hey, now no getting frisky down there we hear enough of that tonight.  
BUFFY: And I hope you guys used protection. You don't wanna end up like me.  
  
They continue to watch the movie. There is a knock on the door. Xander enters the house.   
  
XANDER: Hey you guys.  
BUFFY: Hey Xander.  
  
Xander squeezes between Dawn and Willow on the sofa. All three girls have to adjust.  
  
BUFFY: Jeeze, Xander - couldn't you have sat in the chair.  
VIC: Yeah, we saved it for you.  
XANDER: That's ok. I like it here.  
  
Vic glances over at Zeke, they smile at each other. They jump up and go to the chair. Zeke sits in it, and Vic lays over the top of him.  
  
WILLOW: Oh, young love.  
XANDER: I'm wishing.  
BUFFY: You sure you wanna recollect those horrible thoughts of early Senior year?  
  
Willow and Xander look at each other then turn away.  
  
XANDER: I'm not thinking we wanna re-hash any of those old sparks.  
WILLOW: Absolutely no. We've grown since then.  
XANDER: Yeah, you're gay, and I'm...over it.  
WILLOW: Right.  
  
Dawn adjusts herself into a more comfortable position.  
  
DAWN: Buffy, do I have to go to school tomorrow?  
BUFFY: If I have to go, so do you.  
DAWN: Well, you don't have to go.  
BUFFY: Yes, I do. Willow, did you bring the alarm clock down?  
WILLOW: Yupp, and it's set.  
BUFFY: Good, I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep any minute.  
  
Eventually, everyone falls asleep right where they are sitting. Spike walks into the house at about 3:15am. He sees everyone in the living room asleep. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a pint of blood from the fridge. He turns around and there is a figure in the doorway.  
  
BUFFY: (still unseen) Good morning.  
  
She takes a step into the dim light. Spike sits at the island.  
  
SPIKE: Having a slumber party.  
  
Buffy sits down next to him.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, well, we're just getting over the Halloween blues.  
SPIKE: Word on the street is nothing is planned.  
BUFFY: Well the word on the street is rather unreliable. Seeing that every time someone says that - some form of Hell breaks loose.  
SPIKE: Well, the vamps and demons are quiet - now all you have to look out for is isolated incidents.  
BUFFY: Generally, the isolated ones are the biggest.  
SPIKE: Don't worry your pretty little head off about it. I'll help.  
BUFFY: You work tonight, don't you?  
SPIKE: Yeah, but, I can handle it before work.  
BUFFY: Good, it'll get us a break.  
SPIKE: Vic has to be in by nine.  
BUFFY: (clenching her teeth) By nine?  
SPIKE: Curfew - Dawn has to be in by eight.  
BUFFY: Curfew? When did this happen?  
SPIKE: Just this year. It's a good idea, don't you think...less victims.  
BUFFY: Less fire power.  
SPIKE: Yeah, but you'll have Willow and Xander.  
BUFFY: It's probably some conspiracy against me to deplete my fire-power.  
  
Zeke walks into the kitchen hearing the noise.  
  
ZEKE: What are you two doing up?  
BUFFY: Did you know about a curfew?  
ZEKE: Yeah, but I'm 19 - I have no curfew.  
BUFFY: Good, then you can help when random chaos breaks out.  
ZEKE: Sorry, I have a gig at the Bronze at 10.  
BUFFY: (sarcastically) Great.  
SPIKE; What about Anya?  
BUFFY: I could ask, but she'll probably be too busy counting the major bucks that rolled in.  
SPIKE: She'll help.  
BUFFY: I gotta go get some sleep. You sleeping upstairs?  
SPIKE: Yeah, I think you've got a full boat down here.  
BUFFY: Goodnight.  
SPIKE: 'Night.  
  
Buffy and Zeke head into the living room. Everyone has accommodate themselves into the empty space. Buffy pushes Willow up, because she is leaning on the arm of the sofa. As Willow leans up, as does Xander and Dawn. They moan to the uncomfortable movement - never opening their eyes. Zeke picks up Vic and sits back down in the chair. She just lays limp in his arms until she is set back down onto his lap. She snuggles in close to his chest.  
  
Cut to: Morning: Everyone on the sofa is leaning on Buffy because it was their position when she had left to talk with Spike. Vic is sprawled out across the top of Zeke who's head is leaning back on the easy-chair with his mouth wide open. The alarm clock goes off, and Vic rolls over falling onto the ground with a great thud. Everyone is jutted up by Vic's scream when she hits the floor. Buffy turns and hits the drowse button; when she finally is awke enough, she turns off the alarm.  
  
ZEKE: (to Vic) You ok?  
VIC: Hitting my head is my life.  
  
Vic pushes herself up.  
  
DAWN: I call shower.  
BUFFY: Fine, I go next.  
VIC: Willow and I took ours last night.  
XANDER: I can go home and shower - I scheduled myself off.  
VIC: Shut up!  
  
Everyone gets ready, and Buffy, Vic, and Dawn pile into Xander's car. Xander drops everyone at their standard stops, and then heads back to the house.  
  
Buffy walks into the office. She goes to the water cooler. Kathy, a regular coffee drinker has just finished getting some water.  
  
BUFFY: What's with the change?  
KATHY: I just want this day to be over, so I figured I'd rather be half asleep for it all, and then get caffeined up when I get out of work.  
BUFFY: Oh. Big Halloween fan?  
KATHY: It's right there next to Christmas.  
BUFFY: Oh, well, see you at lunch.  
KATHY: Ok.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Giles, Xander, Vic, and Anya sit at the table waiting for business to pick up.  
  
VIC: I hate Halloween.  
ANYA: I love it, it means lots of money for the store.  
VIC: We have a curfew, and I'll be patrolling the rest of the night. Hey! Maybe I can sneak into the Bronze!  
XANDER: Nope, they're checking IDs after curfew.  
VIC: Well, what if I'm already in there.  
ANYA: They're clearing everybody out, then checking IDs, but it's free cover after nine.  
VIC: Oh, goodie, it's free the one night I can't get in.  
ANYA: You'd better take your lunch now - before it gets busy.  
VIC: It's only 10:30!  
ANYA: Well, you have to go before the lunch time rush.  
VIC: Fine!  
  
Vic slams a demonology book shut, and walks out of the store.  
  
XANDER: She didn't seem too thrilled.  
ANYA: It's that or no lunch.  
GILES: I don't think she's all to thrilled with holding a job. I'm sure she considers slaying job enough.  
  
Vic walks back into the shop.  
  
VIC: And you'd think that slayers would be exempt from curfew.  
  
The three look at her strangely.  
  
XANDER: You couldn't wait until you were off of lunch to say that.  
VIC: Well, I thought I'd forget it. Remind me when I get back, then I'll have more to say about.  
XANDER: (snidely) And we'll organize our opinions on that while you're out.  
VIC: Shut up!  
  
Vic storms out again. Xander rolls his eyes.  
  
XANDER: Teenagers.  
  
Anya just glares at him as if to say: You had sex with her, and we got you back for that one - she's smarter than you think.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale High: Offices. Buffy sits at her desk, she's making phone calls to the students with unexcused absences. Kathy walks in. Buffy hangs up the phone.  
  
BUFFY: Oh, hey Kathy.  
KATHY: How's attendance?  
BUFFY: Low, everybody is calling in because of the holiday.  
KATHY: Yeah, well, I don't feel so well, so I'm gonna go home.  
BUFFY: You should have had your caffeine.  
KATHY: Yeah, well, I'm gonna go home and sleep - see if that helps.  
BUFFY: Oh, ok, well I'll see you tomorrow.  
KATHY: Buh bye.  
  
Kathy leaves the office.  
  
Cut to the cafeteria: Dawn sits at a table with a couple of friends. Vic comes up behind Dawn. She puts her finger in front of her mouth to indicate to Dawn's friends to be quiet.  
  
VIC: Excuse me, I was wondering where the soda machines are. You see, I live at this house where the chick is preggers and she dumped out all of the soda and alcohol down the drain.  
  
Dawn turns around.  
  
VIC: (joking surprise) Hey! I know you!  
DAWN: Vic! What are you doing here.  
  
Vic takes a seat at the table.  
  
VIC: Just came to see what I was missing. And to get some soda.  
DAWN: Oh. That's cool. (to her friends) You guys, this is Vic, she lives in my house. Vic, these are my friends: Beth, Jenna, and Anne.  
VIC: Hey.  
FRIENDS: Hey.  
VIC: So seriously, where are you guys hiding the caffeine.  
BETH: I'll show you. Does anyone else want one.  
ANNE: I'll take one.  
JENNA: Me too.  
BETH: Dawn?  
DAWN: No, I'm cutting back because of Buffy.  
VIC: Suit yourself.  
BETH: We'll be right back.  
  
Cut to: Summers' house. Spike sits on the couch watching cartoons. Zeke leans up against the couch. A talk show comes on, and Spike flips the channel to some more cartoons.  
  
SPIKE: So...you and Vic.  
ZEKE: Yeah?  
SPIKE: Heard you guys were pretty loud yesterday.  
ZEKE: Who told you that?  
SPIKE: Willow.  
ZEKE: I hear you and Buffy are pretty loud.  
SPIKE: Who told *you* that.  
ZEKE: Vic, Dawn, Willow.  
SPIKE: Listen, you break her heart, I break your arm. Not to mention, she'll break your knee caps.  
ZEKE: (confused) Who? Willow?  
SPIKE: No, Vic.  
ZEKE: Thought never crossed my mind.  
SPIKE: Yeah, well she may have all that pent up aggression - which i don't understand because she kicks evils ass everyday, but she is easily broken.  
ZEKE: Vic? Easily broken? Are we talking about the same girl here?  
SPIKE: Well, you weren't there trying to console her through the whole Xander mishap.  
ZEKE: No I came in during the vengeance part of that one.  
SPIKE: Just don't hurt her - she's fragile.  
ZEKE: So is her head.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale High. Vic is sitting at Dawn's table. She bangs her head on the table.   
  
VIC: I hate work.  
DAWN: You can always come back to school.  
VIC: Hell no! Where's your sister? I might as well say hi before I go.  
DAWN: The attendance office.  
VIC: Ok, I'll see you later, Dawnie.  
DAWN: Bye.  
  
Vic prances off through the cafeteria.   
  
Cut to: the attendance office. Vic stands in front of Buffy's desk with a soda in her hand. Buffy looks up at it longingly.  
  
VIC: Now, Miss Summers - you know you're not allowed to caffeine.  
BUFFY: How did you- (she looks up) What's up?  
VIC: Nothing much - early lunch. Boring Magic Box.  
BUFFY: No chaotic evil?  
VIC: Not yet - but I'm hoping. Hey, did you know there is a curfew!?!  
BUFFY: Yupp - you have to be in by nine.  
VIC: What kind of crap is that?  
BUFFY: We'll be short on man power tonight.  
  
Vic looks up at the clock.  
  
VIC: Well, I'd better be going. Don't wanna be late on our busiest day of the year - plus Anya would go vengeance demony on me.  
BUFFY: Bye. See ya later.  
VIC: Bye.  
  
Cut to: The magic box. Vic walks in back from her lunch. There are only a few customers in the store.  
  
VIC: I seriously they should inform the US government and get us special rights and exemptions.  
  
The three look up from the table where Vic had left them.  
  
ANYA: Good, you're back. I need you to get these things from the stock room(she hands Vic a list) and put them out on the shelves.  
VIC: What? I thought you all were supposed to have ready opinions?  
XANDER: Sorry, I was too busy nodding off to think of one.  
  
Vic rolls her eyes. She goes to the stock room.  
  
GILES: Well, now that she's back - I'm going to run home for a little while - be back in an hour or so.  
ANYA: Ok.  
XANDER: Bye, Giles.  
  
Giles gets up and leaves the Magic Box.  
  
XANDER: So, what are you doing tonight.  
ANYA: It our one night off a year.  
XANDER: Yeah, well, I was wondering if you wanted to -   
ANYA: Xander! It's over.  
XANDER: Yeah, well, I was hoping, maybe we could -  
ANYA: I can't.  
XANDER: Will you just listen for once?  
ANYA: What!?  
XANDER: If you wanted to rent a scary movie, and hang out.  
ANYA: And by hang out you mean make out?  
XANDER: No, I mean hang out - friends.  
ANYA: I'm not so sure about that.  
XANDER: Come on, just come over at like eight o'clock. I'll rent some movies.  
ANYA: We'll see.  
  
Cut to: The storage room. Vic has a box and is filling it with things from the list.  
  
SPIKE: Vixen!  
  
Vic jumps back almost dropping the box.  
  
VIC: Jesus, Spike! Why do you always do that!?  
  
Out of the shadows comes Spike and Zeke.  
  
VIC: Oh, hey, Zeke. Great, while you guys are here - can you help me find this stuff?  
  
Spike grabs the list out of Vic's hand and walks around the room taking everything off of the shelf that she needs. Vic follows him holding the box.  
  
SPIKE: That should do it.  
VIC: You coming out this time?  
SPIKE: Sure, come on little Zeke.  
  
The three of them walk up the stairs. Anya is ringing people up at the register.  
  
ANYA: Vic! Can you help bag?  
  
There is now a significant amount of people in the store.  
  
ANYA: Thank God, you brought help. Hey! Guys! Can you help customers and put stuff out, please?  
ZEKE: Sure!  
SPIKE: Fine.  
  
Spike hands Zeke the box, and goes up to a customer.  
  
SPIKE: Can I help you find anything, ma'am?  
  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale High. Dawn is sitting in class not even listening to the teacher. She is doodling on her paper. The teacher continues giving a lecture on The Great Gatsby. Dawn doesn't even have her book open.   
  
TEACHER: Dawn, how would you characterize Jordan?  
DAWN: Hmm?  
TEACHER: How would you characterize Jordan?  
DAWN: Well, um, she's a...cheater. Careless.  
TEACHER: Good.  
  
The teacher goes to her desk and sips some of her coffee. Suddenly she collapses. Dawn gasps, but realizes she is the only one making any noise. She looks around and the rest of her class is passed out on their desks.  
  
DAWN: Buffy!  
  
Cut to: The attendance office. Buffy realizes it suddenly got quiet. She looks over at her student assistant who is asleep on a desk.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, sleepy, wake up.  
  
The assistant doesn't flinch. Buffy goes over to her, and gives her a nudge. The girl still doesn't move. Buffy looks over at the students waiting to make calls - they all seem to be asleep. Buffy goes out into the main office - the secretary is asleep on her desk. She heads into the principal's office - same thing. Dawn runs into the attendance office.  
  
DAWN: Buffy!  
  
Buffy hears Dawn's scream and runs back into her office.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn! You're ok.  
DAWN: Buffy, what's going on?  
BUFFY: Everybody is passed out.  
  
Another student walks into the office.  
  
STUDENT: My whole class is passed out.  
BUFFY: We know. You guys wait here, I'm gonna go search for any other students.  
DAWN: Buffy.  
BUFFY: yeah?  
DAWN: Just use the intercom.  
BUFFY: Good idea.  
  
Buffy goes to the phone and dials the code for the intercom.  
  
BUFFY: (into the intercom) Any conscious students please report to the attendance office so we can figure what is going on.  
  
Within a few minutes three more students come into the attendance office.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Vic is bagging still. She hands someone their bag.  
  
VIC: Thank you, Happy Halloween.  
  
Suddenly Vic collapses. Anya looks down.  
  
ANYA: Xander! Someone!  
  
The boys come rushing over.  
  
XANDER: What happened?  
ANYA: She just passed out.  
XANDER: Take her into the training room.  
  
The Magic Box phone rings.  
  
SPIKE: Hello? Magic Box? William Speaking.  
BUFFY: Spike? What are you doing there?  
SPIKE: Helping out - why are you calling.  
BUFFY: The entire school passed out on us.  
SPIKE: That's funny because Vic just passed out on us.  
BUFFY: He did?  
SPIKE: Yupp.  
BUFFY: Well, she was in the school on her lunch.  
SPIKE: So you're saying this shouldn't require a hospital visit.  
BUFFY: No, I think it's magic.  
SPIKE: Magic? What about poison?  
BUFFY: No - they're still alive - just passed out. We'll be there in a little bit. First we're gonna drop these kids home.  
SPIKE: Ok, See you then.  
BUFFY: Bye.  
SPIKE: Bye.  
  
Spike hangs up the phone.  
  
SPIKE: Apparently Vic's problem is an epidemic over the whole school. Everyone these is passed out.  
ANYA: Witchcraft?  
SPIKE: That's what they think.  
  
Spike heads into the training room. Xander and Zeke are trying to wake Vic up.  
  
SPIKE: No use.  
ZEKE: Come on, Vic wake up.  
SPIKE: Someone cast a spell - Buffy's trying to figure it out right now.  
XANDER: How does she know?  
SPIKE: All but a few at the school are passed out.  
ANYA: (on the intercom) I need someone to bag! Hurry, hurry, hurry!  
ZEKE: I'll go to it. (He leaves the training room) Coming!  
SPIKE: We should probably get Giles. If it's magic, he's the one to undo it.  
XANDER: Yeah, and Willow, if it involves chemistry.  
SPIKE: I'll call Giles - you find Willow.  
XANDER: Will do.  
  
They both leave the training room to do their assignments.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale High.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, you guys - we're just gonna get outa here, and then figure this out.   
STUDENT 1: Shouldn't we call someone?  
BUFFY: Not from here. Whatever made everyone pass out is in the building.  
  
Buffy, Dawn, and the students head out of the school. On their way out, one of them stops at a soda machine and gets a soda. He snaps it open and begins drinking it.  
  
STUDENT: Haven't had my daily dose of caffeine, yet.  
  
They get out of the school.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, you guys go home - we'll figure this out.  
  
The students leave, but the one with the soda stands there blankly. He suddenly collapses. Buffy watches the soda flowing from the can. She runs over and picks the can up. There is still some soda left in it.  
  
BUFFY: we need to find out what's in here.  
DAWN: Why?  
BUFFY: Did you have any soda today - or anything with caffeine in it?  
DAWN: No.  
BUFFY: When Vic stopped in the office she had a soda - she's passed out. This kid was fine until he had a soda, and then - BANG! He's on the ground.  
DAWN: My teacher had coffee, though.  
BUFFY: Caffeine.  
DAWN: But why would someone spike the schools caffeine beverages?  
  
They are walking down the street towards the Magic Box.  
  
BUFFY: Everyone in that place drinks caffeine. Look, there were only six, well, five of us who didn't have any caffeine - it's a good way to get the whole school to do something.  
DAWN: But, why pass out?  
BUFFY: I don't know.  
  
They walk into the Magic Box. Giles and Spike are sitting at the designated table.  
  
BUFFY: It's caffeine.  
SPIKE: I think you're just projecting.  
DAWN: No, it is.   
BUFFY: (hold out the can) We need to find out what whoever did to this.  
SPIKE: Xander's getting Willow right now.  
  
Cut to: Campus of UC Sunnydale. Xander walks through the crowds looking for Willow. He heads to the library. No Willow. He goes back outside. Willow is reading a book up against a tree.  
  
XANDER: Willow!  
WILLOW: Xander, what are you doing here?  
XANDER: Big problems.  
WILLOW: Is it Buffy - is she ok?  
XANDER: Buffy is fine. Vic is passed out, but Buffy's fine. Come on.  
  
Willow gets up and they head to Xander's car.  
  
WILLOW: Why is Vic passed out?  
XANDER: The same reason the rest of the high school is passed out.  
WILLOW: Why are they passed out?  
XANDER: That's why we need you.  
  
They get in Xander's car and speed off.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Buffy, Dawn, and Giles leaf through spell books while Spike and Zeke help with the shop.  
  
BUFFY: What we need is motive. Why would someone want a whole high school to be unconscious?  
GILES: Maybe they want to kidnap someone,  
BUFFY: No - that's just overkill - and they'd be conscious by now.   
DAWN: Hey, I'm kinda happy - no school.  
BUFFY: Yeah, but a student would just skip or call in. Making the phone student body and staff pas out is just a way to get expelled.   
DAWN: Then they'd get to miss a lot of school.  
  
Willow and Xander walk in.  
  
XANDER: Any new discoveries?  
BUFFY: It's caffeine.  
XANDER: Caffeine?  
BUFFY: Someone curse all the school's caffeine beverages.  
XANDER: That's kinda lame.  
BUFFY: Yeah, but it worked. Willow, I brought in a can of soda- could you test it?  
WILLOW: Sure.  
XANDER: I'll help.  
  
Buffy turns back to leafing through her spell book. She lifts her head in realization.  
  
BUFFY: Giles. If you wanted to miss work, would you rather take a sick day - or cause the whole place to be shut down?  
GILES: Excuse me?  
BUFFY: I thought it was strange today when Kathy had no coffee. The woman is a caffeine addict.  
DAWN: So you're saying she curse the caffeine to get outa working.  
BUFFY: Halloween is her favorite holiday. She musta figured her spell didn't work and just took a sick day.  
GILES: Maybe she just didn't feel well.  
BUFFY: There's only one way to be sure: We'll have to pay Kathy a visit - keep looking for the reversal spell, though. XANDER!  
  
Xander runs into the main room.  
  
XANDER: Yeah, Buff.  
BUFFY: You wanna check out a co-worker's place with me in search of magic?  
XANDER: Sure.  
BUFFY: Dawn, can you go help Willow?  
DAWN: Sure.  
  
Dawn goes back to help Willow.  
  
BUFFY: We have to stop by the school first to get her address.  
XANDER: Ok.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale High. Buffy and Xander rummage through the files in one of the offices. They are surrounded by unconscious people at their desks.  
  
BUFFY: Found it!  
  
Buffy grabs a slip of paper and writes down Kathy's address. She shows it to Xander.  
  
BUFFY: You know where this is?  
XANDER: Yeah.  
BUFFY: Good. Let's go.  
  
Cut to the front door of Kathy's house. Buffy rings the doorbell. Kathy opens the door.  
  
KATHY: (surprised) Buffy! What are you doing here?  
BUFFY: Just dropped by to visit.  
KATHY: (she doesn't invite them in - they continue to talk at the door)Shouldn't you be at work?  
BUFFY: You know a funny thing happened at work today.  
KATHY: (fearfully backing up) A funny thing?  
BUFFY: yeah, I was thinking you maybe knew about it?  
KATHY: What kind of funny thing?  
BUFFY: Why weren't you drinking coffee today, Kathy?  
KATHY: I-I didn't feel much in the mood for caffeine.  
BUFFY: Why is that?  
KATHY: Because I-  
BUFFY: Because you had cursed it with a sleeping spell?  
KATHY: I didn't think it worked.  
BUFFY: Well, it did, and now the whole school is passed out.  
KATHY: (half smiling) It worked?  
XANDER: Yeah, it worked - now how do we make it un-work?  
KATHY: I-I don't know.  
BUFFY: You know, Wicca can be a very powerful tool, if you know how to use it right. Why were you using it, by the way?  
KATHY: I didn't wanna go to work today, so I figured if everyone in the school was passed out, I could leave.   
XANDER: Two points for Buffy!  
BUFFY: But you didn't think it was working - so you went home?  
KATHY: Yeah.  
BUFFY: What spell did you use?  
KATHY: I don't have it anymore.  
BUFFY: Where'd you get it?  
KATHY: The Magic Box.  
BUFFY: What a small world. What kind of spell was it?  
KATHY: Just your general sleep spell.  
BUFFY: What did the book look like?  
KATHY: It was Black leather with a silver pentacle on it - pointing down.  
BUFFY: Thanks.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Giles has the Black leather book with a silver pentacle pointing down in his hand. He goes to the bookshelf.  
  
GILES: Well, nothing in this one.  
  
Willow is in the training room with Dawn pouring vials of one substance into another. She has a slide of something in her microscope.  
  
WILLOW: Hmp.  
DAWN: What?  
WILLOW: Nothing.  
DAWN: Oh.  
WILLOW: I mean, there is nothing in these - it's just regular soda. The acidity isn't off - nothing.  
  
Vic is still laying unconscious on a stack of floor mats. Willow and Dawn walk out of the training room just as Buffy and Xander enter the Magic Box.  
  
BUFFY: The spell is in a black leather book with a silver pentacle pointing down.  
GILES: I just looked through that - I found nothing.  
BUFFY: It's a sleeping spell.  
  
Buffy goes to the bookshelf and finds the book. She flips through it.  
  
BUFFY: Here it is.  
  
She lays the book down.  
  
BUFFY: Was that so hard? How do we reverse it?  
  
Giles looks down at the book. He flips the page.  
  
GILES: Xander, go in the back and get me these ingredients.  
XANDER: Ok.  
  
Xander goes in the back and a few minutes later comes back with all of the ingredients.  
  
BUFFY: We should probably do this in the other room.  
  
They head back into the training room. Giles performs the spell he speaks in Latin and at the end: English.  
  
GILES: Awaken.  
  
We hear Vic moan and she moves on top of the mats.   
  
BUFFY: Well, that did it.  
VIC: (sitting up) I was out again?  
XANDER: You sure have that damsel in distress act down.  
VIC: Yeah, (hops off the mats) but when I'm conscious, I can kick your butt all the way across the Pacific - remember that.  
XANDER: (taunting) Ooh, I'm scared.  
VIC: You should be. So what did I miss.  
BUFFY: Someone put a sleeping spell on all of the caffeine beverages in the school.  
VIC: Oh, so I had reason to pass out.  
XANDER: But slayers have no reason to pass out, do they Buff?  
BUFFY: Pregnant slayers do.  
XANDER: But you're not pregnant, though, are ya Vic?  
VIC: If I were, I wouldn't know.  
DAWN: Well, you should go reassure Zeke you're ok.  
VIC: Was he freaking out?  
XANDER: There was a little freakage.  
VIC: Well, thank you guys - again.  
BUFFY: No problem.  
  
Vic head out of the training room and on to the main part of the shop. She heads behind the counter.  
  
ANYA: Oh, good, help bag.  
  
Vic grabs a bag and helps Zeke bag up the items.  
  
ZEKE: You ok?  
VIC: Peachy.  
ZEKE: Good.  
VIC: How are you?  
ZEKE: Better now that you're ok.  
  
He kisses her.  
  
ANYA: Hey, no kissing on the sales floor!  
VIC: Ok, we'll go in the back.  
ANYA: Oh, no you won't. And don't think you're paid for being passed out in the back.  
VIC: How about you pay me, and I give the money to Zeke.  
ANYA: That sounds fair.  
  
Cut to: Closing at the Magic Box. Anya locks the doors as the group hangs around the table.  
  
SPIKE: We've gotta get the nibblets home before curfew.  
ZEKE: Yeah, and I gotta get to the Bronze to warm up.  
XANDER: I'm gonna go and rent some videos.  
VIC: I think I'm gonna patrol until curfew.  
BUFFY: I'm gonna rest while you patrol and then go patrol when you get home.  
ANYA: I'm gonna count money.  
WILLOW: How did we guess?  
  
They all head home - Anya stays in to count her money.   
  
Cut to: the Bronze: The song "Good Time" by Counting Crows is playing. Zeke is unwinding the cords to plug into his guitar. Spike is at the bar serving drinks.   
  
Vic walks lonely through the cemeteries. Buffy is asleep on her bed. Dawn is in her room read the Great Gatsby. Willow sits on the couch watching TV.   
  
Anya walks up to Xander's door and is about to knock. She pauses, then turns back around and leaves. Xander goes to the phone - there is a shot of the phone at the Magic Box ringing. Then there is a shot of Anya sitting at home - he phone is ringing - she looks at the caller ID and it is Xander. She turns up the TV.   
  
Vic walks home. When she gets there, she wakes up Buffy. Buffy heads out of the house and there is a shot of her on patrol.   
  
Cut to: The front door of Anya's flat. Xander is standing there with a solemn look on his face. He knocks on the door. No one answers.  
  
XANDER: Come on, Anya, open the door.  
  
Anya walks over to the door and opens it. Xander is standing there with a Blockbuster bag, a bag of popcorn, and a six-pack of beer. Anya opens the door further.  
  
ANYA: Come on in.  
  
The End. 


	7. We're not in Kansas Anymore

I in no way, shape or form own these characters - When will September 24th come? I'm just hoping about season 7.  
  
We're Not in Kansas Anymore  
  
Teaser: Summers house: night: Bathroom: Buffy Vomits in the toilet as Spike holds her hair back. She stops and leans against the toilet.  
  
SPIKE: You ok?  
BUFFY: How would you feel.  
SPIKE: I wouldn't know.  
BUFFY: Crumby.  
  
Spike strokes Buffy's hair.  
  
SPIKE: Come on. You need to eat something.  
BUFFY: No food.  
SPIKE: You need to eat.  
BUFFY: Yuck.  
  
Buffy groans.  
  
BUFFY: Here we go again.  
  
She turns and puts her head back over the toilet bowl. Spike pulls her hair back. She vomits some more.   
  
Cut to: The next morning. Willow sits on the couch watching TV in her pajamas. Buffy and Dawn come down the stairs already dressed.  
  
DAWN: Hey, Will, we're going shopping. Wanna come?  
BUFFY: Come on, Will, it'll be fun.  
WILLOW: No, that's alright. I kinda just wanna stay in.  
BUFFY: It's Saturday! It's our one true day off.  
WILLOW: I just wanna hang in my PJs on my one day off.  
BUFFY: Ok, mopey, we'll get you something.  
WILLOW: No need to... Buffy, are you sure you should be going out - I mean - morning sickness.  
BUFFY: It's noon, besides, my morning sickness comes at night.  
WILLOW: Ok, then go and enjoy your shopping.  
BUFFY: You sure you don't wanna come?  
WILLOW: Go. I'll be fine.   
BUFFY: Ok, then, see you later.  
  
Buffy and Dawn walk out of the front door. Willow stares blankly at the TV screen. Vic hobbles into the living room.  
  
VIC: Hey, why didn't you go with tem?  
WILLOW: I didn't feel like it.  
VIC: Enjoying your solitude in a house full of people?  
WILLOW: That's the idea.  
VIC: Impossible.  
WILLOW: What?  
VIC: Go out and get the a woman, a man even. Someone.  
WILLOW: Neh.  
VIC: Praying for the one who got away to come back?  
WILLOW: Can you not pretend like you know so much.  
VIC: It's not like I can't tell.  
WILLOW( rolling her eyes) Tell what?  
VIC: You're lonely, but you're not waiting for someone to come. You're waiting for someone to come back.  
WILLOW: Yeah, well, she's dead.  
VIC: I don't think *she* is dead.  
WILLOW: What would you know about it?  
VIC: trust me.  
  
Vic walks out of the room and grabs the phone. She calls Zeke. Willow can faintly hear the conversation as she stares at the meaningless dribble on TV. Willow's POV:  
  
VIC; Hey, Zeke! You wanna do something. Ok, meet you there in 15 minutes. Alright buh bye.  
  
Vic hangs up the phone.   
  
VIC: (from the dining room) I'm going out.  
WILLOW: Ok.  
  
Willow hears the door close.  
  
Cut to: Anya's flat. Xander is making coffee. they sit, fully clothed without any sign of them doing anything not-kosher. Because they haven't done anything of the sort.  
  
XANDER: Hey, you wanna go see a movie?  
ANYA: Sure. What's playing?  
XANDER: I don't know. Can't we just go anyway?  
ANYA: I guess. Let's go.  
XANDER: What about the coffee?  
ANYA: Who cares about the coffee?  
XANDER: I care.  
ANYA: What if someone cursed my caffeine?  
XANDER: Fine.  
  
Xander turns off the coffee maker and pours out the coffee that is in the pot. He grabs his coat, and they head out the door.  
  
Cut to: Summers' house. Willow is still staring blankly at the TV. There is a knock at the door. Willow slowly moves towards the door. She opens it. No one is there. She looks all around. Then she looks down. There is a basket with a bow. There is a blanket over the top of the blanket. She picks up the basket and takes it inside. She looks around once more before shutting the door.  
  
Willow walks into the living room and puts the basket on the coffee table.  
  
WILLOW: Please don't let it be fruit or a baby.  
  
Laying on top of the blanket is a note with the name: "Willow" on it. Willow opens the envelope. There is a note in it: *Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. Meet me at the bronze at eight o'clock tonight. I'll be looking for you. ~An old friend...PS: I know this is cryptic, but you won't be disappointed - I hope...PPS: I hope you like your present, I named him Dingo; it seemed fitting.*  
  
Willow slowly lifted up the blanket to find a cute little brown and black puppy.  
  
WILLOW: Aww.  
  
Spike comes down the stairs slowly and makes his way into the living room. He is surprised to see Willow sitting there.  
  
SPIKE: Oh, hey, Red, I thought you went with the other - Hey, whatcha got there?  
WILLOW: It's a puppy. (Willow looks down at the note) Hey, Spike, What do you make of this?  
  
Spike picks up the note. He reads it.  
  
SPIKE: Wizard of Oz fanatic I suppose. What's up with this Dingo thing?  
WILLOW: (realizing something) Do you work tonight?  
SPIKE: Yeah.  
WILLOW: Good, then I'm gonna meet this guy.  
SPIKE: You sure about that? Maybe you should take Buffy along.  
WILLOW: Maybe I should take everyone along.  
SPIKE: You think he'd still talk to you.  
WILLOW: Oh, I think he'll waltz on over.  
SPIKE: Ok?  
  
Willow holds up the puppy.  
  
WILLOW: Are you just the cutest little thing I've ever seem?  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale's movie theater. Xander and Anya find their seats.   
  
XANDER: (whispering) This is nice. Two people just going to see a movie - as friends.  
ANYA: Yes. Without any emotional or physical att- (distracted by the couple making out a few rows in front of them) Look at that it's just disgusting. Xander - give me some of your popcorn.  
  
Anya digs her hand into Xander's popcorn.  
  
XANDER: What are you doing?  
ANYA: I'm gonna throw popcorn at them.  
  
Anya tosses some popcorn at the heads of the couple The couple stops making out.  
  
ANYA: There, that worked.  
  
They turn around. The couple is Vic and Zeke.  
  
XANDER: Great: You threw popcorn at a slayer and her boy toy.  
ANYA: Whoops.  
  
Cut to the outside of the movie theater - the movie is over. Anya, Xander, Zeke, and Vic walk out of the theater.  
  
VIC: Good show.  
ANYA: Oh, I thought you were too busy to know since you were necking the whole time.  
VIC: Well, when I looked up to breathe, I liked what I saw.  
  
Xander rolls his eyes.  
  
Cut to: the Summers' house. Buffy and Dawn walk into the house. Dawn is holding a single bag. Buffy runs up the stairs holding her mouth.  
  
WILLOW: Hey! Back so soon?  
DAWN: Buffy's morning sickness caught up with her.  
WILLOW: What'd you get?  
DAWN: A pair of shoes.  
WILLOW: That's it.  
DAWN: We had to stop every five minutes to go to the bathroom.  
WILLOW: That sucks. (In her excited Willow voice:) Look what I got.  
  
Willow hold up the puppy.  
  
DAWN: Oh, my God, Willow, it's so cute! Where'd it come from?  
WILLOW: Someone left it at the door.  
  
Buffy slowly walks down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
DAWN: Oh, Buffy. Look what Willow got.  
BUFFY: Aww, he's so cute. Where'd you get him.  
WILLOW: Someone left him on the doorstep with this note.  
  
Willow pushes the note across the coffee table, and Buffy picks it up to read it.  
  
WILLOW: What do you make of it?  
BUFFY: Oz?  
WILLOW: That's what I thought.  
BUFFY: Well, it makes sense. The quote from the movie, the name Dingo. Do you think he's back in town.  
WILLOW: I don't know, but I want everyone to come with me to the Bronze tonight.  
  
Xander, Anya, Zeke, and Vic walk in the front door. They head into the living room.   
  
VIC: Hey guys, what's up?  
DAWN: Puppy, Oz - the Bronze.  
XANDER: Huh?  
WILLOW: (hands Xander the note.) This note came with this puppy. We think it's from Oz.  
XANDER: It's pretty strange.  
WILLOW: That's why I want everyone with me at the Bronze tonight.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale County Bank. A man stands at the counter wearing a ski mask and holding a gun.  
  
MAN: Give me all your money.  
  
The teller goes to give him the money and trips the police alarm. The teller hands the man the money. The man grabs the cash and suddenly: as if at light speed - he is gone breaking the glass of the door on his way out. The cops have no way of chasing him - he is gone in an instant.  
  
Cut to: An old house. The lightning speed man stops at the door. He unlocks it and goes in. He walks into a back room, and opens a safe placing the bag of money in the safe. He takes off his shoes - there is a green gooey residue on them which he wipes off and puts them in his safe along with the gun and the ski-mask.  
  
He looks down at his body. There are shards of glass from the door all over his body.  
  
MAN: Damn Glass!  
  
He pulls out the glass, and his wounds immediately heal.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Everyone is sitting around the living room playing with the puppy - the TV is still on.   
  
NEWSCASTER: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this special report.   
WILLOW: Shhh, I wanna see what's up.  
NEWSCASTER: I am here in front of the Sunnydale County Bank where there has been an unusual robbery. Seen in this video tape taken in the bank (tape rolls on TV) the robber is there, and suddenly he is just a flash of light - eventually breaking the glass.  
BUFFY: That's not good.  
  
There is a replay of the security camera on TV.  
  
BUFFY: It's very, very bad. That's definitely not your run-of-the-mill bank robbery.  
VIC: Definitely supernatural.  
XANDER: Great, so we have a demony bank robber walking the streets.  
BUFFY: That was no demon.  
VIC: No demon would wear a ski mask. This robber is human  
ZEKE: What now?  
BUFFY: Willow, can you - Willow?  
  
Willow isn't in the living room anymore. They all head to the dining room where Willow is already on the computer.  
  
WILLOW: I'm getting the police report right now.  
  
Willow clicks her mouse a few more times, and scrolls down a little.   
  
WILLOW: There was a strange green goo found at the scene.  
BUFFY: Does it say what's in the goo.  
WILLOW: Nope, and the rest, we've already heard.  
BUFFY: Wanna do some recon tonight?  
WILLOW: But...Oz!  
BUFFY: After Oz.  
WILLOW: I guess.  
VIC: I'm there.  
  
Cut to: Night: The Bronze. Willow, Buffy, Anya, Xander, Vic, Zeke, and Dawn sit at a table out in the open while spike tends bar.  
  
WILLOW: Where is he? It's 8:05...he should be here.  
BUFFY: Give him time, Will.  
WILLOW: It's not like him.  
VIC; Did anything in your mind tell you that it might not be him.  
OZ: Might not be who?  
  
Oz is standing behind Vic.  
  
WILLOW: Oz! Come sit.  
OZ: You like the puppy?  
WILLOW: Loved it.  
OZ: I, uh, was hoping we could talk in private?  
WILLOW: No problem, come on.  
  
Willow takes him to a little cubby.  
  
WILLOW: What's up? How have you been? Not a werewolf anymore - right?  
OZ: right.  
WILLOW: So, what's up?  
OZ: I'm back. I've transferred all of my credits, and I'm back at UC Sunnydale.  
WILLOW: Oz, that's great.  
OZ: I miss you Will.  
WILLOW: Well, I'm right here, now.  
OZ: I know - but I miss you more than this.  
WILLOW: More than what?  
OZ: More than your presence.  
WILLOW: I'm not following you here.  
OZ: I miss having you as my girlfriend.  
WILLOW: Oh, Oz, but I'm not. I like- I thought we talked about this before.  
OZ: I know we did, but I just. I can't be without you, Will. I love you.  
WILLOW: No you don't. You have all these illusions about me, but I've changed.  
OZ: Then let me get to know you again.  
WILLOW: It's not that easy.  
OZ: Why can't it be.  
WILLOW: Because it just can't.  
OZ: Well, ok - here's my number and dorm room (hands her a slip of paper) call me if you change your mind. See ya around.  
  
As leaves. Willow sits bewildered.   
  
Xander is looking around and notices Oz's exit. Xander goes running after him.  
  
XANDER: Hey Oz! Leaving so soon?  
OZ: Oh, hey Xander.  
XANDER: Come back in, hang.  
OZ: No man, it looks like you've got a full group there.  
XANDER: We could always use one more.  
OZ: I'm just gonna go home. I'll see you around, Xander.  
XANDER: Night, man.  
  
Oz walks down the alley and out of sight. Xander walks back into the bronze. Dawn and Vic are out on the dance floor. Zeke is at the bar talking to Spike. Willow is sitting back at the table flipping out. She is on the verge of tears.  
  
WILLOW: You know I- I love him but I can't!  
  
She cries into Buffy's shoulder. Buffy hugs her and pats her on the back.  
  
BUFFY: I know, Will, I know.  
WILLOW: And know he's back at UC Sunnydale, and what if he's in some of my classes?  
ANYA: (with empathy) I know. How you feel when someone just wants to come back, and you can't let him. (Optimistically) Don't worry, it gets better. (Rambling to herself - about herself) Or at least that's what they tell me with fake sympathy as if they actually know what they're talking about. They never do... know what they're talking about - or anything for that matter. They know nothing, and you know what -   
BUFFY: ANYA!  
  
Anya looks up not realizing she said anything wrong.  
  
BUFFY: Not helping the situation.  
ANYA: Sorry, just trying to be comforting. (to Willow) Want some ice cream? Not that that helps at all - all that does is make you gain a few pounds making you even more depressed, and you're not-  
XANDER: An!  
  
Anya looks up again with that same blank look.  
  
XANDER: We get it. Xander bad. Just stop.  
ANYA: Why did you refer to yourself in the third person? You know, that is really annoying. That's another thing -   
BUFFY/XANDER: ANYA!  
ANYA: I'm gonna go get a beer.  
  
Anya leaves the table and the original Scoobies to their woes.  
  
BUFFY: You know what?  
WILLOW: (hopefully) What?  
BUFFY: We need to go and investigate the bank before I get to vomiting. Xand, will you grab the girls and Zeke?  
XANDER: Sure.  
  
Xander gets out into the dance floor to grab Vic and Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: ( beginning to stand up) We'll talk - I promise. Just - after we get some work done.  
WILLOW: Ok.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale County Bank. The gang enters with flashlights blazing. Willow goes to the spot here he started running. She looks down to find some green goop still on the floor.  
  
WILLOW: Here it is.  
BUFFY: Great.  
  
They look around some more. There are no signs of demonic activity or anything paranormal - just the goop. Which Willow has put into a clear vile.   
  
BUFFY: There's nothing. Not a thing. Can you think of anything else that would give us a clue?  
WILLOW: Not a thing.  
XANDER: Anyone, Anyone? (No one looks up or says a thing) Didn't think so.  
BUFFY: Well, I guess we'll just have to go with what we found. (She pauses) Oh, no. (she holds her hand over her mouth, and runs out of the bank)  
DAWN: Night sickness is here.  
WILLOW: We should get home.  
  
Cut to: Summers' house: kitchen - later that night. Willow has her chemistry stuff laid out and is waiting. Buffy sits at the island and watches.  
  
BUFFY: So, do you miss him?  
WILLOW: of course I do.  
  
Willow pick the puppy up off of the floor. She pets him.  
  
BUFFY: Do you love him?  
WILLOW: Yeah. Of course - I mean, do you love your exes?  
BUFFY: Both of em.  
WILLOW: Yeah, exactly.  
BUFFY: Thanks for waiting to talk - I just didn't wanna be talking to you with my face in the toilet bowl.  
  
Cut to: Bathroom: Buffy vomiting in the toilet. Willow holds her hair back. Buffy sits up and leans against the toilet.  
  
BUFFY: So you never considered it?  
WILLOW: No, I mean, I like girls.  
BUFFY: But not Oz, I mean - he's *Oz*  
WILLOW: I know, but I don't know - I'd like to have him as my boyfriend, but somehow it feels like betrayal.  
BUFFY: Who are you betraying?  
WILLOW: Myself, Tara.  
BUFFY: How?  
WILLOW: It wasn't supposed to be just one of those college experiment things - it was supposed to be the real thing.   
BUFFY: Maybe you just like guys and girls. I mean it is Oz - he was *the one* at one point in your life - about as long as Tara was the one.  
WILLOW: I guess. I just don't know. I mean, I want some thing, but -  
BUFFY: Oh, God, here we go again.  
  
Buffy leans over the toilet and Willow holds her hair back again.  
  
WILLOW: But I don't know how I feel about it. It was Oz. He cheated on, me, and I don't know, I still -   
  
Buffy lifts her head and leans back against the toilet bowl.  
  
BUFFY: Willow, he was a werewolf - he wasn't Oz. And you cheated on him too. They were both accidents.  
WILLOW: I know, but - (quickly changing subjects) Hey! The goo tests should be done! let's go check.  
  
Buffy pushes herself up off of the toilet. They walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Willow put some of the goo under a microscope.  
  
WILLOW: That's not so weird.  
BUFFY: What?  
WILLOW: Shoe rubber.  
BUFFY: Oh. Does that help us any?  
WILLOW: I don't know - there's no specific kind of rubber - just regular shoe rubber.  
BUFFY: Dead end?  
WILLOW: Well, we can look at the tests.  
BUFFY: Ok.  
  
Willow puts a new slide under the microscope.  
  
WILLOW: Well, it's not living. But it's definitely not of this dimension.  
BUFFY: Ok. So what now?  
WILLOW: I don't know.  
BUFFY: There has to be something we've missed.  
WILLOW: I know there is - but what?  
  
Cut to: UC Sunnydale; Monday morning. Willow sits down in a lecture hall. She's all alone and reading a book. She is wrapped up in it and doesn't notice the person sitting a few seats down from her.  
  
OZ: (leaning towards Willow) Excuse me - I just transferred here - is this class any good.  
WILLOW: (looking up excited) It's great! The professor is really - (realizing it's oz) Oh, Oz, hi. What's up. Um, I didn't know you took - how are you?  
OZ: (smirking at Willows strange rambling) Willow speech - I remember that.  
WILLOW: I'm sorry about last night, I just -   
OZ: No, it's ok. Your girlfriend just died a while ago - you need time.  
WILLOW: No, I mean, I should be over her. I just I haven't been miss Social Butterfly lately. I enjoy my solitude, and well, even if I get out - I don't do much. Just a change of scenery, and then you come and there's this chance staring in the face, and - betrayal - and I just want - I want-  
OZ: (calmly) Whoa, whoa, whoa - slow down. Betrayal?  
WILLOW: Yeah.  
OZ: Who's betraying who here?  
WILLOW: I'm betraying me, and - and Tara - and you, I guess.  
OZ: Not following this chain of betrayal you've created.  
WILLOW: Well, I'm a lesbian, and "Yay me" but there's still something saying: "ooh, Oz - wouldn't it be great to be with Oz again?" And then, I say "No, you told Tara this wasn't just some phase." And then, if I really am a full fledged lesbian, and I'm with you, then I'm lying to you, and if I'm not with you, then I'm betraying my feelings towards you.  
OZ: Shh - shh - shh. Just do what's in your heart. I think everyone will respect that.  
WILLOW: Thank you.  
OZ: You wanna go out tonight?  
WILLOW: We're patrolling - in search of a bank robber - clues. But, you can come - if you want, I mean: Patrolling - not the funnest thing I've done.  
OZ: We'll make it fun.  
WILLOW: Well, we might get to beat up some snitches.  
OZ: That's always fun.  
  
Oz moves his seat right next to Willow.  
  
Cut to: The 21st Bank of Sunnydale. The same man comes up to the teller wearing all black and a ski mask. He puts up a gun.  
  
MAN: Give me all your money.  
  
The teller grabs a bag from the man and quietly puts money in it. Then, he smacks the 911 button on his way back to the counter. The man grabs money and suddenly moves at hyper-speed out of the bank breaking through the full glass window that covers the whole wall (up, down, left and right) the glass shatters as he breaks through it. He is out of sight before the police even get to the scene.  
  
The man arrives at the house he did a couple days before. He stops abruptly at the door, and unlocks it. He heads to the back room of the house where he puts the money in the safe. He takes out the revolver and pops it open, then spins it around: no bullets.  
  
MAN: Stupid people.  
  
He puts the revolver into the safe. He takes off his ski mask, and puts it into the safe. He takes off his shoes. He wipes the green goo off of them, and looks at the bottom of them. The fast traction has burnt a hole right through the bottom of his shoe. He tosses the shoes into the safe and pulls out a new pair. He locks the safe - then looks down at his body. It's covered with little cuts, and some shards of glass are poking from each one. He pulls out the glass - the wounds are slower to heal.  
  
MAN: The spell must be fading.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house: Everyone is there: Buffy, Dawn, Vic, Zeke, Xander, Anya, Spike, Giles, Willow, and Oz. They sit around the TV watching the news report.  
  
NEWSCASTER: Well, it looks like the Hyper-speed Bank Robber was at it again today.  
  
BANK ROBBER: (at his house) Hyper-Drive Bank Robber. You'd think they could have come up with a better name.  
  
NEWSCASTER: The same routine as the bank on Saturday.  
BUFFY: Now, you guys look - see if you can find anything for evidence.  
  
Everyone watches as the security tape trying to take in as much as they can.  
  
NEWSCASTER: The robber has hit two banks, and police cannot find out who he is. They have just released information that an inexplicable green substance has been found at each crime scene. If you have any leads or information on the Hyper-Speed Bank Robber, please contact the Sunnydale Police department at (212) 555-4353.  
  
Xander clicks off the TV.  
  
BUFFY: I can't think of anything.  
VIC: I know we're missing something.  
BUFFY: Willow can you go on the net, and tell us what the police *aren't* telling us?  
WILLOW: No problem.  
  
Willow gets up and walks into the dining room.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, we're gonna have to go to the latest bank - see if any clues are more visible.   
GILES: Perhaps, we should break off into groups - this is important, but so is patrolling. We don't want vampires running a muck through Sunnydale because there is a bank robbery.  
VIC: He's right. What if this robber is just a decoy for something bigger?  
BUFFY: Ok, Vic, take Zeke, Xander, and Anya, and patrol. The rest of us will head out to the bank and figure out what's going on.  
VIC: Ok.  
ANYA: (not caring who's in the room to listen) Why do I have to get the crumby job? I always get stuck with it.  
BUFFY: Next time, we'll reverse. Ok?  
ANYA: No, it's not the same.  
BUFFY: Whatever. We should probably get moving at Sun down. There's a couple more hours - so until then, do whatcha wanna do.  
  
No body moves.  
  
BUFFY: Or we could all hang out here.  
DAWN: Can we get pizza?  
BUFFY: Sure. I'll order it.  
  
Buffy goes to order the pizza. They all lean back and relax in their spots.  
  
XANDER: I kinda wish this wasn't a human. Demons are so much easier to stop. There are books telling you what they do, and what they want, and -   
WILLOW: (From the dining room) Hey you guys!  
  
Everyone rushes into the dining room.  
  
WILLOW: Look at this website - isn't it funny? Look at GW dancing.  
XANDER: Willow. You're on TVdance. com?  
WILLOW: Yeah, well, I think we have more figured out than the cops - they're pretty useless. So I went for some amusement.  
  
The puppy is sitting in her lap.  
  
WILLOW: Hey! Before we have to go and fight evil - does someone wanna go and get stuffy for the puppy? Like toys and food and stuffy - we can't keep feeding him bacon. It can't be good for him.  
OZ: Sure, I'll go with you.  
WILLOW: Great. Let's go. We'll bring him with us.  
  
Willow grabs her coat, and they are out the kitchen door.  
  
BUFFY: Where are they going?  
DAWN: Puppy shopping.  
XANDER: (at the computer) Hey! Look - Chris Farley Dancing!  
  
Cut to: Later: Everyone has finished their pizza and is just hanging around. Willow and Oz come in the front door with a bunch of bags.  
  
BUFFY: (from living room) Hey! You're back. We saved some pizza for you.  
WILLOW: Oh, great! Thanks.  
  
Willow puts the puppy down and he goes off to play with the people. He goes crawling up Giles' leg. Giles looks down, and picks Dingo up.  
  
GILES: Hello. (in one of those puppy/baby voices) What are you going? Huh? What are you doing?  
  
Everyone stares at him in awe.  
  
GILES: What? I can't talk to the puppy?  
BUFFY: Anyway, if you guys aren't gonna eat, we should probably get going. Since the Sun is down and all.  
WILLOW: Yeah, ok.  
OZ: Sure. We can show you all the cool stuff we got Dingo when we get back.  
BUFFY: Let's go.  
  
Cut to: One of Sunnydale's cemeteries. Zeke, Vic, Xander, and Anya stand in a circle.  
  
VIC: Ok, so Xander and Anya, you -   
ANYA: Maybe we should stay in one big group.  
VIC: But we'll cover more ground if we split up.  
ANYA: (pushing) But it would be safer if we all stayed together.  
XANDER: Come on, An. Vic's right.  
ANYA: But it would be safer -  
VIC: You'll be fine with Xander.  
  
Anya grabs Vic and pulls her behind a tree. Anya looks back to make sure Xander and Zeke haven't followed them.  
  
ANYA: (to Xander and Zeke) We'll be just a sec.  
VIC: What's wrong?  
ANYA: (whispering) I'm afraid.  
VIC: (whispering) Of demons? That's kinda sad considering you *are* a demon  
ANYA: (offended - in a normal voice) No! (correcting herself) No.  
VIC: Then What?  
ANYA: ( checks to make sure the boys haven't moved) Of Xander.  
VIC: (in a normal voice) Xander!?!  
  
Vic looks back to make sure Xander didn't hear her. Xander looks at her and raises his arm in question:  
  
XANDER: Are you guys ready?  
  
Vic puts her finger up as to indicate "one minute." She ducks back behind the tree.  
  
VIC: Why are you afraid of Xander?  
ANYA: I'm afraid he might...try to kiss me.  
VIC: I can see why you wouldn't wanna patrol with him.  
ANYA: Yeah.  
VIC: Well, I don't wanna patrol with him.  
ANYA: See, and when I think of him trying to kiss me I just wanna kick something.  
  
Anya kicks the tree and yelps in pain. The boys rush to see what is the matter.  
  
XANDER: You ok?  
VIC: She's fine - can you go back to where you were - we're kinda busy.  
  
Xander and Zeke back up oblivious and confused.   
  
VIC: Well, he might still try to kiss you if we're in a group.  
ANYA: Don't say that.  
VIC: What are we gonna do.  
ANYA: We could put Zeke with Xander.  
VIC: (not paying attention) I mean I don't wanna patrol with him  
ANYA: You could put Zeke and Xander together.  
VIC: (still not listening) And you don't wanna patrol with him. And it's kinda illogical to be in one big group.  
ANYA: Put Zeke with Xander.  
VIC: I've got it - we could have Zeke and Xander patrol together!  
  
Anya angrily groans and walks off.  
  
XANDER: What took you guys so long?  
VIC: Oh, um, Anya needed a hair-tie - no dice.  
  
Xander looks around and then looks down at Anya's wrist.  
  
XANDER: What's that on your wrist, An?  
  
Anya looks down and acts surprised.  
  
ANYA: I knew I had one somewhere.  
  
Anya pulls the rubber band from her wrist and puts her hair into a ponytail.  
  
VIC: Ok, so Anya and I will go through the cemeteries while you two go through the alleys and warehouses.  
ZEKE: Ok.  
  
Vic mouths the word "Sorry" to Zeke.  
  
VIC: We'll meet back at the house at, let's say 10.  
XANDER: Alright, c'mon Zeke.  
  
Cut to: The latest crime scene. The group walk into the bank through the boarded up door. Willow goes to the point where the criminal started and scoops up a vile of green goop.  
  
WILLOW: I don't think we'll find anything new from this.  
BUFFY: There has to be something we're missing.  
  
Spike stops in the middle of the room.  
  
SPIKE: I smell blood.  
  
No one pays attention. Spike backs up toward the door.  
  
SPIKE: There's blood on the door.  
  
Giles looks up and takes notice.  
  
SPIKE: (louder) There is blood on this door!  
  
Willow and Oz look up.  
  
WILLOW: That makes sense - that's what we missed.  
BUFFY: Huh?  
OZ: Well, if you crashed through a glass door, you'd leave blood, too.  
BUFFY: Not if you do it right.  
  
The group looks up in confusion.  
  
BUFFY: What? I've broken through a lot of glass in my time without a scratch!  
WILLOW: Whatever. We can use the blood to run some DNA tests.  
BUFFY: Great. Dawn, can you go out in the front and find any pieces of glass with blood on them?  
DAWN: Sure.  
  
Dawn goes out of the door. She quickly comes back.  
  
DAWN: There's no glass out there. They must have swept it up.  
BUFFY: Ok, then see if they dumped it somewhere in here. Spike, can you sniff out a piece of glass that we can test.  
SPIKE: You make it sound like I'm a bleedin' dog.  
BUFFY: Spike! There's a bank robber on the loose! Take it how you want - just do it!  
SPIKE: Fine!  
  
Dawn and Giles search for the swept up glass while Buffy, Willow, and Oz search for more clues, and Spike finds a bloody piece of glass. Suddenly there is a loud shatter. Spike has broken more of the door off. he hands Willow a piece of glass.  
  
SPIKE: Can you make something of that?  
WILLOW: (peering closely looking for the blood) I can try. W-where is the blood on this?  
  
Spike takes it back and looks at it. He turns the glass multiple times until he has the sharpest point pointing up.  
  
SPIKE: Right there.  
WILLOW: Oh.  
SPIKE: Hey, it's the best I can do.  
WILLOW: Oh, no it's ok.  
  
Willow slips the glass into a zip-lock bag.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, let's roll.  
  
Cut to: Patrolling. Zeke and Xander walk through an alley behind some warehouses.  
  
ZEKE: So...you slept with my girlfriend.  
XANDER: (astonished) Y-yeah, b-b-but it was a - a - um.  
ZEKE: Yeah.  
XANDER: I didn't mean for it t-t-to happen.  
ZEKE: Yeah, well, no hard feelings, man.  
XANDER: (weakly) No. Of course not.  
ZEKE: After they scraped her up off of the floor - I don't think she'll turn to you for much. I'm not worried.  
XANDER: (sarcastically) Well, that makes me feel so much better about myself.  
ZEKE: Listen, I just don't want her hurt.  
XANDER: I'm not the one in jeopardy of hurting her - you're the boyfriend here.  
ZEKE: Well, I have no intention of hurting her.  
XANDER: Then why are we having this conversation?  
ZEKE: Small talk.  
XANDER: listen. I love Anya. That's it. Anything between me and Vic - no, no! There was nothing between me and Vic - just a mild physical attraction. It's over - so tell me agina why you care.  
ZEKE: Because she is my girlfriend.  
XANDER: What? So you just wanted to set all of the boundaries now?  
ZEKE: Basically.  
XANDER: Well, they've been set. Someone should be setting boundaries for you!  
ZEKE: I've got my boundaries - I'm aware of the peril my knee caps are in.  
XANDER: Well, good. Now you know how I feel.  
ZEKE: No. I don't. Listen, don't take it personally, man, it's just that-  
XANDER: Don't take it personally!? Listen, if you're gonna accuse me - do it - but don't frost over it with a "Don't worry about it" Because you wouldn't have mentioned it unless you wanted me to worry.  
ZEKE: Take it how you want to.  
XANDER: Is there something you want to get off your chest.  
ZEKE: Just - don't try anything.  
XANDER: Not that I would want to, but what if I did?  
ZEKE: I don't think you really wanna know what would happen.  
XANDER: If you haven't noticed, your girlfriend is the Slayer - she can handle herself.   
ZEKE: It wouldn't just be about her.  
XANDER: But it takes two to tango.   
ZEKE: There are things besides tangoing.  
XANDER: What? You think I'm gonna harass her. The thought never crossed my mind.  
ZEKE: Sure.  
  
Xander stops and faces Zeke.  
  
XANDER: What? You trying to be the big man here? Come one (Xander spreads his arms out) take a shot.  
  
Zeke turns away shaking his head. Xander puts his arms down.  
  
XANDER: That's what I-   
  
Zeke cracks one into Xander's jaw. Xander stumbles back. Then straightens himself. His lip is bleeding. Xander runs at Zeke, and punches him in the stomach. The boys get into a wrestling/punching match knocking each other to the ground.  
  
Two vampires stand at the end of the alley and Watch.  
  
VAMP 1: You think we should eat them.  
VAMP 2: Naw, man, they've got issues. Let's go to the Bronze.  
VAMP 1: ok.  
  
The two vampires walk off.  
  
Zeke and Xander lay on their backs on the concrete - bloody and sweating.  
  
ZEKE: Truce?  
XANDER: Truce.  
  
Cut to: the Summers' house: Willow is searching the police records.  
  
BUFFY: We got a match yet?  
WILLOW: no...hold on! I think I found something. Brian Jennings. Perfect match.  
BUFFY: What kind of record?  
WILLOW: Couple years for arson, a few for burglary.  
BUFFY: Got an address?  
  
Willow grabs a sheet of paper and writes down an address.  
  
BUFFY: Good - we'll hit it as soon as Vic gets back.  
  
Vic walks in the front door. Spike is sitting there watching TV. He looks up.  
  
SPIKE: Hello, Vixen.  
VIC: Hey.  
SPIKE: How was patrol.  
VIC: A bounty-less night - I hope the boys did ok. They here yet?  
SPIKE: I'm the only man in this house.  
VIC: And you're not a man but a vampire.  
SPIKE: True - but I did impregnate a woman - give me that much.  
VIC: Where's Buffy?  
SPIKE: In the dining room with Willow.  
VIC: Did you crack the case?  
SPIKE: Wide open.  
VIC: What was it?  
SPIKE: Blood.  
VIC: Ok, well, I'm gonna go check in with the boss.  
  
Vic walks into the dining room. Willow is sitting alone - on the computer.  
  
VIC: Where's Buffy?  
WILLOW: Night-sickness.  
VIC: Oh.  
  
Vic goes up the stairs. She heads to the bathroom to find Buffy over the toilet with Dawn holding her hair back.  
  
DAWN: ...so I let him sit with us that one day, and he won't leave me alone.  
  
Buffy leans on the side of the toilet.  
  
BUFFY: Maybe he has a crush on you.  
DAWN: Well, duh, but how do I get rid of him?  
VIC: Break is knee-caps. That always works for me.  
DAWN: Oh, hey, Vic.  
BUFFY: Hey Vic. When I'm done here, we're gonna go catch the bad guy.  
VIC: Cool.  
BUFFY: (to Dawn) You just have to tell him that you don't like him like that.  
DAWN: Try at all.  
VIC: Don't tell him that - he might go suicidal. Well, I'm gonna go watch some TV. Call me when you need me.  
  
Vic heads down the stairs an plops herself on the couch. The door opens, and Zeke and Xander stumble in - bruised and beaten.  
  
VIC: Whoa - vampires?  
XANDER: (looks at Zeke) A whole slew of them.  
ZEKE: Cornered us - but we broke free, and killed em all.  
  
Vic looks them over. There are blood stains on their pants and shirts.  
  
VIC: Where'd the blood come from?  
XANDER: T-the vampires?  
VIC: What'd you have one in a head-lock?  
XANDER: Well, yeah.  
VIC: Please. I'm not that stupid.  
ZEKE: What?  
VIC: Why don't we get Willow in here and see if the blood on Zeke's shirt matches blood from Xander and vice versa.  
XANDER: What are you talking about?  
VIC: What do you think, Spike?  
SPIKE: I think they got into a fight with each other, and are blaming it on vampires.  
ZEKE: Please, Vic, don't flatter yourself.  
VIC: I never said you were fighting over me. Did I, Spike?  
SPIKE: No, I can't say that I did hear you say that.  
VIC: That's because I didn't. So you two were fighting over me?  
XANDER: (knowing they're caught) N-n-no.  
  
Buffy heads down the stairs.   
  
BUFFY: Come on, Vic - we should get this done befo-  
  
Buffy looks at Xander and Zeke.  
  
BUFFY: What happened to you two?  
XANDER: Vampires.  
BUFFY: (to Vic) They beat up each other?  
VIC: Yupp.  
BUFFY: We should get this bust over with.  
VIC: Ok. Should we take back up?  
BUFFY: No, it's just one guy.  
VIC: (to the guys) Clean yourselves up while we're gone, ok?  
  
Buffy and Vic leave.  
  
XANDER: how did they figure that out?  
SPIKE: Your excuse was lame, and generally most of the blood spilled on your clothes is your own - and how would you get your own blood on your pants?  
XANDER: shut up.  
  
Cut to: The house of Brian Jennings. Buffy and Vic walk on the door. Brian opens the door.  
  
BUFFY: (sweetly) Hi, our car broke down down the road, and we were wondering if we could use your phone?  
BRIAN: Huh?   
VIC: Our car stalled - can we use your phone?  
BRIAN: Sorry, but no.  
  
Brian goes to close the door, and Buffy puts her boot into is.  
  
BUFFY: What - not used to letting strange women in your home?  
BRIAN: Huh?  
  
Buffy pushes the door open. She and Vic walk in. They shut the door behind them, and Vic stands in front of the door.  
  
BUFFY: So...where are you hiding the money?  
BRIAN: I don't know what you're talking about.  
BUFFY: Yes, you do. It's your blood on the door. That's the one thing you forgot to cover.  
BRAIN: you're crazy.  
BUFFY: We told the cops to look at the glass in the banks for blood. They're comparing it to yours as we speak. (to Vic) Check the house - safes, shoes, spells.  
  
Vic goes off to search the house.  
  
BRAIN: You can't touch me.  
BUFFY: And why is that?  
BRAIN: Go ahead - cut me, hurt me, try it - go ahead.  
BUFFY: I don't want to hurt you - I just want you caught.  
BRIAN: Why do you care?  
BUFFY: Because they do. Because it could be my bank you could hit next.  
BRIAN: You'll never get away with it.  
BUFFY: Get away with what? There's a warrant out for your arrest being drafted right now.  
  
Vic comes from the back.   
  
VIC: There's some green goop on the safe, and I found these.  
  
Vic holds up some spell books.  
  
VIC: He has a spell in here so that he can't be harmed - automatic healing. And he has a spell dealing with speed - going faster.  
BUFFY: Good. We'll just wait here for the police.  
  
They stand there staring at each other waiting. Suddenly lights bare and sirens flash.  
  
BUFFY: Your ride is here.  
  
Brian tries to run, but is met by Vic blocking him.  
  
VIC: Sorry, honey, this just isn't your night.  
  
There is a knock on the door. Buffy opens it.  
  
BUFFY: Hey, he's right here.  
  
She opens the door, and Brain freezes. He tries to run another way but is met by Buffy. The policemen surround him.  
  
VIC: there is a safe in the back room with some of that green goop on it.  
  
The policemen have Brain cuffed and drag him out of the house. Buffy and Vic stand in the doorway. Brian wriggles and tries to push himself loose.  
  
BRAIN: I'll get out! You'll see! You can't stop me!  
  
Buffy and Vic wave to Brian.  
  
BUFFY: Bye, Brian.  
VIC: Buh Bye.  
POLICEMAN: Thanks girls - I think we've got all we need to convict him. We might need you to testify, though.  
  
Cut to: Sunnydale court house. Buffy and Vic give their testimonies.  
  
JUDGE: Madam foreperson, have you reached a verdict?  
FOREPERSON: Yes we have, your honor. We the jury charge Brian Jennings of two accounts armed robbery and charge him of the maximum penalty.  
  
Cut to: the Summers' house. The whole group sits around the living room. They sit in couples: Buffy & Spike, Vic & Zeke, Willow and Oz hold hands. There is a strange coupling - Anya sits as far away from Xander as possible - she sits closer to Giles, and Dawn is forced to sit next to Xander.  
  
OZ: Oh, we have to show you what we got for Dingo.  
WILLOW: Yeah, you should see all the stuff.  
  
Oz goes and gets all of the stuff they got for the puppy. Toys, supplies, etc.  
  
The End. 


	8. All You Need Is Love

I do not own these characters- I am merely a fan trying to make it through the Summer - and I started this chapter last week, but my computer hates me and all of the stuff I wrote is gone.

All You Need is Love

Cut to: A Sunnydale cemetery - night - Vic is fighting a demon. He swings at her with a hatchet. She ducks and jabs him in the stomach. He doubles over for a second, then rises to meet Vic with a sword - she lobs off his head.

VIC: Jeeze for a flesh-eating demon, you don't put up much of a fight.

Vic walks away from the body kicking up grass.

VIC: You could have at least run or something to amuse me. Now I'm left cold - I feel dirty - and not in a good way.

While Vic is talking, the headless demon gets up and runs after her. She senses something and turns around.

VIC: (Surprised) Now there's something you don't see every day.

Vic instinctively pulls a stake from her pants and sticks it out. The headless demon is aimlessly running toward her with its arms spread. He has no idea where he's going. He runs right into Vic's stake and falls to the ground.

VIC: (looking over the body) Weird. Like a chicken with its head cut off. Hmm...

Cut to: the Bronze. Zeke sits alone at a table. He is sipping water and there is a untouched glass of bandy across from him. Vic walks into the room, and smiles. She walks up and sits across from him.

ZEKE: You're late.

VIC: Slaying.

ZEKE: So what? Slaying comes before your boyfriend?

VIC: Yeah, didn't you read the Slayer clause in the "So you wanna be my boyfriend" Contract? It was like a page long. Right under the "I have the right to kick your ass" clause.

ZEKE: I didn't read the contract - I skimmed through it.

VIC: Well, you should always read your contracts - or else you'll get screwed.

ZEKE: You promise?

VIC: If you're a good boy.

ZEKE: So...slaying?

VIC: Decapitated Demon.

ZEKE: To any other guy it would sound like you're just making an excuse for being late.

VIC: (laughs) Yeah, like I'm having an affair.

ZEKE: (as if it's not a joke, and she's serious) Yeah...

Across the room there is a woman standing watching them, and smiling. She is not human - people can walk right through her - they can see her.

VIC: Well, I'm lucky you're not like other guys, then.

ZEKE: That's right. So... decapitated demon?

VIC: Yupp - cut off his head and he came after me without it...didn't get too far, though.

ZEKE: Without it's head?

VIC: Yupp...so, did I miss your band.

ZEKE: Just the first set - you gonna stick around for the second?

VIC: I think I'll finish my drink, and then head on out.

ZEKE: (standing up) Well, I gotta go back up there.

VIC: Ok - come by later tonight.

ZEKE: K.

Zeke walks up to the stage and grabs the mic. 

ZEKE: Can I have everyone's attention, please?

The whole place looks up.

ZEKE: Well, I have a song I'd like to dedicate to someone special out there tonight, and she's gonna leave after she finishes her drink, so I better get on with it. This one's for you, Vic.

The music starts - a slow groan of music - not horrible playing - just not too smooth - more punk.

Zeke sings: _You and I are in this together_

Forever

If there's something I should know

I want you to know

I don't mind

You have your pride

I have mine too

But you'll do what you have to do.

It's you're nature,

But if you ask me, just let it out.

The music picks up in volume and tempo

__

Just let it out

Scream and Shout

Cause I may know what you're all about 

But let it out

(the music quiets and slows) 

Cause I'll find out anyway.

Music returns to original tempo and volume

I know you and I have had our qualms

But now that everything's calm

I hesitate to believe in that.

You're strong

I'm strong too

All I want is to be with you

So let. it. out.

The music picks up in volume and tempo

Just let it out

Scream and Shout

Cause I may know what you're all about 

But let it out

(the music quiets and slows) 

Cause I'll find out anyway.

The tempo and volume get louder.

__

What you don't tell me will get in your way

Let it out

Say what you have to say

I'll love you Any.way.

Just let it out

Scream and Shout

Cause I may know what you're all about 

But let it out

(the music quiets and slows) 

Cause I'll find out anyway.

Cause I'll find out anyway.

The music stops with one long guitar chord. Vic looks up - she's astounded. She smiles at Zeke and gets up and leaves. The woman smiles and nods.

WOMAN: (in a British accent) Nice one, Zeke - we'll have you two apart by the end of the night.

Vic storms home angrily.

VIC: What does he mean "let it out?" What would I be hiding? URGH!

Enter: The Summers house as Vic walks in through the front door. She goes upstairs headed toward the bathroom. She passes Buffy's door, and it's cracked. 

Enter: Buffy's room. Buffy looks in the mirror bulging out her stomach through her tank-top. Spike lays on the bed reading a magazine.

BUFFY: Do you think I'm showing.

SPIKE: (not looking up) No.

BUFFY: You didn't even look.

SPIKE: You're 6 weeks pregnant- no.

BUFFY: But you didn't even look.

SPIKE: (glances up) No.

BUFFY: Well, I am. Look!

SPIKE: You're delusional - I told you. You're not showing.

BUFFY: But my pants were tighter today.

SPIKE: It's all in your head.

BUFFY: I don't think so.

SPIKE: It is - now come to bed.

Buffy puts on a pouty little kids face and heads towards the bed. She gets in and shuts off her light. Spike shuts his off. Outside the room - the same non-human woman looks in the window - levitating, she watches Buffy and Spike.

BUFFY: (rolling over) I still think you're wrong.

SPIKE: I'm not.

BUFFY: Goodnight.

SPIKE: 'Night luv.

Cut to: the Summers' house later that night. The doorbell rings. Vic jumps up off of the couch in the basement and heads upstairs.

DAWN: (from upstairs) You got it?

VIC: Got it!

Vic turns to the kitchen door. No one is there. The doorbell rings again. She heads to the front door and opens it. There is a boy standing - teenaged boy.

VIC: Can I help you?

BOY: Is Dawn home?

VIC: Who's asking?

BOY: Dave.

VIC: Dave? You're the boy with an obsessive crush on her.

DAVE: Is she home?

VIC: She's busy.

DAVE: Busy? It's the middle of the night.

VIC: which is a reason you shouldn't be here.

DAVE: Can I talk to her.

VIC: Sorry, but she's busy.

Dawn comes down the stairs and heads into the living room. She turns on the TV and starts flipping channels.

DAVE: Busy? Watching TV?

VIC: It's her favorite show.

DAVE: 60 minutes?

VIC: Yeah, she's very intellectual.

DAVE: (impatiently) Can I talk to her?

VIC: No boys in the house after nine.

Zeke walks up to the house and stands behind Dave. Vic opens the door to let him in. Dave tries to step in and Vic shuts the door except for a small crack.

DAVE: he's a boy!  
VIC: Nope, he's a man - sorry. Try back tomorrow.

Vic slams the door in Dave's face. She walks to the lving room where Zeke is standing.

VIC: (to Dawn) your boyfriend just came over.

DAWN: Boyfriend?

VIC: Or should I say stalker? That Dave guy.

DAWN: Oh, God. Not good.

VIC: I'd stay away from the doors and windows for a few days, Hun. We're going downstairs.

DAWN: Just try to keep it down. I'm gonna go upstairs and sleep.

VIC: I don't think there will be much of that tonight.

ZEKE: Huh?

Vic grabs Zeke's hand and pulls him into the kitchen and down the stairs.

Cut to: Willow's room. Willow is on the phone with Oz. She is also highlighting a text book. The puppy crawls around on her floor. The woman hovers outside of Willow's window.

WILLOW: So, what are you doing.

OZ: Talking to you. Why? Are you doing something else?

WILLOW: (shutting her textbook with an audible slam) No.

OZ: Studying?

WILLOW: Well, yeah, I mean - school.

OZ: no, I understand. School is important.

WOMAN: Don't screw this up, Willow - I set this up perfectly for you.

WILLOW: But not as important as you! That's it, the rest of this conversation is about you.

OZ: So, how's Dingo?

WILLOW: Oh, he's fine I'm trying to get him to stop chewing - Hey! This is supposed to be about you!

The woman hovers back down tot eh ground and walks over to a window looking into the basement - she looks in: Vic is yelling as Zeke stares up at her from the couch.

VIC: what was up with that song? What exactly do you want me to let out? Like I have a big secret or something.

ZEKE: Don't you?

VIC: No! No!

ZEKE: Nothing at all - nothing you're keeping from me?

VIC: Not at all - why, are you keeping something from me?

ZEKE: No, why would I be?

VIC: Exactly! What do you think I'm doing, then?

ZEKE: You know what you're doing.

VIC: So do you - I tell you everything!  
ZEKE: Heh, I doubt that!

VIC: What is that supposed to mean - like I'm keeping stuff from you!?!

ZEKE: Aren't you?

VIC: of course not - I'm a straight forward person.

ZEKE: Are you?

VIC: What is up with this? What is wrong with you?

ZEKE: I know there is something you're not telling me.

VIC: Oh, and how do you know that?

ZEKE: You're always "patrolling" Never any time for me.

VIC: yeah, patrolling is my job - my destiny - I can't just not do it.

ZEKE: your excuses are getting pretty lame - like that decapitated demon thing.

VIC: Are you delusional? Are you insane? Seriously! Are you in denial? There is some funky shit going on around here and you're doubting a headless demon?

ZEKE: Yes.

VIC: So what exactly do you think is going on?

ZEKE: Who have you been sleeping with these days, Vic, cause it hasn't been me.

VIC: Hasn't been you? Sorry, I've been busy. Slaying, work - it's pretty hard juggling everything.

ZEKE: Sure.

VIC: So you think I'm cheating on you?

(Zeke just looks up as if to say "yeah")

VIC: That's really harsh. With who?

ZEKE: (mumbling) Xander.

VIC: WITH WHO!?!

ZEKE: Xander!

VIC: XANDER! XANDER!?! That is just disgusting! What wrong with you? What is wrong with you!? Are you on drugs? Did someone spike your drink at the Bronze!? You make absolutely no sense!

ZEKE: It makes perfect sense! You did it with him before.

VIC: Yeah, and it was a big mistake, and then I found you.

ZEKE: As a result of him.

VIC: (sarcastically) Oh, because you see me and Xander all chummy all the time.

ZEKE: Listen - I just call it on how I see it.

VIC: You see nothing. What you see is Xander in love with Anya and me loving you.

ZEKE: No, I see two people trying to stay away from each other to try and not make it so obvious.

VIC: Rather than the truth which is two people ashamed of what they accidentally did and trying to keep their distance due to disgust.

ZEKE: Now, you and I both know that's not true.

VIC: Get the hell out! Just get out!

Vic points to the door and Zeke gets up. He walks up the stairs. Vic follows him out into the foyer and opens the door for him. He walks out. Vic slams the door behind him. She leans up against it and begins to cry as she sinks down to the floor.

WOMAN: That a boy.

Cut to: Dawn's room. Dawn is fast asleep. She rolls over calmly and continues sleeping. Suddenly she is jolted away by a strange feeling. She looks out the window to see a figure in a tree outside of her room. She looks more closely to see Dave. She screams as loud as possible.

The woman is standing on the ground under Dawn's window as Dave runs past her.

WOMAN: I tried to warn you, Dave - hopeless.

Cut to: Willow's room.

WILLOW: Oz! I gotta go. Dawn just screamed Bloody Murder!

Willow turns off the phone and runs into Dawn's room. Buffy and Spike are already there. 

BUFFY: What happened?

Dawn is cross legged on her bed, Buffy sits on the edge of the bed. Vic rushes in - she wipes the tears from her eyes, but they silently stream down her face. 

VIC: What happened?

Tears still fall down Vic's face.

DAWN: There - there was...D-d-d....outside my window.

BUFFY: What? What was outside of your window.

DAWN: D-d-d-

BUFFY: Demon?

DAWN: D-d-dav

VIC: (wiping her cheek) Dave?

Dawn nods.

VIC: That little perv.

BUFFY: What?

VIC: He came to the door tonight and I wouldn't let him in. He's Dawn's stalker. I'll find him.

Vic sniffles and wipes more tears from her eyes.

WILLOW: what's wrong, Vic?

VIC: Nothing.

BUFFY: Something is wrong.

VIC: No - no it's nothing - nothing that can't be solved later. Right now, I'm gonna go find Dave.

Cut to: A residential street of Sunnydale. Vic walks in her pajamas - she's in a tank-top and some sweat pants with flip-flops on. She rubs her arms up and down across her shoulders.

VIC: Shoulda brought a sweater.

GUY: Shoulda brought some friends.

Vic turns around to see a vampire behind her.

VIC: And what's that supposed to mean.

VAMP: You can never take me, slayer.

VIC: Well, I'm not so sure about that. Hey! I have an idea, I'll let you live if you help me find this little perv named Dave.

VAMP: Sorry, I don't do business with slayers.

VIC: Just this once?

VAMP: no exceptions.

VIC: Well, I just had a fight with my boyfriend, and I have some aggression to get out, so bring it.

VAMP: Will do.

The vampire runs towards Vic. She moves to the side and he runs right past her. She grabs him from behind and breaks one of his arms with a swift movement. He screams and falls to his knees. She grabs his hair and pulls his head back. She grabs a stake, and jabs it into his heart. 

VIC: Amateur.

Vic walks a few steps more, and then turns around.

VIC: This is hopeless.

She begins to walk down the street when she hears some rustling in the bushes. She stops.

VIC: Dave?

The rustling continues with some added whimpering. She leans over the bushes.

VIC: (Sing song) Fee-fie-foe-fum I know your there, so out you come!

Nothing happens.

VIC: Not a big poetry fan, huh? Why don't you just come out, and we'll settle this.

There is still whimpering. Vic moves to the other side of the bushes, and peers into them. She sees a girl crying and holding her hand on the side of her neck. There is blood seeping through the cracks between her fingers.

VIC: Crap! Come on.

Vic puts out her hand. The girl doesn't take it.

VIC: Come on, I'm not gonna hurt you - my house it just a little ways away.

The girls backs up more.

VIC: Listen, if I were a vampire - I would have left. I killed him, anyway - he's a big pile of dust. Come on, now.

The girl backs up.

VIC: What have you got to lose. If you stay here you're gonna die, ad If I were a vampire - which I'm not - you'd be dead. But I'm completely human - so come on.

Vic puts out her hand again. The girl takes it and Vic pulls her up.

VIC: Can you walk?

The girl nods.

VIC: Come on, then... A little tip - if you never see them during the day, they're usually vampires.

GIRL: I saw him last week.

VIC: But he acted completely different tonight, right?

The girl nods.

VIC: Yupp - vampire.

They get to the house. Vic tries the door but it's locked. Vic rings the door bell. Willow answers it.

WILLOW: (Talking while she opens) Sorry, just for precautionary measu- What happened!?!  
VIC: Found her while looking for Dave. Call 911.

WILLOW: Ok.

Willow rushes into the kitchen. Vic leads the girl into the living room and sits her on the couch.

VIC: BUFFY! BUFFY!

Buffy rushes downstairs.

BUFFY: what's wrong?

Buffy looks down at the girl.

VIC: Can you get something for it?

BUFFY: Sure.

Buffy runs up the stairs as Spike and Dawn rush down to see what the commotion is. Willow walks in the room.

WILLOW: They're coming.

Buffy comes downstairs with some gauss. 

BUFFY: Here, hold these on her neck.

Vic pries the girls hand from her neck and replaces it with a wad of gauss.

BUFFY: I've seen worse. I've been through worse.

WILLOW: Yeah, but you're much stronger than her.

They hear sirens coming down the street. The paramedics rush into the house.

PM1: What happened?

VIC: I found her like this - out in the bushes down the street.

PM2: (to the girl) What's your name, honey?

The girl doesn't answer - she's becoming delirious.

PM2: She should be ok - we've got to get her to the hospital, though.

BUFFY: Thanks.

The paramedics leave, and Buffy shuts the door behind them. Vic goes into the living room and falls on the couch lazily. Dawn sits down next to her.

VIC: I'm so tired. I never wanna get up.

Vic stands up and leaves the room. The rest of the group assumes places on the couch and chairs. 

BUFFY: This day was all normal - Vic kills a flesh-eating demon, comes home - no problems. Then it all goes to hell.

SPIKE: We are on the hell mouth.

WILLOW: True.

DAWN: I don't wanna go to school tomorrow.

BUFFY: You don't have to.

Dawn looks around on the coffee table. She sees a guitar pick.

DAWN: What's this?

Vic walks back into the room with a glass of brandy in one hand and the bottle in the other. She sees Dawn holding the guitar pick. 

VIC: (choked up) Zeke's guitar pick.

Tears start rolling down Vic's face. She downs the glass of brandy and starts on the bottle.

SPIKE: (standing up to stop her) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa.

Spike tries to pry the bottle from Vic, but she holds on with her super-slayer grip. Buffy, and the other girls look up at the struggling slayer and vampire.

VIC: No! No, Spike! I need it! Spike! No.

SPIKE: Give me the bottle - you've had enough.

VIC: I beg to differ - I'm just getting started!

SPIKE: Let go!

Vic tries to put the bottle in her mouth and drink as Spike is still trying to pull the bottle away. She finally steadies it and puts her mouth on it. She muddles the strength to tip the bottle.

SPIKE: Let go! Vic - you don't need this.

BUFFY: Spike, just let her go.

Spike lets go and Vic tips the bottle all the way back and downs the rest of it. 

VIC: (raising her arm as if to make a declaration) Another round!

Vic turns to head back into the kitchen. Spike cuts her off in the doorway.

SPIKE: I don't think so.

VIC: Get outa my way Spike.

SPIKE: Nope.

WILLOW: Vic, what's wrong?

VIC: maybe if you let me get drunk enough, I'll tell you.

BUFFY: (stands up with her hands on her hips) I think you'll tell us now.

VIC: (sobbing as she turns to face the rest of them) It's just so wrong!

Vic collapses herself to the floor to pout.

VIC: It was all just fine. Fine!

They surround her standing up - looking down at her. Buffy kneels down.

BUFFY: What was?

VIC: Everything! Every. Thing. My watcher trusts me not to call her, I had a boyfriend who wasn't a soulless jerk. But apparently they're all soulless jerks who accuse you at the first sign of independence!

Willow and Dawn kneel down, too. Spike stands behind Vic.

BUFFY: What happened.

VIC: I'm tired. Can I get a drink?

BUFFY: No - what happened?

VIC: He's gone.

BUFFY: Zeke? Where did he go?

VIC: I don't care.

BUFFY: What happened?

VIC: I told him to leave.

WILLOW: But what happened?

VIC: He left.

DAWN: But what happ-

SPIKE: (Annoyed- more with Buffy, Willow, and Dawn for asking the wrong question than Vic) Why did you tell him to leave?

VIC: He thought I was cheating on him.

BUFFY: Cheating on him?

VIC: Yeah, with Xander.

WILLOW: Xander!?

VIC: I know! So I told him to leave.

Vic sprawls herself out on the floor.

VIC: I'm not going to work tomorrow.

BUFFY: I'll call Anya.

Buffy walks out of the room.

WILLOW: It looks like all of our relationships are in the hole.

VIC: What are you talking about!? You and Oz are doing good - I mean, _good_ friends, but still, you have potential. Buffy and Spike are fine. No, Just a few relationships are crumby.

SPIKE: The majority.

VIC: I don't care. I'm tired.

Buffy comes back into the room holding the phone.

BUFFY: Anya wants to talk to you.

Buffy hands Vic the phone.

VIC: Hello? 

ANYA: How are you holding up?

VIC: There's not enough liquor in the world.

ANYA: Well, don't sleep with Xander, it won't dull the pain or exact revenge, it'll just hurt more. Hey! You wanna make a wish?

VIC: No, I think I'll just crush his knee caps with an aluminum baseball bat. And then nurse him back to health.

ANYA: Well, if you want to make a wish - like that his penis would shrivel so it's the size of a pin - I can do that.

VIC: I'll keep that in mind. Bye.

ANYA: Bye.

Vic turns off the phone.

VIC: She wants me to make a wish.

DAWN: Don't, it'll only turn out wrong.

BUFFY: Distorted.

WILLOW: Chaos.

SPIKE: Fun.

VIC: I'm tired - I just wanna go to bed.

Vic stands up and heads toward he basement.

SPIKE; Stop.

Vic turns around. 

SPIKE: You can't go to bed right now - you'll get alcohol poisoning.

VIC: So...what then?

SPIKE: You gotta stay up.

VIC: And what do you propose I do?

SPIKE: Break knee caps?

VIC: Ok.

BUFFY: No!

SPIKE?VIC: (cynical) What?

BUFFY: No - there will be no knee cap crushing tonight.

VIC: (whining)Why not?

BUFFY: Sure, Zeke made a mistake. But who here hasn't made a relationship mistake? Whether it's accusations, or cheating, or lying, or... pain.

VIC: That's a little general, don't you think: Pain?

BUFFY: Physical pain.

VIC: Well, I wanna cause physical pain.

SPIKE: Come on, Buffy - pain - vengeance without the demon!

VIC: Yeah.

BUFFY: No. Vic, you're drunk.

VIC: I can still kick ass.

BUFFY: How 'bout you walk it off?

VIC: How about I beat up Zeke?

BUFFY: No.

VIC: come on, Spike, let's walk it off.

Spike looks up at Buffy as if asking for permission. Buffy nods - he pulls Vic up off of the floor and they head out the door.

WILLOW: Jesus, what is this world coming to? Don't you feel bad when we're content and things like that happen.

BUFFY: It's a slayer's life - everyone else is happy when you're in pain.

WILLOW: (sympathetically) Buffy.

Cut to: Xander's apartment. He is watching TV with some microwave popcorn. There is a knock on the door. He opens it to find Anya.

XANDER: Anya - c-come in.

Anya steps in.

ANYA: I wanted to talk to you.

XANDER: Ok, talk - s-sit down - sit, then talk.

Anya sits down on the couch and Xander sits next to her - facing her.

ANYA: I love you.

XANDER: I love you too.

ANYA: But you don't wanna get married.

XANDER: I do.

ANYA: But you don't.

XANDER: Right.

ANYA: This makes no sense.

XANDER: I know, I know I sound stupid, but -

ANYA: You, you, you! No, us - I want you, you want me, and yet we're - 

XANDER: friends.

ANYA: Exactly.

XANDER: So - what?

ANYA: are you listening!? I want you.

XANDER: But I don't wanna get married.

ANYA: Can we just forget about that wedding fiasco?

XANDER: You wanna act like it never happened?

ANYA: Well, I may use it for ammo in a fight, but otherwise, I just wanna go back to how it was. Happiness and love, passion, romance - fun. I just wanna enjoy life again.

XANDER: Me too, but I don't wanna - It's just not - Even if we do get back together there'll be that thing eating at our brains - me leaving you at the altar - you sleeping with Spike - all that.

ANYA: Zeke thinks Vic is cheating on him with you.

XANDER: What!? What!? Are you serious? What did Vic say.

ANYA: Denied it and told him to leave.

XANDER: What a jerk, I mean she des-

ANYA: So let's get back together.

XANDER: Ok? Why are we jumping from conversation to conversation here?

ANYA: Let's get back together - it's that simple.

XANDER: what brought this on.

ANYA: I thought - what if you and Vic were together - What if you were with someone else - how would I feel. It's ok if you're not with me, but if you're with someone else, I couldn't bare it. I wanna be with you.

XANDER: So this is more of a method of prevention than wanting to be with me?

ANYA: No, I love you.

XANDER: I love you too.

ANYA: Then why are we just sitting here not together?

XANDER: Ok - you are acting really strange.

Cut to outside Xander's flat. The woman stands peering through the window - the blinds are wide open and she can see everything. Back inside the flat - through the window - you can see nothing.

WOMAN: Damn - it was going so well, why does he have to question her? Come on - just say "ok." Just, ok...come on, say it, come on, Hun. It took me forever to get this vengeance demon to want to take you back, and now - _you_ don't wanna be with her? Come on.

Back inside the apartment:

XANDER: An, I love you more than anybody - more than my mother, but -

Anya leans in and kisses Xander - he doesn't back away - he hold her face and kisses her back.

WOMAN: That a girl. No to find Buffy and Spike.

Cut to: A residential street of Sunnydale - Vic and Spike walk. Spike has his arm around Vic in a friendly comforting manner.

SPIKE: It's ok, kid, he'll come to his senses - eventually.

VIC: It's not just that - it's Dawn with Dave, and you all - you all having these great relationships, and mine falling apart.

SPIKE: The hell mouth has its ups and downs - you'll see. You get used to it.

VIC: I just wanna be in his arms - I mean, I may be a little woozy - but all the more reason.

SPIKE: Time.

VIC: Time - time for what?

SPIKE: Time heals all wounds and wounds all heals - you'll see - just give it time.

VIC: I just "w" -word he'd come back to me and stand in the front yard and sing and just stay there until I forgive him - and I never would - never.

SPIKE: Yes you would - you love him. 

VIC: Yeah, but after what he just pulled...

SPIKE: You'd take him back in a second.

VIC: I thought you were supposed to be a heartless asshole.

SPIKE: People change - so do vampires.

VIC: Especially vampires with souls.

SPIKE: Exactly.

VIC: I just wanna get drunk.

SPIKE: I won't let you.

VIC: I don't think you could stop me.

SPIKE: Can and will. Why don't you just talk to him?

VIC: Talk is cheap.

SPIKE: Well, it's gotten you this far.

VIC: This far back. I'm drowning.

SPIKE: Drowning?

VIC: In myself.

The woman walks behind the two of them.

WOMAN: Excuse me, Spike.

Spike and Vic turn around, the woman is now visible.

SPIKE: Anastasia.

ANASTASIA: I'd thought you'd forgotten.

SPIKE: (serious) Why are you here?

ANASTASIA: You're having a baby.

SPIKE: In seven and a half months.

ANASTASIA: Au contraire.

SPIKE: Huh?

ANASTASIA: Listen, I feel a little naked out here - can we go back to your place and talk about this with your fiance present?

SPIKE: Fine.

Cut to: the Summers' home. Buffy, Spike, and Anastasia sit in the living room - Anastasia has water, Buffy has juice, and Spike has a brandy.

BUFFY: So you're what? A vengeance demon?

ANASTASIA: (scoffs) Please, I give vengeance demons their jobs... No, I'm a love demon.

BUFFY: A love demon?  
ANASTASIA: Yeah, love, obsession, falling in love, falling out of love, suspicion - that's all me.

BUFFY: So you're responsible for stalkers and people thinking their spouses are cheating on them?

ANASTASIA: Basically.

BUFFY: How do you know Spike?

ANSTASIA: You've obviously haven't had that "past girl/boy-friends" conversation.

BUFFY: Enlighten me.

Spike sits with his elbow resting on his knee holding his forehead and shaking his head.

SPIKE: can we please not do this.

ANASTASIA: Why not, William, Ashamed?

SPIKE: I just don't wanna do this.

ANASTASIA: You tell it or I will.

SPIKE: Fine - it was another one of those times when Dru and I were fighting. I got drunk and woke up a month later married - (nods towards ANASTASIA) to her.

BUFFY: Oh. So you're divorced.

SPIKE: Not exactly.

BUFFY: WHAT!?

SPIKE: Well, Dru and I got back together, and we went to New York, and I never saw Ana again. It was never an issue.

BUFFY: So you were gonna marry me even though you're still married to her.

ANA: It's not like we needed to - we weren't meant for each other.

BUFFY: And that makes it right!?

SPIKE: Yes? ... No?

Cut to: the kitchen. Vic, Dawn, and Willow sit around the island eating pizza and drinking soda.

VIC: Thank God you smuggled this in, Willow - I miss soda so much.

WILLOW: No problem - miss caffeine, too.  
VIC: I miss Zeke.

DAWN: Don't worry, he'll see how stupid he was soon enough.

WILLOW: and what about you, Dawn? With Dave - are you ok?

DAWN: I'll cope. I just wonder what they're talking about in there.

ANA: It's not even an issue, really. See, I didn't tell you, Spike - the marriage wasn't even legal.

SPIKE: What!?

ANA: We're not married - Surprise!

SPIKE: Stupid Nit! I've been fretting over this ever since I proposed to her for no reason!?

BUFFY: Well, at least you felt bad about it.

SPIKE: I didn't know where to find you, so I couldn't divorce you.

ANA: Sorry.

BUFFY: Is that why you're here? Tell us you two weren't married.

ANA: No.

SPIKE: Then why?  
ANA: Taking care of some business, also - the baby.

BUFFY: What about her?

ANA: You thought you were showing last night - you are.

BUFFY: (to Spike) See, I told you.

SPIKE: Why is she showing so soon?

ANA: It's coming early - accelerated growth.

BUFFY: Like when she's four, she'll look fourteen?

ANA: Not exactly. Right now, she's going at a rapid rate, but it'll slow down until at about 17 - she'll stop growing, and become immortal. I'm here to tell you that if you wanna get married before the baby is born, you have about two months.

BUFFY: Whoa. We need to look at that prophecy again.

SPIKE: So, what's the other business?

ANA: Huh?

SPIKE: It's funny, because tonight, there had been a beak up due to _suspicion_ and an _obsessed_ little stalker. You have anything to do with that?

ANA: I might, and I might also have something to do with Xander and Anya getting back together.

BUFFY: Xander and Anya are back together!?  
ANA: Yes.

SPIKE: Fix it.

ANA: fix what?

SPIKE: What you've done - Fix why Dawn is afraid to go to school, and Vic is gonna sob herself to sleep tonight. Fix it.

BUFFY: he does have a point, we have to plan a wedding, and we don't want two teenagers moping around.

SPIKE: So fix it.

ANA: Fine. I'll be right back.

Ana snaps her fingers and disappears. 

Buffy and Spike walk into the kitchen.

WILLOW: So, what's up?

BUFFY: Can you take a look at that prophecy again for me, focusing more on the baby than anything else.

WILLOW: yeah, sure.

BUFFY: Dawn, can you call Xander's place for me?

DAWN: Sure.

VIC: What do you want me to do?

BUFFY: Wait.

VIC: Wait?

BUFFY: I want you to wait.

VIC: Ok?

Cut to: Xander's flat. Clothes are sprawled out on the floor. Lamps and other things are on the ground and broken. Xander and Anya lay on the floor with a small blanket covering them both. The phone rings. Xander goes to get up clinging on the blanket, but Anya holds tightly to the other end.

XANDER: An, I gotta get the phone.

ANYA: Don't take the blanket.

XANDER: I'll be naked.

ANYA: If you take it then _I'll _be naked!

XANDER: Fine. On the count of three, we'll both get up, and go to the phone.

The phone stops ringing.

DAWN: (to Buffy) No one's picking up.

BUFFY: try again.

DAWN: Ok?

Back to Xander's flat. Xander and Anya are standing up wrapped in the same blanket. The phone rings again. They walk towards it. Stumbling and trying not to fall. Xander picks up the phone.

XANDER: Hello?

DAWN: Hey, um, Buffy wanted me to call you I have no idea why. Hold on. (to Buffy.) Buffy! He picked up!

BUFFY: Ok, thanks. (She grabs the phone) Hey, Xander, is Anya there with you.

XANDER: Anya? Why would she be?

BUFFY: So you're saying she's not with you. You didn't get back together tonight?

XANDER: How did you - Do you have a psychic with you? Did someone cast a spell.

BUFFY: No... Yea... It's kinda hard to explain. Why don't you two just come over and we'll talk about it.

XANDER: Ok? See ya in a few.

BUFFY: Ok, bye.

They each hang up the phone.

ANYA: what did she want?

XANDER: She knew we got back together. Did you tell her you were coming over here?

ANYA: No - it was spur of the moment. She knew?

XANDER: yeah, she wants us to come over.

ANYA: Ok. Hey, Xander - where are my panties?

XANDER: We'll try the couch cushions.

They walk together wrapped in the blanket picking clothes up off of the floor as they head to the couch to look for Anya's underwear. They dig through the cushions of the couch. 

ANYA: Found em!

They were on the top of the one lamp that was in-tact.

Cut to: the Summers' house. Ana re-enters. She goes into the kitchen.

ANA: Hey, guys, all is back to normal.

BUFFY: Except for Xander and Anya, right?

ANA: Right.

BUFFY: So were you responsible for breaking them up?  
ANA: That was actually an accident. No one saw that coming - some stupid demon who didn't know who he was messing with got in the middle of that one. No, I'm responsible for you and Spike, Vic and Zeke, Oz and Willow - those were all me.

BUFFY: How long have you been here?

ANA: Since the beginning - since you came here to Sunnydale. I'm your own personal love-demon.

BUFFY: So you're responsible for it all - 

ANA: Down to the tiniest crush - the slightest attraction. I break people up and get them back together. That whole Angel losing his soul - that was an accident.

BUFFY: Reassuring. So you'll be here - forever?

ANA: Nope, I'm leaving now - I've done all I can for you guys, I'm on to others who need my romantic assistance. I was just tying up loose ends.

BUFFY: When do you leave.

ANA: Now.

Ana snaps her fingers and disappears. 

WILLOW: Buffy! I found something.

Buffy rushes into the dining room.

BUFFY: What?

WILLOW: The child will go through accelerated growth being born only three and a half months after conception. She will slowly decelerate in growth until at the age of 17, she will reach full growth and turn immortal.

BUFFY: She was right. We have to start planning the wedding. So I'm thinking you guys will be wearing peach, and the guys will be in black tuxes with those light blue vest thingies, but not Spike, no, he's "too good" for light blue. He'll be in a red vest thingy.

WILLOW: That won't look right - peach with red and baby blue?

BUFFY: No, peach and baby blue - then I'll be in white, and he'll be in red. It'll work - I promise.

WILLOW: Ok - if you say so.

BUFFY: You'll see.

Enter: Xander and Anya. Thjey come into the kitchen.

XANDER: Ooh, Soda. (to Vic) You're gonna be in trouble for having this.

VIC: Screw you.

XANDER: Resentment - it's not my fault, sweetie - I made no indication of any such thing.

VIC: SCREW. YOU.

Xander raises his arms up and backs up.

XANDER: Backing off.

Vic scowls at him. Xander and Anya head into the Dining room.

VIC: Grrrr.

SPIKE: I know what you men, but he's Buffy's friend, we just have to deal.

VIC: Pour me some brandy.

SPIKE: You've had enough tonight.

VIC: the sun is rising - it's a new day - hit me!

Spike pours Vic a glass of Brandy. Vic sips it - drinking sparingly.

VIC: I haven't gotten this moderation thing down yet.

SPIKE: You'll get used to it.

VIC: How would you know.

SPIKE: Just trying to comfort you.

VIC: Can't I just punch him.

SPIKE: Not that I love Xander, but it wasn't his fault. Neither of you id anything - it was all that bitch Ana.

VIC: Anya?

SPIKE: No, Anastasia - that love demon - she made him accuse you, but she fixed it - he's coming to his senses right now

Vic lays her head down on the counter and stares out into space. The song: "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne plays over the whole scene. 

Cut to: Zeke's apartment. He sits on his couch without a shirt on strumming his guitar. He stares up in recognition - Flashes of him and Vic kissing, dancing, laughing, etc. come to him. He gets up and throws on a shirt. He heads out the door.

Cut to: the Summers' house. The kitchen: Vic and Spike are still in the kitchen- Vic still has her head on the counter of the island. The door slams open and Vic jumps up and looks up to find Zeke.

ZEKE: I'm so sorry.

He rushes towards her. They kiss.

The End.


	9. Pining

I in no way shape or form own any of these characters, and as a side note, I'm very angry because someone rudely commented on one of my stories. He/she obviously had no idea what he/she was talking about.  
  
Pining  
  
Teaser: Cut to: The Bronze. Vic sits at the bar. Spike tends bar, while Oz sits one seat away from Vic - leaving a spot for Willow. Zeke's band plays on stage. Vic stares up bobbing her head to the music.  
  
OZ: They're not that bad.  
VIC: (sighs) Hmmm.  
OZ: You love him don't ya?  
VIC: (Still staring at Zeke) Yeah, that's why I'm thinking about breaking up with him.  
OZ: You wanna break up with him?  
VIC: (turning to Oz) Yupp.  
OZ: Because you love him?  
VIC: That's right.  
OZ: Why is this not making sense to me?  
VIC: I don't know.  
OZ: I just don't get why you would break up with someone if you're in love with him.  
VIC: To protect him, and myself for that matter.  
OZ: Not following.  
VIC: A slayer's life is very lonely. A slayer with a boyfriend is just beyond me. I have no idea how Buffy does it.  
  
Oz still looks confused.  
  
VIC: Ok, basically one of us is gonna leave for one reason or another, and the other is gonna be stuck her in Sunnydale depressed an-  
  
Willow comes back from the bathroom and sits between Oz and Vic.  
  
VIC: And moping, and I don't want that for either of us. Not to mention that I'm putting him in danger every second I'm with him, and he could put me in danger.  
OZ: So it's a preemptive break-up.  
VIC: basically.  
WILLOW: YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ZEKE!?  
VIC: (sarcastically) A little louder, Will, I don't think he could hear you all that clearly.  
WILLOW: But you guys just got back together.  
VIC: it's better this way.  
WILLOW: It is so not.  
  
Vic rolls her eyes and turns back to the band.  
  
Cut to: Vic and Spike walking home.  
  
VIC: So, how are you feeling.  
SPIKE: What? Considering the fact that I'm getting married in a couple of weeks? Alright.  
VIC: Stomach in knots?  
  
Spike nods.  
  
VIC: Virtual pulse more rapid?  
  
Spike nods.  
  
VIC: You're about as human as a vampire can come.  
SPIKE: I'll take that as a complim-  
  
Spike pauses as her hear a rustling in the bushes. He turns and looks over into the bushes. There is a girl huddled in the bushes, again. She is holding her bleeding neck. Vic turns her back up against Spike's.  
  
VIC: There's a vampire around here - and it isn't you.  
  
There is another rustling noise towards Vic's left. She turns there suddenly. There is a rustling sound toward her right - she jumps in that direction. Spike stands up from his bent position.  
  
SPIKE: We're surrounded.  
  
Vic pulls a stake from her boot and hands it to Spike. She pulls another stake from her coat.  
  
VIC: How do you know that - we can't see them.  
SPIKE: I can feel it.  
VIC: But they emit no heat, how can you feel that?  
SPIKE: I sense it.  
VIC: (angry/annoyed/scared) Can you sense how many there are?  
SPIKE: I'm not a bleedin' tracking system.  
VIC: Sorry (they circle back to back) I just - I dunno - they used her as bait. What do they want?  
SPIKE: You.  
VIC: And they didn't believe that it was safer if I were alone.  
SPIKE: You're breaking up with Zeke!?  
VIC: Yeah.  
SPIKE: Why?  
VIC: Can we discuss this when we're not in a life-threatening situation!?  
  
There is a loud roar. Something jumps out at Vic.  
  
Cut to: the Bronze. Willow and Oz sit at a table. They sit and sip their coffee.   
  
OZ: It's getting late, you have class in the morning.  
WILLOW: So?  
OZ: So we should get you home.  
WILLOW: But it's so nice. Sitting here with you, comfortable silence.  
OZ: Vic's future ex playing.  
WILLOW: why'd you have to bring that up?  
OZ: Something about it just bothers me.  
WILLOW: Vic can handle herself.  
OZ: Is that what you were thinking about during this comfortable silence?  
WILLOW: Actually, I was thinking of Buffy, and the baby, and the wedding. There are bigger things than a minor breakup.  
OZ: But I enjoy unimportant things.  
WILLOW: You think I'm unimportant?  
OZ: No, you're the most important thing in the world. That's why you should get home and sleep.  
WILLOW: fine, we'll go home.  
  
Cut to: Cut to: Dawn, walking down a street of Sunnydale. The stupidity is obvious. Some random decision to take a stroll around Sunnydale way past dark - on a school night. She walks in somewhat of a trance.  
  
DAWN: (in a strange whisper - calling to someone.) Darling? Honey? Where are you darling? Sweetheart?  
  
A voice begins to call from the air.  
  
VOICE: (scratchy whisper) Dawn, I'm here Dawn.  
  
Dawn walks off into a cemetery.  
  
DAWN: Sweetheart! (Dawn smiles) Sweetheart, is that you?  
VOICE: Yes, Dawn, come here.  
DAWN: And we can be together?  
VOICE: Forever.  
DAWN: Forever!?  
  
Dawn walks closer to where the voice is coming from.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn! Dawn!  
  
Dawn is still in a trace and thinks the voice is calling her.  
  
DAWN: yes, Sweetheart?  
BUFFY: Sweetheart!?  
  
Buffy begins to shake Dawn.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn! Dawn! Snap out of it! Dawn.  
  
Dawn is shaken out of her trance. Dawn is surprised having no idea where she is.  
  
DAWN: B-buffy. What's going on? W-where are we.  
BUFFY: The cemetery, what are you doing here?  
DAWN: I-I don't know. I was asleep in my room... and now I'm here.  
BUFFY: come on, let's get you home.  
  
Buffy begins to lead Dawn away. The voice calls to Dawn.  
  
VOICE: My sweet! Sweetheart! Where are you going?  
DAWN: What did you just say?  
BUFFY: I didn't. I said nothing.  
DAWN: I must be tired or something.  
  
They walk on towards the house.  
  
Cut to Vic and Spike. They are back to back. Vic has a huge cut across her face and is bleeding badly, but stays up behind Spike. A pack of creatures surrounding them. The dark makes it hard to see the creatures, but you can see them circling around Spike and Vic. There is one laying in the ground sprawled out on the ground within the circle. It has bee stabbed in the heart and lies there dead. The creatures are beasts of some nature. They are furry and hyena like, but they stand on two legs. They lurk around Vic and Spike gradually moving closer.  
  
VIC: They'll give up, right, I mean, eventually they have to get tired and leave.  
SPIKE: I don't know.  
VIC: I didn't sign up for this. I didn't even sign up. (whining) I demand a recount.  
SPIKE: You're the chosen one, now deal, and we can get outa this.  
VIC: (sarcastically) oh yeah, let me bust out my two way, and call for help.  
SPIKE: This is no time for sarcasm - can we just figure out a way to stay alive?  
VIC: We're gonna die.  
SPIKE: No. We're not.  
VIC: Not to panic- me being the chosen one and all, but (screaming) We're GONNA DIE!  
SPIKE: If you don't shut your bloody trap, I'm gonna ram this damn stake through *your* heart.  
VIC: Ok, stay calm, we'll just stay back to back until help comes, or they charge.  
SPIKE: You're not a very secure person are you?  
VIC: You've ban me from booze, I have to be open with my emotions now.  
  
The group of beasts continues to circle around them moving closer.  
  
SPIKE: Can we save this for another time?  
  
Cut to: Willow and Oz walking home from the Bronze. They hold hands and kind of cuddle.  
  
WILLOW: wanna come up when we get home?  
OZ: Come up?  
WILLOW: Yeah, you know - *Come* *Up*  
OZ: Ohhh, come up. You need your rest.  
WILLOW: You don't want to?  
OZ: Willow, I -  
  
Oz looks over to see a group of beasts surrounding Vic and Spike.  
  
OZ: We've got trouble.  
WILLOW: VIC! SPIKE!  
  
Some of the beasts turn around and snarl at them.  
  
VIC: Break!  
  
Spike and Vic run trying to break through the chain of beasts. Vic passes through them staking one in the heart. Spike takes some time to push through and has to throw a few punches first.  
  
VOICE: Sweetheart. Come back. Come back to me.  
  
Dawn is jolted from her sleep. She gets up and walks out of the door. There is a light on downstairs. She goes down to find Buffy watching TV.  
  
DAWN: Did you call me?  
BUFFY: No. Are you ok?  
DAWN: I'm fine.  
  
Dawn walks back upstairs and gets back into bed. She dozes off again.  
  
VOICE: Where are you, my darling? I miss you. Please come back to me. Oh Darling!  
  
Dawn jumps back up again. She puts her hands over her ears.  
  
VOICE: Darling! Please return. Return to me.  
  
Dawn grabs a pillow and tries to use it to plug her ears.  
  
VOICE: Darling. Come home my sweet.  
  
Dawn closes her eyes and screams:  
  
DAWN: Shut up, shut up. Shut up!  
  
The voice stops. Dawn goes back to sleep.  
  
Cut to: Willow, Oz, Spike, and Vic entering the house.  
  
SPIKE: I'll go get something for that cut.  
  
Spike heads straight up the stairs while the other three go into the living room.  
  
WILLOW: (sitting down - disregarding Buffy) What were those things?  
VIC: Nothing a little research won't find out, but they wanted something.  
BUFFY: what were what?  
VIC: Just some beastie things that almost killed me n Spike on our way home.  
BUFFY: Oh. What did they look like?  
VIC: Like something straight out of The Island of Doctor Moroe.  
BUFFY: Everything around here looks like that. I'll call Anya- see if we can get into the magic box as soon as possible - in the mean time, try to draw up a picture of it.  
  
Buffy gets up and for the first time you can actually see that her stomach has grown - not too much, but just enough to tell. Buffy goes to get the phone.  
  
Spike comes downstairs with some peroxide and some gauss. He walks over to Vic and sits on the coffee table to dress her face.   
  
OZ: Uh, sorry, but I gotta run.  
WILLOW: Oh, but why?  
OZ: Class.  
WILLOW: I'll walk you home.  
OZ: Ok?  
  
Willow and Oz grab their coats and leave.  
  
SPIKE: Now hold still.  
  
Vic closes her eyes tightly expecting to be stung.  
  
SPIKE: Don't wince, you'll move.  
VIC: It'll hurt.  
SPIKE: Your a slayer, you don't feel pain.  
VIC: I don't know who told you that, but they were seriously disturbed.  
  
Spike holds cloth doused in peroxide to the gash on Vic's face. Vic suck in air to help soothe the pain and breathes in deeply.  
  
VIC: Ouch.  
SPIKE: Suck it up.  
VIC: Why are you being so heartless?  
SPIKE: That's how I've always been.  
VIC: Not from where I see it.  
SPIKE: Well, that's how I was.  
VIC: What made you change?  
SPIKE: Buffy.  
VIC: she made you caring and willing to show compassion? Willing to do almost everything for her?  
SPIKE: That's what love is.  
VIC: No.  
  
Vic holds the towel in place on her face.  
  
VIC: Love is give and take. Choosing your battles, not worshipping someone and doing everything they tell you to - acting the way you think they want you to, that's being someone's bitch.  
SPIKE: That's true, but I love her.  
VIC: You want to make her happy.  
SPIKE: Exactly.  
VIC: She should be happy with who you are.  
  
Spike stops and ponders it. Vic pulls the towel away from her face. The gash is still deep and doesn't look like home remedy will help.  
  
SPIKE: We need to get you to a hospital.  
VIC: I'll survive.  
SPIKE: You want to live with that beauty mark for your whole life?  
VIC: Good point. I'll never get a man that way.  
  
Spike grabs his jacket, and wraps Vic's jacket around her shoulder.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy! I'm taking Vic to the hospital!  
BUFFY: (From the kitchen) Ok!  
  
Spike and Vic leave the house.  
  
Cut to: Willow walking home from UC Sunnydale.   
  
VOICE: My sweet, oh my darling!  
WILLOW: Oz? Is that you?  
VOICE: Come to me darling.  
WILLOW: Oz! Stop playing around.  
VOICE: Oh, my darling! Please come back to me!  
  
A strange wisp of light flows towards Willow, and injects into her. Her eyes glaze over.  
  
WILLOW: Darling! Where are you?  
VOICE: Oh, my love, come to me!  
WILLOW: I can't find you!  
VOICE: Follow my voice.  
  
Willow walks aimlessly through Sunnydale heading towards a cemetery without knowing why.  
  
Cut to: Anya's apartment. Anya sits at her kitchen table talking on the phone to Buffy.  
  
ANYA: So they're just beasts who wanted to attack Vic.  
BUFFY: I don't know - they don't tell me anything.  
ANYA: You need to whip them into shape. Get your man to obsess over your every want and need.  
BUFFY: yeah, but he's got a job now, and I don't wanna burden him.  
ANYA: You're having his baby, he should be doing whatever you tell him to do.  
BUFFY: You know what, you're right.   
ANYA: I know I am. In fact, Xander is out right now doing exactly what I told him to do.  
BUFFY: And what is that?  
ANYA: Cleaning my bathroom.  
  
The shot moves over so you can see the bathroom light on and Xander's feet hanging out of the bathroom door as he scrubs the floor.  
  
XANDER: Are you talking to Buffy?  
ANYA: (to Xander) Shut up and do your job.  
  
Cut to: The hospital - Vic sits on a hospital bed as the doctor stitches up her face. Spike sits in a chair in the corner watching him.  
  
DOCTOR: So tell me again how you managed this?  
VIC: (mumbling trying to keep her face straight) Will you just shut up and do your job?  
SPIKE: Besides, we told you already - she was attacked by a dog.  
DOCTOR: Aren't you gonna press charges on the owner?  
SPIKE: It was a stray.  
VIC: Can you make the stitches small - I don't want it to scar.  
DOCTOR: There should be some kind of hunt for this dog - he may be dangerous.  
VIC: Don't worry about it.  
DOCTOR: (Cutting the string) you're all set.  
  
Vic hops off of the bed. Spike stands up.  
  
VIC: Thanks.  
DOCTOR: Come back in about a week to get those stitches removed.  
VIC: Ok.  
  
Vic and Spike leave the hospital, and head home.  
  
Cut to: The cemetery where Buffy had been patrolling earlier that night. Willow walks.  
  
WILLOW: We will be together forever, won't we darling?  
VOICE: For all eternity.  
  
Willow goes up to a crypt, and opens the door. The strange beasts which attacked Vic and Spike snarl and growl at Willow. Willow does not flinch - she stands still.  
  
VOICE: Heel!  
  
The beasts back up and cower under the voice. Willow walks down the pathway further and further into the crypt. She enters a room that is lit with candles surrounding a thrown with two chairs. In one chair sits a ghostlike figure the other is empty.  
  
VOICE: Hello, my dear, won't you take your place next to me?  
WILLOW: Of course.  
  
Willow walks towards the empty chair - suddenly, the trance wears off. She is normal Willow again. She looks up at the ghostly figure.  
  
WILLOW: Where am I?  
VOICE: With me, my dear.  
WILLOW: Who are you? Where am I?  
VOICE: Why, I am your true love, and this is our home, dear.  
WILLOW: You're not my true love - who are you?  
VOICE: I command you, take your place next to me.  
  
Willow does not budge, and instead gives the figure a strange look. The figure lifts his hand and tries to use magical powers to pull Willow onto the thrown. Willow fights the pull, but her legs begin to drag.  
  
WILLOW: No! Who are you?  
  
Willow's eyes flash black and she uses magic to hold herself in place.  
  
VOICE: What are you doing? You are mine!  
WILLOW: No! I'm not!  
  
Willow's magic has weakened, and she cannot hold herself in place much longer. Her feet begin to drag again, and she is pulled into the chair. Red straps magically appear and bind her into the chair.  
  
WILLOW: Who are you?  
VOICE: Phillip Stevens. I once ruled over this land. I will rule over it again, and you will rule with me.  
WILLOW: I don't get it - This place wasn't colonized until the 1800s - way after monarchy ruled.  
PHILLIP: Before monarchy was ever a big thing - back in the demon days, I ruled a group of humans, and some peaceful demons. Vampires often liked to come into my kingdom and take our humans, so we conjured up some attack dogs to ward them off. One night in a massive raid, the vampires killed all of my people - including my Queen. I was bit, but I got away, and made it into the forest where I died of blood loss. I prayed to the Gods that if they let me come back in one form or another, I'd kill all of the vampires in this world.  
WILLOW: Then why kill the slayer?  
PHILLIP: Competition. (leaning closer about to kiss Willow) Now, you're mine again, my dear. My Queen. You will have to die, but it will be worth it to come back and rule with me for eternity.  
  
Phillip leans up to Willow and kisses her on the lips with his cold, dead lips. Willow tightens her lips and pulls her head back.  
  
WILLOW: (screaming) Buffy!  
  
The scream echoes through the walls of the crypt. Phillip rears back and smacks Willow.  
  
PHILLIP: You will learn to love me.  
WILLOW: (gritting her teeth) Never!  
  
Phillip puts his hand behind Willow's head, and kisses her holding her head so she cannot back away. he tries to slip her the tongue and she squeals as his cold dead tongue slides into her mouth. She tries to back away but she can't.  
  
Cut to: Dawn sleeping. She has visions of Willow entering the crypt, and Phillips cold lips kissing her. She envisions Phillip's plan. She hears Willow scream for Buffy.  
  
DAWN: (screaming) BUFFY!  
  
Buffy, Spike, Zeke, and Vic are all sitting in the living room when they hear Dawn's scream. They all jump up and run up the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: (bursting through the door) What? What happened? Is that David kid back?  
DAWN: Willow. She's in trouble. She's caught in a crypt.  
BUFFY: How do you know all this?  
DAWN: I dreamt it. She's stuck in a crypt with this guy who wants to make her his queen. The same guy with those beasts - he wants the slayers dead.  
BUFFY: Where's the crypt?  
DAWN: In that cemetery you found me in tonight.  
BUFFY: Spike, can you call Anya and see if we can get in the magic box tonight - if we find out about the dogs, we can find out about this guy.  
SPIKE: Sure.  
  
Spike turns to go back out the door, and as he leaves, Vic gives him a look of disappointment. Spike stares at her back and then sharply turns his head and leaves.  
  
BUFFY: I'll take Dawn and go into that cemetery to find this crypt. If all goes well, we'll hit the place at daybreak.   
  
Buffy walks down the stairs with Dawn - Dawn is still in her PJs.  
  
DAWN: Shouldn't I change.  
BUFFY: No time.  
  
They grab their coats and head out the door.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Giles, Oz, Anya, Vic, Zeke, Xander, and Spike look through books. There are empty cups of coffee on the floor, and fresh cups sitting in front of each person. A box of Donuts sits in the middle of the table. Everyone is in deep research mode. Vic and Zeke sit back to back on the floor reading books. Oz stares at the couple then he looks over at Spike who raises his eyebrow - they're both thinking about how Vic is gonna break up with Zeke at any second.  
  
XANDER: These books are no help - does anyone need anymore coffee? Donuts? I can do that, but research - not happening.  
GILES: Xander, just keep reading - there has to be something in one of these books.  
  
Vic gets up and goes to the bookshelf for another book. Spike turns and watches her. They exchange accusing looks. Vic pulls a book off of the shelf, and begins to look through it. She stops at a page.  
  
VIC: Hey, Spike, can you come over here? I think this might be the one, but I'm not sure.  
  
Spike stands up to consult Vic on the picture. He goes over to her. She has the page flipped to one completely filled with text.  
  
VIC: (whispering) Why are you glaring at me like that?  
SPIKE: (whispering) Why don't you just tell him and get it over with?  
VIC: Why won't you speak up to Buffy?  
SPIKE: Because I-  
OZ: Hey, I saw it too, let me see.  
  
Oz walks over to Spike and Vic.  
  
OZ: (without glancing at the page...whispering) Tell him - make it easier.  
VIC: No, I don't wanna-  
SPIKE: You don't wanna hurt him because you love him.  
VIC: ye-  
OZ: Face it, you just want to break up with him to make it easier on yourself.  
VIC: ye-  
SPIKE: You're not gonna break up with him.  
VIC: But you're gonna speak up to Buffy.  
SPIKE: You bleedin' wench, I'll do what I feel like doin'  
VIC: That's the spirit.  
XANDER: So, what's the consensus?  
OZ: Not the right one.  
XANDER: Then can we get to work on finding it and stop chit chatting?  
  
Everyone returns to their spots. Vic flips the page. There it is. There is a picture of those beasts.  
  
VIC: I found it!  
  
She stands up and takes the book to the table, and drops it down.  
  
VIC: Guard dogs also used as attack dogs. Used by King Phillip the First to protect his kingdom from forces of evil... namely vampires.  
GILES: Now all we have to do is find King Phillip the First.  
  
Cut to: Phillip's crypt. Buffy boosts Dawn up to a crack in the stone so that Dawn can see in. Dawn peers into the crypt. She sees Willow tied into the chair trying to break free. Phillip sits at a table sanding stakes, and oiling his cross-bow.  
  
PHILLIP: (to Willow) By tomorrow, your slayers and all of their friends will be dead, but not you my Queen, you will be undead. At sundown tomorrow - when the vampires killed my queen, I will kill you, and bring you back to be with me forever.  
WILLOW: Doubtful. Buffy will be here with everyone, and you'll be dead.  
PHILLIP: I am dead, my sweet. The only way to kill me is magic. The spell of Maradi.  
WILLOW: They'll find a way. you can count on that.  
  
Dawn signals to Buffy to let her down.   
  
BUFFY: What did you find out?  
DAWN: We have until Sundown tomorrow before he kills Willow.  
BUFFY: That's it?  
DAWN: The only way to kill him is the spell of Maradi.  
BUFFY: Is there anyone in there with him?  
DAWN: Just him, Willow, and all of those beasties.  
BUFFY: Shouldn't be too hard. Let's get back to the magic box and help out the others.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Buffy and Dawn enter.  
  
XANDER: Any luck?  
BUFFY: Willow is safe until sundown tomorrow, and the only way to kill that guy is the spell of Maradi.  
GILES: Spell of Maradi, yes I know of it - it shouldn't be too complicated. I should be able to do it.  
  
Buffy sits down at the table.  
  
BUFFY: Spike, could you get me a glass of water, please?  
  
Vic looks up at Spike.  
  
SPIKE: (standing up) No.  
BUFFY: What?  
SPIKE: No.  
BUFFY: Why not.  
SPIKE: Because. Because I do everything for you. It's all you. You, you, you. What have you done for me lately? Nothing. I'm turning into some blubbering idiot. I love you, Buffy, but sometimes it should be less about you, and more about me. I'm a man, damnit, and you treat me like I'm a toy to you. I'm not your servant, and I'm not gonna do everything you ask me to. You have two legs and two arms, you can do it yourself.  
  
Buffy looks up at Spike in awe. Vic smiles in accomplishment.  
  
BUFFY: (standing up) Fine then, I'll get my own water.  
  
Spike sits down.  
  
BUFFY: Would you like something to drink, Spike.  
SPIKE: No, but thank you for asking.  
  
Buffy walks to go get some water. She walks past the counter where she pauses and holds on to it. Spike stands up in worry. She rushes over to her.  
  
SPIKE: Are you ok?  
BUFFY: She just kicked. Here, feel.  
  
Buffy grabs Spike's hand and puts it up against her stomach. He smiles.  
  
SPIKE: She did kick.  
  
Cut to: Phillip's - he moves in to kiss Willow. As he moves in coming strait towards her, she kicks her legs out, and sends him floating through a wall of the crypt. He lands on his butt on the ground outside of the crypt. He gets up, brushed himself off, and walks back through the wall.  
  
PHILLIP: You will mind me.  
WILLOW: (gritting her teeth) Oh, I mind, believe me, I mind.  
PHILLIP: We'll just have to do something about your violent outbursts, honey.  
  
Cut to: Phillip tying Willow's legs to the chair with rope.  
  
PHILLIP: Now, that's better.  
WILLOW: Sorry, I don't dig being tied down, it's just no my style.  
  
Phillip turns and leaves the room. Willow's eyes glow black, and wind blows through her hair.  
  
WILLOW: (Latin) Liberare.  
  
The rope unties from her legs, and the chair releases her arms. She stands up and wipes her lips with her sleeve.   
  
WILLOW: Disgusting.  
  
She walks off of the thrown and proceeds to the opening of the crypt. The beasts rear back cowering.   
  
WILLOW: (Latin) Sopor  
  
The beasts fall asleep on the ground. Willow turns to walk out of the door when she hears Phillip humming. She rushes back to the thrown and sits on her hands to make it look like she's tied down. Phillip walks into the room. He sees that all of the beasts are sleeping.  
  
PHILLIP: What happened to them?  
  
Willow shrugs and looks innocent. Phillip puts 2 fingers in his mouth and whistles. The Beasts do not move. Phillip whistles again. The beasts stay still.  
  
PHILLIP: (to Willow) What did you do?  
WILLOW: Nothing. I was just sitting here, and they fell asleep.  
PHILLIP: They don't sleep.  
WILLOW: Maybe that's their problem.  
PHILLIP: They don't need to.  
WILLOW: All I know was I was sitting here and they fell asleep. Honest.  
  
Phillip looks Willow over. He notices that there are no ropes around her ankles.  
  
PHILLIP: Where is the rope?  
WILLOW: (revealing) Slipped off.  
  
Phillip rushes towards Willow. She jumps up and knees him between the legs. Phillip keels over in pain. Willow runs, then turns around.  
  
WILLOW: (Latin) Ligare.  
  
The rope rises and hog-ties Phillip. Willow walks off and out of the crypt. Willow walks to the Summers' house to find no one is there. She walks to the Magic Box.  
  
GILES: Here it is. The spell of Maradi. Fairly simple - I just need a few supplies.  
BUFFY: Good, I want Willow out of this situation as soon as possible.  
  
Willow walks in.  
  
WILLOW: No problem.  
  
They all stand up.  
  
XANDER: Willow - we thought you were being held hostage.  
WILLOW: I was. I escaped.  
BUFFY: How?  
WILLOW: (eyes glowing black) Heh, well, I don't need to tell you.  
BUFFY: Willow. Have you been using magic?  
WILLOW: (sarcastically) Gee...what tipped you off?  
OZ: Willow, what's wrong with you  
WILLOW: (normally) Nothing, I was jsut leading you guys on.  
BUFFY: But you have been using magic?  
WILLOW: Yeah, just to get free - I didn't want to die and come back as some warped King's bride.   
OZ: Are you ok?  
WILLOW: Fine. We need to find the spell of Maradi.  
GILES: We found it.  
WILLOW: Well, Phillip is tied up in his crypt - if we hurry, we could get him without a fight.  
BUFFY: You're not doing any magic.  
WILLOW: Buffy, I think I'm most experienced in this field.  
BUFFY: But if you use too much, well, we don't want to bring about another apocalypse.  
WILLOW: (sighs) I won't I just think I'm more fit to do this spell. Plus, ya know, he had me strapped in a chair and he kept kissing me - I have a little pent up anger.  
BUFFY: That's exactly why you shouldn't do this spell.  
WILLOW: Whatever. I'm doing the spell.  
XANDER: Willow, will you just listen to her. She has a point.  
WILLOW: whatever, Xander, why don't you get us all some coffee and donuts so that when *I* save the day, we'll have something to celebrate with.  
ANYA: Hey! Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!  
WILLOW: Just give me the book.  
GILES: (holding the book tightly) No.  
WILLOW: Just give me it Giles.  
BUFFY: He said no.  
WILLOW: (extending her hand...Latin) Donare.  
  
The book flies from Giles' grip and into Willow's hand.  
  
WILLOW: Thank you.  
  
Willow turns around and walks off.  
  
XANDER: That's not good.  
BUFFY: What if she goes back to her former self?   
GILES: She won't not to the magnitude of before.  
BUFFY: How can we be sure?  
ANYA: Just a suggestion, but shouldn't you guys be following her?  
XANDER: Good point. Let's go.  
BUFFY: Come on, Spike.  
SPIKE: Uh, sorry, but it's almost light out.  
BUFFY: Oh yeah.  
BUFFY: Vic?  
VIC: Does it really take 4 people to track Willow when you know exactly where she's going?  
BUFFY: I guess not.  
OZ: I'll go.  
ANYA: Me too.  
BUFFY: Thanks, guys.  
  
Buffy, Xander, Giles, Oz, and Anya leave.  
  
Cut to: Phillip's crypt. Phillip remains hog ties on the ground. Willow walks in.  
  
WILLOW: Phillip, Phillip, Phillip. You've been a naughty boy.  
  
Phillip wriggles and screams.   
  
PHILLIP: Please, Darling, Please.  
WILLOW: Bored now. (Latin) Necare.  
  
Phillip's ghostly body turns into wisps, and floats away into a forming portal.  
  
WILLOW: (Waving) Bye - bye.  
  
The portal closes. Willows turns around and walks out of the crypt - all of the beasts have disappeared. when she opens the door, the group stands in front of her.  
  
WILLOW: Oh, hey guys, the problem is solved. No more demented king.  
XANDER: That's great, Will.  
WILLOW: Let's go home then.  
BUFFY: Willow - you need help.  
WILLOW: Help with what?  
BUFFY: You get high on magic - you need to control it.  
WILLOW: Oh, no, not this again. I can handle myself.  
OZ: can you?  
WILLOW: (trying to push through them) Yes.  
GILES: I don't think you can.  
  
They grab Willow and tie her hands and legs, and gag her.  
  
Cut to: the Magic Box. Vic and Zeke sit on some mats in the training room.  
  
VIC: You know - you're really beautiful.  
ZEKE: thanks. I think.  
VIC: No, it's a compliment. You are really beautiful.  
ZEKE: Are you breaking up with me?  
VIC: No. No. I mean, I was gonna, but no.  
ZEKE: What made you change your mind?  
  
Vic stares right into Zeke's eyes.  
  
VIC: I love you.  
ZEKE: (unflinching) I love you too.  
  
There is a moment where is seems like they're going to kiss. Vic hops off of the mats and walks out of the training room leaving Zeke motionless.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Willow is tied into a chair in the dining room. Giles, Xander, and Oz sit watching her.   
  
OZ: Are you sure you wanna do that?  
GILES: It's what has to be done.  
OZ: All the way to England?  
GILES: I have a mansion up there - it is away from any distractions - it will be a good place for her to be.  
OZ: I'm coming with you, then.  
GILES: Are you sure that's a good idea?  
OZ: I'm not losing her again.  
  
Xander gets up and goes to Willow's ear.  
  
XANDER: (talking as if to a hearing-impaired person) You hear that? There are people out here who love you. Why can't you see that?  
  
Cut to: Upstairs: Willow's room. Buffy goes into Willow's closet - packing clothes, and other things. Spike sits on the bed, and Dawn stands in the doorway.  
  
DAWN: I just don't see why she can't train not to be a witch here.  
BUFFY: Because, we're on the Hell Mouth - notorious for making good witches bad. England will be a much safer place for her.  
DAWN: Well, I still don't like it.  
BUFFY: There's nothing for you to like. Giles feels it's best for her.  
  
Dawn storms off.  
  
SPIKE: You didn't have to be so cruel about it.  
BUFFY: I wasn't cruel, I was putting my foot down.  
SPIKE: That wasn't putting your foot down, that was stomping your boot in her face.  
BUFFY: Ok, so maybe I was a little hard on her, but his is really (Buffy drops some clothes in a suitcase on the bed) hard. For me. For every-  
  
Spike grabs Buffy's hand as she is jamming the clothes in.   
  
SPIKE: I know. Just calm down.  
BUFFY: You're right. I shouldn't be so hard on everyone.  
SPIKE: Especially yourself.  
BUFFY: Right. Because I'm a person too.  
SPIKE: Right, and if you fall, so does everyone around you.   
BUFFY: Right. No. Not right - they can take care of themselves. We have eachother, right?  
SPIKE: Sure.  
  
Buffy pulls her hand from Spike's and goes back to the closet to continue packing Willow's things.  
  
BUFFY: Spike, can you hand me that jewelry box over there? Wait, no you can't "you don't have to do everything for me," right? "I'm capable?"  
  
Buffy walks over past Willow's bed to where the Jewelry Box is and picks it up. She walks back toward the suitcase at the end of the bed. Spike grabs her arm as she walks by. She stops.  
  
SPIKE: Come here and sit next to me.  
  
Buffy looks at him and then sits down.   
  
BUFFY: What?  
SPIKE: I know I acted...irrationally earlier. But, it's just sometimes, I feel like you don't appreciate me. Like you never did, and it burns into me, and  
BUFFY: Spike. I know.  
SPIKE: You know?  
BUFFY: yeah, sometimes I take you for granted - I never realized it, but today - I do. And I'm sorry.  
SPIKE: No, you're pregnant and I should be massaging your feet or feeding you skinned grapes.  
BUFFY: No, Spike, it's just that - I don't know - Sometimes you look at me with those Revealing Cryptic Blue Eyes, and I just melt, and I know why I love you. Your eyes show everything - your love, your pain, and lately, I've been so wrapped up in myself that I haven't realized how unhappy your eyes are.  
SPIKE: I'm not unhappy.  
BUFFY: You are.   
SPIKE: I'm happy. When I see you, and when I think about the baby, and the fact that we're getting married in a couple of weeks. I'm happy.  
BUFFY: But you're working, and the world is taking you for granted, and you miss the hunt. I know you do.  
SPIKE: I don't miss the hunt. I haven't been able to hunt for three years now, and I'm rather used to it.  
BUFFY: Then what is it?  
SPIKE: Nothing.  
BUFFY: Your mouth says nothing but your eyes say everything.  
SPIKE: It's just sometimes, I wish I could go out with you guys during the day. Be with you all the time instead of between when I work at night. I mean, you guys work all day, and I work most of the night. We never see each other.  
BUFFY: I know what you mean, but I can't work at night, and you can't work during the day, but we have our time together, and that's good enough for now, right?  
SPIKE: I suppose.  
  
Buffy kisses Spike on the cheek.  
  
BUFFY: I love you.  
SPIKE: I love you too.  
BUFFY: Now cheer up. I want no more sad eyes in this house.  
  
Buffy gets up and starts packing Willow's things again. Vic walks into the room.  
  
VIC: Hey.  
BUFFY: Hey, where's Zeke.  
VIC: I sent him home. There's no need for him to be here.  
BUFFY: Yeah, the less people around the better - just in case Willow blows a fuse.  
VIC: Speaking of Willow-  
SPIKE: (muttering) as if there is anyone else we'd be talking about  
VIC: When she leaves, do I get her room?  
BUFFY: No, That will be the baby's room.  
VIC: Buffy.  
BUFFY: She'll be growing up fast, she needs her own room.  
VIC: Fine  
  
Vic walks out of the room.  
  
SPIKE: What was that about no more sad eyes in this house?  
BUFFY: shut up.  
SPIKE: Bite your tongue, young lady.  
BUFFY: Who are you calling a young lady?  
SPIKE: Your over 100 years younger than me. I can call you whatever I want.  
BUFFY: No you can't.  
SPIKE: Wanna bet?  
BUFFY: No.  
  
Spike kisses Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: Well, I'm gonna go give my regards to Red before she sets off to Jolly old England.  
  
Spike walks off and down the stairs into the dining room. Willow is still tied to a chair, but she's trying to yell through her gag, and the chair is tipping back and fournth as she tries to get out. Vic, Dawn, Xander, Oz, and Giles stand around her. Spike comes behind Dawn.  
  
SPIKE: How is she?  
DAWN: I can make out every few words. Basically she's gonna curse us one the gag comes off, and we're all gonna die a painful death.  
SPIKE: Nothing your sister hasn't threatened to me at one point or another.  
DAWN: Spike.  
SPIKE: Yeah, nibblet?  
DAWN: I don't wanna know about your sex life.  
  
Buffy comes down the stairs and into the dining room with the suitcase.  
  
BUFFY: Ok. She's all packed up.  
GILES: Good, my car is outside.  
OZ: And I'll just grab some stuff in England.  
XANDER: Yeah, we'll have your stuff sent over there.  
OZ: Thank, man.  
XANDER: One question.  
GILES: Yes, Xander?  
WILLOW: How are you gonna get her into the car.  
OZ: Straight jacket.  
XANDER: And you just happen to have one of those laying around?  
OZ: Yeah. Never leave home without one.  
  
They walks Willow out of the house with a straight jacket on. They put her in the back seat of the car, and shut the door. Spike stands in the safety of the house because it's late morning. Giles leans on the car, and Buffy stands in front of him.  
  
GILES: I think it's better if you don't come to the airport with us.  
BUFFY: Me too, too much drama. Well, have a safe journey, and call me when you get there.  
GILES: Of course.  
  
Buffy hugs Giles, and then Oz.. Xander shakes both of their hands, as does Vic, and Dawn hugs both of them. Oz and Giles wave to Spike, then they are off. Vic, Buffy, Dawn and Xander walk back into the house.  
  
BUFFY: They'll be fine.  
XANDER: Why wouldn't they be?  
BUFFY: I'm trying to make myself feel better.  
XANDER: How's that working out for ya?  
BUFFY: Horrible.  
SPIKE: lay off her.  
XANDER: Sorry, Spike, nobody hit your buzzer.  
SPIKE: Well, I'm about to hit yours if you don't bleedin shut up.  
XANDER: Go ahead, Spike.  
SPIKE: alright.  
  
Spike takes a swing at Xander, and Xander ducks. Buffy gets in the middle. Xander punches Buffy, not realizing she got in the middle. Buffy falls to the ground on her stomach, and banging her head.  
  
XANDER: Oh my God! Buffy!  
SPIKE: Now look what you've done. The baby! Call 911! Call 911 now!  
  
Vic rushes to the phone and calls 911.  
  
The ambulance comes, and takes Buffy to the hospital. Xander has to ride with her because Spike can't.   
  
Cut to: The hospital: Night: Buffy lays in a bed. Spike is at her side.  
  
BUFFY: (waking up) Hey.  
SPIKE: (teary eyed) Hey.  
BUFFY: Shouldn't you be at work?  
SPIKE: I called in.  
BUFFY: How's the baby?  
  
Spike is silent. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks.  
  
BUFFY: Spike - how's the baby?  
SPIKE: (crying) She's fine.  
BUFFY: Thank God. Why are you crying.  
SPIKE: Because...what if she wasn't?  
  
Buffy leans up and hugs Spike.  
  
BUFFY: Don't cry.  
  
She runs her hands through his hair and kisses him on the face.  
  
BUFFY: Don't cry. Everything is ok. We're all ok.  
SPIKE: I know, but I just can't stop.  
BUFFY: It's ok. Hush, it's ok.  
SPIKE: And then I thought, what if I lost you, and not the baby.  
BUFFY: Spike, we're all ok.  
SPIKE: And it was day light out and I couldn't come with you here.  
BUFFY: Spike, it's ok. I'm here, she's here, we're all here.  
  
Vic, Dawn, and Xander walk in the room with balloons and stuffed animals.  
  
XANDER: the doctor says you can come home whenever you're ready.  
BUFFY: (still holding Spike) Can you just give us a second?  
VIC: Sure.  
  
The three leave.  
  
BUFFY: Spike, we're ok. You're ok. I'm ok - everything is fine. Don't worry about anything. It'll all work itself out. Now, let's go home.  
SPIKE: I feel so bad, for how I treated you last night, and I just, I wanna make it up to you.  
BUFFY: You have every right to say what you did, and if it will make you feel any better, when we get home, you can give me a foot massage.  
SPIKE: You promise?  
BUFFY: Yes, now let's go out there and face the world.  
  
Buffy and Spike get up, and walk out of the hospital room. They join the others, and walk down the hall carrying the balloons and stuffed animals with their arms around each other  
  
The End.. 


	10. Must Have Been Love

I do not in any way shape or form own these characters. I am merely a fan who started writing one day, and here we are 10 chapters later.  
  
Must Have Been Love  
  
Teaser: Buffy wakes from her sleep from the sound of a baby crying. She rolls out of bed and puts her robe on. She looks down at Spike who is still asleep and not even phased by the crying infant. Buffy walks into Willow's old room turned nursery, and picks the baby up out of the crib. The baby continues to cry.   
  
BUFFY: Shhh. Hush. Momma's here. Shhh.  
  
The baby continues to scream and cry. Buffy changes it's diaper, but there is nothing in it. Buffy tries to give it milk, but it refuses.   
  
BUFFY: What do you want? You wanna see Daddy?  
  
The baby screams and cries more.  
  
BUFFY: Let's take you to see Daddy.   
  
Buffy walks with the baby into her room. Spike is still asleep. The baby lets out a shrill wail. Spike jumps up out of bed.  
  
SPIKE: Why is she crying?  
BUFFY: I don't know.  
SPIKE: Well, stop her.  
BUFFY: I tried.  
SPIKE: What do you want me to do about it?  
BUFFY: Hold her.  
  
Buffy tries to hand the baby off to Spike.   
  
SPIKE: I'm not holding her.  
BUFFY: Please, Spike. She won't stop crying - I think she might be sick.  
SPIKE: She's not sick. Just put her back in her crib, and come back to sleep.  
BUFFY: what if she's sick?  
SPIKE: She's not. Now - just come back to bed.  
BUFFY: Will you just hold her? Please?  
SPIKE: Why can't you do it?  
BUFFY: Please, Spike.  
SPIKE: Fine.  
  
Spike takes the baby from Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: I'm gonna go get some blood.  
  
Spike leaves to go downstairs. The baby's cries slowly fade out, and then grow stronger as Spike comes back upstairs. Suddenly the crying subsides, and Spike enters the room with the baby and a pint of blood in his arms.  
  
SPIKE: Hey! I made her stop crying. You know, she kind of looks just like me.  
  
Buffy looks over at the baby who holds an empty pint of blood. The baby has her fangs bearing and shows the true face of a vampire.  
  
There is a flash of Buffy giving birth.  
  
Buffy is jutted upright in bed. She looks around - she listens and there are no sounds of a crying baby. She breathes heavily - Spike slowly wakes up.  
  
SPIKE: Another nightmare?  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Vic shelves some books.  
  
VIC: I'm so tired.  
ANYA: Buffy having nightmares again?  
VIC: Yeah, but I wish she'd keep them to herself - I mean, she dreams about vampire babies, and childbirth. I don't mind a good erotic fantasy, but sharing nightmares, that's just cruel.  
ANYA: You've shared Buffy's erotic fantasies?  
VIC: (coyly) maybe once or twice.  
ANYA: What were they like.  
SPIKE: (Appearing from a back room) Yeah, what were they like?  
VIC: I took an oath.  
SPIKE: Did not - you just don't wanna tell us.  
VIC: That's right, and for good reason. Do you realize how much trouble I would get into? She'd kick me out!  
SPIKE: You need to be kicked out anyway.  
VIC: What's that supposed to mean?  
ANYA: I think he means that you can take care of yourself.  
VIC: whatever.  
  
Vic goes up and sits on top of the counter- Anya is standing at the register.  
  
VIC: Shouldn't you be at home painting the nursery or something?  
SPIKE: That comes after the wedding. Right now - we're just cleaning the house up for company.  
ANYA: Well, just hope that Buffy doesn-  
SPIKE: Leave me at the altar. Yeah, yeah, I've heard this all before.  
ANYA: Well, when it happens to you-  
VIC: (repeating Anya's common rant) Don't say she didn't tell you so.  
SPIKE: I won't.  
ANYA: Good. Because she will, and the next thing you know, you'll be out for revenge, and it will only-  
SPIKE: Make things worse.  
  
Cut to: Buffy at work. She sits at the desk during a slow time of the day. She begins to nod off.  
  
Cut to: Vic - at the Magic Box. She sits at the counter and begins to fall asleep.   
  
BUFFY: So tired.  
  
VIC: Damn Buffy.  
  
Buffy falls asleep.  
  
Vic falls asleep.   
  
Dream: Buffy sits at a funeral. She is wearing an all black wedding gown with a veil. Dawn sits next to her, holding her hand. Buffy walks up to the caskets - there are two caskets and one urn. The urn holds Spike's ashes. One casket is small - holding Buffy's baby and the other one holds Vic. Buffy sobs as she passes by the urn and the caskets. As Buffy passes Vic's casket - Vic rises in a nonchalant way.  
  
VIC: Why are you doing this to yourself, Buffy?  
  
Present: Vic laying on the counter.  
  
VIC: (mumbling) Why are you doing this, Buffy?  
  
Dream:   
  
BUFFY: Why am I doing what?  
  
Present: Buffy at her desk.  
  
BUFFY: Why am I doing what?  
  
Dream:  
  
VIC: You're so worried about this. Just relax - everything is all right.  
  
Present:  
  
VIC: Everything is all right.  
  
Dream:  
  
BUFFY: But last week - I almost lost the baby, Spike, and you too.  
  
Present:  
  
BUFFY: I almost lost the baby, Spike, and you  
  
Dream:  
  
VIC: Almost, but you didn't - it's all in the past.  
  
Present:  
  
VIC: All in the past.  
  
Dream:   
  
BUFFY: I can't - I just can't  
  
Present:  
  
BUFFY: Can't.  
  
Dream: Buffy takes the top of the casket and shuts it over Vic.  
  
BUFFY: I just can't.  
  
Present:  
  
BUFFY: Can't.  
  
Another secretary comes up to the sleeping Buffy and begins to shake her.  
  
SECRETARY: Buffy!  
  
Dream:   
  
VIC: (from inside the casket) Buffy!  
  
Present:  
  
SECRETARY: Buffy!  
  
Buffy is shaken awake.  
  
BUFFY: Sorry, I'm tired.  
SECRETARY: Maybe you should go home - take the day off.  
BUFFY: No, I should stay here.  
SECRETARY: I'll cover for you.  
BUFFY: Thanks.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box. Vic rises from a terrible dream. She is clawing at the invisible lid of the casket.  
  
VIC: Buffy! Buffy! Let me out! I'm still alive! Buffy!  
  
Spike and Anya shake Vic trying to wake her up. Vic struggles still trying to open the lid of the casket. Finally, Spike hauls up and smacks Vic across the face bringing her back to reality.  
  
VIC: She killed me.  
ANYA: Who killed you?  
VIC: Buffy. She shut the lid of my casket and I couldn't get out.  
SPIKE: You were dead.  
VIC: So were you, and the baby too. We were dead, and she shut the door on my casket.  
ANYA: maybe it's a prophecy.  
VIC: What that she'll kill me...great.  
ANYA: No, that you'll die.  
VIC: I don't' think so. She said something about how the three of us almost died last week - I think that's why she had the dream.  
ANYA: But what about the one where the baby is a vampire.  
SPIKE: She's just afraid that's what's gonna happen.  
VIC: And she's afraid that we all will die.  
SPIKE: I still don't get why you have her dreams.  
VIC: Maybe it's some internal slayer bond.  
ANYA: Wouldn't she be able to see your dreams, then?  
VIC: I don't dream  
ANYA: But since you came here, you've been able to see Buffy's Dreams?  
VIC: It looks so.  
ANYA: I wonder how Willow is doing.  
SPIKE: Where did that come from?  
ANYA: I don't know - I just wonder how she is.  
SPIKE: I'm sure she's fine.  
  
Cut to: England: Giles' mansion. Oz and Giles sit in the family room drinking tea.  
  
OZ: This stuff is actually good.  
GILES: I know.  
OZ: So, what are we doing today?   
GILES: Well, I figured I'd do a binding spell, and then we can free her without worry.  
OZ: A binding spell?  
GILES: Well, do you have a better idea?  
OZ: Nope.  
GILES: A binding spell it is.  
OZ: You sure you can do it by yourself?  
GILES: I should be able to if you'd stop asking me questions about it.  
OZ: Sorry.  
  
Cut to: Willow tied in a chair in an empty room. Oz and Giles enter the room carrying supplies. Giles lays out a circular rug which has a pentacle on it.   
  
OZ: How long will this take to work?  
GILES: About a week.  
OZ: A week?  
GILES: Even magic can't change time.  
OZ: now you and I know that's not true.  
GILES: (lying) I know nothing of the sort.  
  
Giles sets a large, white candle on the rug. He takes out pictures of Willow that are cut out from group pictures. Giles takes out a purple pen and some slips of papyrus and hands them to Oz.  
  
OZ: What do I do with these?  
GILES: Write on it what we are binding Willow from - such as: using magic to harm.  
OZ: I bind you, Willow, from using magic to harm?  
GILES: Yes, write that on every one of those papers and them we will wrap them in black thread.  
OZ: That sounds like work.  
GILES: We could do a longer, more complicated, binding spell that takes more time if you wish.  
OZ: No, no that's ok. This is good.  
  
Oz moves to a corner of the room and begins to write on the slips of paper. Giles takes the candle and the pictures of Willow and begins to wrap them in black thread. Willow sees what is going on and tries to scream and call out spells, but she cannot speak.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. Vic sits at the bar with a glass of brandy watching Zeke sing and play his guitar. It's a slow song: Xander and Anya dance on the dance floor. Spike comes up from behind the bar to Vic.  
  
SPIKE: Now who gave you that drink?  
VIC: Shouldn't you be at home with your fiance planning the wedding?  
SPIKE: No, maybe I should just fall asleep and they'll give me the rest of the day off.  
VIC: I don't know what you're talking about, I had to finish out the work day.  
SPIKE: Buffy got to go home.  
VIC: What kind of crap is that?  
SPIKE: I don't know. (putting his hand out) Give the drink here.  
VIC: (pulling it back) Get your own.  
SPIKE: You shouldn't be drinking it, now give it here.  
VIC: No.  
SPIKE: (grabbing for it) Give it here.  
VIC: (pulls the drink away from Spike's attempts) No.  
SPIKE: Give it.  
MAN: (coming from behind Vic- hot with looks somewhat like Shane West) Let the woman have her drink.  
  
Spike backs down.  
  
MAN: Get back to work.  
SPIKE: (taking one last glance at Vic) Vixen.  
MAN: (to Vic) Was that guy giving you trouble?  
VIC: No, I live with him.  
MAN: So he's your boyfriend?  
VIC: (half spitting out her drink) Spike? No. I live with my friend, he's her fiance.  
MAN: Oh, can I buy you another drink?  
VIC: I'd better not - I shouldn't have had this one.  
MAN: Come on, it's on me.  
VIC: Sorry, I can't.  
MAN: What are you and alcoholic or something?  
VIC: Not really, I mean I tend to drown my sorrows.  
MAN: What do you have to be sorry about?  
VIC: Nothing.  
MAN: So what's the problem?  
VIC: I shouldn't.  
MAN: Well. I'm getting a bourbon.  
VIC: No one's stoppin' you.  
MAN: Hey, bartender!  
  
Spike comes over.  
  
MAN: I'd like a bourbon.  
SPIKE: Coming right up.  
MAN: (to Vic) Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm James O'Din.  
VIC: Sounds Irish.  
JAMES: It is, and what would your name be?  
VIC: Victoria, Victoria O'Shea.  
JAMES: That sounds Irish.  
VIC: It is.  
  
Spike gives James his drink.  
  
SPIKE: Hey, Victoria, can I speak with you a moment?  
VIC: Sure, Spike.  
  
Vic walks around the outside of the bar and Spike follows her from the inside. Vic walks into the bar.  
  
SPIKE: I don't trust this guy.  
VIC: Me neither. He's actually hitting on me.  
SPIKE: Every guy you've met tonight has hit on you whether you've noticed it or not - there is just something about this one that rubs me the wrong way.  
VIC: (jokingly) Oh, and we wouldn't want you rubbed the wrong way.  
SPIKE: I'm serious.  
VIC: I know.  
  
Vic turns around and walks out of the bar, and around to her seat which James has been keeping faithfully.  
  
JAMES: What was that all about?  
VIC: He just wanted me to make sure I didn't leave the coffee maker on.  
JAMES: Oh.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Buffy is on the phone with Giles. She is sitting at the dining room table where Willow used to sit with her lap top.  
  
BUFFY: So how's Willow?  
GILES: (sitting at a desk) Oh, she's fine. We should be able to let her free within a week, if the binding spell works as it should.  
BUFFY: Binding spell?  
GILES: Basically, we told her of her faults and that she could no longer do them, and in a week or so, she will not be able to do them anymore.   
BUFFY: O she can come home then?  
GILES: Perhaps.  
BUFFY: Perhaps. What does perhaps mean? Like maybe she could come home? Why couldn't she come home? My wedding is next week.  
GILES: Yes, and we will all be there, but the idea is to teach Willow to control her magic so it never happens again.  
BUFFY: You mean the binding spell won't last forever?  
GILES: It will, it's just that we want Willow to control herself, not have a spell do it for her.  
BUFFY: True, but I miss Willow.  
GILES: Buffy, I know. You're in a state where you need your girlfriend, but she isn't herself in the first place, so it would be rather pointless, wouldn't you agree?  
BUFFY: I guess. (yawns) I'm sleepy.  
GILES: Perhaps you should get some rest.  
BUFFY: (yawning) Perhaps.  
GILES: Goodnight, then.  
BUFFY: No, I can't sleep.  
GILES: Why not?  
BUFFY: I've been having nightmares. Strange ones about my baby being a vampire, and dead people.  
GILES: Well, vampires and dead people are right up your alley - it's just association on things on your mind. They merge together.  
BUFFY: I guess, but why would Vic be sharing my dreams.  
GILES: Victoria is having the same dreams as you.  
BUFFY: Do you think Vic is a demon who is trying to take my soul so she won't be taken by her kind back to her own dimension?  
GILES: Doubtful.  
BUFFY: Then I don't get it.  
GILES: I'll look into it.  
BUFFY: Ok, talk to you tomorrow.  
GILES: Tomorrow then.  
BUFFY: Goodnight.  
GILES: Get some rest.  
  
Buffy hangs turns off the phone. She folds her arms on the table and lays her head down.  
  
Cut to: the Bronze. Vic folds her arms on the bar and begins to lay her head down but quickly lifts it up trying not to fall asleep.  
  
JAMES: Are you ok?  
VIC: Peachy. (forcefully lifting her head) (Pushing out the word) SPIKE!  
  
Spike rushes to the side of the bar where Vic sits with an attitude as if she was calling to get away from James. When Spike looks at Vic he is confused.  
  
SPIKE: What's the matter.  
VIC: She's doing it again.  
SPIKE: Buffy.  
VIC: (as if to say "yes" as her head falls into her crossed arms) Uhuh...  
SPIKE: Bloody Hell!  
  
Cut to: Buffy asleep on the dining room table.  
  
Back to the Bronze. Spike shakes Vic's arm.  
  
SPIKE: Vixen, wake up. Vic, I swear. Wake up.  
  
Dream: Xander swings and hits Buffy. Buffy falls on her stomach and bangs her head. Repeat: Xander swings and hits Buffy. Buffy falls on her stomach and bangs her head. Repeat: Xander swings and hits Buffy. Buffy falls on her stomach and bangs her head. Repeat: Xander swings and hits Buffy. Buffy falls on her stomach and bangs her head. Repeat: Xander swings and hits Buffy. Buffy falls on her stomach and bangs her head. Repeat: Xander swings and hits Buffy. Buffy falls on her stomach and bangs her head.   
  
JAMES: What's wrong with her?  
SPIKE: Nothing. It's just, lately, she does this.  
  
Zeke is still on stage playing. He sees Spike shaking Vic. Spike hops over the bar and shakes Vic again. Zeke stops playing and hops off of the stage. He runs over to Vic who is still asleep on the bar as Spike shakes her.  
  
VIC: (moaning) Buffy! Stop. You're crazy! Buffy!  
  
Cut to: Buffy asleep on the dining room table.  
  
BUFFY: No. No. NO!  
  
Dawn walks into the dining room.  
  
DAWN: Buffy? Are you ok? I was gonna head to the Bronze. Wanna come?  
BUFFY: (still asleep) NO.  
DAWN: Well, ok. Can I go anyway?  
BUFFY: (still asleep) No.  
DAWN: I have all of my homework done.  
BUFFY: Ahh!  
  
She has woken up from the horrible dream.  
  
DAWN: Buffy?  
BUFFY: Nightmare.   
DAWN: Oh.  
BUFFY: So what's up?  
DAWN: Um. I was just asking if I could go to the Bronze.  
BUFFY: Yeah, go ahead.  
DAWN: Ok. Thanks. You wanna come?  
BUFFY: No. Thanks, I think I'll just go out and slay.  
  
Cut to: the Bronze. Zeke and Spike are still trying to shake her awake. Xander and Anya have stopped dancing and stand by the bar.  
  
ZEKE: Vic, come on wake up. Don't do this to me again.  
SPIKE: No use. She won't wake up until Buffy does.  
ZEKE: Well, when is that?  
  
Vic slowly wake up and begins to stretch.  
  
SPIKE: Now.  
VIC: That girl of yours better start keeping me out of her dreams  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house.  
  
DAWN: Buffy. You can't slay.  
BUFFY: why not? I'm the slayer, I slay.  
DAWN: I don't think vampires and demons would be too afraid of a round bellied slayer. A little silly if you ask me.  
BUFFY: (looking down) Good Point. What do we do then?  
DAWN: Call and request back up?  
BUFFY: Huh?  
DAWN: Come with me to the Bronze and we'll get Vic to go with you. At least, then you'll have back up.  
BUFFY: Right.  
  
Cut to: England. Giles sits in his study drinking tea and reading through ancient texts. Oz walks in.  
  
OZ: What are you doing?  
GILES: Buffy and Victoria have been sharing Buffy's dreams. I'm trying to find out why.  
OZ: Can I help.  
GILES: Sure. Grab a book.  
OZ: Got any more of that tea?  
GILES: Of course.  
  
Giles leans over to a coffee table and pours Oz a cup of tea.  
  
GILES: There you are.  
OZ: thanks.  
  
Giles and Oz sit in the study sipping coffee and looking through old books.  
  
OZ: Here's an idea for you. Do you think it could be a fear demon.  
GILES: She killed a fear demon.  
OZ: A Gaelic fear demon. But what about a Latin one or German, British-  
GILES: Alright, alright. I get the point. What's your logic to this?  
OZ: Well, something's been praying on Buffy's fears.  
GILES: But why target Victoria as well?  
OZ; They're both slayers.  
GILES: If it were fear, wouldn't Victoria have her own dreams?  
OZ: Victoria is... fearless.  
GILES: no one is fearless.  
OZ: I don't know, you see that girl in battle - she isn't scared of a thing. Even when she's sure she will die, she isn't afraid.  
GILES: Last week, she panicked when she was surrounded by soem sort of beast, you can't tell me that that girl is fearless.  
OZ: She didn't panic - she faked it.  
GILES: How are you so sure.  
OZ: I know that girl - her only fear is for other people. She was probably panicking because Spike could have died. She's fearless.  
GILES: Impossible.  
OZ: No.  
GILES: So why does she share Buffy's dreams?  
OZ: Because she has no fears of her own. I don't know.  
GILES: How about we just look through the books.  
OZ: Ok, Tom Sawyer.  
GILES: Excuse me?  
OZ: Tom Sawyer: Always wanted to go by the books. Never had an original thought in his head.  
GILES: Excuse me, I happen to have plenty of original thoughts, like right now, I'm thinking about pouring all of this tea onto your head.  
OZ: Let's just focus on trying to help Buffy, ok?  
  
Oz and Giles continue to look through books in the study.  
  
Cut to: Vic, Spike, and Zeke walking home from the Bronze.  
  
ZEKE: You're always passing out or falling asleep.  
VIC: I think James thinks I have narcolepsy.  
ZEKE: (jealously) Who is James?  
SPIKE: Just some guy who was hitting on her.  
ZEKE: He was hitting on you!?  
VIC: It was harmless.  
SPIKE: I don't know. He seemed pretty shady.  
VIC: I can handle myself. Besides, *you* look pretty shady.  
SPIKE: If I were you I'd still learn to fear things.  
VIC: I fear nothing. I'm a slayer.  
SPIKE: If a slayer fears nothing, why are you sharing nightmares with my fiance?  
VIC: More like day-mares. Anyway, they're her nightmares - not mine.  
SPIKE: Oh, and they don't scare you?  
VIC: No. They're a little twisted but they're not scary. That girl has issues.  
SPIKE: She's been through a lot.  
VIC: Everyone has been through a lot - it comes with the territory - Slayer equals going through things. You're supposed to come out stronger. Not all irky.  
ZEKE: Come on, cut Buffy some slack.  
  
As Zeke says that, Buffy and Dawn walk up the sidewalk towards them.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, cut me some slack. I'm pregnant.  
VIC: Pregnant and paranoid.  
BUFFY: That's right. Going home so soon.  
VIC: Shared another nightmare.  
BUFFY: Sorry. Too bad I can't have caffeine. Then you'd only have nightmares at night.  
VIC: Yeah.  
BUFFY: So I was gonna go slay something, but we figured I needed back up. Me being pregnant and all.  
VIC: Yeah, well, I'll tag along.  
SPIKE: Me too.  
BUFFY: Ok, Zeke, can you escort Dawn to the Bronze?  
ZEKE: No problem.  
  
Cut to: Giles and Oz.  
  
OZ: (chuckles) And you thought I was wrong.  
GILES: What did you find?  
OZ: Furcht vor der Nacht. It's German: Fear of the night. It's a nightmare demon.  
GILES: What else does it say?  
OZ: the demon can create nightmares from the fears of his victim.  
GILES: What about Victoria?  
OZ: And transfer those to other targets - such as Vic.  
GILES: So what does this fear demon want with two slayers?  
OZ: No idea. Just having some fun?  
GILES: Perhaps, but let's look for a stronger motive.  
  
Cut to: A cemetery. Two vampires walk through.  
  
V1: You heard what Steve said. There's more than one slayer now.  
V2: And you trust Steve.  
V1: He said he got pummeled by her after a poker game gone bad...with Spike.  
V2: Now why would someone brag about getting beat up?  
V1: He was warning us.  
V2: Until I see her, I'm not worrying.  
V1: But I heard the same thing from Clem - who was there. And he knows Spike who is shacked up with the first slayer. And they're the ones housing the new slayer.  
V2: It's all gossip. Word on the street means nothing here in Sunnydale.  
  
Vic stands on a tombstone a few feet away from the Vampires.  
  
VIC: Actually, the guys on the street got it right this time.   
BUFFY: (coming in from behind the vampires) Funny how that works, isn't it?  
V1: Slayer!  
  
He over looks her and stops at her stomach.  
  
V1: You're pregnant.  
V2: oh, wait until the guys hear this.  
BUFFY: You're not gonna live to tell the guys.  
  
Vic jumps from the tombstone and pulls the second vampire around attempting to stake him. He pulls back and punches her in the face. She puts her all into an upper-cut causing the vampire to fly a few feet into the air. He lands next to Buffy whop stakes him. The first vampire runs to attack Buffy. Spike intercepts from the side tackling the vampire to the ground and holding him down by the shoulders.  
  
V1: Spike?  
SPIKE: What of it?  
V1: Don't do this, you're one of us.  
SPIKE: Sorry, I have a soul, and (pulling out a stake) *you* don't.  
  
Spike stakes the vampire.   
  
BUFFY: Well, that wasn't too hard.  
SPIKE: You weren't doing all the work.  
BUFFY: I was a decoy. I rarely get put into that position.  
VIC: For good reason. We're slayers - we fight.  
  
Buffy pulls Spike off of the dusty ground. He brushes off his clothes and claps his hands together to get he dust off of them. They walk out of the cemetery together.  
  
BUFFY: That's right, we fight (hollowly) We fight.  
SPIKE: (putting his arm around Buffy) You ok?  
BUFFY: (hollowly) fine (waking up) I'm fine. Really.  
SPIKE: You sure?  
BUFFY: Peachy.  
VIC: You're peachy, I'm peachy, we're all peachy. Let's go get some coffee.  
BUFFY: (excited) Ok! (disappointed) Now, I'm not so peachy.  
VIC: Decaf?  
BUFFY: How about we go home and prepare.  
VIC: For what?  
BUFFY: The wedding.  
VIC: And how will we prepare.  
BUFFY: Cleaning?  
VIC: I'll pass.  
BUFFY: Are you sure? It'll be fun.  
VIC: No, that's ok. Go ahead without me. I'll stay out and patrol.  
BUFFY: Be home by ten.  
VIC: (mocking) Yes, mother.  
  
Buffy and Spike walk off leaving Vic alone on the sidewalk next to a cemetery.  
  
Cut to: England: Giles and Oz are in the study still looking through books.  
  
OZ: Ah ha!  
GILES: You found something?  
OZ: No. I just like saying that to give me ambition. Ah ha!  
GILES: Well, please desist, you're distracting me.  
OZ: (disappointed shrug) Ok. Do you think this thing is dangerous.  
GILES: What you mean by compromising the safety of the population of the world by having one slayer an insomniac because of nightmares and the other a narcoleptic?  
OZ: Yeah, but...could it get violent?  
GILES: Well, maybe if we had more information on this, this...creature, we could do something about it.  
OZ: So what do you propose.  
GILES: You can maneuver that dreadful contraption Buffy insisted we bring over here, can't you?  
OZ: The microwave?  
GILES: No, the bloody computer.  
OZ: Oh. Yeah, sure.  
GILES: Splendid.  
OZ: You're starting to Talk like Wesley Windhem Price, and it's really bothering me.  
GILES: Oh, I'm sorry.  
OZ: I really hated him.  
GILES: Last I heard he betrayed Angel.  
OZ: Well, I'm glad they got rid of him, then. Hated him.  
GILES: Well, you look on that contraption for anything you can find on this demon.  
OZ: Will do.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. Dawn hops off of the dance floor and sits at a table with Xander and Anya.  
  
XANDER: Hey Dawnie, Having fun?  
DAWN: Yeah.  
ANYA: So how's Buffy?  
DAWN: Oh, she's good. I think she's getting better. I hope she is.  
XANDER: Me too. Any new danger we should be worried about?  
DAWN: Besides angry vampires at the bar, no.  
  
Xander and Anya turn to look at the bar where two seemingly men sit drinking and yelling at each other.  
  
XANDER: How can you be sure those are vampire?  
DAWN: I was made from the slayer, ok. You don't think I'd have some of her powers.  
ANYA: So you can tell those are vampires?  
DAWN: Yeah, just look at em.  
ANYA: Good call.  
XANDER: So you knew they were vampires, too.  
ANYA: Well, yeah, I'm a demon, I have all sorts of demon powers.  
XANDER: Well, why didn't you say something?  
ANYA: Well, as long as they're not feeding on anybody, I don't really consider them a threat.  
XANDER: they're vampires, eventually they feed, and when they do, they kill people.  
ANYA: Well, they don't necessarily kill them.  
DAWN: Can you two stop bickering for just a second. We need to kill these vampires.  
XANDER: And when did you become all gung-ho on slaying?  
DAWN: What else is there to do in this town besides kill vampires and other forces of darkness?  
XANDER: Good point. Let's kick some vampire ass.  
  
Xander stands up getting ready to storm over to the vampire s and show them what he's made of.  
  
DAWN: Xander!  
  
Xander turns around.  
  
XANDER: What?  
DAWN: What are you doing?  
XANDER: I thought we were going to kick some vampire ass.  
DAWN: You can't just waltz up there like "I'm here to kill you, surrender or perish." That's like getting a bullhorn and announcing that we're here.  
XANDER: Then, Master, what do you propose we do?  
DAWN: Well, my little Padawan Learner, we come up with a plan.  
XANDER: A plan? It's that simple?  
DAWN: Yeah.  
XANDER: Ok, what's the plan?  
  
Xander leans down toward the middle of the table, Dawn and Anya lean in as well.  
  
DAWN: Ok. Anya, you go over there and hit on them, I'll come up and do the same - separating them. We'll let them lure us outside where they will inevitably make their moves. Xander follows us outside, and when they're about to get us - we attack.  
ANYA: I've got a better idea - when they're kissing us, we hold up stakes and they move right into them.  
DAWN: Yeah, ok, but - don't you think they'll see it or feel it?  
ANYA: Shut up, Mini-Slayer.  
DAWN: Ok, then just go with the original plan.  
XANDER: Fine.  
DAWN: Go on, Anya.  
ANYA: I don't know why I have to be the first to go.  
DAWN: Just go.  
  
Anya walks over to the two vampires and starts flirting with one of them. It seems to be working.  
  
DAWN: Ok, there's my cue. Remember, once we lure them outside, you follow.  
XANDER: Right.  
  
Dawn walks over and starts flirting with the other vampire.  
  
ANYA: Hey, you wanna get outa here?  
V3: Sure let's go.  
  
Anya and the vampire leave.   
  
V4: Hey, you wanna go with them?  
DAWN: Sure.  
  
Dawn and the other vampire leave the Bronze. Dawn gives one last look at Xander who begins to head towards the door.   
  
Cut to: Vic sitting alone on a bench in a cemetery.   
  
VIC: (singing: Narcolepsy by: Third Eye Blind) *I can't let this narcolepsy slide...into another nightmare.* (Lonely singing - almost talking) *How'd you like to be alone and drowning? How'd you like to be alone and drowning? How'd you like to be alone and drowning?*  
VOICE: So are you afraid of being alone or drowning or both?  
  
A pair of black shoes stop where Vic's hanging head can see them. She looks up to see a figure in a Holocaust Cloak.  
  
VIC: Why do you wanna know?  
VOICE: Tell me the answer and I'll tell you why I want to know.  
VIC: Who are you?  
VOICE: What's the answer?  
VIC: I'm not afraid of anything.  
VOICE: So sitting here all alone make you happy? Loneliness doesn't scare you? You're not afraid of dying without family, or friends or anyone who cares about you.  
VIC: My whole life, I've been alone. Why would this change anything?  
VOICE: Fearless, huh?  
VIC: Who are you?  
VOICE: So, no one's told you?  
VIC: Told me what?  
VOICE: The source of all those bad dreams?  
VIC: They weren't even bothering to find out. Everyone's so worried about the wedding-  
  
Cut to: Buffy abd Spike sitting on the sofa watching TV.  
  
BUFFY: So the wedding should work out pretty well.  
SPIKE: Grand.  
BUFFY: Why did you say that like that?  
SPIKE: What like what?  
BUFFY: THAT like THAT.  
SPIKE: You're gonna have to stop playing the pronoun game here.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
BUFFY: I'll get it.  
  
Buffy gets up and heads out of the room. She comes back in a few seconds later and sits back on the couch.  
  
BUFFY: Oh, Hey, Giles. Found anything on this sleep thing.  
GILES: You're in grave danger.  
BUFFY: What?  
GILES: This thing - it's a nightmare demon, and not only does it give you horrible dreams, but it comes after those it cannot scare.  
BUFFY: Well, it sure scared me.  
GILES: We fear that it is after Victoria.  
BUFFY: Vic!?  
GILES: Yes, you have to get her to safety.  
BUFFY: Well, Vic is out patrolling.  
GILES: With Spike?  
BUFFY: No, he's right here.  
GILES: Xander?  
BUFFY: No, he's out with Anya and Dawn.  
GILES: Zek-  
BUFFY: she's alone, alright! We left her to patrol alone - she wanted to.  
GILES: Well, she is in grave danger.  
BUFFY: We'll go out and get here right now.  
  
Buffy hangs up the phone without saying goodbye.  
  
BUFFY: (to Spike) We have to find Vic. She's in trouble and she doesn't even know it.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze in the Alley. Xander goes flying across the alley and Dawn punches a vampire. Anya stands back in fear. The vampire turns and runs away down the Alley. Dawn and Anya rush over to Xander who lays holding his head in pain.  
  
DAWN: You ok?  
XANDER: Slightly bruised and broken, but nothing NEVER DOIGN THAT AGAIN won't fix.  
DAWN: Ok, so we did a bad job, but it was pretty much my first time doing something like that, so all in all I'd say we did pretty well.  
  
Dawn pulls Xander up from off of the ground. She looks down, and one of the vampires is laying on the ground unconscious.   
  
XANDER: Come on, let's go before he wakes up.  
  
They walk off and head home.  
  
Cut to: Vic and the strange figure in the cemetery.  
  
VIC: Who are you?  
VOICE: Just call me the Sand Man.  
VIC: Sand Man?  
SM: Yeah, the source of all those horrible dreams you've been sharing with that other slayer.  
VIC: Funny, funny, Xander, you can cut the act, funny.  
  
The Sand Man pulls off the hood of his cloak to reveal a hideous face. Vic rears back in shock.  
  
SM: Now did that scare you?  
VIC: Y-y-yes.  
SM: Then maybe this will.  
  
The Sand Man's face begins to split open and as it does it looks like Rodin's "The Gates of Hell" Souls snarling in purgatory, flames and demons. Vic shrieks and the Sand Man takes a sword and stabs her in the stomach.  
  
SM: Ha! Fearless.  
  
The creature walks away. Vic lays on the ground bleeding from her stomach. Vic lays there motionless, glassy-eyed taking it all in. She laughs as she thinks to herself, and when she laughs she coughs and a dribble of blood leaks from her mouth. After about five minutes Buffy and Spike enter the cemetery. They don't see her.  
  
BUFFY: Vic!  
SPIKE: Vic!  
  
They yell her name repeatedly. Vic struggles to prop herself up on her forearms. When she finally gets up, she falls right back down.  
  
VIC: (weakly) Buffy! (They don't hear her) (straining) Buffy! (They still don't hear her) (pushing) HELP!  
  
Spike stops and looks in Vic's direction. He runs over not saying anything to Buffy. Buffy watches him run over to Vic and follows him. They bend down over her. Buffy puts pressure on Vic's wound.  
  
BUFFY: Spike! Go get some help.  
VIC: No. No, stay here.  
BUFFY: Vic, you'll die.  
VIC: I'm dead.   
BUFFY: (tears streaming down her face) Don't say that.  
VIC: I am. I have no feeling. I'm dying and I don't even care.  
  
Vic struggle to push Buffy's hand off of the wound.  
  
BUFFY: Vic, you're not gonna die. I won't let you.  
SPIKE: Who did this to you?  
VIC: Big, Holocaust Cloak. Scary.  
BUFFY: We'll get hi,.  
VIC: Be careful. And Buffy-  
BUFFY: Yeah?  
VIC: (coughs- more blood comes from her mouth) Thank you - for all you've done for me. And you too, Spike. And, could you do me a favor?   
BUFFY: Anything.  
VIC: Tell Zeke I love him.  
BUFFY: Spike, go get help.  
  
Spike goes to leave.  
  
VIC: No!  
  
Spike turns back. Vic starts coughing up more blood. Buffy sits her off so she won't choke on her blood.  
  
BUFFY: Spike, go.  
SPIKE: It's the last wish of a dying girl.  
  
Vic hack up more blood.  
  
BUFFY: the only reason she's gonna die is if you don't go get help.  
VIC: No. He stays.  
BUFFY: Fine then I'll go. (to Spike) Take care of her.  
VIC: No, you stay too. You know, it's funny, now that I'm about to die, i feel like I'm actually living.  
BUFFY: Shhh, save your strength.  
VIC: This is how it should be: dying from battle - not of old age.  
BUFFY: (sobbing) Shhh.  
  
Spike has tears running down his eyes. He turns so they can't see them.  
  
VIC: I can feel it now, I'm almost gone.  
BUFFY: Don't *say* that.  
VIC: These are my last words, so I want them to mean something, especially to you. All I can think of right now is this stupid song.  
BUFFY: Shhh.  
VIC: (looking wide-eyed straight into Buffy's eyes) Buffy, "It won't rain all the time. The sky won't fall forever. And though the night seems long. Your tears won't fall (Breathlessly) forever."  
  
Vic falls limp, her eyes still fixed on Buffy's eyes. Buffy puts her two fore fingers on Vic's wrist.  
  
BUFFY: No pulse. She's gone.  
  
Buffy runs her hand over Vic's eyes shutting them. Buffy sobs louder still holding Vic in her arms.  
  
BUFFY: She's gone.  
  
Spike turns around unable to hide his tears any longer. He crouches back down next to Buffy and hugs her. Buffy sobs into Spike's shoulder.  
  
BUFFY: She's gone.  
SPIKE: I know. I know.  
  
Buffy swallows hard and tries to move.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, it's time to get up. We have to get her to the morgue or a funeral home or something.  
SPIKE: Ok.  
  
Cut to: The bronze. Zeke sits at the bar with an empty glass.  
  
BARTENDER: Another, Zeke?  
ZEKE: Nope, just waiting.  
BARTENDER: Your girl stand you up or something?  
ZEKE: Not exactly.  
  
The bartender gives Zeke a strange look.  
  
ZEKE: I thought she'd come back here, see the rest of my show.  
BARTENDER: Speaking of your show, you should probably get up there and finish your last set.  
ZEKE: You're right.  
BARTENDER: Don't worry. I'm sure she'll show up.  
  
Zeke walks back up to the stage and begins his final set. The band plays, and he zones off into himself. The crowd is one big blur. He envisions Vic moving through the crowd watching him, listening to his music and loving every minute of it. plays a few more songs envisioning the same thing. He is suddenly pulled back to earth when Buffy and Spike ender the Bronze. Buffy's shirt is covered in blood.  
  
ZEKE: Buffy!  
  
Zeke jumps off of the stage with his guitar still in hand. He runs and is pulled back by the cord. He pushes off his guitar and runs to them.  
  
ZEKE: Are you guys ok.  
BUFFY: We're fine. A little shaken up, but fine.  
ZEKE: What happened to you guys? Where's Vic?  
  
Tears start rolling down Buffy's face. She turns her body into Spike's and Spike embraces her.  
  
ZEKE: What's wrong? Where's Vic?  
SPIKE: That's what we came here to talk to you about. Let's go somewhere more private.  
ZEKE: No, how about you just tell me right now. Where is she?  
SPIKE: Zeke, man, let's just go somewhere-  
ZEKE: Is she hurt? Is she in the hospital?  
SPIKE: You could say that.  
ZEKE: Where is she?  
SPIKE: (whispering) in the morgue.  
ZEKE: Where is she!?  
SPIKE: In the morgue.  
ZEKE: So is she doing some investigating for a vamp-  
  
Vic realizes what Spike means by "in the morgue"   
  
ZEKE: you're lying to me!  
SPIKE: No, we're not. That isn't Buffy's blood. It's Vic's.  
  
Buffy turns from crying on Spike.  
  
BUFFY: She told me to tell you that she loves you, and she also said, "It won't rain all the time, the sky won't fall forever. And though the night is long, your tears won't fall forever."  
  
Zeke begins to cry.  
  
ZEKE: Who did it?  
BUFFY: That demon who was giving me the nightmares, he stabbed her in the stomach. They're calling it a-a gang related incident. We requested that no investigation b-b-be conducted. The services will be held tomorrow at Sunnydale Funeral Home from 6-8pm. We hope you come.  
  
Buffy give Zeke a hug.  
  
BUFFY: Don't be a stranger.  
  
Buffy and Spike leave Zeke standing there speechless. Music starts playing, and he sees that a new band has taken the stage. The band is Avril Lavigne. Zeke sits at the bar trying to hold back his tears and the song "I'm With You" plays in the background.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' House. Buffy calls Giles.  
  
BUFFY: Hello, Giles? Vic's dead.  
GILES: Victoria is dead?  
BUFFY: Come home.  
  
Cut to: A room filled with white light. Vic walks up towards it. It sunndely flashes off and she is in a dark, dank room. The light is a flood light.  
  
VIC: Where am I?  
VOICE: Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. But It's Over Now

I do not own these characters in any way, shape or form, but if you think the tenth episode was crazy, here's its continuation.  
  
...But it's Over Now  
  
VIC: Yeah. Actually, I would.  
  
A demon stands with his hand on the flood light which he turned off.  
  
DEMON: Should I tell her, boss? VOICE OF FAITH: No.  
  
Vic looks around the room - it's a basement. There is a coffee table in the middle of the room with a ragged old couch against a wall. There are a few wooden chairs sitting in random places in the room. In one corner, there is an old window with pallets stacked up to it - a woman sits on top of them.  
  
FAITH: (from the pallet) Let her guess. VIC: Faith. FAITH: That's my name, Alicia. VIC: (gritting her teeth) That's not my name. Don't call me that. FAITH: Ok, Ali (Alley). Did you miss me? VIC: No. FAITH: Oh, I thought you'd be happy to see me: Your long last pal coming back, saving your life. VIC: Kill me then. FAITH: Maybe. Maybe, but first, you're gonna do me a favor.  
  
Cut to: The Sunnydale Funeral Home. Buffy, Spike, Anya, Xander, and Dawn stand inside waiting for them to wheel the body out.  
  
DAWN: What's taking them so long. BUFFY: Dawn! DAWN: I just wanna get this over with. Vic is dead- She's gone. Let's just move on. SPIKE: Well, you don't seem too torn up about it. DAWN: I've gone through my share of death and destruction. I'm desensitized to it. XANDER: Well, show some compassion, will ya? ANYA: Yeah, it's not that hard, just do what I do: Every time you wanna laugh, hold a tissue to your face, and act like you're crying. DAWN: It's not like I don't feel bad, it's just that- I thought you said Giles, Willow, and Oz were coming. BUFFY: They won't be in until later. They had to make sure the spell worked before they let Willow go. XANDER: And remember, Willow may not be the same girl as she was before. She's been bound up for over a week now, and although she may not be able to use magic, she could still be resentful and angry. Very angry. God help us. BUFFY: Yes, so everyone be nice to her, and if she wants to be left alone, leave her alone.  
  
Cut to: The Sunnydale Airport. Oz, Willow, and Giles stand waiting for their baggage.  
  
WILLOW: (her normal self) I don't like this. Are you sure I'm cured? I mean, that spell- you only had it active for a couple of days - I could pop at any second. GILES: I'm fairly sure you can handle it. OZ: Fairly? GILES: Your case was rather mild, and if it would have gotten any worse, it would have taken as long as it had the last time. WILLOW: But you're sure I won't go pop again? OZ: Listen to you, you're just the same old Willow - just the way I like her. WILLOW: Aww, that's sweet. No, but Giles, you're sure I can handle this?  
  
They grab their bags and walk out of the airport. They get into a cab that takes them to the funeral home. They get out of the car. Giles pays the cabby. They stand in front of the funeral home staring at it.  
  
GILES: Remember, I know we all didn't know this girl too well, but we have to respect her, so be sure to be on your best behavior. WILLOW: yes, father. GILES: Now, don't do that when we're in there - show compassion  
  
They walk into the funeral home. The group is now sitting down waiting for the casket to come out.  
  
GILES: What seems to be the problem?  
  
A funeral director comes out to check on them.  
  
FD: Is everything alright. SPIKE: Yeah, we're just missing a body. FD: Oh, I'll get right on that. I wonder what the trouble could-  
  
A man comes out from one of the back rooms and whispers in the funeral director's ear. The funeral director has a look of shock on his face.  
  
FD: Excuse me.  
  
He runs into the back room. We hear yelling and arguing, but can't make out what they're saying.  
  
BUFFY: What's going on in *there*? WILLOW: Maybe the one guy is sleeping with the funeral director's wife, and they are fighting over who gets her. BUFFY: Or maybe there's something wrong with Vic's body. ANYA: like they accidentally cremated her or something. BUFFY: Or something.  
  
The door of the funeral creaks open, and Zeke walks in.  
  
OZ: Zeke! ZEKE: (solemnly) Oh, hey Oz.  
  
Buffy goes up and gives Zeke a hug.  
  
BUFFY: I'm so glad you came. ZEKE: Listen, I just wanted you to know, I wanna help. BUFFY: You wanna help? ZEKE: Yeah, I wanna help you get this guy, and kill him. BUFFY: That's sweet, Zeke, but I think we've got all the help we need. ZEKE: She was my girlfriend, and I wanna help. BUFFY: Zeke! I know but I don't want to get you into any-  
  
Spike grabs Buffy and pulls her to the side.  
  
SPIKE: (whispering) I think you'd better let the boy help. BUFFY: (whispering) He could die - this thing killed Vic, I don't want him dying, too. SPIKE: If this thing is so powerful, we may need his help. You're in no shape to fight. BUFFY: And what's that supposed to mean? SPIKE: You're pregnant! You shouldn't be doing too much fighting. BUFFY: Fine!  
  
Buffy turns and goes back to Zeke.  
  
BUFFY: Fine. You can be part of the gang. ZEKE: Thank You. BUFFY: But once we get this guy, you're out. Understood? ZEKE: Understood. BUFFY: Good.  
  
The arguing gets louder in the back room.  
  
WILLOW: I swear. His wife is sleeping somewhere, and it isn't with him. BUFFY: I don't know. ZEKE: Where is she? BUFFY: That's what we're wondering.  
  
The arguing gets even louder. Cut to: inside the back room:  
  
FD: What did she do? Get up and walk out of here? GUY: The locks are broken on the back door. FD: So someone stole her? GUY: That's what we're thinking. FD: This is preposterous! What am I supposed to tell these people? GUY: uh, that the body of their loved one has disappeared.  
  
Spike stands outside the door listening trying to make out words. From the door he hears:  
  
FD: You know, I think you took her home and used her as your love slave.  
  
SPIKE: Two points for Red. WILLOW: What'd he say? SPIKE: He thinks the other one took her home and used her as his love slave. WILLOW: (to Buffy) See. I told you.  
  
The funeral director comes out of the back room.  
  
FD: Miss Summers, Can I speak with you in private? BUFFY: Sure.  
  
They walk over to the side.  
  
BUFFY: what's up? FD: (whispering) We seem to have misplaced you're sister. BUFFY: (Loudly) Misplaced her? Where is she? FD: We don't know. BUFFY: (loudly) You don't know. FD: That's right.  
  
Buffy storms through the door that goes into the back room. She starts pulling open fridges and flipping blankets off of people laying on gurneys. Vic is nowhere to be seen.  
  
BUFFY: Where is she!?  
  
FD: I told you, Miss, we can't find her.  
  
Cut to: The basement where Faith has Vic.  
  
VIC: I'm not doing you any favors. FAITH: Come on, Ali, after all I've done for you? VIC: All you've done for me? Like almost getting me killed in Cancun. FAITH: That was an accident, and you know that. VIC: What about Tahiti? FAITH: Fluke. VIC: Morocco? FAITH: Mistake. VIC: What about London? FAITH: London, now there's one I've been trying to forget about. VIC: Face it, Faith, you're reckless. FAITH: Come on, Ali, you're my blood sister.  
  
Faith grabs Vic's left arm and pulls up the sleeve of her shirt. She reveals a scar shaped somewhat like a stake, then Faith pulls down the left end of her leather jacket to reveal the same scar on her arm.  
  
FAITH: See. VIC: Give me some lye and we'll put an end to it. FAITH: Come on, I didn't bring you here to fight. VIC: Why did you bring me here? FAITH: To save you. VIC: Why? How? FAITH: How? I have my sources. You fall for tricks pretty easy, huh? VIC: What? FAITH: Hey, Harry, come out here.  
  
The "Sand Man" walks out from behind the shadows. He looks like a normal person.  
  
HARRY: Hi, I'm Harry, sorry I had to do that to you, but Faith convinced me that it was the only way to get you here. VIC: She's right, I wouldn't be caught dead here. FAITH: Thanks, Harry. (faith pulls out a roll of money) You can go now. (She hands him a wad of cash.) HARRY: Thank you. If there's anything else you need- FAITH: We'll keep in touch.  
  
Harry leaves.  
  
VIC: So how'd you bring me back? FAITH: You weren't even dying - or dead - it was just a potion to make you think you were. Pretty cool, huh? VIC: Moving up in the world. FAITH: That's right.  
  
Faith grabs a knife off of the coffee table and uses it to clean under her fingernails.  
  
FAITH: Now, as to why you are here - first you've gotta promise to do me this favor.  
  
Faith takes the knife and starts running it across Vic's neck lightly.  
  
VIC: I'm not afraid of dying. FAITH: I know, I heard. Impressive. So maybe I should go after Buffy and her baby. Maybe Spike - he's a vampire, I'm a slayer, it makes sense. Ooh, maybe Zeke. VIC: No! You leave them alone. FAITH: All you gotta do is promise you'll do me this one little favor. VIC: What is it?  
  
Cut to: The funeral home. Buffy looks around for some explanation - trying to find where Vic is. She looks up at the door. The dead bolt is cut off.  
  
BUFFY: What's up with that door. FD: We came in this morning, and it was cut. BUFFY: And Vic was gone? FD: I guess.  
  
Buffy runs out of the back room. Everyone stands around waiting for an explanation.  
  
BUFFY: Vic is missing. XANDER: Missing? A dead teenaged girl? GILES: Was she turned? BUFFY: No, there were no bite marks - she wasn't bit. She was stolen. WILLOW: how can you be so sure? BUFFY: Someone cut the lock on the back door. ZEKE: So what do we do now? BUFFY: We hit the books, and the streets, and in two days, I get married. DAWN: you're not seriously thinking about getting married with Vic dead and missing. BUFFY: You're the one who just wants to get it over with. ZEKE: Then let's go.  
  
Cut to: Spike and Xander at a demon bar.  
  
SPIKE: Now, let me do the talking. XANDER: Excuse me, I've happened to be in my share of demon bars before. SPIKE: Whatever, I'm the demon. XANDER: With a soul. SPIKE: You wanna get hit again? XANDER: Oh, bring it.  
  
Spike goes to throw a punch, but stops.  
  
SPIKE: Let's just stop, and find Vic. XANDER: Good point.  
  
They sit at the bar. A demon "The Sand Man" walks in wearing a Holocaust cloak - he is wearing his "scary" face as to not seem so human. Spike turns when he hears the door open.  
  
SPIKE: Bloody hell, there's our culprit.  
  
Xander turns around.  
  
XANDER: So that's the guy who killed her? How can you tell? SPIKE: Fits the description perfectly. XANDER: So what do we do? SPIKE: We go make pals with him. XANDER: Make pals? SPIKE: Pals- friends. Are you insulting the way I talk? XANDER: Yes. Yes, I am. SPIKE: Whatever. Let's go. XANDER: ok.  
  
They walk towards Harry.  
  
Cut to: Vic and Faith in the basement.  
  
FAITH: Just some party crashing. VIC: Party crashing? FAITH: Yeah, you know, there's this wedding going on in a couple of days. Sounds like a good time. VIC: No. I have nothing against Buffy. She's always been good to me. FAITH: Buffy, Buffy, Buffy, BUFFY! It's all about Buffy. Come on. Where's the fun Ali who went to France with me? Remember those Parisian guys - couldn't have gotten better than that if we would have paid.  
  
Vic laughs.  
  
VIC: We did have some good times, didn't we? FAITH: Yeah. Remember all of those things I taught you about slaying. VIC: Sorry, but it's a job, not a pleasure. FAITH: God! What has Buffy done to you? You're all serious, "no-fun Ali!" VIC: I've cleaned my act up. FAITH: Taking the straight and narrow. Remember London? VIC: (angry) what when you stole me away from the watcher's council and got me shot? FAITH: No, those two punk vampires looking for a good time? VIC: (resentful) Oh, you mean before the council shot me in the leg? FAITH: Jesus! I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry - you know I didn't mean to get you shot! We sure showed those guys a good time, huh, but not the one they were expecting. VIC: (angrily) Oh, you mean when you beat them senseless before you lobbed off their heads? FAITH: Yeah, now that's what I call a good time. VIC: Not me. Not anymore. FAITH: Fine, Buffy protégé. I mean, what happened to you Ali? VIC: That's not my name. FAITH: Sure it is. VIC: What will it be next week, Caroline, Veronica, Katrina? Depending on what city, state, or country we're in at the time? FAITH: I thought you like that? VIC: *Liked* it. I liked being a new girl each week, enamoring guys with some new sense of self-confidence, but as you can tell, I'm not Cecelia from Jersey turning on Scottish boys with every step. FAITH: Why couldn't you be Cecelia or Stephanie from Iowa? VIC: Because I'm not that girl anymore, and I'm not gonna crash this wedding for you. FAITH: (running the knife across Vic's neck again) I don't think you understand, Ali, you will do this for me, or I'll do it with a lot more blood and gore.  
  
Vic sighs and rolls her eyes.  
  
VIC: What do I have to do?  
  
Cut to: The magic Box. Every one looks through the books.  
  
DAWN: What exactly are we looking for? BUFFY: We look up this Sand Man guy and see if he would steal her for his own pleasure. WILLOW: Also, any demons who eat dead bodies, or use the parts for something. OZ: I'll check the web for any other cases of dead teenaged girls being dug up or taken from the morgue. GILES: Do you think it's a part-collector? BUFFY: Why not? It's happened before. WILLOW: Or make a super-slayer robot. ANYA: So basically, there are millions of possibilities and one real answer. GILES: Which is why we should get to work right away.  
  
They all sit around the magic box looking through books, and on the internet. Anya slams a book shut.  
  
ANYA: What if it's like the funeral director said, and it's just some guy who wants a good time with a dead girl? ZEKE: Please. It's Sunnydale - normal weird stuff just doesn't happen. ANYA: Point taken, but, you know, one day something normally weird is gonna happen, and you'll all be utterly amazed, and I'll laugh! BUFFY: Can you guys just get back to the books, we have to find this guy...Quick. ANYA: What's the rush, she's dead. BUFFY: I want her back in one piece, thank you very much. Dawn stands up and puts a book back on the shelf. She goes to grab another one and starts doing that hiccup-cry thing where she sort of convulses, then she falls to the floor. Everyone glances down at her then goes back to what they were doing.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn, we don't have time for you to throw an attention-starved tantrum now, so you can just stop!  
  
Dawn lets out a loud high-pitched whine as she continues to cry.  
  
BUFFY: Jesus, what is it? DAWN: (Crying loudly) Vic's dead! WILLOW: Aw, Dawnie.  
  
Buffy goes down and hugs Dawn on the floor.  
  
DAWN: I was putting a book away and thinking, "Vic's never gonna look through this book again, she's never gonna have to do any of this ever again, she'll never be with us EVER AGAIN!" (Dawn sobs louder)  
  
Anya looks up at Zeke at the table.  
  
ANYA: (under her breath) Jesus.  
  
Zeke smiles.  
  
Cut to: the Demon Bar. Xander and Spike are still at the bar, nowhere near Harry.  
  
XANDER: I don't know, Spike. We can't handle this guy, what if we blow our cover, and he kills us both - then Buffy is without, and we're dead. SPIKE: Will you stop being such a tulip and get over yourself? We have to do this - for Buffy, for Vic, and most importantly: for ourselves. XANDER: When did you because all "Mr. Bold, Courageous, Knows just what to say" Guy? SPIKE: Since you started babbling like an idiot. XANDER: No, because that would mean you've always been like this, and that is definitely not true. SPIKE: Son, you don't know me, you don't know the first thing about me. All you know is that I'm "Bad." "Spike is so 'Bad.' Spike feels no remorse, he's just the same old Spike." Well, you don't know the first thing about who I was, and so you just go on and on about me being some "Bad" guy without knowing the truth. Honestly, I've always been this charismatic. XANDER: And I'm just supposed to believe this? SPIKE: Believe what you want to, I know you will anyway. Why should I try to stop you. You've already made up your mind about me, and you're so pig- headed, you're not gonna change your mind, so do what you want. What I'm sure of is that my *Fiance* knows the truth about me, and she's the only one I have to prove anything, ANYTHING to.  
  
Xander remains silent.  
  
SPIKE: Well, that's just what I think. Barkeep! Another pint!  
  
The bartender slides Spike a pint of blood.  
  
SPIKE: Thanks. (to Xander) Now let's go ad talk to this guy. XANDER: I still don't- SPIKE: (grabs Xander's collar) Petunia, you're gonna go and do this, because you love Buffy, and I love Buffy. There's no turning back - there's no coming back empty handed when we're this close to the truth. We either come back with information from this guy, or we don't come back at all. Do You Under Stand? XANDER: Y-y-yeah, of course I understand. SPIKE: (lets go of Xander's collar) Good.  
  
Spike starts walking towards Harry, Xander stumbles then follows.  
  
Cut to: The Magic Box: Dawn sits at the table still whimpering going through a book, Anya is sitting on the floor next to the table. She closes her book, and pushes herself up off of the floor with a loud groan.  
  
ANYA: I don't see why I was the one who had to sit on the floor. If you wanted Dawn to sit up at the table, one of you should have given up one of your seats. Jeeze- o -Peats. Why me? BUFFY: Anya, you'll just have to suck it up for a while. ANYA: I have to suck it up for a while? Why don't you suck it up for a while? (She grabs a book and sits back down on the floor) Do you know how much business I'm losing from closing all the time so we can do research? Why do you have to research here? Can't you do it at your house. Then when someone makes a mess, you can clean it up and I won't even have to worry about it. But no, you sit here, go through my books, put them back in the wrong order, and cost me money while doing it. And I'm tired of it. I'm sick and tired of it. WILLOW: (picking up her lap top and setting it on the ground) Here. Anya, you can have my spot. ANYA: I don't want your spot. I want money, and I want a clean shop before you guys leave. That's what I want! BUFFY: (rolling her eyes) Fine, Anya, we'll be sure to clean up every night we have to research for the rest of our lives. Happy? ANYA: Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady. I'm older than everyone in this room put together, so I deserve some respect. GILES: We're respecting you. Just calm down, and come sit over here. Buffy already said we'd tidy up beofre we leave, every night now. ANYA: (calming down) Well, that still doesn't solve the money issue, but I guess i can live with that. WILLOW: (under her breath) You could always die with that.  
  
Oz looks over to Willow hearing what she just said. Willow smiles back at him.  
  
DAWN: What are we looking for again? BUFFY: Anything that would steal a dead body from a funeral home. Plus, Vic said just before she- well, she said, it was a big, scary looking guy in a Holocaust Cloak. DAWN: Oh. So a big scary looking guy in a Holocaust cloak. OZ: He's the same guy that was giving you guys the dreams, but nothing in his profile says anything about taking the bodies of his victims, or resurrecting them. BUFFY: Then we keep looking. And we hope Spike and Xander find something...or someone. GILES: Have you ever thought that another person did this? BUFFY: But why?  
  
Cut to Faith's hide-out.  
  
VIC: But why? FAITH: Why what? VIC: Why do you want to hurt Buffy, or any of them? FAITH: Do we have to go through this a million times? She tired to kill me, she thinks she's better than me, plus, she killed my old boss, and I really like that. VIC: I just think you're jealous. FAITH: Jealous? VIC: Yeah, of all she has. Family, friends, a fiance. You have none of that. It seems pretty callous to me. FAITH: Yeah, it is callous. I'm a mean, heartless bitch! Or hasn't anyone told you. You don't seem to be able to form opinions on your own anymore. VIC: (rudely glaring up at Faith form her chair) Oh, honey...I form my own opinions. In fact, I feel that your shoes are bold and daring. (Shot of Faith's shoes, old filled with holes and caked with dirt) Oh, yeah, I especially like the holes in the bottom with cardboard for a soul. Not living in the lap of luxury anymore, are ya? FAITH: (running the blade of her knife across Vic's neck again) Are you trying to make me mad, *Ali?* Because it's not gonna work, *Ali.* So you might as well stop trying, *Ali.* VIC: GO ahead, cut me. Slit my throat, kill me dead, and then DO YOUR DIRTY WORK BY YOURSELF! FAITH: Oh, you'd like me to kill you wouldn't you Ali? You wanna die. You're not afraid. Well, I think I've pin-pointed your fear. You fear for others. So you'll do this bit of work for me, and you'll enjoy it, or all of the people you've *ever* loved will be tortured and killed, and you'll watch. VIC: So what's your master plan, Yoda? Go in there guns blazing and get yourself killed? You make *have* been a slayer, Faithie, but you're still crazy. FAITH: Oh, I may be crazy, but that makes it even easier to bring the house down, and believe me, that house will be coming down! VIC; And, so what? You need me to be your eyes and ears on the inside. See what's up? I'll do it. Oh, I'll do it, but if you lay a finger on any innocent party, including Buffy, I'll kill you, and I'll make it forever, you psycho bitch! Now give me some scotch before I kill you now and let me go! FAITH: What is wrong with you! When did you become so super-empowered? I scraped you off of the floor in London every night that you got plastered, and this is how you repay me? Oh, you'd better believe I'm going after Buffy, and you *will* help me! I'm gonna take this town back for my boss, the Mayor, and once I bring him back, we'll own it, and the whole world as you know it will come crashing down. All I have to do is get rid of Buffy. Now, go home, I'll call you, don't call me. VIC: I wouldn't want to.  
  
Faith blindfolds Vic, and unties her. Two Vampires take Vic up the stairs of a house. As they pass through the living room, we see an arm of a person laying limp behind the couch in a pool of blood. The vamps take Vic out of the house and put her in a car. They drive her to the cemetery where she was "killed" and leave her. She takes off the blindfold.  
  
VIC: (quoting the crucible) "You mad. You murderous bitch!" God, what am I doing? I'm about to betray the only family I've ever had. Now, where would they be?  
  
Cut to: The demon bar. Spike and Xander pull up a chair at the table where Harry is sitting alone. Harry looks up.  
  
SPIKE: Hello. HARRY: Hello? XANDER: (afraid) Howdy. HARRY: Do I know you guys, or something? SPIKE: Not at all, chap. We're just regulars, and we saw that you were all alone, maybe need some cheering up. HARRY: You're awfully friendly for vampires. XANDER: Oh, I'm not a vampire. I'm a-a vengeance demon. HARRY: I thought vengeance demons were girls. XANDER: Well, you were miss-informed. In fact, the Justice Demons, which is our technical name, have become more male friendly. We're broadening our horizons. HARRY: You're still awful friendly. SPIKE: And why shouldn't we be. You're not a human, or some evil being that would want to do harm to us...Speaking of harm, I got a real peach earlier tonight, thought about turning her, but I'm generally picky about who I turn. Don't wanna turn someone who might not live up to your expectations. XANDER: But then again, you could always stake her, right? SPIKE: I'm a vampire, don't joke about staking. XANDER: Sorry. You know they say that the greatest kill for a vampire is a slayer. SPIKE: Yeah, I know - I've killed two of them. XANDER: Two. Wow! Have you killed any, um - sorry, I didn't catch your name. HARRY: My name is Harry. And , yes, I got a slayer just last night.  
  
Spike and Xander look at each other in fear and relief at the same time.  
  
XANDER: (blankly trying to make everything still seem normal- while staring off into space) Just last night, huh? Which one, I heard there were two. HARRY: The young one. Boy was she fearless...right until the very end. SPIKE: How'd you do it? HARRY: Sword through the gut. SPIKE: How do you know she died then. Did you stay and watch her or something? HARRY: No, no I didn't. XANDER: (collected) Then how do you know, come on, tell me all of the details. HARRY: I saw her at the funeral home. XANDER: You went to her funeral? HARRY: N-no, I stole her for my boss. SPIKE: You have a boss? You're not free agent? HARRY: Naw, no she pays me well. She's the new power in Sunnydale. SPIKE: New power? sound good. Why don't you take us to her. XANDER: Yeah, I know I could use a little fun. HARRY: Good. She could use some more people.  
  
They stand up and leave the demon bar, and walk down a dark alley. After they are a safe distance from the bar:  
  
SPIKE: NOW!  
  
Spike and Xander jump on Harry beating him down until he is unconscious.  
  
SPIKE: That should do it. XANDER: How are we gonna get him back to the Magic Box? SPIKE: How are *you* gonna do it? XANDER: The house is closer. SPIKE: Fine, we'll take him to the house, but you're carrying him. XANDER: Hey! Who put you in charge? SPIKE: The fact that I'm bigger than you, stronger than you, and have the monstrous advantage of being a vampire is what puts me in charge. XANDER: Good point.  
  
Cut to: Vic walking down the streets of Sunnydale. She stops.  
  
VIC: Home? Would they be at the house? Or would they be trying to find what killed me? Do they know what killed me? Are they going after that Sand Man jerk right now? Tearing out his insides and painting the town with them? No. They're probably still researching. Finding as much as they can about this guy. They don't even know who he is. Maybe I shouldn't go right to them. Maybe I just need some me time- to think about things. Work stuff out. They would understand that - so would Faith. Then again, they'd be mad because I didn't come straight to them and tell them I was ok.  
  
Vic sits down on a bench in downtown Sunnydale. She is still talking to herself, people look at her strangely as they pass.  
  
VIC: how do I explain it to them? "Hey! I wasn't really dead, he just fooled us into thinking I was. Funny, huh?" How do i leave Faith out of the conversation - should I just tell them about her?  
  
Cut to: The Summers' House. Everyone is there - except Vic. Harry is tied down in the basement. He sits in a chair. Buffy and Spike stand there interrogating him while everyone else sits on the steps listening.  
  
ANYA: Why isn't he talking? OZ: It's kind of ironic that this whole thing is taking place in Vic's room. XANDER: Shhh.  
  
BUFFY: So, Harry, who's your boss? HARRY: I'm not telling you anything.  
  
Buffy punches Harry with all of her force. Harry's head snaps to the side, he cocks it back into place.  
  
HARRY: Ow! What was that for? BUFFY: It would be a lot less painless if you'd just cooperate. Now, who do you work for?  
  
Zeke and Dawn sit next to each other on the top step.  
  
DAWN: (whispering) It's scary to think that that thing killed Vic. ZEKE: Don't worry, it's not gonna hurt you. (Puts his arm around her) I won't let it. I promise. DAWN: (afraid, flustered, blushing, smiling) I can't stay down here.  
  
Dawn stand up and walks out of the kitchen and up to her room. Zeke follows her.  
  
ZEKE: Dawn! Are you all right? DAWN: I'm fine. Just go back downstairs.  
  
Dawn is in her room, and Zeke stands outside of the closed door.  
  
ZEKE: Are you sure.  
  
There is no sound from Dawn's room.  
  
ZEKE: Dawn? (silence) Dawn? (Silence) Dawn! (silence)  
  
Zeke opens the door. Dawn is sitting on her bed staring at where the door knob used to be.  
  
DAWN: I didn't invite you in. ZEKE: You were quiet - I didn't know if something had hurt you, or if you'd hung yourself, or something like that.  
  
Zeke sits next to her on the bed. Dawn still stares at the door knob.  
  
DAWN: You were worried about me? ZEKE: Of course I was. (Dawn's gaze hasn't moved) Are you okay? DAWN: (smiles, still gazing) Peachy. ZEKE: Then why won't you look at me? DAWN: I can't.  
  
Zeke brings his bent finger on the other side of Dawn's chin and uses his knuckle to turn her chin so she is facing him.  
  
ZEKE: Why not? DAWN: You're Vic's boyfriend. ZEKE: So you shun me for having a dead girlfriend? DAWN: No, I shun myself for liking the boyfriend of my dead friend. ZEKE: (grinning) Well. I like you too.  
  
They kiss. Let the make-out session begin.  
  
Cut to: The basement.  
  
BUFFY: Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry. If you would just tell us who your boss is, we'd let you go with very few problems. HARRY: I can't tell you. BUFFY: then, tell me what you did with Vic. HARRY: My boss has her. SPIKE: And what does your boss want with a dead slayer? HARRY: A favor. SPIKE: How do you get a favor from a dead person? BUFFY: (quietly) Please tell me it wasn't sexual. HARRY: Your slayer. She isn't dead. BUFFY: Vic's not dead? HARRY: No, it was this potion and a bunch of little party tricks to amke you guys think she was dead. Even she thought she was dead.  
  
Upstairs: Dawn's Bedroom. Dawn and Zeke continue to make out on Dawn's bed. Dawn starts to undo Zeke's belt buckle. Zeke holds Dawn's shoulders back from him.  
  
ZEKE: Dawn, if you don't want to- DAWN: I do.  
  
They continue with their naughty badness. They have sex - you know the drill.  
  
Cut to: Vic walking through downtown Sunnydale talking to herself.  
  
VIC: When I get there - what will they do? What will they say? What will they think? What if they think I was playing some huge joke on them and they'll kick me out and I'll be all alone. I'll be forced to live with Faith and with cardboard in the souls of my shoes. What if I just tell them the truth? Tell them what Faith is planning to do. They'll believe me. They'll have to.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' basement: Buffy and Spike are still interrogating Harry.  
  
BUFFY: Where is she? HARRY: Where's who? BUFFY: Vic! HARRY: Who's Vic? SPIKE: Where's the other slayer? HARRY: Last I saw of her was when she was with my boss. BUFFY: What did your boss want her to do - what was the favor? HARRY: I'm not too sure, my boss only uses me for isolated jobs - I'm not sure of her plans for your little slayer.  
  
Buffy and Spike step away from Harry and turn to the others.  
  
BUFFY: I think we've got all he knows. SPIKE: Or all he'll tell us. BUFFY: Well, if we can't get he name of his boss, or why they have Vic - he's useless. GILES: Perhaps we should keep him down here - just in case he decides to reveal something vital. BUFFY: ok, well we should have someone down here just in case he spills. Xander and Anya - you guys take first watch. XANDER: Will do.  
  
Everyone else goes up the stairs.  
  
ANYA: It's always, "Anya, do this. Anya, do that." I never get to do what I wanna do. They're always making decisions for me. XANDER: Anya, just hush.  
  
Cut to: Dawn's room. Dawn's asleep next to Zeke on the bed. Zeke looks over at her.  
  
ZEKE: (Ashamed) Oh God.  
  
Cut to: Buffy runs up the stairs semi-happily - as happily as a person can get when she finds out that thankfully her friend is alive, but happens to be being held hostage. She walks down the hall and up to Dawn's door. As any gaurdian will do, she opens the door as she is talking.  
  
BUFFY: Hey! Dawn, guess- (the door opens to reveal Dawn and Zeke naked under the covers) Oh My God!  
  
Zeke sits up in the bed and wraps the sheet around him as much as he can without taking it off of Dawn. Buffy stares, mouth gaping. The doorbell rings downstairs - Dawn is jolted awake.  
  
WILLOW: (from downstairs) I'll get it!  
  
DAWN: Buffy!  
  
SPIKE: (from downstairs) Buffy! Dawn! Come downstairs! Vic is here. Hurry! Quick!  
  
Spike runs upstairs to get the others. He sees Buffy standing outside Dawns room frozen in awe. He runs up behind her not thinking ay better.  
  
SPIKE: Whatcha lookin' a-  
  
Spike sees the catastrophe that is and is about to take place.  
  
SPIKE: Oh...Bloody Hell! BUFFY: (still gawking in amazement) Spike... SPIKE: Yeah, love? BUFFY: Go downstairs. Stall. Stall as if your life depends on it. Go now!  
  
Spike runs back downstairs.  
  
BUFFY: (in a very small ashamed voice) Both of you...get dressed. Don't say anything about this. We'll handle it later. Zeke, your girlfriend is alive, and escaped great evil to get back to you and us. When you come down, don't say a word about this. I'll go handle it downstairs. DAWN: (ashamed) Buffy... BUFFY: Dawn! We'll talk about it later. I'll tell them that you were crying about Vic, and Zeke and I were up here consoling you. DAWN: Buffy... BUFFY: (walking away) I have to go downstairs.  
  
Buffy walks down the stairs slowly.  
  
Living room: Spike's best attempt to stall:  
  
SPIKE: We've got that guy who did this to you in the basement if you want to beat him up. VIC: (smiles) No, that's ok, I just want to see everyone.  
  
Vic goes toward the stairs, Spike stand in front of her.  
  
SPIKE: We could go and see Xander and Anya first. They're watching that beast who did this to you, so while you visit them, you might as well beat the piss out of that nasty bloke. VIC: Spike, I-I have to pee, let me go upstairs.  
  
Buffy finally comes down the stairs.  
  
VIC: Buffy! It's so good to see you.  
  
Buffy gives Vic a huge hug.  
  
BUFFY: You too. Um, Dawn was, um upset over your death, so um, Zeke and I were just up there consoling her. VIC: Zeke's up there!? BUFFY: Yeah.  
  
Vic pushes them out of the way and runs up to go and see Zeke.  
  
BUFFY: VIC!  
  
Vic is already upstairs and at Dawns door. She pulls open the door in a rush to see Zeke and Dawn putting on the last of their clothes.  
  
VIC: W-Wh-What's going on in here. ZEKE: Vic! I-It's not what it looks like. You see, Dawn was upset about you dying and I was just- VIC: And you need to take your clothes off to make her feel better? ZEKE: Well, no. B-But- VIC: So, I hadn't even been dead 24 hours and you were already screwing one of my friends? DAWN: Vic, I didn't - I wasn't- VIC: Sweetie, it take two to tango so don't lay your naive excuses on me! ZEKE: Vic, honey. VIC: Oh, don't "Vic, honey" me! Get the hell out of my house!  
  
Zeke finishes tying his shoes and walks out of the room. Vic follows him down the stairs, and to the door. Zeke grabs his coat. Vic opens the door and he walks out.  
  
VIC: And don't come crawling back here tomorrow with your pitiful excuses! You did wrong! I don't care if thought I was dead - it's still wrong!  
  
Zeke storms off. A crowd has formed around the door. Giles, Oz, and Willow have confused looks on their faces. Dawn has finally come downstairs. Vic turns around and looks at Dawn.  
  
VIC: How could you!? (calming down) I don't want any excuses - I don't wanna hear anything from you. I know what happened, I understand why it did, and that's all I need to know. I don't blame you. I blame him. DAWN: Vic, I- VIC: Shhh, I said I don't wanna hear about it.  
  
Giles, Oz, and Willow finally understand what and happened. Vic sits down on the sofa. Everyone else sits down.  
  
BUFFY: Willow, Oz - why don't you relieve Xander and Anya of their duties, and fill them in while your at it. WILLOW: Ok.  
  
Willow and Oz get up and walk off.  
  
SPIKE: So, Vic, where have you been? VIC: Well, when I woke up, I was in this basement, and - BUFFY: And what? VIC: I-I don't know if I should tell you. You see, I haven't told you some things about my past. Some things that are really important. BUFFY: Well, tell us now, we won't get mad. VIC: Yes you will BUFFY: No w- VIC: SO I just wanna tell you guys that I'm a completely different person than I was back then. BUFFY: What is it, Vic? VIC: In London, after the Counsel had tried to tame me, someone broke me out. We traveled the world having fun and killing vampires. It was a blast-  
  
Xander and Anya come in the room and sit down.  
  
VIC: We'd go to a new city every couple of days. We'd use fake names and accents - be completely different people. This person - was Faith. BUFFY: Faith? VIC: (almost in tears) The Watcher's Counsel finally catches up with us when we amke a stop back in London. The catch me and put me in containment until I calm back down - become an upstanding citizen. So, Faith breaks me out, and as we're runny away, I get shot in the leg. After that, I changed. I left Faith and resumed my job as a good upstanding slayer. I came here after being in Africa for a while, and was actually kind of enjoying my life. So Faith hires that guy you've got tied up downstairs to drug me and whatever - make everyone think I was dead. I woke up this morning in some basement with Faith holding a knife to my throat. She wanted me to do her a favor. "crash a little party," she said. The wedding. So, I'm supposed to be Faith's eyes and ears in here and tell her everything that's going on so she can crash it, and kill you, Buffy. BUFFY: Why? VIC: Jealousy, revenge - it's Faith we're talking about - she's crazy. But she's looking to bring the mayor back and cause chaos. The first thing she need to do to do that is to get rid of you. BUFFY: Well, thank you. I feel that I can trust you, and I appreciate your honesty, but I can't let you stay here. Not until after the wedding. I can't risk it. I don't know if she's brain-washed you or anything. We'll put you up in a hotel or something until all of this is sorted out. VIC: That makes sense. I don't wanna endanger any of you. BUFFY: Go downstairs. Pack up some stuff.  
  
Vic gets up and goes downstairs.  
  
BUFFY: Will everyone excuse Dawn and I, please? We need to have a discussion. If you could all go into the kitchen. Maybe make yourselves something to eat?  
  
Giles, Anya, Xander, and Spike leave the room and head to the kitchen.  
  
DAWN: Buffy, I- BUFFY: Dawn! I know why you did it. I just can't believe *that* you did it. You know better, and with Vic's boyfriend no less. Dawn, you've never really talked to him ever! There's no way you could have felt anything but a little bit of lust towards him, but you acted on it, and now, don't come running to me for anything that has to do with this incident. Dawn, what you did was wrong, and you need to be aware of it. DAWN: I know. BUFFY: Good.  
  
Buffy walks over to Dawn and give her a hug.  
  
BUFFY: Now promise me that you won't ever have sex again until you're good and married. DAWN: (rolling her eyes) Buffy! BUFFY: A girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Vic comes in the room. The others follow.  
  
VIC: I'm ready. BUFFY: Ok. Xander can you take Vic to a hotel? (to Vic) Do you have any money? VIC: Yeah. BUFFY: Ok, good. Spike, will you please get that funky dream beastie out of my basement? SPIKE: Sure.  
  
Buffy walks over to Vic and gives her a hug.  
  
BUFFY: Don't worry, it's just for a few days. VIC: I'll see you soon.  
  
Xander opens the door for Vic and they walk out. In the back, Spike pushes Harry out of the door.  
  
SPIKE: Go on, and don't you ever come back!  
  
Cut to: Faith's Hideout. Harry is talking to Faith.  
  
FAITH: That little witch ratted me out? Well, we're just gonna have to go in there unprepared - just how I like it.  
  
Cut to: A Motel. Vic is in her room singing to herself, braiding her hair.  
  
VIC: ( Over all the action this song can be heard) Counting Crows: "Up All Night (Frankie Miller Goes to Hollywood):" Is everybody happy now Is everybody clear We could drive out to the dunes tonight Summer's almost here  
  
I've been up all night I might sleep all day Get your dreams just right Let them sleep away I might sleep all day  
  
And when the roads are clear You head on out of here And if you're coming back I'll see you in the morning I'm just staring at The ceiling staring back at me Just waiting for daylight to come crawling in on me  
  
I've been up all night I might sleep all day Get your dreams just right Let them sleep away I might sleep all day  
  
It's too late to get high now  
  
Fix your hair just right Put your jeans on tight Or wear a dress so I can get it off real easy I'd been thinking I'd like to see Your eyes open up real wide the minute that you see me But if you don't come through I wouldn't with for you I understand that everyone goes disappearing Into the greater great that covers over every day And hovers in the distance...  
  
I've been up all night I might sleep all day Get your dreams just right Let them sleep away I might sleep all day  
  
It's too late to get high now  
  
As Vic sings the song: Cut to: The Wedding. Night. Willow is the only Bridesmaid. Giles walks Buffy down the aisle. The wedding is held in their living room. Everyone else watches from dining room chairs set to make an aisle for Buffy to walk through. The minister wears no crosses. Buffy and Spike hold hands and face each other. We can see them each say their vows, then over Vic's singing, Buffy and Spike both say, "I do."  
  
MINISTER: You may now kiss the bride.  
  
As they kiss, Vic's singing goes back to it's normal volume. Suddenly the door is kicked in and Faith walks in.  
  
FAITH: Hey, B! Miss me?  
  
Faith is holding a cross-bow.  
  
BUFFY: Actually, we were expecting you.  
  
Everyone reaches under their seats and grabs a weapon.  
  
FAITH: Come on in, Boys.  
  
Vampires enter from all sides. Everyone fights. The minister grabs a cross that has bee tucked under his shirt. Spike goes after Faith, trying to protect Buffy from her. A vicious battle ensues. Suddenly, Vic appears in the doorway. She rushes over to Faith. The furious battle rages. All of the vampires are dead, and everyone watches the fight between Faith and Vic.  
  
FAITH: You ready to give in? VIC: Chute! I'm just getting started. Why? You tired already? FAITH: Of course not! Just giving you a way out. VIC: Well, you're the one who's gonna need it.  
  
They fight more, knocking over chairs, and things off of the desk. Finally, Spike steps in.  
  
SPIKE: Hey, Faith...  
  
Faith turns around, and Spike whacks her in the head with a chair.  
  
VIC: Happy Thanksgiving. BUFFY: Come on, let's tie her up - this girl need some intense psychiatric care. SPIKE: Well, Vic, I guess you're back in the house now. VIC: Thanks Mom and Pop, but right now, I'd love to celebrate with you, but I kinda wanna take care of something at the Bronze.  
  
Cut to: Zeke and a band mate packing up their gear for the night. Zeke is wrapping chords around his arm. His band mate goes to load the drums into the van.  
  
VIC: (behind him) Did you like it? ZEKE: It meant nothing. VIC: (sarcastically) Oh, so that makes it okay. ZEKE: Did you just come here to punish me some more? VIC: No. It may sound like it, but no. ZEKE: Then, why are you here? VIC: To listen to you - what you have to say about it.  
  
Zeke turns around.  
  
ZEKE: There was so much pain. All the love and happiness had been drained fro me and all that was left was pain and anger and fear. And I just wanted to feel something that wasn't pain. Even if it was for just a split second, so that's what I did. It was an accident, I just missed you so much. VIC: So you used Dawn. You took something that's most sacred to a girl, and you used her. ZEKE: You want me to say it? Yes, I used her - I didn't mean to, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. VIC: (Hugging him) (Sweetly, joking) You are such a naughty boy. Come on, let's go - there's a wedding reception going on.  
  
Zeke's friend walks back into the room from loading the equipment.  
  
FRIEND: (to Vic) Hey! I thought you were dead. VIC: I was, but I came back. FRIEND: Cool...you're not a vampire or anything are you? VIC: No, FRIEND: Good, because I once had a vampire for a girlfriend - that was a bummer - she almost killed me. Freaky.  
  
Zeke's friend leaves.  
  
VIC: And they say that no one is aware of the forces of evil going on around here. Come on, let's go.  
  
Cut to: the Summers' house. The wedding reception is on! Everyone is dancing and having fun. PARTY!  
  
The End 


	12. From the moment we touched ‘Till the tim...

I in fact, as always do not own these characters, even though I wish I did. Then I could make 'em do really stupid things instead of just normal stupid. But since that's not the case, I'll just have to settle with this. Episode 12 - he-here it goes.  
  
From the moment we touched/ 'Till the time it ran out  
  
Enter: The basement of the Summers' house. Vic lays on her bed zoning out. Suddenly there is a loud muffled scream. She turns her head to Faith who is tied up at the other side of the basement.  
  
VIC: Jeeze, could you just shut up for a second?  
  
Faith tries to talk, but she is gagged.   
  
VIC: Why can't I get any peace in this house?!  
  
Vic gets off of her bed and goes into the kitchen. She makes herself a cup of coffee, and sits at the island sipping it. The Sun is brightly going down. Vic takes a sip and starts to REALLY taste it - she makes a disgusted face.  
  
VIC: Decaf.  
  
She goes to the sink and dumps out the coffee, then she fills a glass with tap water and slowly sips it. She stares off into space towards the door. She is just about zoned out. Dawn walks into the room.  
  
DAWN: You going out tonight?  
VIC: (blankly still staring) Hmm?  
DAWN: Are you going out tonight.  
VIC: Not to my knowledge.  
DAWN: Not patrolling?  
VIC: don't feel like it.  
DAWN: I didn't know it was something you can choose to or not to do.  
VIC: (scowls at Dawn) Can't I get a day off? I was dead last week and you want me to go patrolling. How considerate.  
DAWN: Are you still mad at me or something?  
VIC: (sarcastically) Dawn, why would I be mad at you. You only lost your virginity to my boyfriend last week.  
  
Vic stands up and storms out of the room.  
  
VIC: I can't get any peace in this house!  
  
She walks into the living room. It's empty, she lets out a sigh of relief, and falls limply onto the sofa; she's laying across it. She stares at the TV's blank screen, and doesn't seem to have the strength to turn it on. Spike walks into the room and lifts her legs off of the cushion, sits down, and then drops her feet on his lap. He grabs the remote.  
  
SPIKE: How you holding up, Vixen?  
VIC: Can I kill your sister in law?  
SPIKE: Are you able to? Yes. But it doesn't sound like such a good idea. I thought you were over this? (He begins to flip through the channels)  
VIC: I lied. You can't just forget about how fast they forgot about me, and moved on to the next. It's disgusting.  
SPIKE: Now don't go rushing onto things now, because you may be shoving your foot in your mouth later.  
VIC: Rush onto things?  
SPIKE: What you have a problem with the way I talk? So does Xander - no wonder you two shagged. What I meant was that you're saying something that you've never experien-  
  
XANDER: (opening the front door) Hello, anybody home?  
  
SPIKE: Speak of the devil. (calling to Xander) Yeah, we're in here, ya stupid git.  
**Vic laughs.**  
XANDER: (walking in) what did you call me?  
SPIKE: I asked Vic why she didn't get it - the door I mean. You did knock, didn't you?  
XANDER: Well, no.  
SPIKE: Why, that's rather impolite, don't you think?  
XANDER: This place, it's like a dorm - nobody needs to knock - unless it's a *vampire* who needs permission.  
SPIKE: Why do you always bring up the vampire thing, huh? I'm Buffy's husband now, I've got the ring and all. And what do you have? Jack squat - so don't tell me who or what I am, I'm the one who lives here now!  
VIC: (standing up) And so do I, and all I want is some frigging peace and quiet, is that so much to ask? Is it?  
  
Vic storms off, and goes upstairs.  
  
SPIKE: Now look what you've done.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. Buffy sits at the bar with Willow.  
  
BUFFY: Why, exactly - in great detail did I let you drag me to this place. I could be at home - with my husband. These are the honeymoon days - why couldn't you come here with *your* boyfriend?  
WILLOW: Because (Willow nods towards the stage where Zeke's band is playing) you have to talk to that boy. It's only right, Buffy.  
BUFFY: So the goal wasn't fun. It's handling the mess my sister got herself into.  
WILLOW: Yeah.  
BUFFY: Well, I guess since you dragged me all the way over here, I'll play nice and rip the boy's guts out. (sighs) Why is it always work - I still have to decide what to do with Faith. She can't stay in that basement forever. Vic has been nagging me ever since we threw her down there to get rid "the trash" as Vic puts it so eloquently.  
WILLOW: Well, I may have a solution for you.  
BUFFY: Kill her?  
WILLOW: Vic?  
BUFFY: No, Faith.  
WILLOW: Buffy, you know you can't kill her.  
BUFFY: I know, but a girl can dream, can't she.  
WILLOW: I suppose, but I have a better solution.  
BUFFY: And what's that.  
WILLOW: Well, you see. You've got the house full, I mean - it's getting pretty full here, Buff. It's one step away from people *living* in the *living* room.  
BUFFY: I know, Will.  
WILLOW: And, well, Oz was thinking about moving off campus. And he said there would be enough room for me, so if I wanted to come live with him...  
BUFFY: You're leaving me?  
WILLOW: You see, Giles is going back - back to England, and he is thinking about giving his apartment to me and Oz, or at least sub-letting it. And it's not like I'm gonna be mil-  
BUFFY: Giles is leaving?  
WILLOW: Oh no, I've said too much.  
BUFFY: I can't believe he didn't tell me.  
WILLOW: He was gonna, he was just waiting for the right time, and I wasn't supposed to say anything. But, Buffy, it'll be okay, he's left before, we can handle it. It's not a big issue. I mean, it is a big issue, but it's not. And then you'll have enough room to give Vic her own room or a nursery, or-or both, you know, Xander can put a wall down the middle, and poof - two rooms.  
BUFFY: I can't believe you're all leaving me.  
WILLOW: We're not leaving, I mean, Giles is, but I'm not leaving. I'll be right by you. And you have Vic, and Dawn, and let's not forget the hubby. Plus Xander and Anya. I mean, honey not everyone's leaving you. It's just that Giles is going back to England.  
BUFFY: But while would he want to go back to England.  
WILLOW: Uh, let's see, because it's his homeland.  
BUFFY: But it's so drab and tiresome - Oh my God, I'm starting to talk like him. He does need to leave.  
WILLOW: (putting her arm around Buffy) It'll all be okay. I promise.  
  
Zeke's band stops playing, and he steps off of the stage.  
  
BUFFY: Uh oh, there's my cue.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. A heated argument takes place between Xander and Spike. Dawn sneaks out the front door without drawing any attention. Vic sits on the sofa plugging her ears and singing. Spike and Xander are standing facing each other yelling.  
  
VIC: (to herself...singing) I should have just stayed upstairs. I was just worried they would kill each other.  
  
XANDER: So who took who's last name last week, huh Spike? Is it Buffy the Bloody. No, I think it's Spike Summers.  
SPIKE: Well at least I'm not a Vengeance Demon's bitch like someone I'm looking at right now. You know, you're lucky she even took you back after what you did to her.  
XANDER: And you're lucky that I didn't kill you after what you two did together. But, no *Buffy* stepped in the way.  
SPIKE: You're just some attention starved little boy you know that? You're just saying "love me, love me," and she's got you wrapped so tight around her finger, it's sad man. Really sad.  
XANDER: Well, you-you're a vampire.  
SPIKE: And you're a pretty little flower.  
XANDER: Flower? Flower? I'll have you know that-   
  
Downstairs in the basement, Faith hops around on the chair trying to break it and loosen the ropes. After enough hopping up and down, the chair breaks underneath her. They can hear the loud crash upstairs.  
  
Vic jumps up from the couch and pushes between the arguing men who finally take notice that she was in the room. Vic runs down the stairs just as Faith is running up them, Vic pushes Faith down the stairs. Faith stumbles and falls back smashing her head on the ground.  
  
XANDER: I think you killed her.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. Buffy and Zeke sit at a table back away from the noise.  
  
BUFFY: Bottom line- stay away from my sister.  
ZEKE: Listen, Buffy - I- I didn't force anything on that girl - in fact I didn't do or say anything to suggest it.  
BUFFY: You're telling me that my little sister came on to you?  
ZEKE: Yeah, that's what I'm saying.  
BUFFY: And why is it that I don't believe you?  
ZEKE: (sincerely) Buffy, I wouldn't lie to you. Now, I'm not saying that I didn't let it happen, but I am saying that I didn't initiate it.  
BUFFY: I don't know why I believe you, but I do.  
ZEKE: Thank you.  
BUFFY: But stay away from my sister.  
ZEKE: That seems kind of hard doesn't it, my girlfriend living in your house and all.  
BUFFY: (standing up) Honey, I don't care if you guys can't meet at my house - stay away from my little sister. (grabs her coat off of the chair) If you know what's good for you. Goodnight.  
ZEKE: Buffy-  
BUFFY: (walking away) Goodnight Zeke!  
  
Cut to: The basement of the Summers' house. Faith's body is still laying on the floor with a huge pool of blood around her head. Xander, Vic, and Spike stand around her.  
  
VIC: We should call an ambulance.  
SPIKE: She's dead, there's no use.  
VIC: Then call the morgue.  
SPIKE: We can't. They'll want to investigate - and we don't want you getting into any trouble.  
XANDER: Well, we can't just her sit here.  
SPIKE: We'll just dump the body.  
VIC: You guys! You're talking about a human being here.  
XANDER: Vic, come on, now, it's just Faith - not many people are gonna miss her.  
VIC: Xander! You don't just do that to a person!  
XANDER: Don't get me wrong here, I mean I lost my virginity to this girl-  
VIC: Well, that explains a lot of your bedroom manners.  
XANDER: (scowls) But, we're talking about you being arrested here.  
VIC: (heading for the stairs) I'm calling the paramedics.  
SPIKE: Vixen, don't you dare take another step.  
VIC: (starting to cry) No, Spike, Faith is dead, I'm calling an ambulance. (She starts going up the stairs)  
SPIKE: Vic, you little bit - you'll go to jail for this.  
  
Vic is at the top of the stairs.  
  
VIC: Faith was walking up the stairs, I opened the door, and she was surprised, she lost her footing and fell.  
  
Vic walks over to the phone and dials 911. An operator picks up.  
  
OP: 911 emergency, can I help you.  
VIC: Y-yes, my friend she fell down the stairs - I'm pretty sure she's dead.  
OP: An emergency crew will be right over - just tell me what happened.  
VIC: Well, I opened the basement door to go down, and I startled her - she lost her footing and fell.  
OP: How far down?  
VIC: I'm not sure- pretty far. T-there's a lot of blood.  
OP: Where's the blood coming from?  
VIC: Her head - she's dead, I know she's dead.  
OP: Well just wait for the paramedics to get there.  
VIC: Ok.  
  
Vic turns off the phone.  
  
VIC: (to the guys) they should be here any minute.  
  
Spike is at the top of the stairs now, Xander is still staring at Faith's body.  
  
SPIKE: Xander, what are you doing?  
XANDER: She may still be alive, and when she jumps up, I'm gonna be ready for her.  
  
Cut to: Willow and Buffy walking home. They are almost to the house.  
  
WILLOW: So he said Dawn came on to him?  
BUFFY: Yupp.  
WILLOW: You don't believe him, do you?  
BUFFY: Actually, I kinda do.  
WILLOW: No...Buffy, he's just trying to take the load off of himself.  
BUFFY: I know but he was so sincere, and I know how much hew loves Vic.   
WILLOW: How many problems have those to had in the past month? Buffy-  
  
Suddenly an ambulances whizzes by and stops in front of the house.  
  
BUFFY: Oh God.  
  
They run towards the house as fast as they can. Buffy beats Willow and gets to the door just as the paramedics are.  
  
BUFFY: What happened here.  
PM1: Sorry Miss, I'm gonna have to ask you to step aside.  
  
The Paramedic rings the doorbell. Buffy pulls out her key and unlocks the door.  
  
BUFFY: I kinda own this house.  
PM1: sorry.  
  
The paramedics rush in.  
  
PM2: Could you tell us where the girl is?  
BUFFY: Girl?  
  
Willow finally gets to the door. They stand in the foyer.  
  
WILLOW: What happened?  
BUFFY: I'm curious to know myself.  
PM1: Yeah, the girl that fell down the stairs?  
BUFFY: Well, there are only two sets of stairs in this house, and it doesn't seem to be this one. Follow me.  
  
They walk toward the basement. Vic and Spike stand in the kitchen.   
  
VIC: Buffy.  
BUFFY: What happened?  
VIC: She's down there.  
  
The paramedics rush down the stairs. One of them takes a pulse.  
  
PM1: She's dead.  
  
The second paramedic walks back up the stairs.  
  
PM2: Do you wanna run by me what happened?  
VIC: Uh, y-yeah. The two guys were having an argument, and I just wanted some peace and quiet, so I went to go down into the basement. When I opened the door, I saw Faith - she had a startled look on her face - I don't know if she didn't hear me walk to the door or what, but she lost her footing, and she fell.  
  
Buffy's mouth is gaped open.   
  
VIC: I-Is she dead?  
PM2: I'm sorry to say, but she is. Who's the next of kin?  
BUFFY: She had no family. We kind of took her in for the past week or so.  
PM1: Well, we're gonna take her to the morgue. They'll contact you from here.  
BUFFY: I'm sorry, I haven't had this happen before - can- can we clean up the floor - is that ok?  
PM1: Yes, of course.  
BUFFY: Thank you.  
  
The paramedics load Faith onto a gurney and carry out of the house. Buffy shuts the door behind them.  
  
BUFFY: Ok, I wanna know exactly what happened from start to finish. And why don't you start with where Dawn is.  
SPIKE: She's in her room.  
  
Willow comes downstairs.   
  
WILLOW: No she isn't.  
VIC: She must have snuck out during Laurel and Hardy's little spat.  
XANDER: Hey! Who are you calling Laurel and who's Hardy?  
VIC: Anyway, Sigfreid and Roy we arguing and I was down here making sure they weren't about to kill each other. Faith probably took it as the opportune time to escape seeing as there was so much noise - you couldn't hear anything else. Anyway, Suddenly, I hear a loud crash. I push through the Curly and Mo over here and go to the basement - they follow. I open the basement door and Faith is coming up the stairs. And, well, I kind of - accidentally...pushed her. I was just trying to stop her, but she fell and she fell hard.  
BUFFY: You killed her!?!  
SPIKE: A little louder, sweetie, the people down the block couldn't quite make that out.  
BUFFY: Spike, she killed someone.  
XANDER: Listen, it was an accident. We all know that it was an accident.  
BUFFY: Vic, get a mop and a bucket - clean this up.  
  
Vic goes to the kitchen.  
  
SPIKE: (whispering) Listen, don't be so hard on her - she did the right thing - she called the paramedics - we didn't even want to do that.  
BUFFY: What did you want to do with her? Dump her in the river?  
SPIKE: That's besides the point. The point is that she already feels guilty for it, so cut the poor girl some slack.  
  
Vic goes down the stairs with a bucket of soapy water and a mop.   
  
BUFFY: Spike - I guess it's because you've killed hundreds-  
SPIKE: More like thousands.  
BUFFY: Anyway - for a slayer to kill someone isn't such a casual thing. It's serious, and Vic needs to know that.  
SPIKE: Don't you think she already knows that.  
XANDER: It was an accident, Buffy, and she feels bad enough as it is - don't make her feel worse.  
  
Dawn sneaks back in the house through the kitchen door. She hears crying coming from the basement. Dawn looks down the stairs. Vic is mopping as she sobs. Dawn steps slowly down the stairs.  
  
DAWN: Vic? Are you okay? What happened?  
VIC: (holding back her sobs) Where have you been? Everyone is worried sick about you.  
DAWN: Why are you crying? Where's Faith.  
VIC: Faith is dead. I killed her.  
DAWN: Why? How?  
VIC: It was an accident- she fell down the stairs - I pushed her. It was just an immediate reaction I didn't mean to- I just did. This is her blood. Now go upstairs and get yelled at. You might as well face them - or the punishment will be twice as severe.  
DAWN: Okay.  
  
Dawn goes back up the stairs and into the living room.  
  
XANDER: Buffy- we have to move her out of that basement. How would you feel if you had to be down there where *you* killed someone.  
DAWN: Yeah, she feels pretty crappy about it- she's down there crying.  
  
Everyone turns around and stares at Dawn.  
  
  
BUFFY: And where have you been, young lady. You thought you could just sneak out of the house and get away with it?  
DAWN: Why not? You used to do it all the time.  
BUFFY: That's right and I know all the tricks of the trade. So where were you?   
DAWN: The Bronze.  
BUFFY: No, *I* was at the Bronze. Try again.  
DAWN: Out.  
BUFFY: Oh, that's descriptive. I'll give you one more chance. Where were you?  
DAWN: Okay, Jana and I went to this frat party at UC Sunnydale.  
BUFFY: Did you have fun?  
XANDER: Didn't get sacrificed to any giant scaly thing I see.  
DAWN: It-it was okay, kind of boring.  
BUFFY: Well, I hope you enjoy it because you're grounded for the next month. You'll come straight home with me after school. You won't leave this house without adult supervision. Do you understand?  
DAWN: Yes.  
BUFFY: Good - Go to your room, and don't sneak out or so help me I'll have Xander screw that window shut.  
  
Vic walks into the living room. Her cheeks and nose are red and her eyes are swollen.  
  
BUFFY: You can sleep up here tonight if you want to, Vic.  
VIC: Thanks.  
SPIKE: (playing the father) Come here.  
  
Vic walks quietly over to him, and he wraps his arms around her and gives her a hug. She buries her face into his chest and starts weeping. Buffy has a soft look of jealousy on her face.  
  
BUFFY: Vic. Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute...alone please.  
VIC: (letting go of Spike) Sure.  
  
Vic and Buffy walk into the kitchen. They sit across from each other at the island.  
  
BUFFY: Vic, I have to talk to you about Zeke.  
VIC: Okay.  
BUFFY: Tonight I told him to stay away from Dawn. Which probably means he won't be coming to the house anymore.  
VIC: Yeah, I completely understand. I'll probably break up with him pretty soon. This can't go on.   
BUFFY: Alright. I just wanted you to know what was going on.  
VIC: Yeah, fine it works for me. It's all good. He is bad for me anyway.  
BUFFY: Yeah, he is.  
VIC: I-I think I'm gonna go out and patrol - kill something non-human.  
BUFFY: Do you want any help?   
VIC: Buffy, you're in no condition to slay.  
BUFFY: I know, but I'm getting so tired of not being able to kill vampires or seeing my feet. Do my shoes match?  
  
Vic looks down at Buffy's feet. She is wearing a pair of white tennis shoes- they match, but she is wearing one white sock and one blue sock.  
  
VIC: Yeah, your shoes match. But you might wanna check your socks.  
BUFFY: SPIKE!  
VIC: See you later.  
  
Vic grabs her coat and leaves through the kitchen door. Spike walks into the kitchen.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah, love?  
BUFFY: Do my shoes match?  
  
Spike looks down.  
  
SPIKE: Yes, love.  
BUFFY: What about my socks?  
  
Spike looks down again.  
  
SPIKE: (smiling) No, love.  
BUFFY: So you let me walk around all day with mismatched socks?  
SPIKE: Yeah, I guess I did.  
BUFFY: Come here.  
  
Spike moves in closer. Buffy smacks him on the head.  
  
SPIKE: Ow!  
BUFFY: Next time, look carefully.  
SPIKE: Of course, love. I have to head to work now.  
BUFFY: Have fun! But not too much fun!  
SPIKE: See you in the morning.  
BUFFY: Bye.  
  
Spike leaves through the kitchen door.  
  
Cut to: A Sunnydale cemetery. A big ugly demon comes charging at Vic. She ducks down and he rolls right over her. She pulls out a sword and cuts off his head.  
  
VIC: That was too easy- there has to be another one out here somewhere.  
  
Another demon comes charging at her. It is green and scaly- a dragon looking thing. It charges at Vic, and she tries the same tactic. No, this one is smarter- it stops right in front of her and kicks her in the stomach. She flips over and bounces back up.  
  
VIC: It takes more than that to bring me down.  
  
She kicks the demon in the head and he stumbles back a few steps, then regains his balance and comes charging at her again. Vic stands still not even flinching the demon charges, and Vic whips out the sword at the last minute charging right through its stomach. The demon falls to the ground and Vic pulls the sword out of its stomach, the demon's limbs still shake even though he is dead. Vic pulls a Polaroid out of her pocket and snaps a picture of the demon.  
  
VIC: This might actually mean something. Maybe an apocalypse - we haven't had one of those in a while - I'm missing it.  
  
Vic continues patrolling. She stops by the bronze to see if any vampires are up for a midnight snack. She walks in and goes up to the cat walk. She looks around. All seems normal, not a blood sucker in the place- no one dressed in retro clothes that aren't back in style. She sees Spike come in and go to work at the bar.  
  
VIC: No luck.  
  
Vic walks back down the stairs. She starts walking toward the bar when she bumps into Zeke.  
  
ZEKE: Whoa, Vic, I didn't see you there.  
VIC: Yeah, apparently not. Do you have a minute?  
ZEKE: Yeah, sure what's up?  
VIC: Nothing, I just need to talk to you.  
ZEKE: Okay.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Buffy and Dawn sit on Dawn's bed.  
  
BUFFY: Well, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened last week.  
DAWN: You're referring to what happened with Zeke?  
BUFFY: Yeah.  
DAWN: So what? You're gonna tell me that what I did is wrong and sex is bad.  
BUFFY: No! Well, yeah, you what you did *was* wrong, and you shouldn't be having sex at your age, but I came to talk to you about something else pertaining to that.  
DAWN: And what's that?  
BUFFY: Zeke's not welcome in this house anymore. And I don't want you to see him ever again.  
DAWN: Buffy, You can't just-  
BUFFY: I can and I did. The boy isn't good for you and he doesn't even love you. Plus I heard that it wasn't all him.  
DAWN: What!?  
BUFFY: I heard that you instigated the whole thing.  
DAWN: Buffy- I would never-  
BUFFY: Dawn! Don't lie to me, I can tell when you lie.  
DAWN: You can't tell.  
BUFFY: Well, I can. Now I'm not, well yeah I'm kinda mad. No-no, I'm upset, but death makes us do crazy things. So... make sure it doesn't happen again, and if it does: you'd better pray that I don't find out. Understood?  
DAWN: Understood.  
BUFFY: Now go to bed, you've gotta go to school tomorrow, and so do I. Goodnight.  
DAWN: G'night.  
  
Buffy leaves Dawn's room and goes to hers.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. A shot of customers screaming orders at Spike. The club is CRAZY for a Tuesday night. A camera pans around the whole club filled with people, and stops at a table where Vic and Zeke sit.  
  
ZEKE: What's wrong? You look pretty...out of it.  
VIC: I killed someone tonight.  
ZEKE: Well, good. That's your job, right?  
VIC: No, not something. I mean, I killed something - yeah, but I'm talking about someone- a person.  
ZEKE: Oh my God. Who?  
VIC: Faith.  
ZEKE: Well it's okay, I mean she was bad, she was evil.  
VIC: No! Zeke, don't you understand that I killed a person. Murder?  
ZEKE: What happened?  
VIC: Well, she was trying to escape, and she was running up the basement stairs, and I pushed her back down. It was a reflex.  
ZEKE: And she died.  
VIC: YEAH!  
ZEKE: Well, how can you be sure?  
VIC: Uh, lemme see- the paramedics said she was!  
ZEKE: You called the paramedics!?! Vic! Are you crazy - they'll find out!  
VIC: It's okay, I told them she lost her footing coming up the stairs. No investigation. No jail time. I just feel like crap.  
ZEKE: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
There is a long period of silence. They are at a table right next to the dance floor. A crazy teenaged boy is jumping around to the music and falls, he lands on Vic. She pushes him up off of her.  
  
VIC: Whoa there!  
BOY: Oh, sorry. Lemme buy you a drink- sorry. What do you want?  
VIC: Bourbon straight up.  
BOY: Uh...I'm not 21...  
VIC: Just tell the blonde Billy Idol-looking bartender that it's for his little Vixen.  
BOY: Okay?  
  
The boy runs off to the bar and to Spike. The boy says his order, and Spike gives him a look like "yeah right." The boy points to Vic, and she waves at Spike. Spike gives the boy the drink, and the boy runs back over to the table.  
  
BOY: Here. Sorry.  
VIC: Thanks. Don't let it happen again.  
BOY: Okay.  
  
The boy goes back jumping into the crowd.  
  
ZEKE: So...Buffy paid me a little visit tonight.  
VIC: I know. Which is kinda what I have to talk to you about.  
ZEKE: Oh?  
VIC: Zeke, we can't see each other anymore.  
ZEKE: I know I can't come to your house or any Scooby-functions, but we can meet here, or at my place.  
VIC: No, Zeke I mean in general.  
ZEKE: What? What are you saying?  
VIC: I mean we're over.  
ZEKE: No. No, Buffy put this into your head.  
VIC: No. It wasn't Buffy. It was you.  
ZEKE: Me? What did I do?  
  
Vic gives him a look as if to say "you know exactly what you did."  
  
VIC: It's me too. In the beginning, I was using you to get back at Xander, and then you were such a cool guy, I thought I owed it to you to stay with you - plus, you're really good in bed. But then, there were the accusations of me cheating, and-  
ZEKE: But the love demon- she did that.  
VIC: But I always take you back! NO! It couldn't have been all the love demon. And if it was - I don't care because my body wasn't even cold, and you were up in it with Dawn! DAWN! I will never be able to forgive you for that, and if we stay together, it will always be looming over our heads!  
ZEKE: Vic, I love you.  
VIC: No you don't. We're just convenient for each other. It's over.  
ZEKE: You can't mean it.  
VIC: I'll see you around Zeke.  
  
Vic gets up from the table and grabs her coat.  
  
ZEKE: They've brain-washed you.  
VIC: Why don't you write a song about it or something.  
  
Vic walks away. She goes over to the bar and sit down.  
  
VIC: Hey Poppa Bear.  
SPIKE: Poppa bear?  
VIC: Yeah, that's what I'm gonna call you from now on.  
SPIKE: I've been called Blondie Bear, but never Poppa Bear.  
VIC: Well, that's your new name.  
SPIKE: Whatever. What's your pleasure, my little Vixen? Another Bourbon? Brandy? Whiskey? Red Wine? Club Soda? Orange Juice? Milk?  
VIC: I just wanna sit here for right now.  
SPIKE: You did the right thing, Vixen. You know that, right? It could have never worked out between you two.  
VIC: I know. Oh! I have something to show you.  
  
Vic reaches into her pocket and pulls out the Polaroid she took earlier that night. She shows it to Spike.  
  
VIC: Do you know what that is?  
SPIKE: Dragon Demon. Maybe there's a nest.  
VIC: Don't dragons fly?  
SPIKE: Yeah, dragons do, but a Dragon-Demon, no they walk.  
VIC: So, what exactly are dragon demons, anyway?  
SPIKE: Generally harmless.  
VIC: Generally?  
SPIKE: Well, when you have a couple- one or two: Bam! You kill em, they're gone - end of story.  
VIC: But?  
SPIKE: But when there's a nest, well, it's chaos.  
VIC: What kind of chaos are we talking about?  
SPIKE: Well, they like to kill - not eat, but kill - anything living. Be it human- plant life, animal - as long as it's living they want it dead.  
VIC: What do they get out of it?  
SPIKE: Satisfaction.  
VIC: How do we find out where they live?  
SPIKE: Check all the usual spots, you know research, all that fun stuff.  
VIC: Peachy! Shot a Brandy, si vous plait.  
  
Spike pours Vic a shot of brandy and slides it across the bar.  
  
VIC: Merci.  
SPIKE: No problem. You spend time in France?  
VIC: Yeah, a week or two with- with (quietly) Faith.  
SPIKE: Oh, uh excuse moi.  
VIC: It's okay, I guess I'll just have to deal with the fact that I killed someone.  
SPIKE: We all go through it. That's the burden of a soul. Just think of how I have to deal with it- recently getting one myself. I mean, all those people I've killed- having to deal with that- it's hard.  
VIC: Yeah, I feel bad for you- and Angel.  
SPIKE: Oh please don't say that name.  
VIC: Why? I thought you and Angel were cool.  
SPIKE: Well, we may play like we're pals at social gatherings, but having that standard looming over your head 24-7- it's just hard.  
VIC: I understand. I'm beginning to understand a lot of things living here in Sunnydale: Life, love, fear, pain, death.  
SPIKE: Fear? I thought you weren't afraid of anything.  
VIC: I'm not! But here, fear keeps people alive.  
SPIKE: Yeah, well Sunnydale always teaches people a lot because life is so short around here - even for the vampires.  
VIC: So what are you afraid of?  
SPIKE: Me? I'm afraid of losing it.  
VIC: Losing what?  
SPIKE: Let's not talk about it, 'kay?  
VIC: Oh, come on, Spike it's me, tell me what you're afraid of?  
SPIKE: Honest? I'm afraid that *he'll* come back, and *he'll* sweep Buffy off of her feet, and *they'll* raise OUR baby- without me. I'm afraid he'll take it all away from me just like he's done may times be-  
  
There is a loud strum of a guitar on stage. Vic turns around and Spike looks up. Zeke and his band are on stage.  
  
ZEKE: Well, I just got dumped, and the girl who dumped me told me to write a song about it. So I went back stage and this is what I came up with.  
  
VIC: Oh God.   
  
Vic turns back around to the bar and plugs her ears.  
  
VIC:(yelling because she can't hear herself) Is the song any good?  
SPIKE: It's okay - I guess. Not my type of music. So soft and pop-ish.  
VIC: Yeah, you like your hard core punk.  
SPIKE: Yeah.  
VIC: What is he saying?  
SPIKE: Have a listen for yourself.  
VIC: No just tell me.  
SPIKE: I love you; blah, blah, blah. Don't let them brainwash you blah, blah, blah. You know you love me, I know you know you love me, blah, blah, blah.  
VIC: Is it cheesy?  
SPIKE: Beyond your imagination.  
  
Vic rolls her eyes.  
  
SPIKE: You can unplug your ears now. It's over.  
  
Vic unplugs her ears and looks back at Zeke on stage.  
  
ZEKE: Well, now she knows how I feel.  
  
Vic turns back around in her seat and rolls her eyes again. The band plays an upbeat rock song now. Everybody dances. The boy who ran into Vic earlier approaches her at the bar.  
  
BOY: So is the song about you?  
  
Vic looks at Spike.  
  
VIC: What gave you that idea?  
BOY: Well, I saw you talking to him earlier, and you're not with him now-  
VIC: No, he's on stage now. How do you know I'm not his sister or something?  
BOY: Are you?  
VIC: No.  
BOY: So did you like your song?  
VIC: What is this 20 questions?  
BOY: SORRY!  
SPIKE: I think you'd better leave the lady alone.  
BOY: Alright, alright. I'm going.  
  
The boy walks off.  
  
SPIKE: I think somebody likes you.  
VIC: Whatever, just wake me up when we're leaving.  
  
Vic puts her head down to sleep on the bar.  
  
SPIKE: Why don't you just go home?  
VIC: Slaughter or demons - you have to help. If it's a nest, I can't do it on my own.  
SPIKE: We'll get em first thing tomorrow night.  
VIC: I don't like to procrastinate.  
SPIKE: Fine.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' House. Buffy wakes up in the middle of the night and runs down stairs. She grabs the phone, and dials.  
  
Cut to: Giles' apartment. Giles wakes up to the phone ringing. He goes to his phone.  
  
GILES: H-hello?  
BUFFY: Why do you insist on leaving?  
GILES: Buffy? What's the matter?  
BUFFY: Willow told me. When are you going?  
GILES: Oh blast! I have to stop telling Willow secrets.  
BUFFY: So when's it gonna be?  
GILES: I don't know, sometime next week. Buffy it's 1:30 in the morning can we talk at a more appropriate time?  
BUFFY: This seems like the most appropriate time to me. Giles, it feel s like the world is caving in on me. Faith is dead, I don't know if you knew, but she took a nasty spill down the stairs today - or yesterday, actually.  
GILES: Oh my. She is dead.  
BUFFY: Yeah, Dawn was naughty - you're taking Willow and Oz away from me-  
GILES: Buffy, a few weeks ago, all three of us were in England.  
BUFFY: Yeah but that was on business, not pleasure.  
GILES: Buffy, you know I'll always be there when you need me, and so will Willow and Oz.  
BUFFY: Well, I'm still upset about it.  
GILES: I know you are.  
BUFFY: Well, as long as I've made that clear.  
GILES: Crystal. Goodnight.  
BUFFY: Goodnight.  
  
They both hang up the phone.  
  
Cut to: The Bronze. Zeke walks up behind Vic, SPike looks up at her.  
  
SPIKE: Leave her alone, she's sleeping.  
ZEKE: She like the song?  
SPIKE: She didn't hear it. Just leave her alone, mate.  
ZEKE: Will do.  
  
Zeke walks away. Spike nudges Vic until she wakes up.  
  
SPIKE: I get off in about 15 minutes.  
  
Vic rubs her eyes and wipes her mouth.  
  
VIC: (sleepily)'Kay.  
  
Vic looks up and around the club. A few stragglers hang around, but the place is basically empty.  
  
VIC: I dunno, it's pretty dead in here.  
SPIKE: Most of the little ones have curfews, and the older ones only come in on weekends.  
VIC: Well, hurry up, Poppa Bear - last call was a half an hour ago. I wanna go slaughter demon!  
  
A man passes by and gives Vic a strange look.  
  
SPIKE: (to the man) She's a little drunk.  
  
The man nods and continues walking away.  
  
SPIKE: Lemme get my jacket and we're outa here.  
VIC: 'Kay, Poppa Bear.  
  
Spike rolls his eyes, then disappears for a minute, and returns with his leather jacket.  
  
SPIKE: Okay, let's go.  
  
Vic and Spike get up and leave the Bronze.  
  
Cut to: Xander's flat. Xander and Anya lay in bed awake.   
  
ANYA: So she just pushed her. Simple as that? ***Xander nods*** No clever phrase, no anecdote? Just pushed?  
XANDER: Yupp.  
ANYA: And Faith, she just fell and dies. No last words, not threats of revenge, no curses? Just died?  
XANDER: That's right.  
ANYA: How uneventful!  
XANDER: Vic seemed pretty torn up about it.  
ANYA: Well, Faith was her mentor. I felt the same way when my mentor, this vengeance demon named Devonia, got eaten by a sloth demon- very painful stuff. Especially because sloth demons regurgitate their prey and eat them again.  
XANDER: Ewe, Anya! That was an over-share, Hun.  
ANYA: Sorry. Isn't it funny how death makes you have sex. That's why I can understand what Zeke and Dawn did - they just reached for the nearest person.  
XANDER: Yeah, I guess.  
ANYA: But Vic, she seemed pretty torn up?  
XANDER: Yeah, I told Buffy not to be so hard on her. It was the only thing Spike and I have ever agreed on.  
ANYA: Hmm. I'd give her tomorrow off, but between her passing out, and dying and all, she's missed way too many days as it is.  
XANDER: Well, it's the thought that counts, I suppose.  
ANYA: I guess. I have to go.  
XANDER: What? Why?  
ANYA: I have to get up in the morning.  
XANDER: It's already morning.  
ANYA: Well, Good Morning- I'll see you later.  
  
Anya rolls out of the bed and gets dressed.  
  
Cut to: A Sunnydale Cemetery. Spike and Vic investigate. They stumble upon a crypt with a few vampires in it.   
  
VIC: Chute! (She stands in the doorway with Spike close behind her. ***sweetly***) Um, you guys wouldn't happen to have seen a nest of Dragon-Demons have you? They're supposed to cause chaos. Do you guys even know what chaos is?   
  
A few vampires stand up ready to charge.  
  
VIC: Sorry, I obviously got the wrong address. But while I'm here: (pulls out a stake) I might as well join the party.   
  
The vampires charge. Spike and Vic fight them off and stake them as they come. Finally the last vamp is dead.  
  
VIC: Well, that wasn't too difficult. Now, how about we check this place out - they might have been harboring this nest of demons - trying to cause chaos themselves.  
SPIKE: Yeah, I remember those days.  
VIC: Yeah...  
  
They search the crypt - there is nothing of use - no signs of Demons - nothing.  
  
SPIKE: Hey! I remember this dump - I lived here for a while. There's a secret cavern right about ( Spike counts out the floor boards until he finds the right one) here.  
  
He kneels down and pulls up the board. Then he pulls up another board, and another until there is a deep pit with stairs leading down to it.   
  
SPIKE: (standing on the first step to the cavern) Ladies first.  
  
Vic walks over and grabs a torch off of a wall.  
  
VIC: Don't mind if I do.  
  
She walks down into the cavern and Spike follows. Vic shines the light in front of her.  
  
SPIKE: We should be getting to the bottom any minute.  
VIC: Why aren't you leading again?  
SPIKE: Well, you're the slayer - or one of them.  
VIC: Houston we have a problem  
SPIKE: What is it?  
  
Vic shines the light down towards the floor. There are eggs everywhere, and a Dragon-Demon in the middle of them all.  
  
VIC: What do I do?  
  
The Dragon-demon looks up at her.  
  
VIC: Spike, what do I do.  
SPIKE: Run!  
VIC: We can't run!  
SPIKE: Run!  
  
Vic throws the torch at the demon. The torch lands just in front of the demon setting all of the eggs on fire.  
  
SPIKE: Run!  
  
They run up the stairs. There is the loud roar of the demon. Spike runs out the door.  
  
VIC: Wait!  
  
There is a can of gas in the corner. Vic throws the gas can into the pit. There is a loud clinking noise, and then an explosion from when the can hits the flames. Vic throws down all of the torches in the crypt.  
  
SPIKE: Let's go! Run.  
  
Vic runs out of the crypt.  
  
VIC: Let's get the hell outa here.  
  
Spike and Vic run out of the cemetery.  
  
Cut to: The Summers' house. Buffy sits awake in bed. A shot on the alarm clock shows that it is 3:30am. Spike should have been home and hour and 15 minutes ago, and Vic has gone AWOL. Buffy goes downstairs and sits on the couch. She hears the slam of the kitchen door.  
  
VIC: It's only 3:30 in the morning and the day has already been eventful.  
SPIKE: Really.  
  
They walk over into the foyer. Spike looks over into the living room to see a figure on the couch.  
  
SPIKE: Buffy?  
  
Vic turns to look. Spike turns on a light. ***Buffy's tone is sustained jealousy masked with anger***  
  
SPIKE: Buffy, you shouldn't be up - you have to work in the morning.  
BUFFY: So does Vic.  
VIC: Yeah, we were just killing a nest of Vamps and demons... I broke up with Zeke!  
SPIKE: Yeah, and then he wrote this corny song about it - it was pretty funny.  
VIC: Yeah, I actually got some sleep at the bar of the Bronze.  
BUFFY: Sounds like you tow had fun. While was here worried sick. Vic will you please go to your room.  
  
Vic stands still - fearful. Buffy looks up at her.  
  
VIC: You're kinda sitting on my bed.  
BUFFY: Oh...sorry. Spike, can we go upstairs, please. I need to talk to you.  
SPIKE: Sure, love.  
  
Spike and Buffy go upstairs. Vic goes down to the basement to get her blankets and pillow. She comes back upstairs and lays out her bed for the next few days. Upstairs an argument can be heard. The words cannot be made out, but we can tell it's heated. The argument moves to the foot of the stairs. Everything can be made out now.  
  
SPIKE: Should I stay or should I go?  
BUFFY: Spare me.  
SPIKE: If I go, there will be trouble. If I stay, there will be double.  
BUFFY: Don't do that.  
SPIKE: So you gotta let me know-  
BUFFY: Stop!  
SPIKE: Should I commit or should I blow.  
BUFFY: Stop singing that and get out of my house  
SPIKE: Fine then!  
BUFFY: Fine.  
  
Footsteps are heard coming down the stairs, and then Spike appears in the foyer.  
  
SPIKE: It looks like I'm gonna be sleeping in a hotel for a few days.  
VIC: What happened?  
SPIKE: She's just jealous - it happens.  
VIC: Of what?  
SPIKE: Me spending more time with you - the fact that she can't slay and you and I can.  
VIC: Well, then I'm going with you!  
SPIKE: I appreciate it, Vixen, but it's not necessary.  
  
Buffy comes down the stairs.  
  
BUFFY: Are you gone yet?  
SPIKE: Yeah.  
VIC: If he's gone , I'm gone too.  
BUFFY: Just as I suspected.  
SPIKE: Oh, don't do that. This is absurd!  
BUFFY: Absurd?  
SPIKE: It's bull! And Vic knows it too.  
VIC: Why are you kicking him out?  
BUFFY: That's between him and I.  
VIC: Do I have something to do with it?  
BUFFY: Actually...  
VIC: That's what I thought. If it has something to do with me - I deserve to know about it.  
BUFFY: I know what's going on between you two.  
VIC: She's never gonna believe it. Come on, Daddy-o.  
  
Vic opens the door and begins to leave. Spike raises his eyebrow to Buffy who stands as cold as stone, and Spike leaves.  
  
Cut to: one of Sunnydale's better hotels. Spike and Vic settle down in their own rooms which are connected. Vic opens her door into Spikes room. Spike sits on the bed semi-catatonic.  
  
VIC: Don't worry, Dad, mom will get over it. She just needs to cool off. Just get some sleep. We'd better shut the curtains.  
  
Vic goes up to the curtains, and shuts them. She tries to manuver them so that no light will shine in.  
  
VIC: That okay?  
  
Spike looks up at the curtains.  
  
SPIKE: I guess.  
VIC: Get some sleep, it will all work out in the morning, Poppa Bear. Goodnight.  
  
Vic walks through the doorway and shuts Spike's door, then the sound of her own door can be heard shutting. Spike is still sitting on the bed. He looks at his hands.   
  
Cut to: The next morning. Buffy goes from hotel to motel and back to hotel trying to find Spike and Vic. She stops at the hotel Spike and Vic have checked in to. She goes to the front door.  
  
CONCIERGE: Hello m'am, can I help you?  
BUFFY: Yes, I was looking for someone. The name could be under Spike, or William, or Victoria. Or any combination. It's a Blonde - kinda Billy-Idol looking guy, and a tall thin brunette - really pretty, wavy hair.  
C: M'am, we make it a rule not to interfere with our customers' personal lives.  
BUFFY: Of course, and I wouldn't ask you to - I-I just wanna know if they checked in here. It can't hurt to just tell me that.  
C: Yes, they checked in under the names Victoria and William Summers.   
BUFFY: Well, I'm Buffy Summers (she takes out her ID) See, here's my ID. William is my husband. Can I know what room they are in?  
C: William is in room 257 and Victoria is in room 259.  
BUFFY: They're in separate rooms?  
C: Why, yes m'am.  
BUFFY: Where are these rooms?  
C: The third floor.  
BUFFY: Thank you!  
  
Buffy runs to the elevator. It takes too long to come down. She runs to the stairs and goes all the way up them to the third floor. She knocks on Spikes door. There is a do not enter sign on the door.  
  
SPIKE: GO AWAY! The room is clean!  
BUFFY: (through the door) Spike, it's me. Let me in! 


End file.
